RWBY Academia
by Ninjamon1228
Summary: Witness as childhood friends Izuku Mirdoriya and Jaune Arc attend the most prestigious hero school in the world, UA high. There they will make new friends and experience events, for better or for worse, on their journey to become great heroes. On their journey, they just need to remember "Move Onward Not There Yet." (Izuku X Weiss) (Cover Art by Petrus-C-Visagie)
1. Midoriya, Arc, and Red - Origin

**_SURPRISE EVERYONE!_**

 ** _All new story right here for all of you to enjoy. This has been in my head for so long and I've now Finally decided to make it. It's a crossover between my two favorite anime's RWBY and MY Hero Academia. Now, there are some things I wanna make clear first so bare with me._**

 ** _1\. Don't worry Loud 10 is still gonna be updated. Got the plot to the next chapter down, just gotta put keyboard to document._**

 ** _2\. This is taking place in the world of Hero Academia, it's an AU following cannon with some original events and some events from RWBY happening as well._**

 ** _3\. And I wanna stress this as much as possible, make sure you are fully caught up with RWBY before you read this. All the RWBY characters semblances are now their quirks and that includes Jaune and his semblance isn't revealed till volume 5 and his quirk, which again is the same as his semblance, is shown and explained in this chapter._**

 _ **Alright, we all good now? Good. Now let's get this started.**_

* * *

" _All men are not created equal. I learned that a long time ago."_

Currently, on a playground, a toddler with green and black unkempt hair was trembling with tears in his eyes as he stood in front of another boy who was crying a curled up in a ball. "You're being mean Kacchan," the boy said still trembling as he got into a fighting pose. "If you don't stop hurting him…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

In front of him were 3 boys, one had ash blond hair, another was chubby and the last one had long brown hair. The boys simply smirked as they prepared to gang up on the green head. "You really wanna try and be a hero?" The ash-blond that the mop-haired kid called Kacchan said with a smirk as he punched his fist into his palm generating an explosion. Meanwhile, the two kids behind him did extraordinary things as well, the chubby one spawned wings and flew up with the long-haired one extended his fingers to completely abnormal lengths,

"As if you could ever be one without a quirk _Deku_."

The boy called Deku flinched as all 3 boys charged at him. Expecting to be beat up Deku closed his eyes tightly expecting the worse. But right as the boys charging a blinding flash of gold light. Deku opened his eyes and saw the 3 boys had been knocked to the ground. Looking in front of him Deku smiled as he saw a boy with bright yellow blond hair covered in a gold aura with his arms crossed in front of him defensively.

The boy's body stopped shining gold as he put his hands to his knees and started breathing heavily in exhaustion. Kacchan had sat up from the ground and rubbed his head and growled viciously at the boy in front of Deku. Of course, he would defend that stupid quirkless loser."Outta our way Jaune." Kacchan demanded as the other boys got up and glared at Deku's savior.

"Stop it Kacchan!" Jaune said as he regained his breath. "You're being a bully!"

"Why do you even hang out with him Jaune. He's a quirkless wanna be with an unachievable dream. He's pathetic."

Jaune stood his ground and clenched his fist defending his friend. "Izuku's not pathetic!" He shouted in his friend's defense. "And with the way you're acting, he can be a better hero then you'll ever be!"

This pissed Kachan off. Kacchan growled and gritted his teeth as smoke came off his hands. "YOU'LL REGRET YOU EVER SAID THAT GOLDIE!"

Later both Jaune and Izuku were seen beat up laying down on the ground looking up into the sky with the boy they were trying to defend earlier still crying but looking down at them.

* * *

 **10 YEARS LATER**

Those same two boys were now seen running through the street wearing identical school uniforms. "Oh, man did we miss it?!" Jaune asked as he ran behind Izuku.

"No, I think I can see it going on!" Izuku replied as they both continued running.

Suddenly they both came to a stopped as they looked up with awe. In front of them was a group of people that were also watching the event with some watching with similar reactions to the two 14-year-old boys and others were frustrated to the delay it was causing.

Standing on top of some tracks for a train was a giant person with a horse-like head that didn't look too friendly.

"Holy…" Jaune began.

"Crap." Izuku finished.

'That's one big super villain!" They both said in unison.

The giant villain let out a roar as he knocked a power pole down with caused it to come falling to the ground. Right before it could land a tall buff man with short white hair wearing a blue vest that left his chest exposed along with a headband, wrist weights and a belt with a color scheme similar to police tape came running in under it and managed to catch it.

The ground watching proceeded to cheer for the pro hero as he continued to lift up the pole. "Way to go death arms!" A bystander cheered.

"The punching hero, Man, I wish I had a quirk that gave me super strength." Another person said.

Just then a divider made of water appeared in front of the crowd keeping them from going any further towards the battle scene. "Everyone, stay back! This area is far too dangerous!" The creator of the barrier said. He was another pro-hero dressed like a fireman with nozzles for hands and a cannon on his back.

"No way, Backdraft the rescue specialist is here!"

"He'll keep us safe for sure!"

"Can't believe this guy is crazy enough to go monster in the middle of the city, and one rush hour. What happened?" A man in a suit asked.

"Just a petty thief. Stole someone's bag and then got himself in a jam." The person next to him answered.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Jaune were trying to make their way to the front of the crowd by getting through people. "Uh, excuse us, pardon me and my friend, sorry hehe," Jaune said nervously as he and Izuku pushed through the crowd.

"A quirk like that and he's just a bag snatcher, what a waste."

"I got held up, _another_ villain so the trains out, I don't know when I can make it for work." A man who was currently on the phone said.

Just then a figure zoomed above everyone grabbing everyone's attention, including…

"AAAAAH IT'S KAMUI WOODS! WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!" A group of fans girls squealed making everyone around them uncomfortable

Although they did grab the attention of Jaune. ' _Lucky.'_ Jaune thought as he watched said hero the girls were cheering for go to action.

Kamui Woods was a man that appeared to be made of wood with a costume that had a wooden belt, boots, knee pads and mask along with a rose veil on the left side of his belt.

Kamui Woods ran towards the villain as the giant attempted to swat the hero away only for Kamui to dodge causing the villain to tear up the ground. "Get away from me or I'll break you like the toothpick you are!" The villain roared.

Izuku and Jaune finally managed to make it to the front of the crowd and got a full view of the action taking place in front of them. "This is gonna be good!" Izuku said with excitement.

"Kick his giant butt!" Jaune cheered with the same enthusiasm as his mop-haired friend.

Kamui dodged another attack from the giant has his armed transformed into a wooden vined and wrapped around another power pole. Kamui then proceeded to land on the pole and glare at the villain through his mask as he retracted his arm as it turned to normal.

"Yeah, way to show him Kamui, keep it up!" Jaune cheered as he made some punching motions.

"He may be new but he's really making a name for himself quickly!" Izuku added.

"One look at those dopey grins and I know what you two are, you two are fanboys." An old man with 2 spikes coming out of his head called out, pointing towards the two middle schoolers.

"Uh, well…" Izuku stuttered blushing in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't say _fanboy_ , more like a-an enthusiastic supporter," Jaune said blushing a bit as well.

"Uh-huh, keeping tell yourself that fanboy." The old man said causing them to lower their heads in complete embarrassment.

Just then, the giant villain tried to crush Kamui but the wooden hero easily dodged and ran up the villain's arm and proceed to wrap his transformed arm around the giant's wrist. The villain grunted as he swung his arm around and tried to fling Kamui off him.

Kamui unwrapped his vine-arm from the villain and land on top of a train tunnel. "Robbery, assault and illegal quirk usage during rush hour, you a truly the incarnation of evil," Kamui said dramatically.

This however earned a sweat drop from Jaune. ' _It's not the worst thing someone could do, it's not liked he killed anyone…I think.'_ The blond thought as Izuku kept watching in awe.

Suddenly Kaumi Woods arm procced to unwrap into multiple vines. This earned an excited gasp from the two fanboys. "Is he about to use it?!" Jaune said in anticipation.

"Yeah! His special move!" Izuku responded.

"Come on Woody, show us some fancy moves!" The old man said hoping for a good show.

" **The Pre-emptive** …" Izuku and Jaune said in unison.

" **Binding** …" Kamui said as he reared his arm back.

" **Lacquered Chain Prison**! The fanboys and hero said in unison as Kamui launched a bunch of wooden vines from his arms at the giant villain in an attempt to capture him. But…

" **CANYON CANNON**!"

Suddenly a woman that was just as big, if not bigger, then the villain came in and kicked the villain right across the face knocking him down. This caught everyone off guard, Izuku and Jaune, the bystanders, Death Arms and Backdraft and especially Kamui Woods.

The kick managed to knock the villain completely unconscious as the giant lady landed and looked down at the villain she took down. She wore a skin-tight suit that left little the imagination. The suit itself was mainly cream colored with purple on the arms, legs, and chest with orange highlights. She also wore a purple mask with horns on them. She had purple eyes and long blond hair.

"Money shot, money shot, money shot…" Guys said as they took pictures of the sexy heroine. Meanwhile, Izuku was looking at them in shock as he backed away a bit with Jaune covering his blushing face trying not to look.

"No sweat for the latest and sexiest new hero. Hi everyone I'm Mt. Lady. Pleased to make your ass-quaintance." The heroine introduced herself as she shook her butt.

"Money shot, money shot, money shot…" The fanboys continued to say as they took more pictures with Jaunes whole body turning red as he continued to resist looking.

Meanwhile, Izuku was paying them no mind as he dug through his back with the old man next to him blushing.

"Wait…she's getting all the credit?" Kamui said as he remained still while watching everyone cheer for Mt. Lady.

Jaune managed to get rid of his blush and looked towards Kamui Woods with sympathy. ' _I guess you win some you lose some.'_

After that dispute Mt, Lady shrunk down to normal size. The police restrained the now shrunken villain and put him into heavy restrains even muzzling his mouth, presumably to keep him from going giant again.

Meanwhile, Kamui Woods was sulking while still on top of the train tunnel as Mt. Lady basked in the glory with a face of pure vanity.

"Giganification huh?" Izuku mumbled as he wrote notes in a notebook that had the number 13 on it. This grabbed Jaune's attention as he looked over Izuku's shoulder at the notebook. "She certainly has it going for her in terms of looks and attitude that should certainly make her a quick crowd favorite and her quirk is both strong and showy."

"Yeah, but she also has limited space since she can't seem to adjust her height so she's very limited on where she can fully utilize her power without risking collateral damage," Jaune added as Izuku added his friend's notes into his notebook.

"What do you two fanboys got there?" The old man from before asked. "You two taking notes in that journal? You boys wanna be heroes to right? Well, I believe in ya!" The old man said giving the two fanboys a thumbs up.

Izuku and Jaune practically beamed and gave big smiles to the old man. "Thank you, sir!" Izuku said.

"We won't let you down!" Jaune added.

* * *

 **Aldera Junior High**

Currently in a class in said middle high, a classroom full of students wearing matching uniforms of their respective genders were listening to their teacher as he held up some papers, currently Izuku and Jaune were also in this classroom with the former continuing to write in his journal and the latter watching his friend do his usual things.

"So…" The teacher began. "As third-year students, you need to start thinking about your future if you wanna get anywhere in this world. I could have you all take a career aptitude test, but why bother?"

Suddenly the teacher's tone took a complete 180 as he threw his stack of paper. "You all obviously wanna be pro-heroes," The teacher said as most of the students cheered on showed off their quirks. Although Izuku and Jaune simply raised their hands trying not to draw attention to themselves. "Yes, yes, all of you have amazing quirks. But you should all know that quirk usage is not allowed in school, control yourselves!"

"Hey teach!" A cocky voice called out. Everyone turned their attention to a boy who was radiating confidence and leaning back in his chair with his feet crossed on his desk who had familiar ash blond hair. "Don't put me in the same group as these _extras_. I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to be sidekicks so some busted D-Lister."

This outraged the students as they all yelled in protest to what he just said. "You think you're better than us, Bakugo!?"

"Please, I can kick your asses in less than second." Bakugo said cockily, not seeing the other students as a threat at all.

"Well, you certainly have outstanding test scores. Maybe you will get into UA High." The teacher said causing all the other students to gasp and Izuku and Jaune to cower a little.

"No way! That's the national school." A female student said.

"They only have a 1/300 acceptance rate." A male student added.

"It's near impossible to get into that school."

Meanwhile, Izuku and Jaune put their heads down trying to hide from the other students as they glanced at each other. ' _Of course, Kacchan would apply to UA.'_ Izuku said in his head seemingly trying to communicate with Jaune telepathically.

' _I just hope the teacher doesn't say we're trying to get in there to.'_ Jaune somehow replied through his mind.

Bakugo then proceeded to jump up and stand on top of his desk. "That's why it's the only place worthy for me of me." He boasted with an overwhelming amount of self-pride. "I aced all the mock test. I'm the only one at this crappy school who could possibly get in. I'll end up more popular then All Might himself, and be the world's next number 1 hero! Everyone on the planet will know who I am! And it all begins at UA High!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, Arc, aren't you two applying to UA as well?" The teacher asked looking at his pad.

' _WHY?!'_ Izuku and Jaune mentally screamed as they flinched with the rest of the class staring at them silently before bursting out into laughter.

"Midoriya and Arc? You can't possibly be serious?" A student mocked the two.

"Midoriya doesn't even have a chance getting into the hero course without a quirk and no way Jaune's quirk can get him into a school like UA."

Midoriya quickly got up and tried to reason with everyone. "Actually, that's no longer a rule, so I could probably be the first!"

"Yeah, and besides, my mom always says 'You won't know until you try' and we'll never know if we can get in unless we do," Jaune added standing in unison with Midoriya trying to support himself and his mop-haired friend.

Suddenly Bakugo slammed his fist down on Izuku's desk generating an explosion that knocked the green hair teen onto his butt on the floor. Jaune was quick to friend to try and defend him and see if he was ok. "Izuku are you ok?" Jaune asked with concern as they both looked up at Bakugo who was grinning menacingly at them with his hand smoking.

"Listen up _Deku_!" Bakugo said emphasizing the nickname he had given his childhood 'friend.' "You're worse than the rest of these damn rejects you, quirkless wannabe! And Arc, you're nothing more than battery meant to make people like me better than we already are, you'll be nothing more than a stupid sidekick making the real heroes look better. Do you really think the school would take either of you two when they could have me? And don't give me that 'unless you try' bullshit!"

"Wait, that's not it Kacchan, honestly!" Izuku pleaded as he backed up against the wall trying to further the distance between him and the bully. "We're not trying to compete against you."

"Yeah, Bakugo." Jaune added as he stood next to Izuku. "You don't have to be such a jerk about it. We wanted to be heroes all our lives so we're gonna at least try and shoot for the top." Jaune stated with Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Please! Don't make me laugh! You'd two never be able to hang with the best! You two would die in the exams!" Bakugo yelled at them as his hands sizzled and emitted smoke. "Useless Deku and stupid Arc! This school already sucks! You wanna make it worse by bombing the exams?!"

As the rest of the students laugh Izuku and Jaune simply looked down in dejection.

* * *

 **Shopping District**

Currently, in the same city in an area that had a lot of stores around, a woman's scream could be heard as she covered herself inside some kind of force field outside a shop as a worker from the said store come out shaking his fist in the air. "Hey! Come back here!"

This was directed at someone whose body was made entirely out of green sludge was running away with money in his body with some bills falling out and flying away into the wind. "Someone stop that freak!"

"Don't get your hopes up, buddy!" The sludge person mocked as he ran away. "All this sweet cash is mine!"

Meanwhile, the people around the area were simply watching as the villain ran through the area with the stolen cash. "Hey, where are the heroes at?" One bystander said looking around.

"Yeah, someone should have come in and stopped him already right?"

"They're probably still from that incident at the train station this morning."

As they were all watching and commenting, a person came out of the store holding a grocery bag. He was a very skinny bony that almost looked like a skeleton with blond hair with cloths that were very big for his averagely tall and skinny man.

"Remember when things weren't crazy? You know, when random villains with weird quirks didn't pop up all the time."

"I know right, there's just no stopping them."

Suddenly the skinny man started to grow and increased in muscle mass 1000 fold as his two bands stoop upright with his clothes now properly fitting him. " **Yes, there is**." He said in a heroic sounding voice.

Everyone turned around to face him and immediately gasp at who they were no looking at. "You know why?" The man said as he stepped out of the shadows of the store to reveal who he was.

Sludge villain had looked behind him only to gasp at his eyes widened in horror at who he was looking at.

With his face sporting a smile that the country, no, the world knew all too well. The skinny man that had suddenly turned buff was revealed to be the number one hero himself….

All Might

" **I am here**!"

* * *

 **Back at the school**

School had just been let out as most of the students left the classroom already making plans with some of their friends. Meanwhile, Izuku was rummaging through his backpack while Jaune was on his phone looking through the news. "Woah, check it out Izuku," Jaune said showing his phone to his best friend. "That fights from this morning is everywhere, news sure travels fast these days."

"Yeah." Izuku nodded in agreement. "We should write some notes before we forget anything." Izuku then went to pick up his notebook but right as he did another hand came in and took it from him. Izuku and Jaune looked up to see Bakugo looking not too happy at the two while waving Izuku's notebook around.

"I don't know what you two are thinking Deku but we're not done here," Bakugo said as his two cronies came up behind him.

"What's that? Their diary?" One of the boys asked.

Bakugo showed the book to his two lackeys and saw that the notebook was labeled _Hero Analysis for the Future No. 13._ "Seriously, future hero notes? That's so lame!" A boy with familiar long brown hair mocked as he held his chest laughing.

"Their dreaming."

"Yeah, it's hilarious. Can you just please give it back." Izuku said just wanting to get the situation over with.

"Yeah guys, come on. Can't you just leave us alone?" Jaune asked trying to reason with the group of bullies.

However, Bakugo ignored the blond and green haired boy's pleas as he brought his hands together on the notebook creating an explosion making the notebook extra crispy.

"AAAAAAH!" Izuku screamed as he watched his and Jaune's notes get burnt by the explosion quirk user.

"ALL OF OUR NOTES! RUINED!" Jaune cried out dramatically.

Bakugo then proceeded to throw the notebook behind him attempting to throw it out the window much to Izuku's horror. But right before it fell out Jaune jumped out for it and managed to catch it and skid on the floor with his chest a bit. "I GOT IT, WE CAN STILL SAVE IT!"

"Tch." Bakugo gritted his teeth at his failed attempt to the trash the notebook but quickly brushed it off and faced the one he called Deku. "Most successful heroes show potential early in their life. People simply look at them and automatically know they're destined for greatness." Bakugo said as Jaune got back up and held the notebook for dear life so it doesn't get taken again. "Once I get outta this garbage school and into UA that's gonna be how people start talking about me. They'll quickly realize how great I am, the next number 1 hero. And don't think that's just ego I'm really that good."

"Yeah right," Jaune muttered under his breath. Lucky for him no one heard it.

"So petty." One of Bakugo's goons also muttered but like Jaune went unheard.

Bakugo then put his hand on Izuku's shoulder giving him a tight grip as smoke admitted from it which caused the freckled boy to tremble even more. "Here's some advice, nerd. Don't apply to UA, or else. That goes for you to goldie. Just stick to some school that's full of nothing but future sidekicks, and if you get on my good side, maybe I'll let you join my agency, a future pro like me needs people under him to make him look better.

Izuku simply whimpers as he's tuck frozen by the ash blond's threats as Jaune frowns and looks down at the floor taking Bakugo's words pretty hard.

"That's just sad. I thought you two had some fight in you. After all, I heard you two actually _train_ together." The boy with the short light black hair said.

"Mirdoriya finally gets that he'll never be a hero. And Jaune's nothing more than sidekick material. At least they finally get it now then later in life." The boy with long brown hair said.

As Bakugo and his group were walking out of the classroom, Bakugo stopped and looked over his shoulder at Izuku. "Y'know Deku, if you really wanna be a hero, there could still be a way…"

"Pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life…and take a leap of faith of the roof."

This statement actually caused Izuku to clench his first as he looked back at Bakugo actually letting out a growl and turning towards his childhood friend turned to bully gritting his teeth but still with a face that was terrified.

Bakugo simply raised up his hand and generated small explosions from his hands and grinned menacingly at Izuku. "Anything you wanna sa-"

"?!"

Just then, something happened that caught everyone completely off guard that left everyone frozen in shock. Jaune had ran up to Bakugo and slugged him right in the face with his fist sporting a gold aura.

Jaune first had a faced that showed he was completely pissed at Bakugo…until he realized what he did. Jaune's face turned to one of pure terror as Bakugo grunted and rubbed his now bruised cheek. Bakugo looked back at Jaune as his hands admitted so much smoke it was amazing that the smoke alarms didn't go off along with a face that showed he was completely lived!

Only one thing came into Izuku and Jaune's mind.

"RUUUUUUUUUN!"

* * *

Izuku and Jaune had somehow managed to lose Bakugo and his poesy as they escaped outside the school and ran to the side of the building and leaned against the wall and started panting heavily. "Oh…my god…I can't believe we lost them." Jaune said as he sat down to catch his breath.

"Yeah…I think….my heart…is gonna burst outta my chest." Izuku panted as he put his hands on his knees.

After a moment or two, the two boys managed to catch their breath with Jaune still sitting down with his hand on is head and Izuku leaning against the wall. "Why did you do that Jaune?" Izuku asked quietly.

"I-I don't know," Jaune answered not actually knowing completely why he just punch Bakugo, BAKUGO of all people. "I…I was just mad, the way he was talking about us and especially you. He just told you to kill yourself, you can't just go around telling people that. And when he did say that I just lost control of myself and…maybe he's right about me."

Izuku eyes widen as he looked toward his golden blond friend. "J-Jaune, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is about me being nothing more than a sidekick. All my quirk does is make other Quirks better, yeah I mean, I can enhance my own ability's and heal myself and others a bit. But my quirk really only works when I'm powering up someones else's power. I'm just the white mage that can't do anything by himself."

"Jaune don't say that!" Izuku pleaded trying to change his friend's mood. "Yes, it true that your quirk allows you to power up other quirks but you can still power yourself up allowing you to get a surprise attack on inspecting villains and the fact that you can heal yourself and others is amazing due to how rare it is," Izuku said listing all the different ways Jaune's quirk could be used other than just powering up others. The Izuku's mood shifted to how Jaune's was. "Besides…at least you have a quirk."

Jaune then looked at his friend who had slumped down next to him. Jaune put his hand on Izuku's shoulder trying to comfort the green haired teen. "I'm sorry, I can't even begin to imagine how it felt for you."

"…It was awful." Izuku said as his hair shadowed over his eyes as some tears leaked out.

Jaune patted Izuku's shoulder a few times encouraging him to let it all out. The blond then looked at his hands and saw he was still carrying the now burnt hero notebook he saved from getting tossed out by Bakugo. "Here," Jaune said handing it to Izuku. "It's a little burnt but…still good, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Izuku said as he took the notebook into his hands.

The two eventually got up from there spot and began walking home as Izuku remembered everything that lead up to his discovery of his own quirklessness.

* * *

Izuku remembered seeing that video. The video that inspired him in the first place. It was All Might's debut into the hero world. Seeing that muscular hero going right into danger and saving all those people with a giant smile on his face. It all inspired a young Izuku into becoming a great hero that would comfort people with his smile like him.

But then came that day.

The day he found out he wouldn't develop a quirk.

His mother Inko Midoriya had taken him to a doctor that specialized in quirks. After revealing that Izuku had an extra point in his pinky toe while everyone who had a quirk only had one due to the human body developing into a more streamlined version of itself.

Izuku was part 20% of the world…quirkless.

After that, it all fell apart, later that night the 4-year-old was watching the same video of All Might with tears in his eyes with his mother behind him. Izuku had asked his mother if he could still do it, if he could still be someone like All Might, if he could still be a hero.

…but she didn't

All Inko did was hug her son and cried wishing things were different.

His social life had almost completely turned for the worst as well. As soon as all the kids found out he was quirkless they all turned on him calling him lame and stupid with a young Bakugo that he called and still call Kacchan being the worst giving him the name Deku which means 'worthless' and 'good for nothing' and often bullying him, verbally and physically with all the adults simply looking at him in pity but not really doing anything. Only Jaune had stuck with him throughout everything and had still believed in both of them becoming heroes one day. In fact, Izuku and Jaune would often meet together and train-making their bodies stronger so Izuku wasn't completely weak…but still, it couldn't even compare to sweating nitro-glycerin-like substance that can explode or covering your body in rocks.

* * *

Right as the two were about to go through a tunnel Izuku took a deep audible exhale which grabbed Jaune's attention causing the blond to look back. "Jaune, let's not think this way," Izuku said causing Jaune's jaw to come down a little bit with his eyebrows raised. "We shouldn't worry about what anyone else thinks. We need to keep pushing forward, especially if we're both going to be great heroes someday. It's like you said, we have to at least try."

Jaune quickly caught on to Izuku's words and smiled brightly. "Yeah, you're right Izuku!" Jaune said as the two high fived each other. "We can't waste our time sulking worrying about what some jerk thinks. We gotta work hard to prove all those naysayers wrong. Heck, if we work together, I bet there will be no one that could beat us, even All Might!"

"Yeah, all we have to do is believe in ourselves. We just gotta keep smiling like him!" Izuku said with confidence as he raised his fist air and started doing an impression of All Might's laugh as he walked through the tunnel with Jaune following suit.

"Watch out world! The two next biggest heroes are coming through!" Jaune announced trying to mimic All Might's smile.

But as the two were walking, a familiar sludge was coming up through the sewer grate. The sound of it soon grabbed the attention of the two boys. "Hey, you hear that?" Jaune asked. Izuku nodded his head and both boys looked behind them only for them to gasp and look on in horror as a familiar sludge person formed behind them and completely coming up from the sewer grate.

"A villain?!" Both boys said in unison as they stood there and watched the sludge villain look down at them

"Either of you will make the perfect skin suit for me." The villain said as he watched the two boys shake in fear. Izuku and Jaune started running away as fast they could. Just then the Sludge Villain lunged himself at them and managed to grab Izuku while knocking down Jaune as the notebook fell from Izuku hands onto the ground.

Jaune quickly got up and watched in horror as he saw the sludge villain choking his friend with his slime as Izuku struggled to free himself. Jaune's face quickly turned angry as he ran toward the villain with his whole body getting covered in a gold aura. "LET HIM GO!" Jaune yelled as he grabbed Izuku's hands and actually started to get him out of the villain slimy grip.

The sludge villain growled in response as he raised his hand up and smacked Jaune with enough force to send him crashing towards the wall. "Stay outta this blondie! I'll deal with you after I'm done you're your friend. Can't have any witness's after all." Jaune then fell to the ground as his vision became blurry as he watched the sludge villain continue to suffocate Izuku. He tried to stay awake but ultimately fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Izuku's screaming by all the slime that was being forced into his mouth as he continued to struggle and watch his only friend get knocked unconscious. "Don't worry kid, I'm just taking over your body." The sludge villain said maliciously. "Don't fight back. Trust me, it'll be easier for both of us if you just let it happen. The pain will be quick and fade away just as fast, you won't feel like anything happened at all."

As he was saying this Izuku started to slowly claw at the sludge trying to get it off to him but to no avail. "Claw at me all you want but it won't work, my body is completely made out of fluid." The villain started as tears built up in the green-haired boy's eyes. "Thanks for the help kid, you're _my_ hero." He mocked as Izuku felt consciousness fading. "I didn't know _he'd_ be in the city. So I gotta get outta here before he catches up to me again. Of course, I gotta take care of your little friend there but he should be an issue.

' _I…I'm dying.'_ Izuku said in his mind as he couldn't even move his body anymore. ' _Please, this can't be the end. Jaune, anybody please…help…me'_

Suddenly the grate to the sewer shot up grabbing the sludge villain's attention as he looked behind him only to gasp in horror to what he was seeing.

" **Do not worry now citizen, you're now safe.** "

The figured stood up revealing himself to be All Might in his smiling glory as he reassured Izuku as the villain started at him with horror in his eyes.

 **(Cu: All Might's theme)**

" **Because I am here.** "

The villain growled viciously as he tried to whip the number one hero with his arm but All Might easily dodge and started charged at the villain. The sludge villain whipped his other arm at All Might in another attempted to attack the hero but once again to no avail as All Might reared his fist back.

" **Texas...SMASH!"**

Punching the villain's arm with one of his signature attacks, the sludge was quickly blown away as so much wind pressure was created that the villain's whole body was starting to break apart. "Can't…hold…together!"

And just like that the villain's body was completely blown away with pieces of sludge going everywhere as Izuku's body was freed and allowed to breathe again but still feeling the effects of the attack as he got one last blurry look at All Might before going unconscious like Jaune.

' _Is that…All…Might?'_

 **(End Music)**

* * *

" **Hey! Wake up you two! Come on, up and at'em!** "

All Might was now currently lightly slapping Izuku and Jaune's faces in an attempt to wake the two middle schoolers up. After about a minute or so, the two boys began to stir and regain consciousness.

All Might immediately stopped his light smacking once he saw the two woke up. " **Thank goodness! Thought we lost you two.** " The might hero said as the boys soon realized who was in front of them.

Both boys gasp and screamed as they crawled back quickly. "HOLY CRAP, NO WAY!" Jaune yelled as Izuku just screamed.

The number one hero stoop upright as he looked down at the two boys with his usual smile that brought hope to so many people. " **Seems you two are moving around all right, after that whole ordeal. Sorry about getting you boys caught up in that back there."** He apologized as both boys looked at him with awe with Izuku looking like he was going to break in happiness at seeing the hero he had admired his whole life right in front of him. " **I usually try not to get innocent bystanders caught up in my justicing. But I didn't think the sewers could be full of twist and turns, so it was pretty easy to get lost."** He finished with a hearty laugh while Izuku had swirls in his eyes and a wobbly smile while Jaune looked his jaw dropped and stars in his eyes.

" **Anyway, I appreciate the assistance dear boys. Behold! I have captured the slimy fiend!** " All Might then relieved some 2-liter soda bottles that had the sludge villain, who was now unconscious, inside them.

Jaune managed to somewhat snap out of his daze mostly as Izuku still stared at the Hero in complete fanboyness. "U-um, a-are you sure that, h-hold him?" Jaune asked in worry to the villain breaking out.

" **Worry not citizen!** " All Might reassured. " **I'll make sure he's taken care of before he even wakes up."**

' _The most amazing hero in the entire world All Might! The real thing. In the flesh."_ Izuku admired in his mind as he continued to stare at the muscular hero. _'HE'S SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!'_

"Holy crap, Jaune we gotta get an autograph do you have a pen or something?" Izuku quickly said as he checked to see if he had one himself.

"Oh! Yeah, I think I got one in my pocket!" Jaune said as he checked his pocket.

Izuku then picked up his hero notebook to find a blank page for All Might to sign only to find…

"HE ALREADY SIGNED IT!" Izuku squealed as he and Jaune looked at the page to see All Might's signature spread over two pages with a little drawing of his face, mainly his eyes and eyebrows, in the corner.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, SIR, WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO THANK YOU!" Jaune said as he and Izuku bowed repeatedly in thanks.

"YES! WE'LL BE SURE TO TREASURE IT! IT'LL BE AN HEIRLOOM SHARED BY BOTH OUR FAMILIES FOR GENERATIONS!" Izuku added.

" **Alright!** " All Might simply gave a thumbs up not really knowing how to respond to the two boys, especially the one with the green unkempt hair.

" **Welp, I've got to head over to the station to hand turn this guy in. Stay safe, citizens. See ya the flip side!"** All Might said as he saluted the two boys.

Izuku and Jaune felt a little upset at hearing this. The just get saved and got the autograph of the greatest hero of all time and, just like that, he had to leave. Jaune seemed to accept this quickly as he bowed once more with better posture. "We will sir, thank you again for saving us."

Izuku, however, wasn't as accepting to the number 1 hero leaving, at least not without asking him just one very important question. "You already have to go?" Izuku asked as he stepped closer as Jaune just watched him.

" **Yep, Pro heroes are constantly on the move, looking for crime to stop. I'm afraid it's hard for us to have spare time,** **that's just part of the job.** " All Might explained as he started stretching a bit getting ready to leave.

"He's right Izuku, we shouldn't have expected him to stick around." Jaune said while still feeling sad that the hero had to leave right after he just got here.

' _But…I have to ask.'_ Izuku gasp as he took a step forward as All Might squatted down.

"Well, time to go. Stand back you two." All Might then made a mighty leap into the air as he took off high into the sky almost as if he was flying.

Jaune sighed as he gripped on his back pack as he looked at the hero take off. "It sucks he had to leave like that but at least we got to meet him right Izuku…Izuku?" Jaune looked around and saw that the green haired teen had seemingly disappeared. "Hey, where'd you go?"

* * *

As All Might was soaring through the air as a result of his Might jump, he felt a tug on his leg. Looking onto his leg All Might gasp as he saw the green haired boy he saved hanging to his leg for dear life screaming with his lips and eyelids being blown back by the wind. " **Woah, what do you think you're doing kid?! I love all my fans but this is ridiculous!** " All Might then tried to get Izuku off him but Izuku kept a firm grip.

"WAIT! DON'T PUSH ME OFF! I'LL DIE FROM A FALL LIKE THIS!" Izuku pleaded.

All might soon realize that the young boy was right and stopped trying to pry Izuku off his leg. " **Oh, you're right.** "

"IM SORRY, IT'S JUST, I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT! PLEASE!" Izuku said as his lips and eyelids continued to be pushed by the winds grossing out All Might.

" **Alright, alright! Just calm down and close your eyes and mouth.** " Izuku did as he was told never loosening his grip as the number hero looked for a place to land with drawing anyone's attention. Sighing, he grabbed Izuku's backpack to make sure he didn't fall off as the meek teenager whimpered.

As he did this, All Might coughed and what result was some blood coming out of his mouth. All Might was quick to wipe it off with his arm and made sure Izuku didn't see it.

' _ **Shit…**_ _'_

All Might had managed to find a tall building and landed on the roof of it with no one seeing them luckily. Izuku had let go of All Might's leg and stood up still freaking out from the ride and trying to slow his heart rate down. "That's twice in one day I've had a near death experience." Izuku whimpered out as All Might started walking away.

" **You shouldn't have done that.** " All Might lightly scolded. " **That was very dangerous. Now just knock on the door on someone will eventually come let you in. You could probably just call that friend of yours and ask for him to pick you up. Now I have to go, think more carefully from now on!"** The hero said walking away, about to leave again.

"Wait! Please! Not went!" Izuku pleaded, reaching his hand out.

" **I cannot!** " All Might said sternly. " **I am far too busy.** "

"Please! I just have to know…!"

' _You should probably just give up kid.'_

' _I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different!'_

' _Useless Deku!'_

"Sometimes I do feel like I'm useless. That I'll never live up to anything. But no matter what, I won't ever give up on my dream. But please, I have to know…"

"Can I become a hero, even without a quirk?!"

All Might stopped.

"I'm just a regular kid without superpowers. Can I become someone like you?!" Izuku pleaded. Shutting his eyes tight praying that the hero that has inspired him would say the words he'd been wanting to hear his whole life. Words not even his mom as said, that's he's only ever heard from Jaune. But hearing it from All Might would truly be a dream come, true. Just hearing the words ' _You can become a hero'_ from the number one hero himself.

All Might looked back from his shoulder at the boy waiting in extreme anticipation. Did he really just say what he think he said?

" **Quirkless?** "

If this boy truly was how he said he was, then that would mean he was just like…

" **Nng!** " All Might suddenly grunted in pain. All of a sudden steam started to come off the muscular hero's body as he crouched down a bit in pain. " **N-no! Not…now! Not here! D-damn it!** "

"People say that I'm just a weakling with no hope of making it. That not having powers means I'm just some useless nobody in the crowd. Really, the only friend I have is Jaune, he's the only one that stuck with me throughout everyone," Izuku continued saying not noticing the state the number one hero was in. "But, all of that just makes me want to try harder. To prove everyone wrong, me _and_ Jaune. Ever since I was a kid, the idea of saving people just sounds like the coolest thing someone can do. I want to be able to smile in the face of danger to make people feel safe. Just like you!"

"…"

"A-A-A….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku scream in pure shock. Suddenly in front of him was a very skinny man with a long neck wearing the cloth All Might was wearing. He had the same hair color only with the bangs going down instead of up and the rest of it being unkempt and messy. He also appeared to have blue eyes and didn't have any eyebrows.

"W-w-who are y-you?! Where's All Might! There's no way you're him! You're a faker!" Izuku accused pointing at the skinny man who just sighed in response.

"I promise you I am All Might." The skinny man who actually turned out to be All Might revealed but as he finished blood leaked out of his mouth causing Izuku to scream in terror again.

"B-b-but that impossible!" Izuku screamed. "All Might is the greatest hero of all time always saving people with a fearless smile!"

All Might sighed again and sat down. "Fearless huh?" He said grabbing the fanboys attention. "Let me tell ya kid, there's plenty of fear hidden in that smile, and it's just an act I put on for the masses." All Might revealed making Izuku even more shocked. "Look, kid, I'm trusting you keep this all a secret, don't go spreading it online or even telling that friend of yours, Jaune was it?"

Izuku nodding in response as All Might looked toward the sky.

"I'm supposed to be the world's symbol of peace, always smiling and giving people hope. But I just smile to hide the fear." All Might then lifted up his shirt revealing something that made Izuku gasp in horror. On All Might's chest was a hideous scar that covered up almost all of the left side of his chest. "Disgusting huh? Got this 5 years ago in a fight. My whole was destroyed and surgery wasn't enough to fix it. Now I'm limited to only being able to do hero work for 3 hours a day, the rest of the time I look like this."

Izuku was paying close attention to every single word All Might was telling him. He made sure to pay close attention. "Wait 5 years ago?" Izuku asked making sure he heard that. "Wasn't that when you had the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Huh, I'm impressed, you really know your stuff." All Might said impressed with the kid's knowledge of events that happened quite a while ago. "But no, he pulled some punches but he was no match for me. No, hardly anyone in the world knows about this fight, I kept it under wraps so no one would know about."

Izuku's eyes widen at the sudden revelation. What fight could be so important that it needed to be hidden from the world? He had so many questions but he continued to let the hero talk. "I'm sorry young man, but there are just too many villains out there that can't be beaten without power. So no, you can't be a hero, not without a quirk."

Izuku eyes dilated as his mouth hung in horror.

No…him to…

"O-oh," Izuku managed to speak currently all of his will in order not to break out crying in front of the number one hero.

All Might then stood up and walked toward the door as Izuku was standing still, practically frozen in place. "If you wanna help people there are still ways for you to help out. You can become a police officer. Sure, they get made fun of since it's the heroes that really capture the villains, buts it's a good way of giving back to the community." As All Might opened the door he stopped to say one more thing. "There's nothing wrong with having a dream young man, just make sure your dreams are achievable."

All Might then went inside the building leaving Izuku alone to process everything he was just told. He hated having to tell the kid that and having to crush his dreams, but it was better than him trying to go for it only to meet his demise at the hands of a villain that didn't care if he had a quirk. It was for his own good.

But he couldn't worry about that right now, he just had to do one thing right now and then he would hopefully be worry-free for the rest of the day. "Alright, time to turn you into the police." All Might said as he patted his pocket where the bottle containing the sludge villain was head…only it was gone.

All Might panicked and looked around to see if he dropped it just now but couldn't find it.

 _BOOM!_

All Might looked out the window only gasp in horror as he saw a large cloud smoke coming up from downtown in the Tatooin District.

"Oh, no."

* * *

 **Prior – Tatooin Shopping District**

The pop bottle that contained the sludge villain had fallen out of All Might's pants as a result of Izuku grabbing onto him. Waking up the Sludge villain found he was in an alleyway. "What the? How did I get here? When did…."

' _ **Texas…SMASH!**_ _'_

"Oh, right." The sludge villain growled remembering All Might stopping his attempts and taking over that kid. "That bastard. If it wasn't for him I could have been out of town by now."

Just the Bakugo, who was drinking a soda, along with the two boys that were with him earlier. Bakugo still had a small bruise on his cheek from the punch from Jaune earlier that he enhanced with his quirk.

"Hey don't you think you were a little hard with Mirdoriya and Arc back there? Weren't you three friends when you were all kids?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah, you were a pretty rough on them on them today." The other one added as Bakugo looked back at them. "But you gotta give Jaune a little props, decking you of all people across the face. Normally he just a clumsy doof that hangs with Midoriya but there might be a man underneath there somewhere." He finished as he and the other boy laughed while Bakugo scoffed.

"That goldie's dead once I get my hands on him." Bakugo as he narrowed his red eyes as he kicked the bottle containing the sludge villain unintentionally freeing him from his plastic prison. "Besides, it's their fault for getting in my way."

"Why even waste time on them anyway?" the boy with black hair asked, genuinely curious to why Bakugo always goes out of his way to make both boys miserable.

Bakugo growled and gritted his teeth as he exploded the empty can in his hand. "Someone needs to teach those two worthless nerds how the world works, and why they stand. It pisses me off when they start talking heroes."

Both boys chuckled at the ash-blonds choice and words and reaction as the one with brown hair spoke up. "Hey, why don't we go to the arcade, relax and bit and get our minds off this?"

Bakugo put his hands in his pockets and hummed a bit before agreeing. "Fine."

"Or we could sneak into that bar by the station and pick up some chicks." The other boy said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I like that idea." The long-haired boy agreed as he extended two of his fingers to make on O.

Bakugo, however, growled at the idea. "IDIOTS!" He barked at them. "If anyone catches us I'll never get into UA!" As Bakugo was yelling his two cronies flinched and backed up in fear. Bakugo rose an eyebrow at their reactions only to look when the long-haired boy extended his finger to point behind Bakugo.

The ash blond looked behind him only for his eyes to widen as he saw the sludge villain in full view looking down at him. "Perfect, I love a skin suit with some attitude!" The sludge villain said as he lunged at Bakugo.

* * *

 **Present time**

Midoriya was standing frozen on the roof of the building completely frozen. The number one hero, his hero, All Might, just told him he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. He's heard it his whole life, from Kacchan, his classmates, sometimes his teachers and although his mother never said it, he never said he could. Jaune was the only one that supported him and tried to help him, even though he had a quirk he always had trouble using it and keeping it going at a steady and even pace. But Jaune's words…just weren't enough.

And now the hero that had inspired him his whole life that he looked up to with every fiber of his being, just said he couldn't be a hero.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to just hide from the world and cry in despair. His dreams…shattered.

 _BOOM!_

Midoriya snapped out of his daze at hearing the loud explosion. He looked to see a large cloud of smoke coming up from what he knew was the Tatooni district. "An incident! I wonder what heroes will show up-" Midoriya began to run to the door but stopped when he remembered what All Might told him.

' _There are just too many villains out there that can't be beaten without powers. So no, you can't be a hero, not without a quirk.'_

Izuku sighs and looked down in self-regret as he walks away not giving the incident another glance.

 _Vrrt…vrrt….vrrt…_

Izuku stopped when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly recognized the number as Jaune's as it was only 1 of 2 numbers on his phone with the other being his mom. Accepting the call, Izuku put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Jaune," Izuku said with a small voice.

" _Hey Izuku, where'd you go? The second All Might left, you just seemed to vanish."_ Jaune asked causing Midoriya to flinch a little.

"W-well, y-you see, I might have…latched onto his leg." Midoriya revealed hearing a loud gasp from the phone.

" _Seriously?! Why on earth would you do that?!"_

"I…I had to ask him the question," Izuku said, feeling complete dread. He had to tell Jaune what all Might said. He wasn't going to tell him any of All Might's secrets just what he told him his dream. His unobtainable dream.

" _W-well, did you ask him?"_

Izuku took a deep breath. "Yeah."

" _Really!? Well? What'd he say?"_

Here it was, he had to tell his best and only friend what All Might said. After a second of silence, Izuku spoke. "He said there are just too many villains that can't be beaten without powers."

* * *

On Jaune's side of the call, he let out a silent gasp at the information he was told. His friend who had been suffered so much in his life just because of his condition but still held on to his dream was denied by the person he looked up to most.

Jaune frowned and looked at the ground. They both vowed to be heroes together, regardless of what anyone says. But when that someone was All Might himself…Izuku must be feeling more hurt right now then all the other times he was hurt combined.

Jaune always tried to comfort him and help him throughout the years. Izuku was like a brother to Jaune and considering he has 7 sisters, it was something he needed. And Jaune had always respected Izuku thinking he was better than him even though he didn't have a quirk like him. Izuku never gave up on his dream despite the hardships, but now….

"I'm…I'm so sorry Izuku," Jaune said trying to find the words to help his friend but just couldn't. "I…I don't know what to say."

" _You don't need to say anything alright!"_ Izuku suddenly snapped making Jaune flinch. He heard a sigh on Izuku ends, thinking the green head was calming himself down. _"I-I'm sorry, but let's face it Jaune. I was just holding onto false hope."_

Jaune was taking back by this statement and tried to get his friend to change his mind. "D-don't say that! I mean, yeah sure, All Might may have said it but, you can still try, right!" The blond tried to reason with his friend. Jaune was really the only one that believed in Izuku but even knew his words only meant so much, especially compared to the number one hero.

" _Jaune…I just need some time along alright."_ Izuku said with a cracking voice.

Jaune was hesitant but ultimately complained. "Alright, just…don't beat yourself up over this, ok? I'm always here if you need to talk."

" _Yeah, thanks."_ And with that Izuku hung up leaving Jaune alone to recall everything they talked about.

Sighing, Jaune wiped away some tears that treated to fall down his eyes and looked down at his hand. Clenching his fist, he made it glow with a golden aura.

However, it started to flicker on and off like a bad light bulb before ultimately going out. Sighing again, Jaune kicked a pebble in frustration as he looked down. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath, which is something he very rarely did.

Jaune always had a hard time with his quirk, remembering when it first manifested.

* * *

 _A young Izuku and Jaune were currently laughing running around the woods holding bug nets. This was something the young boys did often, explore the woods and do all sorts of activities, currently they were trying to catch bugs._

" _Come on Jaune this way!" A young Izuku said as he ducked under a large branch to go further in the woods._

" _I'm coming, wait for me!" A young Jaune said as he tried to keep up but had trouble as he often tripped over rocks and branches and sometimes his own feet._

 _But as Jaune caught up instead of going under the branch like Izuku he pushed it out of the way instead. But what resulted was the branch whipping back and smacking Jaune across the face knocking him down._

" _Jaune!" Izuku cried out as he ran to his friend's aid. "Are you ok?"_

" _Ugh, my face hurts." Jaune Groaned as he held his cheek. Izuku took Jaune's hand to help him stand up, but doing so revealed a long cut on his cheek._

" _Jaune you're hurt!" Izuku said in concern as Jaune felt the cut again getting some blood on his hands._

" _I-it's fine. Just a scratch." Jaune said trying to reassure his friend._

" _Maybe we should go back to my mom, she has some bandages." The mop-headed toddler said._

" _I-it's fine Izuku, really it just stings a bit, I'll be-" But As Jaune was talking, something extraordinary happened._

 _Jaunes whole body was covered in a gold aura blinding Izuku for a second and causing Jaune to look at his body in amazement and wonder. Suddenly before they even knew it, the cut of Jaune's face disappear._

" _W-w-what j-just happened." Jaune stuttered as he gasps as he felt his face and no longer felt the cut that was there._

 _Y-your cut, i-it's gone." Izuku answered._

" _Izuku…does this mean…" Jaune said quietly as both boys looked into each other's eyes._

" _I/YOU HAVE A QUIRK!" Jaune and Izuku screamed in excitement._

" _Come, on, we have to tell out parents about this!" Jaune said as he and Izuku raced out of the woods._

 _In the park next to the woods two women were sitting on the bench together, one of them was pregnant and wearing a pink sundress and had honey blond hair tied in a bun and the women next to her had green hair and eyes like Izuku and was wearing a pink long-sleeved sweater with a white under shirt and a blue skirt._

" _MOM! MOM!" Both women's attention was caught as they watched their respective sons come out of the woods and toward them. Both mothers were worried at first and got up and headed to the two boys._

" _Is something wrong Izuku?" Izuku's mother Inko said with a worrying tone._

" _You're not hurt are you Jauny?" The pregnant women who was Jaune's mother asked with concern._

" _We was but not anymore!" Izuku said happily._

" _Yeah! I got hit by a branch and my face got cut but I'm fine now!" Jaune added causing both women to gasp._

" _You got hit with a branch?!" Both mothers asked in unison._

" _Yeah, and it left a big cut," Izuku said._

" _But then I started glowing!" Jaune added._

" _And then the cut disappeared."  
_

" _And now…"_

" _I/Jaune has a quirk!" Both buys said in unison._

 _Both mothers took a second to process everything that they were just told. After a moment, Jaunes mother squealed like a school girl and grabbed her son's hands. "I'm so happy for you Jaune! Congratulations!"_

" _Can you show us?" Inko asked._

" _O-oh, yeah sure," Jaune answered as everyone backed up in anticipation. Jaune then held his breath and stiffened his body trying to make what happened to him before happen again. But after a few moments, nothing happened and Jaune released his breath and looked down in sadness. "I-I can't do it. But I swear, I glowed and stuff started happening."_

 _Jaune's mother simply giggled and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "It's ok Jaune, you just got it. You'll have plenty of time to get it down. And then you can all show us ok." She said in a motherly tone._

" _Ok," Jaune said still a little saddened that he couldn't do it again._

" _Yeah Jaune, and once I get a quirk we can both be heroes together when we grow up!" Izuku said excitedly._

 _Jaune's mood was immediately turned back up as he looked at Izuku with a big smile. "Yeah you're right, come on Izuku, let's go out and go find bad guys to stop!" And with that, Izuku and Jaune ran out again to play._

 _While Jaune's mother giggled at the two four-olds antics, she looked over at Inko who was looking at her son with a worried look that didn't happy at all. "Is something wrong Inko?"_

 _Inko snapped out of her daze and looked to her friend putting on a small but sad smile. "Yeah, I just need to take Izuku to the doctor soon."_

" _Is everything alright?" The blond women asked in concern._

"… _I hope not."_

* * *

Jaune looked at his phone again seeing Izuku's contact information. Turning off his phone, he started walking home.

Both his and Izuku's lives have been so hard. Izuku was constantly put down and ridiculed just because of how he was born and because he had the dream of being a hero.

Meanwhile, Jaune had such a hard time with his quirk. Regardless of how much he practiced, he never could get it down. It was so wonky and went on and off, yeah there were moments where he seemed to control completely but they were few and far in between. Plus with how his quirk works he was always told he'll never be more than just some sidekick making the pros better than they already are. Just the white mage buffing everyone in the background as everyone else does the real work.

"If he can't be a hero…then neither will I."

* * *

 **Tatooin Shopping district**

Currently, absolute chaos was going down in the area. Police were currently barricading the area keeping the watching bystanders from danger. Multiple pro heroes were there but couldn't do much.

The sludge villain and has taken Bakugo hostage. The heroes' like death arms couldn't do a thing due to the sludge villain's body negating all of his attacks. All the other heroes couldn't even get in close due to Bakugo's struggling by using his quirk to create explosions. This also caused a large amount of fire in the area leading backdraft, the only hero who had the right quirk to deal with the villain, focusing on putting out the fire and being in charge of damage control.

Kamui woods was no good in the situation due to all the fire but managed to get everyone in the area to safety on top of the buildings.

And then Mt. Lady had shown up leading many people to think she would easily take care of the situation. However, Mt. Lady meet her one weakness in the situation. The road wasn't big enough for her to get through with her quirk without causing a great amount of collateral damage.

All Might had arrived as well, but due to reaching his time limit, only watched in the backgrounds clenching his shirt the covered his scar constantly telling himself how pathetic he was for making such a rookie mistake. Especially after giving that lecture to that fanboy from earlier and crushing his dreams.

Izuku was currently walking through the streets going through all the pages in his burnt notebook recalling. When he got to the page with All Might's autograph he remembered the words he had told him.

' _There are just too many villains that can't be beaten without powers. So no, you can't be a hero, not without a quirk.'_

Izuku closed the notebook and held it close as tears built up in his eyes. ' _Don't cry damn it. All Might said it himself, you can't be a hero without a quirk. I was just in denial.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to keep the tears in.

He then notices the crowd of people and saw he was where the villain attack going on. _'Why did I come here? Did I actually walk here subconsciously just to watch?"_

Izuku nevertheless walked to the crowd not even knowing All Might was there and peeked his head up through the crowd to see the action going on. ' _Why should I even bother, the notes me and Jaune made are completely useless.'_

However, as Izuku looked on, he flinched in horror at what he was seeing. That sludge monster that tried to suffocate him and take his body that he and Jaune ran into. ' _B-but how?! All Might captured him!'_ Izuku internally scream.

But then…he remembered.

When All Might changed into his skinny form on the building. The bottle in his pocket…was gone. "Then…that…means…"

"It's my fault."

' _How long have they been in there? I'm I would've have died after just a few seconds.'_ Izuku thought wondering how on earth the person the sludge monster had taken was still alive after _this_ long.

"Wait, isn't that the villain All Might fought earlier?" A spectator asked causing both Izuku and All Might to flinch.

"What?! There's no way he lost right?!"

"Can someone call him?"

' _I'm so pathetic.'_ All Might cursed himself as he clenched his shirt as he heard all the people talk about him and ask where he was when he was just watching everything happen without doing a thing.

' _It's my fault he can't come!'_ Izuku blamed himself as he started to look completely traumatized.

' _I'm a fraud!'_

' _A hero will come, a hero will come and stop this monster.'_

' _Pathetic! Pathetic!'_

' _Someone…a hero…will come.'_

' _I'm not a real hero!'_

As they were watching Izuku but his hands over his mouth as he got a better look at who the sludge villain had taken. He saw familiar spiky ash blond. But what really sealed the deal was when the sludge villain opened his mouth and the hostage opened his eyes revealing the red eyes of someone that Izuku had admired despite the torture he put both him and Jaune through their whole lives.

Kacchan.

"?!"

Everyone present gasp as what they just saw, especially All Might. Izuku had dropped his hero notebook and began running into the scene as fast as he could.

 **(Cue: You Say Run)**

"STOP KID! YOU'RE COMMITTING SUICIDE HERE!" Death Arms yelled as he tried to reach out towards Izuku

"That brat again." The sludge villain growled as he watched the boy run towards him.

' _Deku…?'_ Bakugo said in his head as he opened his one visible eye and saw the boy he'd bully for so long running to him.

Izuku kept running despite feeling completely terrified. Once he saw Kacchan in the state he was in at the hands of the villain he just bolted out to the scene. But only one thing was one the green haired boy's mind as he kept running.

' _Why am I doing this?! Why are my feet moving?! Why can't I stop!?'_

"You're dead meat kid!" The sludge villain yelled as he brought his arm up attempting to kill the boy.

' _What do I do?'_ Izuku thought as his legs continued moving on their own. But then Izuku remembered something that just _might_ work.

Remembering the notes he took on Kamui Woods on how he makes his opponents flinch being restraining them, Izuku took off his back pack and through it at the sludge villains face with the contents of the backpack falling out and hitting the villain's eyes.

The sludge villain did indeed flinch and groaned in pain as his hold on Bakugo loosened allowing the explosion quirk user to breath. Just then Izuku got up the sludge villain and started clawing at his body attempting to free Bakugo. "What the hell are doing here Deku?!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku tried to save him.

"I don't know!" Izuku answered as he continued his attempts. "My legs, they started moving on their own!"

Just then Izuku, despite being completely terrified as tears went down his eyes and sweat from his head, managed to smile despite the danger.

"Kacchan…!"

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

That got All Might's full attention as he let out a big gasp. This boy. This quirkless boy that he himself just lectured that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. His legs had moved into danger all on their own and he managed to smile despite life threating situation. All the things _he_ did.

' _I have to do something! No matter the consequences!'_ All Might then started to transform into his muscle form despite the pain, despite his time limit, despite _everything_. He was supposed to be a hero. And that meant one thing. He had to risk his life to save other no matter what.

"Not too much longer kid." The sludge villain told Bakugo as he tightened his grip on him again. "And I'm done with you!" He yelled at Izuku as he brought his arm up. Izuku covered his face expecting a life-ending blow.

"SAVE THE BOY! HE'LL GET KILLED!" Death Arms yelled as he and the other heroes rushed in to try and get Izuku out of there.

However, they were too late as the villain brought his arm down creating an explosion.

As the smoke cleared they saw Izuku whimpering still expecting the punch. But how?

" **I really am pathetic huh?** "

Izuku opened his eyes and gasp to see All Might in his hero form with steam coming off his body. He had taken hit for him. He saved him.

" **I told you what it takes to be a hero, but I wasn't even following my own to heart!** " Izuku and Bakugo watched as All Might took hold of them, freeing Bakugo in the process.

" **HEROES ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES! NO MATTER THE DANGER! THAT'S THE TRUE MEANING OF BEING A HERO!** " All Might yelled out with blood coming out of his mouth.

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!" The Sludge Villain yelled as he made another attempt to attack.

" **DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAASH!** "

With that single punch, the sludge villain was instantly blown apart as the wind pressure created a tornado that was threating to blow all the heroes nearby away. Even a gigantified Mt. Lady. The wind pressure even created a hurricane that started to bring the clouds in the sky together.

 **(End music)**

Everyone present was watching in pure shock and amazement. No one said a word as they just witness the number one hero in the world show off his immense strength.

"Holy shit." Death arms muttered.

Everyone else was silent until a by standing felt a drop of water hit his head. Everyone looked up to see that it was now raining. But there was no news about a chance of rain today.

…unless?

"He changed the weather with a single punch." Death Arms explained as All Might panted as more steam came off his body with Izuku and Bakugo passed out behind him.

 **(Cue: All Might's Theme)**

All Might wiped some blood that was on his lip and stood up as everyone in the crowd started to cheer.

"Did he really just do that?!"

"He changed the weather just with one punch!"

"Leave it to the number one hero to save the day!"

All Might then began to raise his fist in the air in triumph but stumbled a bit. However, the hero was able to regain his footing and he raised his fist in the air in victory causing the crowd to cheer even louder. All Might then looked behind him and looked at the passed out green head to make sure he was ok.

After all that, the heroes gather up all the pieces of the sludge villain before he could regenerate and handed him over to the police.

After Izuku and Bakugo woke up the former was scolded for his actions claiming what he did was reckless and stupid while the latter was actually _praised_ for his bravery and his quirk. But Bakugo wasn't even listening to the praise and was just angrily glaring at Izuku.

 **(End Music)**

* * *

After getting chewed out by the heroes, Izuku was currently walking home as the sun was coming down. Izuku wanted to apologize to All Might but the hero was being swarmed by reporters. Izuku decided it was best just to try and leave a message one the hero's website and hope he sees it.

"Izuku! Izuku!"

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and looked forward and saw Jaune running towards him. "Hey, Jaune. What's up?" Izuku asked.

Jaune stopped in front of Izuku putting his hands on his knees and started gasping for breath. "I…saw…the news. Sludge monster…Bakugo….All Might changed the weather. What the heck were you thinking?!"

Izuku chuckled a bit before answering his blond friend. "I don't really know, my legs started moving on their own and I just couldn't stop."

Jaune managed to regain his breath and looked at Izuku curiously. "Huh, that's kinda weird. Any idea why?"

Before Izuku could respond, the two heard another voice.

"DEKU!"

Looking back, the two friends saw Bakugo running up to them with a not so happy look on his face. Jaune flinched in fear hoping the sludge villain incident made him forget about the punch from earlier.

"Listen! I didn't need help from some pathetic weakling like you! I was doing just fine by myself! You're just a quirkless nobody who won't even make it as a street cop! You got that?! I don't owe you anything!" Bakugo yelled before turning his attention to Jaune. "And Arc!"

Jaune flinched. 'Crap!' he mentally screamed. "Y-yes?"

"I'm letting you off with a warning," Bakugo said surprising the golden blond. "But, you try _anything_ again and I'll send you straight to hell you got that?!"

Jaune rapidly nodded his head in response. After that, Bakugo just scoffed and started walking away leaving both boys to sweatdrop. "Figures, you try to save the guys life, and he yells and ya," Jaune said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but he's right. It's not liked I actually did anything." Izuku said surprising Jaune. "I guess it's time I just give up on my dream."

"I-Izuku, come on." Jaune tried to reason. "I'm sure there's some way you could-"

" **I AM HERE!** "

Suddenly All Might arrived on the scene in his hero form causing both boys to yell in surprise. "All Might! Where'd you come from?! And how'd you get away from all those reporters?" Izuku asked.

"And how'd you find us?!" Jaune added.

All Might gave a hearty laugh in response. " **I stand for justice! Not sounds bytes! Why? Because I am All Migh-** " But as he was talking All might shifted into his true form coughing off blood causing Izuku to scream and Jaune to let out an extremely high pitched screech one could mistake for females.

"Young man, I wanted to tell you something." All Might said as Izuku begun to panic.

"W-wait! All Might!" Izuku stuttered.

"Hmm? What is it?" Izuku pointed to his left and All Mights eyes widen when he saw Jaune standing there next to Izuku with his jaw completely dropped and his body paled white. "OH SHIT!"

"A-A-A-A-A…" Jaune stuttered.

"Jaune, try to calm down," Izuku said trying to stop his friend from freaking out.

"I swear I can explain!" All Might panicked as he cursed himself for not even noticing the boy, to begin with only focusing on the green haired one.

"I…All…Might…changed…skinny…calm…explain…uuuuugh." And just like that, the Arc boy's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell backwards and fainted.

"…This…might be a little harder than I thought." All Might said as Izuku slowly nodded as he and the number one hero went to go check if Jaune was ok.

After a few minutes, Jaune started to stir. When his vision came back he saw that standing over him was Izuku and…All Might?!

Jaune quickly got on his butt and crawled away and got a good look at All Might's true form. "A-A-A-All M-M-Might…i-is t-that really y-you?" Jaune stuttered making sure he didn't just see things earlier.

Both Izuku and All Might sighed and nodded. Well, Jaune saw All Might transform, there was no hiding it. They might as well tell him everything. All Might at least praised that the boy was a good friend of Izuku.

They then went on to tell Jaune everything. All Might's scar, time limit and the fight he had. Jaune was freaking out and stayed silent so he didn't miss anything or interrupt.

Taking a deep breath Jaune spoke up. "So, let me make sure I got everything. 5 years ago, you got in a fight that was kept a secret from almost everyone, lost your whole stomach and can only do hero work for 3 hours and the rest of the time, that's what you look like?"

All Might nodded. "That sums it up yeah. Promise you'll keep it a secret, the fewer people know the better." All Might asked.

After a moment Jaune nodded his head. "I promise, I won't tell anyone."

Izuku and All Might sighed in relief. Thank God, the last thing they need was this getting out by some random bystander who saw them. At least he was a trustworthy friend. "Thank you so much, Jaune!" Izuku said helping his friend stand up.

"Yeah of course, what are friends for," Jaune said before looking back at All Might. "But, what do you want with Izuku?"

"Right." All Might said looking at Izuku. "I wanted to tell you something young man. If it wasn't for you telling me about your life, running into danger, I would have just been some phony standing in the crowd. So thank you."

Izuku was taken back a bit and stuttered. "No, All Might, if it wasn't for me all of that wouldn't have happened. All I did was waste your time and energy."

"Izuku don't say that." Jaune tried to reason. "We all make mistakes, I mean, look at me. But still, you saved Bakugo's life."

"He's right you know." All Might said grinning at Jaune. At least this has one friend looking out and supporting him. "And besides, I'm not done. You told me you didn't powers. And yet, I saw this timid and quirkless boy running in risking his life for someone else. You inspired me to take action."

 **(Cue: You Can Become a Hero)**

Both Izuku and Jaune gasp at what they were told. Izuku…inspired All Might.

"Every hero has their origin. Their story of they came to be. Almost all of them have one thing in common…"

"Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Completely on their own"

Izuku's eye widen. That's _exactly_ what happened to him. His body just seemed to move and run towards danger on its own. Jaune was taken back by this and looked toward his friend. ' _That's exactly what he said happened to him!_ ' Jaune thought as he recalled Izuku telling him that.

Suddenly Sakura petals started to fall as Izuku eyes start building up tears. He tried to hold them in but it was no use as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Seeing his friend like this Jaune smiled and put his hand on Izuku's shoulder as he shed some tears as well.

Just then, Izuku remembered the words his mom said the day they found out he was quirkless.

' _I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things thinks were different!'_

Izuku let out some sobs as he started crouching down facing the ground as he shed even more tears. Getting on his knees Izuku just let it all out with Jaune getting on his knees shedding more tears himself as he patted Izuku on the back using that as a gesture to tell him to let it all out.

"And today, that's what happened to you." All Might continued as he looked down at the two boys.

And just then…All Might said them.

The words.

The words he _needed_ to here.

The words that his mother never said and when Jaune, they just weren't enough.

All Might, the number one hero, _His_ hero said…

" _Young man. You, too. Can become a hero."_

Izuku was now completely sobbing. But these were tears of joy. All Might, _All Might,_ had told him he could do it, that he could achieve his dream. That he…could become a hero.

Jaune, despite having his own flood of tears of joy, was smiling brightly. The hero he had his best friend had admired for so many years had just said the words that only he would tell Izuku. But he knew that All Might's words meant way more, and he wasn't ashamed. If Izuku was going to be a great hero, and so was he. They would become great together proving everyone that bullied them or didn't believe in them wrong.

And this is how it began.

The story of how Izuku Midoriya, became the great hero of all time

…but…

As one story begins, so does another.

* * *

 **Opposite side of the city**

On the complete opposite side of the city in a shopping district, almost no one was there due to all the shops being closed. Well, all except one. A hardware store filled with tools and parts for various machinery. Behind the counter was an old man with a red apron with only one person in the store browsing the different machine parts, although their appearance couldn't be made out due to the red hood they were wearing.

The man hears the bell connected to the door opened and looked to see if they were customers only to cower a bit at who he saw.

Entering the shopping was what appeared to be a gang with the leader being a man with gray hair with side bangs, a very small mustache, and a goatee. He had gray, circular glasses and had what seemed to be a permanent grin on his face with a cigar in his mouth and had a missing tooth. He wore a purple blazer with a white undershirt. The 4 crooks behind him just looked like average street thugs with some defining features such as one of them having large horns and another's left arm looking like a mini cannon.

The gang stepped up to the desk with the old man behind it. The leader took out his cigar and blew some smoke out, his grin leaving his face. "You know, it's kind of year seeing a shop this late, especially a nice looking hardware store like this." He said.

Just then the gang member with cannon arm aimed it at the old man who put his hands up in response. "Please, just take my yen and leave." The shop owner pleaded.

The gang leader chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, calm down there. We're not here for the money, we just need some extra parts for a project were working on." He explained. "Go stock up boys."

And like that the gang members dispersed each with a burlap sack and started taking various items. As they were stealing, the guy with the horns found the hooded figure who was looking at what appeared to be scope's for things like sniper rifles.

"Alright buddy, hands were I can see em!" He called out pulling out a gun but got no response. "Hey, I said in the air! You got a death wish or something." The gang member walked up to the hooded figured pull down there hood getting their attention.

"Huh?" The person hummed as they looked at the thug. The person was revealed to be what looked like a 13-year-old girl with black hair with red tips and silver eyes wearing headphones. Along with her red hood, she wore a black sleeves shirt with a gold rose emblem on it and jeans that went past her knees. She also had a red strap over her body appearing to be holding something on her back.

The thug pointed at his eyes signaling for the girl to take off her headphones which she complied and put them around her neck. "Can I help you? The girl asked.

"I said put your hands in the air." The thug repeated pointing his gun at the girl.

"Are you robbing me?" The girl asked with raised eye brow.

"Yes!" He replied irritably.

"Ooooh." She replied with a smirk.

 **(Cue: This Will be the Day)**

Currently, the gang boss was still at the front desk smoking with the grin never leaving his face. Then suddenly he heard some commotion.

"Hey what the?!"

"Hi-yah!"

Suddenly one of his men was sent crashing through the store breaking out the window landing on the road unconscious. All the gang members including the smoking leader noticed with him signaling the gang member with the cannon arm to check it out.

"All right kid, stand down!" He said as he pointed his arm towards the girl.

The girl simply smirked and in a sudden burst of speed as well as rose petals, she charged at the thug letting him join his fellow member on the road. The gang leader and last two standing members looked on as the girl stood up and grabbed some red device of her back.

Suddenly the device started to morph and before they knew it, it had transformed into a rose red scythe with the blade taking the shape of a crescent moon along with the actual blade part looking intentionally dulled out as to not be lethally sharp. She then slung it over her shoulder as she turned off her music.

 **(End Music)**

The gang leader looked at his two remaining men and gestured his head to the girl signaling them to go after her. "Well…go get her."

And with that, the two thugs charged at her as the girl smirked and held the scythe over her shoulder. As the first thug charged at her she slammed the end of her scythe to the ground and spun around the pole and kicked the thug with both her feet knocking him back.

The other thug got some distance when suddenly his fingertips transformed into actual finger pistols. He then tried to shoot the girl but suddenly she transformed into a burst of rose petals splitting into three piles. The petals moved at blinding speeds and before the thug knew it the girl reformed behind him and was smacked in the back of the head by her scythe.

Suddenly the thug with horns got up and charged at the girl like a bull. The girl aimed her scythe and if it was a gun looking out a scope that also liked it was meant for a gun. But then the girl hit a trigger and what looked like a shot of plasma hit the man and ended up knocking hit back the gang leaders paralyzed.

The gang leader looked at his fallen men and shook his head still grinning and smoking. "You guys had one job." He said before looking at the girl. "You know girly, quirk usage like that for someone like you is illegal. You could get in some big trouble for this."

"Considering I was just defending myself after one of your guy's tried to rob me, I'm sure it won't be that bad." She said glaring at him.

The man simply shrugged his shoulders and suddenly pulled out a gun. "Maybe, but I can't just let you go after messing my shopping trip now, can I? Fraid I'll have to you down myself." And with he pulled the trigger releasing a surprisingly large stream of fire out of it.

The girl gasps in shock as she was about to get away. But before she could she felt something strong and tight wrap around her and pull her out of the way.

Dropping her onto the ground, the girl groans a bit before she looked at who her savior was. Gasping she saw it was a man wearing all black shoes, pants, and shirt with a belt with pouches on it. He a scruffy beard and goggles that hid his eyes but still allowed him to see through and a long scarf around his neck that somehow floated around him. He also had long black hair. "Stay here." He said sternly but quietly. "Let a pro handle this guy."

The gang leader actually frowned upon seeing the now revealed pro hero. ' _Damn it, don't think I can win a fight against an actual pro. Especially this guy.'_

The hero then charged at the leader grabbing his scarf and throwing it towards the gang leader. But the man was surprisingly quick as he jumped out of the way and avoid being restrained.

The hero clicked his tongue as he retracted his scarf getting ready for a second attempt. However before he could, the leaders smirked soon returned as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a flash grenade and quickly pulled unclipped it and threw it causing the hero to flinch. "Sorry, don't feel like getting arrested tonight, but I'll catch you both on the flip side."

And just like that, the flash bang went off bling the hero and girl with its light. _'As if my eyes didn't suffer enough.'_ The hero groaned as he covered his goggled covered eyes.

When the light died down the dang leader was gone leaving the members the girl knocked unconscious. "Damn it, he got away." The hero said as he lifts up his goggles up revealing horribly bloodshot eyes and applied eye drops to them before putting the goggles back on.

When he turned around he saw the girl was directly in behind him staring at him with stars in her eyes. "I can't believe it! You're the underground here Eraserhead, you can erase anyone's quirk just staring at them!" The girl squealed as the hero, now known as Eraserhead stared at her with a bored look.

"Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Yeah…that's not what happened.

Before she knew it the girl was dragged to the police station to the interrogation room with Eraserhead in front. "What you did you was way too reckless. Now only did you cause damage to the store you also used your quirk _and_ your weapon against them without a proper license." He scolded as the girl whimpered.

"I'm sorry ok!" The girl squeaked out. "Iknowimnotsupposedtusemyquirkormyweaponbuttheystarteditbyrobbingmeandthestore-"

"Calm down!" Eraserhead said as his hair rose up causing the girl to flinch. "I can't understand when you talk so fast, speak slowly."

Swallowing a lump in her throat the girl nodded. "I know I'm not supposed to use either my quirk or Crescent Rose against anyone, but they started it! One of them came up to me and tried to rob me, I as just defending myself, plus they were already robbing the store."

Eraserhead sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, kid, if it was my decision I'd send you home with a pat on the back…" This made the girl smile. "A slap on the wrist for being reckless." He finished whipping his scarf in front of her hand causing her to squeak and pull back her hand as Eraserhead sighed again. "But, there's someone who would like to see you."

The girl raised an eyebrow but soon turned attention to the door that suddenly opened. At first, she couldn't see who opened it, so she stood up and looked down and gasped silently at who it was.

Entering the room appeared to be some sort of dog-bear-mouse like creature with white fur wearing a suit and a small smile on his face. Eraserhead picked up the creature putting him on the chair as Ruby sat back down trying to have proper posture. "Hello there young lady, might I ask what your name is?" The creature asked in a small friendly voice.

The girl cleared her throat a bit before speaking. "Rose, Ruby Rose sir." She answered revealing her name.

"Well, Miss Rose, I was currently impressed with the footage I saw of you. Most girls your age don't have such skill and precision, where did you learn all this?" The creature asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I learned that all from my Uncle, he's an underground hero too. I had a hard time controlling my quirk before he started training me and now I'm all like Wooosh and Waah!" She said playfully as she made kung fu gestures with the white-furred animal chuckling and Eraserhead rolling his eyes under his goggles.

"It would seem so." The creature said.

"Let me guess. A man named Qrow?" Eraserhead said surprising Ruby.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" Ruby asked wondering how he knew her uncle.

"Well other than the giant scythe," Eraserhead said bluntly causing Ruby to blush in embarrassment a little bit. "You both have the same recklessness, guess it runs in the family."

"You're just jealous he's a better hero than you," Ruby said pointing towards the eraser hero as he scoffed and looked away as the dog-bear-mouse chuckled again.

"So Miss Rose, I'm guessing you want to be a hero to?" The small creature asked as Ruby lit up and nodded.

"Yeah my parents used to be heroes and I always thought saving people was so cool and we grew up learning that helping people is the best thing you could do so I thought 'why not make a career out of it' and yeah I could just be a police officer but heroes are so much cooler and filled with excitement and romance ya know!"

After finishing her explanation the rodent-like creature leaned forward getting a little closer to Ruby. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're the pro hero Nezu, the principle of UA high," Ruby said.

The creature now known as Nezu nodded as he leaned back in his seat. "I'm guessing you want to come to my school." He asked.

"It would be a dream come true, my sister is actually applying to go there this year," Ruby explained.

Nezu and Eraserhead looked at each other for a moment as the underground hero crossed his arms and rolled his eyes again through Nezu actually seemed to notice before he looked back at Ruby and smiled. "Well, I don't see why not then."

Ruby gasp. Was he serious? Did you just invite her to attend the most prestigious hero school in the world when she was still in her first year of middle school? "Do you mean-"

"Now, now, hold your horses," Nezu said interrupting the girl. "You still need to pass the written and practical exams. But if you can do that, I don't see any problem with you attending."

Ruby let out an excited squeal. She could get into UA! Sure she still had to pass both exams but Ruby always got good grades and the principle himself complimented her battle skills. She just had to study hard and keep practicing she's sure she'll make it.

"Thank you so much, sir! I promise I won't let you down!" She said loudly causing Nezu to release another chuckle.

"I'm sure you won't. Just remember the exams are in 10 months so don't slack off now." Nezu said as Ruby rapidly shook her head. "Good, now you're free to go. The shop owners agreed to keep quiet and actually wanted to thank you for stopping the robbery."

"Thank you again, sir, I'll be sure to give it my all," Ruby said as she bowed before leaving.

"Take care now." Nezu waved goodbye.

"And don't do anything stupid," Eraserhead added.

As Ruby left the station he looked up toward the night sky and at the full moon. Closing her eyes an image of a women came into her head. She looked like an older version of Ruby with the same hair color and eyes wearing a white hood.

"I'll do it, mom..."

"I'll be a hero just like you."

* * *

 ** _Now this, took a while to write and think up. I had so much fun doing this and I'm sure you guys are gonna love this story. Now, for a few authors notes._**

 ** _1\. The pairing for Izuku is currently undecided. I'm leaning towards Izuku X Wiess or Izuku X Pyrrha. What would you guys rather see? I'm leaving a pole on my profile for it so go vote. But there will also be a 3rd option of pairing him up with another character instead such as Yang, Blake or Velvet. And I wanna make 2 things clear 1 I will not pair him up with Ruby, I have nothing against it and I think its very cute, but it seems cliche to pair the two main characters of their respective stories together and I wanna do something unique, Izuku and Ruby are really just gonna have a brother-sister relationship and 2 I will not, and I repeat, WILL NOT DO HAREMS, I really don't like them, not only am I morally opposed to them I just don't like them in stories, the only story I read what has a harem is a Hero Academia story by JeffMen103 you should check it out it's a good story._**

 ** _2\. The weapons are going to be changed a bit. Guns and blades are a lot more serious in MHA then they are in RWBY so I'm changing things up to make them a bit safer. As you saw with Crescent Rose the blade isn't as sharp and is more like a club with the sniper shooting out plasma shots that are just meant to stun enemies and keep them down. Although some might actually get upgraded a bit._**

 ** _3\. Of course some characters origins are going to be tweaked and changed a bit since they are on earth and live in a different kind of world then RWBY. For instance, no faunus. Of course, characters like Blake still have her cat features but it's just kinda the norm in MHA._**

 ** _4\. Regarding Ruby's silver eyes and what they can do, I don't think I'm going to incorporate that into here. From what we see and know the silver eyes only seem to affect the Grimm and the maidens, neither of exist here. So until we learn the full extent of what the silver eyes can do and if they affect more then those two foes, it's only going to be part of Ruby's physical appearance and nothing else._**

 ** _And that's all I wanted to say. I hope you guys look forward to future chapters. Don't get to follow and favorite both me and the story as well as check out my other stories. Stay tuned for the next chapter._**

 ** _"Training, White, and Yellow"_**


	2. Training, White, and Yellow

**_Alright, thankfully this chapter wasn't as long to make since I already knew what I wanted to do with this._**

 ** _Now, for some announcements, I am closing the poll and the winning vote is Izuku X Weiss._**

 ** _For other pairings, since Izuku is not pairing up with Pyhhra, she is going to be paired up with Jaune for the ever popular ship Jaune X Pyrrha otherwise known as Arkos. I will also have Ren X Nora for another guaranteed pairing. As for others, I'm not sure. Maybe Bumblebee but that's all I got. What do you guys think? Someone suggested a Bakugo X Yang pairing but I don't think that would work out. Yeah, they both of tempers but Yang can actually control her temper, unless her hair is involved, and plus, Yang is actually nice. I just don't think those two would work out._**

 ** _With that out of the way, on with the chapter._**

* * *

Izuku and Jaune were still processing everything that had just happened. So much has happened in one day. Izuku, and eventually Jaune, learned probably the most important secret on the whole planet that only so many people knew about. Then, the sludge villain incident happened with Bakugo in the middle of it where Izuku performed something that almost all heroes have done, acting before thinking. And then All Might, who was standing in front of them, had just said to Izuku…

" _Young man. You too. Can become a hero."_

Izuku couldn't believe it. All his life, almost everyone he knew, had told him his dream was a lost cause all because of his quirklessness. The only other person who believed in him was Jaune, but it just wasn't enough.

But here he was now. The number one hero who had inspired him, had brought hope to him, who he looked up to with every fiber of his being had just told him he could be a hero. Izuku was currently on his knees crying a river of tears from all the emotions he was feeling with Jaune by his side encouraging to let it all out as he shed a few tears himself.

This was it. Both Izuku and Jaune were going to prove everyone wrong. Their classmates, their teachers, even Bakugo. They were both going to be great heroes, regardless of what the world throws at them. Nothing could stand in their way.

Giving the two boys a moment to process everything, All Might finally spoke up…

"I deem you worthy of my power! My quirk is yours to inherit."

Wait…what?

Both boys looked at All Might with confused faces with Izuku's face being red and puffy from his crying, "What?" He managed to squeak.

"Could...you repeat that?"Jaune asked making sure he heard right.

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR FACES RIGHT NOW!" All Might laughed with blood flooding out of his mouth. "Relax, I'm not gonna force anything on you." The number one hero reassured as both boys paid attention to every word he said as All Might pointed to the sky. "Pay close attention young man, this is your decision and your decision alone. DO YOU WANNA INHERENT MY AMAZING POWER OR NOT?!"

' _What the heck is he talking about?'_ Izuku thought. All Might was asking him if he wanted to inherit his quirk. Inherent a quirk? That shouldn't be possible!

"Wait so you can just _give_ Izuku your quirk? Just like that?" Jaune asked completely confused to whats happening.

"Well, yes and no. I'll explain later, but you should know a little about my _actual_ abilities." All Might said, quickly getting to what he wanted to explain. "Most people guess my quirk is simply super strength of some kind of invincibility. Whenever I'm asked about it in interviews I simply make some sort of joke or change the subject to avoid the question."

"But why lie about it? Whats wrong with people knowing what your quirk is?" Jaune asked as his green-haired friend stayed silent soaking in every detail.

"That's because the world needs to know that their symbol of peace is a natural born hero like everyone else." All Might answered causing Jaune and Izuku's eyes to widen. "However, there's nothing natural about my ability's! It's a sacred torch passed down to me by someone else who had received the power from someone else and so on."

"Woah," Jaune said under his breath as a bit of All Mights scar was shown from the wind blowing on his oversized clothes.

"Someone gave you this quirk…no way," Izuku said as everything that was just told him just sounded impossible and crazy.

"Yes, way." All Might confirmed. "And I've chosen _you_ to be next. I can give my powers for you to wield!"

Jaune let out a happy gasp and smiled brightly at his friend. "Izuku! This is amazing! You'll finally have a quirk and not just any quirk, _All Might's_ quirk! This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Wait! Hold one, this is a lot to take in all at once!" Izuku said interrupting his friend. "While there is a lot of debate on what your quirk is no one's ever been able to figure. It out its one of the world's greatest mysteries. There are endless online debates about it." Just then Izuku entered his trademarked, _mutter mode_. "Butthesheerideaofpassingdownaquirkisjustcrazyquirksarecompletelygeneticanduniquetoasinglepersonsothewholeideaisjustcrazyevenwhenpowersfirststartedappearingthereneverbeenanyonewhocouldjustgivesometheirpoweritsridiculousifthisistruethatwouldmeanwewouldhavetorethinkeverysinglethingweknowaboutquirksandhowtheywork-"

"Is he usually like this?" All Might asked Jaune getting a little creeped out by the fanboys overanalyze on something that should be relatively simple.

"Yeah pretty much," Jaune answered sweat dropping at his friend's usual habits of thinking _way_ too deep into things.

"Uh-huh." All Might responded. This…this was certainly going something at least. "YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT KID!" All Might yelled bring Izuku back to reality. "Just accept this truth and leave it at that, alright! I can pass on my quirk to another, and that's just one secret of my true abilitys."

"The true name of my power is called… **One for All**."

"One. For. All." Izuku and Jaune said quietly in unison. The name itself just seemed to admit extraordinary power!

"Yes!" All Might nodded. "One person passes on the power. Then hands it over to another person. The power continues to grow as it passes on form person to person. It is this stored up power that allows me to save those in need of a hero. The secret of my power!"

"But why me?" Izuku said getting both blonds attention. "Why would you choose me to give such a great gift to? What if I can't live up to it?"

"Izuku you did something incredible today, something not even the other pros did." Jaune said encouraging his friend that he deserves this more than anyone. "You went out a risked your life while everyone else stood back and just watched, you were a _true_ hero."

All Might smiled at the sight. This boy really did have someone great looking at for him. "Every word your friend said was right. While the rest of us stood by, you, a quirkless fanboy jumped into action." All Might added as Izuku threaten to release more tears. "Plus, I wasn't here by coincidence. I was on a long search for a successor, I couldn't think someone better to receive my power then a boy with a heart full of selflessness and justice. You have all the traits of a hero."

Izuku tried to hold in the tears again. All Might simply laughed again at the sight. "Geez kid, if you really want to gain my power you gotta learn to hold in the water works!" The number one hero joked earning a small laugh from Jaune.

"Yeah he does that often to." The blond boy said causing All Might to chuckle again and izuku to wipe the tears building up in his eyes.

"I accept!" Izuku said quickly, finally standing up.

"Alright!" Jaune cheered jumping up and down a bit.

"No reluctance, good." All Might said in approval. "That's what I like to see."

"So where do we start?" izuku asked in determination as Jaune's face turned serious as well.

"Tomarrow. At 5 AM. Meet me at Dagoba Municipal Beach ark. Your training will begin there." All Might instructed firmly as Izuku nodded while Jaune seemed a little surprised at the location.

"Got it." Izuku said as he quickly started to run home and leave Jaune behind.

Jaune simply laughed a bit and sweat dropped. "Didn't even say goodbye, he really must be into this." Jaune said as he faced All Might again with a serious expression. "Hey, All Might, would it be ok if I come to?"

All Might looked at the boy and nodded. "Course, you're a kid looking after your friend like that."

"Thanks, he does the same for me to. He's like the brother I always wanted but never had. Really I have 7 younger sisters." Jaune revealed causing All Might's jaw to drop and spill out some blood.

"Geez! Your parents must have been busy!" All Might yelled as Jaune nodded a bit before looking at his hand with a down casted look.

"But…that's the only reason. My quirk, it's a bit…complicated and I have trouble using it. I was hoping, maybe you could help me out?" Jaune asked hoping that All Might could help him finally get the hang of his quirk.

"Hmm." All Might hummed thinking about the young boy's request. "Well, I'm no quirk expert, but I'll help you out along with your friend. I can tell, you both are gonna be great heroes one day."

Jaune couldn't describe how he was feeling right now. All Might was going pass down his quirk to Izuku and help himself finally be able to use his quirk to the fullest. "Thank you so much sir." Jaune said audible enough for All Might to here.

"Now don't go crying on me to." All Might chuckled causing Jaune to blush a bit in embarrassment and nod. "Good, now you both be ready. It's not gonna be one bit easy."

And with that, Jaune left leaving All Might alone to his thoughts. ' _Kids these days. Always full of surprises. Can't wait to see how those two turn up in the future.'_

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Just like All Might had told them, Izuku and Jaune had arrived at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park at 5 a.m. sharp. Granted both boys did have to tell their parent's before-hand luckily they were all ok with it. Sure enough, All Might was there in his hero form ready to start Izuku's training as well as help Jaune out. And currently for the former…

" **Come on young Midoriya! What's taking you so long, me and young Arc are getting bored up here!** " All Might said as he was currently making Izuku pull a fridge with some rope with him and Jaune, who was sweat dropping at the whole thing, sitting on top of it.

"Um, i-is this really necessary?" Jaune said as he watches Izuku try, and fail, to pull the fridge.

The beach they were out looked more like a landfill than a beach. There was trash everywhere making it so that if there wasn't a sign in the front hardly anyone could tell the area was a beach.

" **Absolutely!** " All Might said mightily as Izuku continued to struggle. " **Besides, people move these all the time young Midoriya. Without any strength enhancement quirks.** "

After All Might said that Izuku ending up falling down due to losing his grip and looked up at All Might and Jaune while rubbing his head. "Yeah, but they don't have to deal with an extra 800 pounds on top."

"What can I say Izuku, my muscles do add a bit to my weight," Jaune said proudly as All Might sweatdropped at his words and tone.

" **I believe I'm the majority weight young Arc.** " All Might said while Jaune lowered his head dejectedly.

"Yeah, I know," Jaune said as Izuku and All Might chuckled a bit.

" **Besides, I lost weight so I only weigh 560, in this form.** " All Might explained causing Jaune and Izuku to sweatdrop.

"Great, that's so much better," Izuku said with a little sarcasm in his voice as he looked around the trashed filled area. "So why am I dragging trash on the beach anyway?"

" **Look at yourself!** " All Might said as he took pictures of Izuku on his phone causing the golden blond to raise his eyebrow a bit. " **You can't handle my power!** "

"WHAT?!" Izuku wailed as he bursted into comedic tears. "BUT YOU SAID I WAS WORTHY!"

"Uh, I don't that's what he meant," Jaune said quickly as Izuku continued flooding out tears like a human sink.

" **Current! I was referring to your body.** " The number one hero stated as Izuku looked up and ceased his crying. " **One for All is a lot to handle. All the power of the 8 previous wielders combined into one creates a giant hurricane of pure force. If you tried to use it with your kind of body, your limbs would shoot off just by using it!** "

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Izuku said as he pictured all of his limbs rocketing off his body with Jaune going a bit green.

"Ugh, please don't give me that image." Jaune pleaded as he had his hands over his mouth to keep himself from barfing at the image.

"So, this whole trash thing is like some sort of intense workout session?" Izuku asked as he and Jaune recomposed himself.

"And you're the trainer?" Jaune added as All Might gave them a thumbs up.

" **Correct! But, that's not the only reason."** All Might started explaining gaining both 14-year-olds attention. " **While I was planning things out yesterday I did some research on this beach. It actually used to be beautiful but for the last few years it's been a complete dump.** "

"Oh yeah," Izuku said as he stood up and he and Jaune looked at all the trash. "Because of the ocean currents things dumped into the water wash up here. People use that so they can illegally dump their trash. Now all the locals avoid this place.

"Yeah, it's a real shame," Jaune said shaking his head. "I think I actually remember coming here as a kid, it was really a sight. Especially the sunset."

" **Indeed.** " All Might agreed as he started to crush the fridge with one hand.

Unfortunately, he forgot Jaune was still sitting on it. "H-hey! Watch-Wo-woah," Jaune said as fell down on the sand flat on his back. "Oow."

" **Oops, sorry bout that!** " All Might quickly apologized as Jaune sat up and rubbed his back. " **Anyway, heroes these days are all about stopping flashy villains and showing off. Before quirks, helping people meant simply giving back to the community and serving it!** " The number one hero explained as Jaune stood up and ran towards Izuku with All Might continuing to crush the fridge. " **Heroes were all about simple service, regardless if it was boring or not."**

All might then completely crush the fridge flat creating enough force to blow all the trash behind him away revealing a bit of the shoreline and rising sun.

" **You will restore this part of the coastline. That is your first step on your path of being a hero and inheriting One for All."**

"Wait…" Izuku said quietly as he and Jaune looked over everything again. All the massive piles of trash of varying size and weight. "Clean all this up…THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Hey, nothings impossible if you set your mind to it, it might be agonizingly difficult, but hey! You won't know until you try." Jaune said positively using the words his mother would often tell him and he would tell Izuku.

" **That's the right attitude young Arc!** " All Might said in approval giving the Arc boy a thumbs up. " **Besides you** _ **do**_ **want to go to UA, right young Midoriya and Arc?** "

"Yeah! We gotta aim for the top!" Jaune said pumping his fist as Izuku nodded.

"Right. It _is_ where _you_ went after all. It's the best school in the country." Izuku said facing putting his hand on his heart. "It's a long shot. But like Jaune said, we gotta aim for the top."

" **You fanboys gotta lot of spirt!** " All Might said causing Izuku and Jaune to blush a bit. " **But, there what I said before wasn't wrong. Being a hero without a quirk is very hard. It's unfair but it's the truth. And UA is the hardest hero school to get into."**

Izuku and Jaune gasp as they quickly realized what All Might was trying to get them to understand. "Which means I need to build up my body for your quirk fast!" Izuku said quickly.

"Yeah! We only got 10 months before the entrance exams!" Jaune added in as All Might turned to them with some papers in his hands.

" **Worry not boys! I have everything handled.** " All Might said as he gestured to the papers in his hands. " **Behold! With the help of my 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan! Just follow this to a tee and the beach will be cleaned up just in time! I also scheduled every single aspect of your life while I was at it.** "

Izuku took the papers and sweat dropped a little at how detailed everything was with Jaune looking over his shoulder with widened eyes at everything. "Even my meals and sleep are scheduled," Izuku muttered as he looked over each paper.

"How did you make all this in one night?" Jaune asked completely stunned by the amount of work supposedly put into this in only one night.

" **Insignificant details!** " All Might said dramatically causing Jaune to fall over comedically. " **Anyway, if I'm being honest this is going to be super difficult, sure you can do it?** "

"Yeah," Izuku said with a nod. "It's like Jaune said, I have to at least try. I have to work 1000 times harder than everyone else if I want a chance at getting in, so yeah, I'll do it!" He said determinedly as Jaune nodded early at his friend's decisions.

"Yeah, that's the spirit Izuku!" Jaune cheered as All Might let out a hearty laugh.

" **Indeed! Now, why don't we stop dawdling and get started?** " All Might said as both boys looked at him and nodded.

Izuku took a look at the schedule and put it in his pocket before quickly heading over to a small pile of trash filled with things such as broken appliances and some tires and quickly got to work.

All Might and Jaune watched as Izuku started running with trash to All Might's truck for the hero to take it to a proper dump. " **He's really putting his all into this huh?** " All Might said impressed as Izuku almost immediately started going hard at work. He was sure this kid could do it, it might have only been the beginning, but, with time, it would be something amazing.

"Yeah, if I could only describe Izuku in one word, it would be determined. When he puts his mind to something and makes a goal, he never gives up and does anything he could do in order to achieve it, despite everything everyone said." Jaune said frowning a bit at the end remembering everything that everyone would say about his dream.

" **What do you mean?** " All Might asked with a raised bow curious to what young Arc meant by that.

"Well…he's had a hard life. Ever since he was quirkless, everyone just kinda…turned on him. He was often ridiculed and made fun off and even beat up over it, especially when it came to his dream of being a hero." Jaune said quietly enough for All Might to here.

Hearing all of this…All Might frowned. This boy, he's been through so much just because of how he was born and what he wanted to do. All Might even feared that if he didn't get to Izuku and make the offer to him when he did, the green haired boy might have…

' _ **I'm so sorry young Midoriya.**_ _'_ All Might said as he clenched his fist. ' _ **I wish I could have been there for you.**_ _'_ All Might was going to make this kid achieve his dream. No matter what, he was making sure this kid went beyond.

" **I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're a good friend young Arc. Thank you for being with young Midoriya through everything.** " All Might said with an extreme amount of pride for Jaune helping Izuku go through everything he's been through his whole life.

Jaune blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well, what are friends for. Besides I owe him just as much, he's helped me through hard times as well. People are quirk to judge me based on my quirk." Jaune said getting All Might's attention once more.

" **Care to explain?** " All Might asked now curious to what Jaune's life is like. " **You mentioned you wanted to talk about your quirk.** "

"Well…" Jaune began a bit hesitant to talk about it. "My quirk is called 'Amplification' it allows me to power up myself, attack, defense, speed, and so on. But I can also enhance other people's quirks to high levels and heal myself and others. People usually call me nothing but a sidekick, a white mage just buffing everyone in the background while the heroes are doing the real." He finished lowering his head a bit and frowning, almost expecting the number one hero agreeing on that. But…

" **HAHAHA! My boy! That's an amazing quirk for a hero to have. And something extremely rare to boot!** " All Might compliment surprising Jaune a bit. " **While it's true you could be a simple healer, given effort or skill, I say you could be a proud paladin!** "

"A paladin?" Jaune asked in curiosity.

" **Indeed! Paladins are great leaders, leading their teams and supporting them and working together in perfect unison to take on a massive task. And young Arc, I believe you would be a great leader!** " All Might told the boy making his eyes shine.

"Really? You think I could be a leader?" Jaune asked imagining himself as a great hero leading a team to save the day from evil.

" **Yes!** " The number one hero said confidently. " **With Izuku, you've helped him, picked him up and never gave up on him and supported him no matter how rough things got. That's what being a leader is all about, supporting your teaming and aiding them no matter the situation.** "

Jaune was completely astounded by the heroes words, "A leader huh?" he muttered as he looked at his hand making it into a fist. Could he really be a leader? Clumsy Jaune? But…he had to try. It what his mom always said. You'll never know if you can do something if you don't try and if All might said he could do then he was gonna try his hardest damn it! "Yeah, I could, couldn't I?"

" **Yes, you could.** "

Jaune looked up at All Might and smiled with a nod. But then he had to tell All Might his situation. "But…there is one issue." The Arc boy said causing All Might to hum in curiosity. "I have a hard time controlling my quirk. In one moment it's there and another it's gone like a flickering light bulb and it can tire me out pretty quickly." Jaune explained.

All Might cupped his chin a bit think about it before coming up with a solution. " **Well, the answers easy young Arc. Work, work and work with it. Try finding the problem and work around it. See what works and what doesn't. It might take time but that's just how training works!** "

Jaune thought about it a bit. He never did any serious quirk training in trying to break his quirk down to find its basic potential and work with that and slowly build it up. He always simply tried to activate it trying to get the feeling flowing through his body. Sometimes it works and other times it didn't. But maybe if he was able to find out how his quirk reacted with him and see if there is a specific trigger, perhaps he could figure out how to use it completely.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Me and Izuku never got into anything like that because, well, you know. When he worked out it was mostly basic stuff like weightlifting, pushups and sit-ups, all that stuff." Jaune explained with All Might nodding.

" **Well, this should push you to your limits and beyond that. Hopefully, young Midoriya's body will be ready for my power. And I have another recommendation for you.** " All Might said getting an eyebrow raise from Jaune.

"What is it?" The golden blond asked in curiosity.

" **Maybe have something to go along with your quirk, like a weapon.** " All Might said surprising Jaune a bit.

"A weapon," Jaune said in surprise with All Might nodding.

" **Nothing fancy like a gun, just something simple like a spear or maybe a sword would work better.** " The number hero said getting Jaune to brainstorm.

"Yeah, I'll have to think about that," Jaune said as All Might patted his back.

" **Good. Now, I believe you have some cleaning up to do with Midoriya. Not too much though, we want him to get the majority.** " The hero explained as Jaune nodded with a determined look on his face.

"Right!" And with that Jaune joined his friend in the task that they would soon call their months in hell.

Every single day before and after school Izuku would work on carrying various pieces of trash. But he didn't just do it the normal easy way. With every single piece, he moved it in the most difficult way possible in order to maximize muscle growth. All Might also planned out a diet for Izuku that would also help with body growth. Izuku's mother was a bit confused at first but was more than happy to cook it for her son. Of course, there was still school and the written exam. Due to the intense workout, Izuku was almost completely drained during school but still managed to study and even sneak in some extra workouts during school. But he was also often called out for muttering. On the bright side, Bakugo had been leaving him and Jaune alone for whatever reason.

Speaking of Jaune, he's also been working out along with Izuku. Sometimes he would work on trash piles Izuku wasn't focusing on but most of the time on the beach he would cheer on Izuku or All Might would instruct him to make it harder for Izuku by doing things such as sitting on the bigger pieces of trash and sometimes make Izuku carrying him on his shoulders all the while he cheered him on telling me he could do it. He was also now working more on his quirk, though he was still struggling, he found if he cleared his mind and focused he could activate it for a limited amount of time, but he still felt tired out, so he still had work to do.

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

About a month into the workout Jaune was currently in his room at his house browsing online. Jaunes room was filled with posters and figures for things like anime and heroes with his carpeting being a sky blue color and a desk he was currently sitting at that had his computer. Currently, Jaune was looking into weapons as All Might had suggested.

Just in Jaune heard a knock on his bedroom door. "C-come in!" Jaune said allowing the person to enter his room.

Opening the door was a tall man that had the exact same hair color as Jaune as well as the same blue eye color. He wore a white button-up shirt and brown jeans and had a bushy mustache. "Hey, Jaune. What are you up to?"

"O-oh, hey dad. Nothing much just looking up stuff online is all." Jaune said a little worried about his dad finding out what he was looking.

"Ah, what kind of stuff. More hero stuff or the kinda stuff we shouldn't let your mom find out about?" Jaunes father said with a chuckle causing the Arc boy's face to go bright red.

"W-w-what! No! What the heck dad! It's nothing like that!" Jaune yelled causing his father to laugh some more before Jaune recomposed himself and decided to tell the truth. "Ok, don't freak out. But I was thinking of getting a weapon to go along with my quirk."

This caused Jaune's father to stop laughing at his son's expense and look at him with some surprise. "A weapon? Why's that?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Well, you know how Izuku and I have been working on that beach for about a month and we got someone looking over our progress," Jaune asked with his father nodding remembering how he told him and his mother about it. "Well, I told the guy about my quirk and he thinks maybe I could use a weapon to go with it. Nothing fancy just something simple to go along with my quirk." He explained as his father cupped his chin and nodded.

"Tell me Jaune, how badly do you and Izuku wanna be heroes?" Jaune's father asked.

Jaune wasted no time in looking his father in the eye with a serious look. "More than anything dad. We know it'll be hard, but this is something we dream of. We'll do whatever it takes, no matter how hard it is or what anyone says."

Jaune's father made a proud grin. His son and his friend were really serious about this. Well…why not. "Follow me." Jaunes father said as he exited the room. Jaune was confused at first but quickly got up and followed his dad.

When they were in the middle of the hallway, Jaune's father pulled a string attached to the ceiling opening up a staircase to another level of the house, the attic. Jaune grew more confused as to why his dad was taking him to the attic. They almost never go up there except for holiday decorations.

Going up the stairs Jaune's dad turned on the lights and led Jaune to the very back of the attic. Jaune's father then proceeded to move a bunch of boxes that were in the way and what remained intrigued Jaune a bit. At the very back of the room was an old looking treasure chest without a lock on it. "Dad, what's in the chest?" Jaune asked as his dad gestured him over to it.

"See for yourself." His father told him.

Jaune looked in curiosity as he got on his knees in front of the chest. He then put his hands on the top and opened it up. Jaune's eyes widen when he saw the contents of the chest. Inside the chest was a long sword with a blue handle and golden cross-guard and a shield with a gold trimming and golden emblem on the front of it.

Picking up the sword in his right hand and the shield in his left, Jaune looked at them in awe. "Dad…what is this."

"That, son, is Crocea Mors." Is dad answered revealing the name of the sword and shield combo. "It belonged to your Great-Great Grandfather, he was one of the very first heroes when quirks started appearing, and he used this sword and shield as a weapon of justice." His father explained as Jaune took in every detail.

"Woah really?" He muttered as his father nodded. Jaune took a better look at the weapons in his hand and noticed something about the shield. "Hey, dad, what's with the little booster on the shield?"

Sure enough on the corner of the shield, there were what looked like little boosters for something like a rocket. "Oh, those." His father laughed. "That would be your grandpa's doing. He was always thinking of crazy ideas and he added those on the shield for it to have a little shield charge attack." His father explained as Jaune chuckled a bit. "He was actually gonna use it himself but then he was... _diagnosed_."

Jaune's head lowered a bit in sadness. He remembered it, his grandfather's condition. "Oh…right, it must have been hard for him."

"Yeah…well, he lived a good life, he said he didn't regret anything." His father stated as Jaune looked at the weapons again.

"So, why are you giving them to me?" Jaune asked confused as to why his father would give him something so valuable.

"Because I guess it's my way of saying…I'm sorry." He said surprising his son quite a bit. "Jaune, I know it seemed like I never believed in either you or Izuku all these years. But I wanted to say how proud I am for how hard you're both trying and working, so I want to give you this. Be a hero Jaune, and use this to fight against injustice."

"D-dad…I don't know what to say." Jaune said as he was almost moved to tears by his father words.

"You don't need to say anything." His father interrupted putting his hand up. "Just get out there, get into UA and be a hero. Both you and Izuku."

Turning his face to a serious one, Jaune nodded. "We will!" He said determinedly. His father gave him a thumbs up and proceeded to tell his son how the shield works. The blue button on the shield strap allowed the shield to sheath itself to become small and the red button activated the booster for a shield charge.

Nodding at his father instructions and grabbed the sword sheath that was also in the chest and took off towards the beach. Once he was there he quickly found All Might, in his true form and Izuku hard at work. "IZUKU! ALL MIGHT!" The Arc boy called out.

Izuku and All Might ceased what they were doing and walked over to Jaune. "Check this out." Jaune then unsheathed Crocea Mors.

Izuku watched in awe as Jaune swiped the sword a few times while All Might smiled and nodded. "I see you took my advice young Arc." All Might said as Jaune stopped his swinging and looked at All Might."

"Yeah, but get this. These belonged to my Great-Great Grandfather. He was one of the first heroes when quirks started appearing in the world." Jaune explained surprising Izuku and All Might quite a bit.

"Woah, that's amazing. It's a like a family heirloom!" Izuku summarized as Jaune started to face in the direction of a small of a trash pile with his shield out looking like he was about defend from something.

"Yeah, and check out what the shield can do!" Jaune then proceeded to press the red button…however the propulsion was a bit more than Jaune could handle and he ended up zooming right into the pile. "I'm ok." Jaune groaned as Izuku sweat dropped and went to go help his friend out while All Might facepalmed.

"This is gonna be a looooong training session." All Might muttered as he watched Izuku pull Jaune out.

And just like that everything resumed. Izuku continued with his task of cleaning up the beach and studying but now he was able to get in some extra workouts by tweaking the American Dream Plan a bit. He got in some time doing push-ups, sit-ups, weight lifting and jogs in along with his regular workout. He also had no problem scarfing down the food his mom cooked for his diet which surprised Inko quite a bit with how much her son ate and how fast he could eat it.

As for Jaune, he was currently practicing his sword and shield play. He had a lot of trouble at first and was often just swing in random directions, but he then looked up some directions online and started putting them to practice. When he was at the beach instead of moving trash he set them up in tall stacks and started slash at them with his sword. At first, he would just knock them over getting scratched on them and not doing any real damage. But after a couple of months, he was able to make precision slices to actually cut it up. Even All Might, when he wasn't looking over Izuku's work, helped out Jaune by using a long led pipe as a weapon and having some sparring sessions. Granted, even with a pipe, All Might easily Jaune but it was still good practice for the Arc boy as All Might made some important points about Jaune being predictable in his attacks and hitting a bit too heavily. Jaune also worked on his shield charges but was still have trouble controlling it due to the sudden speed burst. He really wished his grandpa didn't make them that powerful.

* * *

 **5 MONTHS LATER**

Izuku and Jaune were making really good progress with the beach. A lot of the trash was gone and Izuku had gained quite a bit a muscle and Jaune had improved on both his quirk and swordplay. Although he was still very far off from mastering either, he still did make some progress.

Currently, Izuku was going up the stairs with a microwave on his shoulder with Jaune following close behind holding some scrap metal. Just as they were going up the stairs to the beach Izuku suddenly tripped on something causing him to land face down on the ground.

"Izuku!" Jaune said as he dropped the metal he was holding and ran towards his friend. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a littl-" Izuku was saying but was suddenly interrupted.

"Watch were you're going, you _dolt_!"

Looking up both boys looked up. The sight caused Jaune to whistle and Izuku to blush and remained silent. In front of them was a girl that looked mad at Izuku but her sight still made Izuku blush and mind shut down for a second. The girl in front of them had pale skin, blue eyes with long white hair in a side ponytail that went down to her waist that was being held up in an icicle-shaped tiara. One noticeable trait of her was that she had a vertical scar going through her left eye. She wore a shirt glittery dress that was blue on the main part of the body and pale blue at the hem.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?!" She scolded the boy as Izuku stuttered for words but couldn't let them out due to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"U-u-u-u-uh." Izuku stuttered when Jaune stood up and dusted himself off and tried to look suave in front of the girl.

"Sorry about my friend here, his mind is often in the clouds." He said in a deeper voice. "But enough about him, I'm Arc, Jaune Arc."

"Uuugh" The girl groaned in frustration at Jaune's act. Great, he was one of those guys "Look, if you're one of those guys, that tries to act cool just to get with someone, just do us both a favor and stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jaune continued the act causing the girl to squeeze her temple in frustration with Izuku sweatdropping.

"Jaune, come on, don't you think we should get back to work. She looks busy too." Izuku said with the girl sigh, mentally thanking the boy.

Jaune slouched down and looked at the ground in dejection. "I'm gonna try and push the truck." Jaune then slowly head back to the beach. But not before making one more comment, "I'm a natural blond ya know."

The girl simply shook her head as Izuku stood up to face her. "S-sorry about him. He gets that way around really pretty girls like you." Izuku said quietly. But the girl heard and raised her brow at Izuku causing him to blush. "N-n-not t-that I m-mean to s-s-say that! I-I mean, I-I'm not saying your n-not pretty, y-you are, it's just-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." The girl said interrupting the stuttering mess of a boy in front of her.

Izuku managed to stay silent but still had a lava red face. He then picked up the case he tripped over which most likely belonged to the girl and handed it over to her. "S-sorry about this."

"Give me that!" She said ignoring the boy's apology. "Don't you have any idea what this is?" Izuku shook his head in response looking at the ground. "It's a one of a kind, custom made, rapier. It probably cost more than wherever you live. You better hope you didn't damage it."

"I'm sorry," Izuku said again never lifting his head up.

"Just try being aware of your surroundings more." The girl scolded again causing Izuku to nod his head. "What are you two even doing in this dump?"

"We-well, we're t-trying to c-clean it up as a workout. We're applying to UA in a few months." Izuku said as the girl's eyes widen in surprise.

"Seriously. You two wanna apply to UA and your cleaning a hopeless dump in preparation?" She said in complete disbelief.

"W-well I'm h-hoping to improve my body. Plus I was told it would help give back to the community." Izuku explained.

Suddenly he watched as the girl places her hands on her hips setting down her case which held her sword and looked at Izuku. "Do you know who my family is?" She asked.

Izuku looked up at her and examined her with a still blushing face. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes which just screamed rich girls. Suddenly it hit him. "Y-you wouldn't h-h-happen to be a Schnee w-would you?!" Izuku asked completely surprised by the realization.

"That's correct." She said proudly. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee support company. And I'll tell you right now I got in UA through recommendations." She stated completely surprising Izuku. "You want to know _how_ I got in? I trained with the best instructors, I honed my skill and quirk to its finest and got the attention of the most prestigious school in the world. _My_ advice for you, train hard, study hard and don't waste your time on a pointless task no one is gonna care about."

And with that Weiss picked up her case and walked away leaving a dejected Izuku. Jaune had turned out to be listening to the whole time and went to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Geez, talk about an Ice Queen." Jaune joked but quickly stopped to reassure his friend. "Hey, don't let what she said get you down, it's like All Might said just-"

But Jaune didn't get to finish as Izuku quickly picked up the microwave he dropped and put it on his shoulder and quickly ran with it. "Come on Jaune! We got work to do!" Izuku called out.

Jaune smiled widely as he picked up his discarded trash and started running. ' _That's what I'm talking about Izuku. I can't believe we've come this far in only 5 months.'_

* * *

 **6 MONTHS LATER**

Now 6 months into their workout Izuku and Jaune were now following All might in his true form as he rode on a Segway with Izuku carrying yet another microwave on his shoulder while Jaune just had his sword and shield on his back both sheathed.

Suddenly, as he was running, Izuku's vision starting to get blurry as his body started shutting down. Izuku then fell down onto the ground face first grabbing both All Mights and Jaune's attention.

"Izuku!" Jaune yelled as he checks on his friend as All Might looked down on the green haired kid.

"Hey! Hey! What're you doing kid! You wanna take it easy today? You just gonna give up after 6 months of work?" All Might scolded but Izuku remained immobile.

"All Might, wait!" Jaune said stooping the number one heroes scolding. "Somethings wrong."

All might listened to Jaune and took a better look at the fanboy and notice something. This condition, it's something he's seen a lot, especially from himself back the in the day, "Your over worked." He said surprising Jaune a bit as he looked at his friend. "The 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan' was created with your body in mine. So that means, you haven't been sticking to it." The hero explained before turning to Jaune. "Did you know anything about this?"

"No!" Jaune immediately replied looking the number one hero right in the eye. "I don't know he changed things up, I thought he was keeping to schedule. Izuku why would do that?"

"I…want to be a great hero that saves everyone with a smile," Izuku grunted as he managed to move himself enough to look up at All Might. "I have to work harder than everyone else there. I don't just want to get into UA, I want to excel and be like you!"

All Might looked at the green haired fanboy with fasciation. Jaune was right, above all, this kid was determined. He hasn't changed his feelings about being a hero one bit, if anything, they grew stronger.

" **That's the kind of spirit I like fanboy!** " All Might said as he shifted into hero mode and lifted a limp Izuku by his collar.

"Yeah. But if you can't do that if you destroy your body." Jaune said worriedly as All Might nodded in response.

" **Yes! I get your struggle, but we have to takes things 1 step at a time, we can't rush anything.** " All Might said as Jaune sweat dropped at the way Izuku was being held. " **But worry not, leave it to this old man to fix your plan!** "

"You're not old All Migh,." Izuku grunted as All Might laughed.

"Wait how old are you?" Jaune asked.

" **Like I'll ever tell!** " All Might stated as Jaune fell backwards comedically.

As Jaune recomposed himself, suddenly an idea came to him. "Hey All Might, set him down. I wanna try something."

All Might rose a brow but did as told and set Izuku down by the fence so he was sitting up. Jaune then put his hands on Izuku's chest and took a deep breath and focused. After a moment Jaune's hand started glowing with a golden aura. The gold aura so spread to Izuku bewildering All Might a bit. After a few seconds, the glow disappeared and Jaune breathed heavy in exhaustion as he stood up.

Izuku groaned a bit and opened his eyes and, much to All Might's surprise stood up. Izuku gasped a bit before looking himself over. He still felt sore, but he wasn't rendered immobile. "Jaune did you…heal me?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I've been working on my quirk. It's nowhere near perfect but I've made some progress." Jaune explained as he panted a bit.

" **Young Arc! You've made amazing progress! You should be proud!** " All Might compliment as Jaune blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. " **But, you should both still rest. Take today and tomorrow off, focus on studying for the written exams while I adjust the American Dream Plan. And you better follow it this time, alright young Midoriya.** " Izuku blushed and nodded rapidly. " **Good! Now off you two go.** "

Izuku and Jaune nodded and walked off together as All Might shifted back to his normal form and rode away on his Segway. "Come on, let's get something to drink before we go home," Jaune suggested and Izuku nodding in agreement.

Both then made way to a local park and made their way to a drink vendor and bought some water bottles. The two then made conversation, mainly Jaune asking exactly why Izuku messed with the schedule. Izuku answered that he wanted to make sure he got some time training with One for All before the UA entrance exams so that way he would be completely ready for it so he could pass with flying colors.

Jaune understood and said that he would help out with some more trash so that why they both would have some more time to train with both quirks. Right as they were both were about to get up and leave…

"Come on Ruby, no pain no game!"

"Get off me, Yang!"

Looking to the left, they looked with curiosity as they saw a red hooded girl doing push-ups…with another girl sitting on here. The girl on top of the black and red-headed girl had long blond hair in a similar shade to Jaune. She had lilac eyes and had a yellow tank top that revealed a bit of her sports bra and short jeans that stopped just above her knees.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Jaune asked as he and Izuku came up to them.

"Oh hey!" The blond greeted with a smile and wave. "Nothing much, my sister Ruby just need a little push with her workout."

"I was just fine until you started sitting on me!" The red hooded girl complained as she fell down attempting another push-up.

"Ignore her." She said as the two boys sweatdropped. "Anyway, I'm Yang Xiao Long, just call me Yang though. I'm not into all that formality crap. And this is my sister, Ruby Rose."

"I-I'm I-I-Izuku M-Midoriya." Izuku stuttered causing Yang to laugh a little.

"Jaune Arc," Jaune said with a little more confidence.

"So what are you guys up to, here for a little candy?" She said making a cat like purr at the end.

Izuku and Jaune's faces went completely red as they waved they hands in denial. "N-n-n-no! th-that's not it at all!" Izuku stuttered out in denial.

"Y-yeah! We would never!" Jaune added.

"Whatever you say, boys." Yang teased with a wink causing their faces to redden even more. "So, seriously, what are you guys up to?"

"W-well, w-we were j-just heading home from training. I, um, sorta overdid it and need some rest." Izuku said sheepishly.

"Ah, overexertion, been there before, just gotta take it easy. What are you two training for?" Yang said as she got up from her sister.

"Oh, thank Oum," Ruby said as a literal weight was lifted off her.

"We're trying to get in UA," Jaune said as Yang and Ruby went wide-eyed.

"Really, so are we!" Ruby said excitedly with Yang putting an arm around her sister.

Izuku and Jaune were a little surprised. Not by them wanting to go, who wouldn't want to go UA. But with Ruby, was she training in advanced. "Aren't you a little young to go to UA?" Izuku asked.

Ruby blushed a bit and looked away and started fidgeting with her fingers. Yang laughed a bit and pulled on Ruby's hood causing the 13-year-old to yelp. "Come on Rubes. Tell them how you got the prestigious honor of potentially being the youngest student in UA history." She said in a teasing tone causing Ruby to cutely pout.

"Well…" Ruby then went on to tell them everything that went down the night principle Nezu gave her the opportunity to take the exam.

Needless to say, Jaune and Izuku were at a loss for words. "That was…" Jaune started.

"Some story." Izuku finished as Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Yep, my little sister sure is something special," Yang said as she hugged her sister tightly causing her to gag a bit. "She's gonna be the bee's knees at UA!"

"Y-Yang! I don't even know if I'll get in." Ruby said quietly.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. With my help, we'll both be in UA before we know it." Yang said confidently.

Izuku and Jaune smiled at them. They were just as serious as getting into UA as they were. "I'm sure you two can do it. We all will if we work hard." Izuku said clenching his fist.

"Yeah, we'll show UA we got what it takes to be the best!" Jaune added.

Suddenly, Yang got behind the two and smirked as she wrapped her arms around there necks with Ruby in tow bringing them all together. "Now that's what I like to hear!" Yang said in approval. "So what are you guys going for training?"

"Well," Izuku said blushing a bit from Yang's hold. "We're cleaning up Dogaba Beach. Both for training and community service."

Both Yang and Ruby's jaw gapped a bit when they heard that. Were they cleaning up that place? A whole beach full of trash. "Isn't that the beach that's completely covered in trash?" Ruby asked in awe.

"You guys are insane! I like it." Yang said in approval. "But are you guys seriously cleaning up that trash pile?"

"Y-yeah." Jaune stuttered. "We were told that part of being a hero is giving back to the community so we're using it both as hero and strength training."

"Wow, that's really nice of you guys," Ruby said in approval to the two boy's way of training to get into UA. "I'm hoping to be a hero just like my parents, Yang would always read me fairy tales of a valiant hero saving the day. I'm hoping to be just like the heroes in the books, working so we can all live happily ever." Ruby explained as Izuku and Jaune smiled at the girl's ambitions.

"I feel the same way," Izuku said as he stepped up. "Ever since I was a kid I loved heroes. I always thought that saving people was the coolest thing someone could do. So I wanna be a hero like All Might, a hero that smiles in the face of danger to reassure everyone."

Ruby smiled brightly at the green haired boy and nodded with him nodding back. Yang also smirked at the two with Jaune looking at them proudly. "Well seems like you two are getting along," Yang said in a teasing voice breaking the moment and causing the fanboy and hooded girl to blush. "So you guys hoping to clean it all up by the UA exams huh? How long you've been at it?"

"Six months," Jaune answered surprising the blond girl a bit.

"Wow, you guys are really serious huh? Well, how about a little bet?" Yang suggested grabbing everyone's attention. "If you guys can clean the beach in time, me and Ruby will give you 5'000 yen each, if you can't you give us 5'000 yen each." She suggested rubbing her hands together.

"Wait! I never agreed to this!" Ruby said flailing her arms around.

"Yeah! Shouldn't we discuss this!?" Izuku added in a similar fashion to Ruby.

"Deal!" Jaune said locking arms with Yang causing Izuku and Ruby to pale out.

"Alright! You boys better get to work!" Yang said confidently.

"Oh, we will!" Jaune retorted causing Ruby and Izuku to groan.

"Well, this is happening." Izuku chuckled lightly as he watched the two blonds make the bet without his or Ruby's consent.

"Yep, guess so," Ruby said before facing Izuku and smiling. "It was really nice to meet you Midoriya."

"Yeah, you to Rose," Izuku replied as Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Here, why don't I give you my phone number, that why we can talk and discuss our progress on getting into UA?" Ruby suggested innocently.

Izuku blushed madly at this. A girl, giving him her phone number. Seriously?! "U-u-u-uh, y-y-yeah. H-h-h-here." Izuku stuttered as he pulled out his phone.

And with that, both groups parted ways. Just as All Might had said, Jaune and Izuku spent time studying for the next two days before going to back to work on the beach. Now both Jaune and Izuku were walking on trash getting the job done twice as fast. During that time Izuku had actually talked to Ruby on the phone a bit. At first, whether it was texting or calling, Izuku would always be a nervous wreck considering HE WAS TALKING TO A GIRL THAT WASN'T HIS MOTHER! Izuku really only had Jaune has a friend so he has very little social experience, let alone with girls.

But as time passed Izuku got pretty comfortable talking to Ruby, sometimes Yang would even come in on their conversations. Izuku learned that Ruby's quirk was called "Rose Burst" Which allowed her to turn her body into rose petals in order to increase or speed and mobility immensely. Izuku then went one of him mumbling sessions explaining all the way her quirk could be used as well as its strengths and weakness, even writing it down in the notebook Bakugo burnt. Unlike most people who got a little weirded out by his mumblings, Ruby actually paid close attention to it, even making notes herself to put them into practice. Although her or Yang never told them about their special _accessories_. They were gonna keep those a surprise.

Then came the day…

* * *

 **8 MONTHS LATER**

All Might had just gotten out of his truck wearing a long coat and a white scarf. He was heading to the beach for another day of watching the two boys go at it with the trash. They were really making some progress with it and gaining some power and Jaune was getting better control over his quirk and swordplay. They still needed work, but that was what going to UA would help them with.

As All Might headed to the beach, he stopped when seeing a familiar blond boy running towards him. "ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT!" Jaune called as he stopped in front of the number one hero.

"What is it young Arc?" All Might asked, confused as to why Jaune came running to him, and without Izuku.

"Look." Jaune simply said pointing towards the beach.

All Might hummed a little and looked at where Jaune was pointing…and his jaw dropped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Izuku screamed with all his might while standing on top of a pile of trash shirtless.

All Might looked on in awe as he saw the beach…completely clean. It had looked like it was never dirty, to begin with. Spotless. "Holy shit kid!" All Might swore as he ran up the stairs with Jaune behind him. "There's not one piece of trash left! And with two months to spare! You far exceeded my expectations!"

"Holy…stinking… **SUPER CRAP!** "

All Might then shifted into hero form as he caught Izuku as he fell down and held the fanboy in his arms. "A-All Might. I d-did it." Izuku groaned as All Might nodded his head.

" **You did indeed my boy.** " All Might said proudly, then looking at Jaune. " **Both of you did.** "

"So, is Izuku ready for One for All know?" Jaune asked as All Might set Izuku down.

" **Indeed he is.** " All Might said proudly as Izuku stood in front of the symbol of peace. " **I knew you boys had it in you, but this is far beyond anything I could have seen coming. You've both come so far.** "

Izuku then opened his eyes as All Might pulled out his phone and showed Izuku and Jaune a picture of Izuku on the ground balling his eyes out. The same picture he took 8 months ago. Izuku and Jaune looked confused at first before All Might explained. " **That's you, 8 months ago, crying like a baby! And now look at you!** "

Sure enough, Izuku had made so much progress with his body. He now had refined muscles on his arms and legs and had an impressive 6 pack and had even grown a bit taller. Jaune had also made progress though he didn't get the sheer muscle Izuku did, he did improve in strength and skill.

" **You've both improved so much!** " The number one hero said proudly. " **There's still a long road ahead for you young Midoriya before you can access my full power. But, without a doubt, you can make it!** "

"All Might…Do I really deserve this?" Izuku asked getting both blonds present attention. "You put so much time and effort into helping me, how did I end up so lucky?"

Before All Might could speak up Jaune stepped in. "Izuku, how can you still say that? Are you seeing any of this?" Jaune asked as he gestured to the once again beautiful beach. "This. This was all you. Yeah, I helped a bit, but almost all of it was you. All Might told you to do it, and you did it, not him, you."

All Might nodded his head proudly at Jaune, he really would make a great leader one day. " **Every word of that was true.** " All Might said as he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. " **Now, Izuku Midoriya, time for your reward!** "

"Alright!" Izuku nodded as he watched All Might in anticipation.

" **And old friend of mine told this to me before,** " All Might started as he plucked a hair from one of his bangs. " **There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused.** " Izuku and Jaune gasped a bit and nodded. " **Both of you take that to heart. This gift. You earned it with your own hard work and dedication.** "

Izuku then reached his hand out. His weak, quirkless hands towards the gift All Might was bestowing as Jaune watched in anticipation. This was it. The effort of all his hard work. His start of being a hero.

And then, All Might said the worst two in the worst possible way.

" **Eat this!** "

"…Huh?'

"W-What?"

" **To gain my power you have to ingest my DNA that's how it works!** " All Might said as he held up the hair to a lightly panicking Izuku.

"That's not exactly how I imagined it!" Izuku yelled as he was completely confused by the situation at hand.

"Yeah, that doesn't make a lot of sense!" Jaune added feeling very uncomfortable about the position his friend was in.

" **That's just how it works! Come on! The exams are in two months! EAT! EAT! EAAAAAAAAT!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

After a few minutes, Izuku managed to keep the hair down and swallowing it gagging in disgust as Jaune actually went green and proceeded to puke in the ocean.

" **Well, there goes the clean beach.** " All Might joked as he watched the Arc boy unload his breakfast into the ocean.

"I managed to get it down, but I don't feel any different," Izuku said as he covered his mouth to avoid accidentally gagging it up.

" **Well, you gotta wait a few hours for the hair to digest. That is how metabolism works.** " All Might stated as Jaune groggily made it back to them still a bit green.

"So what now." Jaune groaned out.

" **For now, take today and tomorrow to rest up and re-energize.** " All Might instructed surprising the two boys a bit. " **Then, come to UA. I have a good friend there that can help us train young Midoriya, they know about One for All as well.** "

Izuku and Jaune gasped a bit a hearing this. They were going to UA for special training and they were meeting another person who knew about One for All and could help Izuku using his new quirk. "Alright!" Both boys said before running off together.

All Might laughed again before looking over the beach, those boys really did a good job. They were going to do great things one day.

* * *

 **MIDDLE OF THE DAY**

Currently, no one was at the beach. Most people still thought it was a dump not worth coming to, unaware of its restored state.

But, a familiar white-haired girl came walking through the area again. Getting a sense a déjà vu from the area. Weiss looked around and saw she was at Dagoba Beach. The same place she saw those two boys.

' _Let's see if they're still up to it._ ' Weiss thought as she walked up to get a clear view of the beach expecting both boys to still be at a useless task. Two boys that actually wanted to get into UA no less.

But, when she saw the beach her jaw dropped and she dropped the case holding her sword she called Myrtenaster. She saw the beach…completely clean. "He…actually did it." She stated only referring to the green haired boy kinda forgetting about the blond one.

But…why? Why would he do this? There was no point. Yeah, he could probably get some muscles from lifting heavy trash, but what good would it do if he didn't have the technique and strategy to use in a fight. Or the intelligence to actually perform well in the school. Besides, it's not like anyone would…

"Hey, would you look at this?

"If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it!"

The heiress looked behind her and saw two men that looked like they were in their early twenties admiring the clean beach.

"Man, to think someone would go through all the trouble to clean this place up, it looks just like it did when I was a teenager. Any idea who did this?" The first man asked turning toward his friend.

"No idea. But I doubt it was any of the pro's they either wouldn't care or would make a big deal out of for publicity." The second man said.

"Well, whoever did this, they're a hero in my book."

"Keep preaching brother."

Weiss was astounded. People _did_ care. People were actual praising the work that boy put into it. Clenching her first, Weiss picked up her case and walked away.

"He still has to pass the exams."

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT**

Currently, Izuku was lying in bed. He had one. He actually had a quirk. He could feel it. The power of One for All flowing through his veins. Was this how it felt for everyone? It was agonizing to wait to use it. After 15 years of not having a quirk, he had one and he had to wait. But, he would listen to All Might, he remembered what could happen if he used the quirk and even if he had a better body know, it could still be bad. He just wishes he could pass the time.

Then Izuku remembered something.

Ruby and Yang.

The bet.

Izuku then picked up his phone and started texted the rose-themed girl.

 **MightyBoy: Hey Rose, you up?**

After a minute or so, he got a response.

 **Rosy:** **Hey Midoriya! What's up?**

 **Super SaiYang: Hey guys! What are we talking about!**

Izuku chuckled a bit at seeing Ruby's sister's username.

 **MightyBoy: Hey Yang! So, you two remember that bet we made?**

 **Super SaiYang: Yep! Ready to give up :D.**

 **MightyBoy: Nope…we did it.**

 **Super SaiYang: …There's no way.**

 **Rosy: Seriously?!**

 **Golden Paladin: You better believe it sister! Get ready to pay up!**

Jaune suddenly jumped into the conversation

 **Super SaiYang: Oh yeah? Ok, how about mew and Ruby come over there a check the place out ourselves.**

 **Rosy: Yeah :D! We can even have a bit of a beach party!**

 **MightyBoy: That actually sounds pretty fun, I'm ok with that.**

 **Golden Paladin: Yeah, party AND bet money**

 **Super SaiYang: We'll see :P.**

 **Golden Paladin: Hey, would it be ok if I bring my sisters. They would love to out.**

 **SaiYang: Sounds good to me.**

 **Rosy: Yeah, we can even bring our own special guest :D.**

 **MightyBoy: Really? Who?**

 **Rosy: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Golden Paladin: Well, good night everyone. See you tomorrow. Better bring your wallets ladies.**

 **Rosy: :P**

 **Super SaiYang: :P**

 **MightyBoy: Lol, well, good night guys. See you all tomorrow.**

Ending the conversation, Izuku plugged in his phone and headed to sleep, awaiting his day at the beach with his friends.

* * *

 ** _Pretty good huh? Not the most action-packed chapter but this was mostly for training and character interaction, you can't have a story without that._**

 ** _Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering why I added those upgrades to Jaunes shield. Since Hero Academia takes place in a more modern world then RWBY, i figured some weapons might get upgrades. Jaunshieldild booster were inspired by Brigitte's shield charge attack from Overwatch. Keep an eye out for some weapons that might also see change._**

 ** _Anyway I'm sure you'll love the next chapter. Remember to Fav, Follow and leave a review if you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter_**

 ** _"Beach party, Robots, and Black"_**


	3. Beach Party, Robots, and Black

_**Well, this took a while to get done. hey everyone, sorry this chapter took longer than expected to update, I honestly didn't expect to be this long and, well...school started back up so that's a huge bummer. Trust me I will update both RWBY Academia and Loud 10 as soon as I can.**_

 ** _Trust me I love working on both stories and love hearing your feedback, you just gotta remember it can take a while for chapters to be done, so I just ask you all to be patient and wait for updates._**

* * *

"Be careful Izuku, and don't forget to text me when you get there," Inko told her son as he was about to leave the apartment to go the beach he just finished cleaning yesterday.

"I will." Izuku responded as he held a duffle bag for of beach stuff like a swimsuit and some sunscreen. Today was the day that Him, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang had agreed to meet up for a beach party. And for the girls to see that he and Jaune really did clean up the beach and to make some money off of them. Although Izuku never actually agreed to the bet, making 10'000 yen surely didn't hurt. "Besides, I'm just going to the beach with some friends, there's no need to worry."

"I know," Inko said quietly smiling a bit. "I'm so happy made some more friends." Happy couldn't even begin to describe how she was feeling about Izuku becoming more social and getting more friends. All her life she's had to watch the world ridicule her son just because of how he was born. She spent almost her whole life in depression for how her son was treated. In fact, she kind of blamed herself a bit since she never directly helped out her son, she never even said she believed in his dream of being a hero. When he did ask all those years ago, all she said was she wished things were different.

But, now it feels like things were looking up. She doesn't know what got into Izuku, but whatever it was, she couldn't be happier with things were going for her son now. He and Jaune were working hard both physically and academically. Even going as far as to clean up that old beach. When Izuku showed her the picture, she couldn't help but show off a little to some of her friends.

And the fact that he was meeting new people. While she never actually meet this Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long he talked about, but she was happy he was making new friends. Girls as well. And, if she was lucky, she might have a new future daughter in law.

"Have fun Izuku! I'll be sure to have dinner done when you come back!" Inko waved goodbye as Izuku left out the door.

When Izuku arrived at the beach, he noticed he was the only one there. The sun shined perfectly on the water making it sparkle. The only sounds one could hear was the waves crashing on the shore and the occasional seagull.

"I can't believe how far I've come," Izuku muttered as he looked over the perfectly clean beach. He really couldn't believe it. Eight months of pure hell, and he's already come so far. He and his best friend Jaune had cleaned up the entire beach. Izuku's once petite body and turned into something most boys his age would be jealous of.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku smiled and made his way to a secure location where he could change into his swim trunks.

Once Izuku was done changing, he put his clothes in his duffle bag, put on some sunscreen and stepped back out. Izuku's swimwear consisted of just some dark green swim trunks which left him shirtless.

Laying down a towel on the sand, Izuku sat down and waited for his friends to show up.

…he didn't wait long though.

"IZUKU!"

"AAAAH!" Izuku screamed on when he was suddenly tackled by multiple people. Izuku screams quickly changed to laughter when he saw who all it was. On top of him were multiple younger girls of different ages wearing bathing suits all with blue eyes and having either golden blond or honey blond hair.

"Hi, Izuku!"

"Did you and big brother really clean up this beach?!"

"When did you get so buff?!"

"Are you really going to UA?!"

"Has that meanie Bakugo been bothering you lately?!"

"Where are these two girls Jaune told us about?!"

"Girls, give him some space." Izuku heard Jaune said as he saw his friend come in holding another girl that was the youngest of them all.

This girl looked nothing like any of her siblings as she had bright blue hair in a small ponytail, red eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Ok Jaune!" All of his sisters said as they got off the mop-haired 15-year-old boy and went to their brother again.

Izuku laughed a bit and got up dusting some sand that got him. It's fine Jaune, I don't mind when they do that." Izuku then turned to all of Jaunes sisters. "And it's good seeing you again Jitsuko, Ikumi, Hitomi. Machi, Anzu, Fumi, and Emi." Izuku said naming each sister from oldest to youngest.

Jitsuko, Ikumi, and Machi all had honey blond hair while Hitomi, Anzu, and Fumi all had golden blond hair like their big brother.

"Izu! Izu!" Emi babbled out reaching out for the green haired boy from her big brother's arms.

Izuku smiled reached out a finger allowing the 1-year-old to grab it and shake it while giggling.

"So when are Rose and Yang getting here?" Izuku asked his friend while allowing Emi to play with his finger all the while his other sisters started to run around on the beach carrying things like plastic pails and shovels.

"They texted me earlier, said they just needed to get ready," Jaune answered as Emi kept giggling while holding Izuku's finger.

"They also said they were bringing someone with them," Izuku responded. "Who do you think it is, their parents?"

"Maybe." Jaune shrugged. "I just hope they get here soon because today is-"

" _Bark! Bark! Bark!"_

Jaune and Izuku were suddenly cut off by said sound. Looking behind them, they saw the source of that noise come from a-

"DOGGY!" All of Jaune's sisters shouted as they ran towards the animal. Behind the two boys was what appeared to be a corgi with a black and white coat. When the sisters got to the dog, they immediately started to pet the canine and fawning over it with the dog loving every bit of it as shown with its wagging tail and its licking of some of the sisters.

"It's so cute!"

"I love corgis!"

"Does it belong to anyone?!"

"If it doesn't can we keep him?!"

"Haha! He's licking me!"

"I wanna pet him!"

" _Bark! Bark!_

"Doggy! Doggy!" Emi giggled from Jaunes arms trying to reach out for the dog. Jaune laughed a bit and crouched down to the corgi setting Emi down next to him allowing for her to pet the dog and the dog to lick her.

"Huh, who do you think it belongs to?" Izuku asked as he watched Jaune's sister aw over the dog.

"Not sure, it doesn't seem to have a colla,." Jaune answered as the dog suddenly turned around and bark at what it saw coming.

"Zwei! Wait for us!"

Looking forward, the guys and Jaunes saw one of the girls they were waiting for. Running out to them was Ruby wearing a black wet suit with some red highlights. She was also dragging a cooler behind her most likely containing drinks.

"Hey, Rose." Izuku greeted as he walked up the girl. "Is this your dog?" Izuku asked as the dog went to Ruby's side while Jaune's sister continued to stare at the corgi with stars in their eyes.

"Yep!" Ruby said as she picked up the dog which caused the creature to lick her face. "This is the special guest I talked about last night. His name is Zwei."

" _Bark! Bark!"_ Zwei replied happily as he looked at Izuku who answered the dog by scratching his ear.

"Well, my sisters seem to really like him." Jaune chuckled a bit. "So where's Yang?"

Ruby looked around awkwardly and broke eye contact with the boys and set Zwei down. "Oh…um, she's coming. Just…brace yourself."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked confused by Ruby's statement.

"Hey boys~"

Izuku and Jaune heard the familiar voice and Yang and turned where they heard her…and went Lava red. Heading towards them was Yang wearing a very…revealing swimsuit. Both pieces were bright yellow with her top having a red fiery emblem on the left cup. She also had a small bag over her right shoulder.

"W-w-w-woah." Jaune muttered as steam came through his ears with Izuku covering his eyes.

Yang, seeing Izuku and Jaune reactions, smirked and struck a bit of a pose. "Like what you see?" She said causing Jaune's to release steam through his whole body and Izuku to have a small stream of blood to come out of his nose. Meanwhile, Jaune's sisters didn't seem to notice as they all focused on playing with Zwei.

"Yang! Stop turning them on!" Ruby yelled stomping her feet on the sand. "Don't forget about the bet we made."

"Oh, right," Yang said as she stopped her little game which let Jaune and Izuku relax a bit but both boys still had some red on their faces. "Now let's see how you guys…ah crap." The blond muttered as she looked over the whole beach only to see nothing but clean sand and crystal blue water.

"You know what that means," Jaune said smugly as he walked up to Yang regaining all of his composure after Yang's _display_. "Pay up ladies."

Both half-sisters groan as they both got into Yang's duffle bag and got out their respective wallets. Begrudgingly, they hand both boys 5'000 yen each. "Thank you," Jaune said causing Yang to growl a bit and Izuku to sweatdrop.

"Anyway," Izuku said trying to ease any tension that may have just been made. "Why don't we have some fun that is what we came here for right?"

After hearing this, Yang smiled smugly and turned to Jaune's sisters with a rather sinister smile on her face. "Hey, girls, who wants to bury their brother up to his neck in the sand?"

"Wait…what?"

"YEAH!" All of Jaune sisters cheered as they charged towards there brother.

"Wait! Stop!" Jaune pleaded but stilled ended up being tackled by his sisters and dragged across the sand with his trying to claw to freedom. "Izuku! Help!"

Izuku sweat dropped and simply waved a Jaune. "Sorry Jaune, you did this to yourself."

"You Traitor!"

"Come on girls, get the shovels," Yang said as the younger girls cheered.

Ruby was wildly giggling at the site as she watched her sister and Jaune's sister drag the blond boy away with Yang picking up Emi. "Well, that happened." She laughed out a bit before looking over the beach. "Wow, you and Arc seriously did all this?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy…at all." Izuku said remembering the experience entirely. Honestly, he couldn't recall a single day where he wasn't sore and/or aching from head to toe. Plus the new diet took some getting used to.

"Well, there's no way I could do something as crazy as this," Ruby said as Izuku blushed a bit from the praise. When Ruby turned to look at Izuku, without any distractions anymore, she got a clear view of his boy and quickly turned away with a mad blush. "Oh wow." She whispered loud enough for Izuku to hear.

"What's wrong?" He asked not seeing her blush.

"Oh you know, I just didn't know you were so…built." She said causing Izuku's mad blush to return.

"Well you pick up heavy trash for 8 months straight I guess you're bound to gain a bit of muscle," Izuku said quickly and timidly as this was the very first time his body was being admired by a girl.

"Yep..." There was an awkward silence for a bit before Ruby cleared her throat. "So…wanna go for a swim?'

"Y-y-yeah, th-that's sounds good," Izuku replied as they both made their way to the water.

And so the group spent most of the day having fun at the beach. Jaune's sister ended up burying Jaune in the sand with only his head popping out while Yang laughed a bit and took some pictures while Jaune grumbled a bit as he tried to get his body out of the sand.

Jaune's sister, along with Zwei who was more than happy to spend time with the girls, did all sorts of things, from building sand castles, playing tag, having splash fights in the water and even just laying down in the sand.

Izuku and Ruby spent most of their hanging out with each other. Most of the time when with whatever activity they were doing they talked to each other. Most of the time it was about quirks or other hero stuff. When Ruby asked Izuku what his quirk was, Izuku simply answered enhanced strength in order to hide the secret of One for All.

Izuku also learned that Ruby had quite an obsession for support gear and weapons. In fact, like he had a hero notebook for writing down various quirks of different heroes, Ruby had something similar with a notebook filled with things such as weapon and gear designs.

After a while, Yang and finally decided on letting Jaune out of the sand allowing him to finally join in on the fun.

It was now rearing around sunset. The sun slowly going down the sky as the beautiful amber light reflected on the water. Ruby and Jaune, as well as his sisters, were in the shallow part of the water with Emi riding on Zwei.

Izuku was currently sitting down on his towel staring into the setting sun. Things have changed so much in so little time. He meet the hero he had looked up to his whole life. He had trained his body to become a proper visit to inherit his quirk. Quirk. He finally had one. After over a decade of receiving ridicule from almost all of society because of how he was born, it was all finally over.

Granted he still needed to learn how to use it, but that was just another step he had to take. He would do whatever it takes, no matter how long, no matter how hard, he would make One for All his own power and use it to be a hero that saves everyone with a big smile.

"Got your head in the clouds huh?" Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Yang standing next to him with a small smile. "You mind?" She asked gesturing to sit next to him.

"G-go ahead." Izuku stuttered as he was still nervous around her since she was in such a revealing swimsuit.

"So, what's on your mind?" Yang asked causing Izuku to raise a brow in curiosity to what Yang was saying.

"What do you mean?" He asked causing Yang to form a small grin.

"I've seen that kind of look a lot, it usually means you have a lot on your mind." Yang deduced surprising Izuku a bit. "So, care to explain?"

Looking towards the sun again, Izuku sighed a spoke up. "I'm just really nervous I guess." He answered peaking Yang's curiosity.

"Bout UA?" The blond guess receiving a nod from the mop-haired teen.

"Yeah but a little more than that." He revealed causing Yang to raise an eyebrow. "It's just…all my life I've been put down by everyone because of my dream of being a hero. Even my childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo, went against me and would often bully me both physically and verbally. He even told me if I really wanted to be a hero to jump off the roof and hope I could be one in my next life."

"He what?!" Yang snapped. When Izuku looked toward the blond he flinched when he saw that her lilac eyes had turned blood red, practically seething with rage.

Izuku's expression went back to normal as he looked toward the sun again. "But still, despite everything that I went through, someone I looked up to a respected told me that I had what it takes to be a hero. It's thanks to him that I was able to do all this." He continued explaining as Yang's eye color went back to normal. "But…I'm afraid that I won't meet up to his expectation. That I'll fail."

Izuku looked down and closed his eyes. Suddenly he opened his eyes when he felt Yang put an arm around him. Patting his shoulder a few times, Yang spoke up. "Don't be." She said rather firmly. "Listen to me Midoriya, whenever I have a goal in mind, I treat it like a fight. I just go in, and do the best I can do, and if I fall, I just train and come back stronger. That's how you need to look at this. Go in, do your best, and don't give up. When life puts you down, you just get back up stronger than before."

Izuku took every word Yang said to heart. She was right. Heck, part of that he was already doing. Not giving up. No matter what anyone said, from Bakugo to some random stranger, he would always keep moving forward with his goal of being a hero. He just had to move forward and never give up and keep getting stronger.

"Thanks, Yang, I needed to hear that," Izuku said as Yang ruffled his hair a little bit.

"It's no problem. And hey, if that Bakugo guy keeps giving you crap, just tell me and sock him right in the eye." Yang said causing Izuku to chuckle a bit. "You know, you and Ruby are a lot alike."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked wondering what exactly Yang meant by that.

"Well for one, you both are total fanatics," Yang said with a grin making Izuku blush in embarrassment. "But, you also have pretty big goals."

"Really?" Izuku asked gesturing Yang to go on.

"Her mother, Summer Rose, was a hero too." The blond revealed surprising Izuku a bit.

"Really?" He asked receiving a nod from Yang. "No offense, but I can't say I've heard of her."

"That's because…she's dead."

Izuku's eyes widened at the information. That's one of the biggest risks of being a pro-hero. You would constantly have to put your life in danger and sometimes…you wouldn't make it.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. It must be hard." Izuku said quietly as Yang looked at her sister playing around with Jaune, his sisters and Zwei in the water.

"It is." She confirmed. "Ruby took it really hard when it happened. And now she's determined to be a hero just like her."

Izuku looked toward Ruby and felt nothing but respect for her. Her goal was so admirable. She wanted to be a hero to carry on her mother's legacy. Almost like how he was going to carry on All Might's legacy by inheriting his quirk to become the next symbol of peace. They really were a lot alike.

But there was still on question going through his mind…

"What about your mom Yang?" Izuku asked causing Yang's eyes to widen. "What happened to her?"

Yang was a bit afraid he'd ask this. But, she should tell him. She explained to him about Ruby's mother, she should tell him about her mother. Taking a deep breath, she answered him. "She…left."

Izuku was stunned by this. Yang's mother just…left her? "She…left you?"

Yang's expression saddened as she nodded. "Yeah, a little bit after I was born, she just left without a trace. No one knows where she is. Her name is Raven Branwen, twin sister to my uncle Qrow."

Izuku took in all the information and looked his hand solemnly. He had no idea that Both Ruby and Yang had to deal with those kinds of things in the past. No one deserved to live through such sadness, especially when it losing family, in one way or another. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it's like to go through that."

Yang gave a sad smile as she pats Izuku shoulder again. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, her absence is one of the reasons I wanna become a hero." The blond revealed peaking Izuku's curiosity. "When I become a pro, I'll be able to use my quirk freely, and I want to find and just…get some answers. Why did she leave me, where did she go, I just have to know."

"So you wanna become a hero so you can find your mom?" Izuku asked, making sure he understood everything he was just told.

"There's a little more than that." Yang continued this time with a small smile that showed happiness. "I want be able to explore the world without restraint. Ever since I was little, I wanted to see what the whole world was like, I want to see everything there was to see. When I become a pro, I'm gonna explore the world, fighting any villains I come across, all the while I try to find my mother."

Once again, Izuku felt nothing but respect. Both Yang and Ruby and such amazing goals for being heroes. Both are easily giving it everything they had and more to achieve. This just showed him that he had to work even harder to keep up with them and everyone else. Yang, Ruby, even Kacchan, he would give it more than 100% in order to stand alongside them at UA.

After snapping back into reality from his thoughts, Izuku got up and stretched a little. "We should probably get going, it's getting late."

Yang nodded as she got up and stretched as well. "Yeah, don't want dad to worry about us," Yang said as she cupped her hands to her mouth and looked towards Ruby. "HEY RUBES, ZWEI! TIME TO GO!"

"Aaaaaw." Ruby and Jaune's sisters said as they and Jaune got out of the water.

"Well, this was fun…minus being buried for half the day," Jaune grumbled as he slumped down a bit.

"Hey, Ruby," Jitsuko said getting the rose-themed girls attention. "Would it be ok if you let us play with Zwei sometimes?"

"Of course!" Ruby instantly replied with a smile. "You would like that, wouldn't you Zwei?"

" _Arf! Arf!"_ Zwei enthusiastically replied.

"Yay!" All the sisters cheered as Jaune picked up Emi from Zwei leading to both him and the child to whimper a little.

"Come on girls, we don't wanna be late for dinner," Jaune said as he started walking off with his sisters. "See ya tomorrow Izuku! Remember to rest up!"

"Bye Izuku! Bye Yang! Bye Rose! Bye Zwei!" All of Jaune's sisters called out as they followed their brother home.

"Yee ya Midoriya, don't forget what I told you," Yang said as she placed her hands behind her head.

Izuku nod and smiled confidently while pumping a pumping a fist. "I won't!"

Yang nodded with a smirk as she turned around and walked away with Ruby looking at the two curiously. As the two sisters walked off with their stuff and Zwei in tow, Ruby spoke up. "What did you two talk about earlier?"

"I just told him some things to get his confidence up," Yang said keeping it vague about the conversation she had with Izuku about both of their mothers.

Ruby, however, smiled smugly at Yang. "Were you hitting on him~"

"Ha!" Yang laughed catching Ruby off guard. "He's cute and all but I'm _way_ out of his league." She said smugly Ruby grumbled a bit.

Back with Izuku, he was currently standing on the shores of the beach staring at the slowly setting sun. Remembering his conversation with Yang, Izuku was more determined than ever to get into UA and become the hero he has always dreamt of being since a kid.

It would easily be the toughest thing he would go through. There might be tons of hardships along the way that he can only theorize would happen. Hard test, even more, physical and quirk training. Eventually, he would have to take All Mights spot…but he would be ready for that day no matter what.

Closing his eyes, Izuku felt the power of One for All coursing through his body. The hair he forcefully swallowed the other day has long since digested. One for All was now in his body. He had a quirk.

He would have to work and train extremely hard to make the power his own. He only had a portion of All Mights power within him and despite all the training, who knew what it would do to his body. It was just another thing he needs to work extra hard on. And he excelled at working hard.

But, as he felt the amazing power with him, he felt…something else. He couldn't really describe it. Anxiety? No, Oum knows that was pretty much his default feeling. Confidence? Maybe. Whatever this was, he somehow knew it would help him move forward with his goal.

Opening his eyes, Izuku looked towards the sun with his hair being gently blown by the breeze…

"I'm ready."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

On the very next day, Jaune and Izuku both woke up relatively early and meet each other at the train station. Today was the day Izuku was to train with One for All. All Might had texted both boys to remind them to come to UA and start properly training Izuku with his new quirk.

Today, oddly, the train was pretty empty with just a few people being there. But a plus side of the boy's people mostly alone was that they both got to sit down and have some space as opposed to a cramped train car where they had to stand up and hold onto a metal bar on the roof.

The two boys sat in silence for the most part with Izuku being too nervous to say any words and Jaune not wanting to force a conversation onto his friend…until he got bored.

"So…" Jaune started as Izuku looked at the blond with an expression that matched his feeling right now. "You nervous?"

"Completely," Izuku said with a quiet voice. "So long of not having a quirk, and here I am, training with probably the most powerful quirk of all time."

Jaune nodded and patted his friend's shoulder a few time to calm him down. "Yeah, but hey, just remember, no matter what happens you'll have your friend Jaune to back you up all the way. Nothing can break up the two amigos"

Izuku chuckled at his friend's words and his usually unintentional silliness, but it did make him feel better about everything. "Thanks, Jaune, I think I feel a little better."

"Eh, what can I say?" Jaune said a little smugly as he crossed his arms behind his head. "I just gotta way with words."

Izuku chuckled lightly at Jaune's statement and took the opportunity to tease him a little. "Even with that white haired girl, we ran into?"

Jaune's bravado quickly disappeared as he lightly blushed and was at a loss for words. "But! That was! She didn't…shut up!" Jaune then turned the other direction crossing his arms as Izuku tried his best to hold in a laugh.

After getting a good laugh from teasing his friend Izuku started remembered that white-haired girl again and everything she said. But, her words just made him more determined to show her that he was good enough to get into UA.

But when he started to remember her…he blushed. Her silky white hair, her smooth pale skin, her beautiful blue eyes. ' _Ah! Snap out of it Izuku!'_ Izuku mentally shouted at himself as he slapped his blushing face, luckily Jaune didn't notice since he was still facing the other way.

' _What was that all about?'_ he wondered. He never really admired a girls looks before. Mostly from not having experience with girls until recently. Heck, he didn't even find himself thinking these kinds of things with Yang and Ruby, While Yang's little _display_ yesterday did get him burning, what boy wouldn't that effect. And Ruby, Izuku honestly saw Ruby as more of the sister he never had, they had a lot in common and he got used to talking to her really quick since they enjoyed so many of the same things.

But the white-haired girl, Weiss Schnee, she just seemed…different. When she talked about her experience and how she got into UA through recommendation, she seemed so confident and sure of herself. And that was something he admired. In a way, she was similar to Bakugo only less…explosive. Plus, it didn't hurt she was one of the most beautiful girls he's seen.

' _Ah! Not again!'_ Izuku screamed at himself again. He then proceeded to inwardly sigh and slump in his seat. ' _Besides, she's a Schnee, I wouldn't even have the slightest chance with someone like her.'_

 **20 Minutes later**

"Woah." Was all Izuku and Jaune could say once they arrived at their destination.

The two made it to where All Might instructed them. UA High. The building was incredibly large and had windows all around the exterior. It consisted of four building with pathways connecting all of them. Outside the area was a tall barricade separating UA from the rest of the city with a single gate allowing entrance.

"Looks like you two made it." Izuku and Jaune snapped out of their musing when they saw All Might in his true form coming out of the gate towards them.

"Of course we're here All Might!" Izuku said as he and Jaune ran towards the number one hero.

"So who's this friend of yours that gonna help Izuku with One for All?" Jaune asked scratching his head a bit.

"I'm right here sonny."

Izuku and Jaune flinched a bit at the sudden female voice that just spoke not knowing the source. Looking toward All Might, the symbol of peace smirked in amusement and pointed down.

Izuku and Jaune followed the hero's instructions and gasp when they saw that next to him was a very short old lady. She wore a doctor's lab coat with a white dress and red and yellow vest with a belt with a pink R in the middle. She had pink boots and had her gray hair in a bun with a syringe holding it together and a pink helmet with a visor. She also had a cane that looked like a giant syringe.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see you." Jaune apologized to the old lady who simply let out a small laugh as Izuku looked at the women with sparkles in his eyes.

"That's quite all right young man." She responded before looking to Midoriya and noticing the expression he had.

"I can't believe it! You're Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl!" Izuku said with excitement causing everyone around him to sweatdrop. "You're responsible for saving the lives of countless heroes with your quirk and medical abilities."

"Uh, yes that's me." The heroine now known as Recovery Girl said a little uncomfortable with the boy's attitude.

All Might sweatdropped at his successors usual fanboyness and knelt down to Recovery Girl's level to whisper into her ear. "Sorry about him, he's a bit… _excitable_ I guess you could say."

Recovery girl's expression returned to normal at the information about the child. "Ah, a nerd, got it." She said causing Izuku to comically fall down and Jaune and All Might to hold in a laugh but ultimately fail.

"Anyway." All Might said as he got over his small laughing fit. "You're right young Midoriya, this is Recovery Girl, the nurse here at UA. She's also that friend I told you about that will help us train you in One for All."

"Oh, I'm guessing she's going to use her quirk on me in case I, um, hurt mysel,." Izuku said as he started to feel a bit uneasy about everything now since they pretty much planned for him getting injured.

"Exactly right." She said as she walked up to the two boys. "You must be Izuku Midoriya, the boy All Might chose to carry One for All." She then turned to face Jaune. "And you must be his friend Jaune Arc, I heard you also have a healing quirk as well."

"Yeah." Jaune nodded. "It can do a little more than heal as well but I'm still trying to get the hand of it."

"Wel,l I would love to hear more about it later." Recovery Girl said with Jaune giving her a smile and nod with the heroine responding in a similar matter. "But there will be plenty of time for that later. For no,w we gotta focus on getting this one getting a good hold on All Might's power, the exams are only in 2 months after all." She stated gesturing towards Izuku.

"Right!" Izuku nodded with determination with All Might smiling proudly at his attitude and Recovery Girl smiling. "So where do we start?"

"Follow me." Recovery Girl instructed.

The two boys follow her orders and follow All Might and Recovery Girl into the building. Normally anyone without a proper ID who would try to enter UA would cause the gates to shut close with multiple layers of defense. However since Izuku and Jaune were with Recovery Girl and All Might there weren't any issue's with getting in.

As the two were following the heroes, they couldn't help but take a look at their surroundings. All the different classrooms, the outside area through the windows. It may seem just like any other boring school to the average person, but to Jaune and Izuku, it was like walking through a hall of fame. So many great heroes have walked through these Hallways. The number 2 hero Endeavor, the number 4 hero Best Jeanist, and of course the number on hero himself All Might. These boy were determined to make sure they walk through these halls as well and become great heroes.

"Well they certainly are excited." Recovery Girl commented as she watched the boys look over everything they passed with great detail.

All Might gave a small smirk and nodded at his friend. "Yep, you'd be surprised by the amount of determination and drive those two boys have. I'm positive they'll make it in and pass with flying colors."

"That so huh?" The heroine replied with a smirk. "Wel,l then we better get to work."

After about 5 minutes of walking the group made their way to what looked like a facility of a city, a very damaged one at that. The buildings and streets were all torn up with many cracks all around the street and buildings with many chunks missing from each as well.

"Woah, what the heck happened to this place?" Jaune asked as he and Izuku looked at the city wide-eyed thinking that a tornado just hit this place.

"Oh, this is just one of our battle facilities." Recovery Girl said casually like it was just a normal thing.

Izuku and Jaune, however, felt their jaw drops. This whole area belonged to UA?! ' _How much does something like this even cost?!'_ they both mentally screamed.

All Might chuckled at the two fanboys experience before walking up to them and started explaining why they were at one of UA's _many_ facilities. "This is where you'll be training young Midoriya." He said surprising Izuku even more.

"Wait?! Here?!" He said in shock. "But, wouldn't that cause a lot of damage. This place looks pretty expensive despite being banged up."

"Yeah, wouldn't it make more sense…and cheaper to do this in like, a gym or anywhere that looks stable." Jaune said as he looked at a building that seems to just barley stand up due to the damage.

"Oh don't be such worry warts." Recovery Girl said jokingly at the two boys. "This place is going to be demolished anyway so it can be set up again for final exams when that rolls around. Besides, this is far from our only battle center."

' _There's more?!'_ The boys shouted at the fact that UA apparently had much more areas like this. And the fact that Recovery Girl said it all so casually as if it were nothing.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Izuku said as he started to get nervous about using One for All again.

"See that building right there?" Recovery Girl asked, using her cane to point to the building that Jaune was looking at. The building that seemed like it would fall to shambles with a mere tap. "You're going to knock it down."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Izuku and Jaune shouted as they looked at the heroine like she was crazy.

"You're expecting me to knock down the whole thing?!" Izuku shouted as he looked at the building. Yeah, it looked like a wreck but she was telling him to knock it down.

"You heard me." The heroine assured everyone. "With All Mights power, it should be a breeze." She explained with All Might giving a thumbs up in reassurance.

"Um, well ok," Izuku said rather meekly still feeling unsure about all this. "But, how exactly do I activate One for All, I've never really had any experience with stuff like this."

" **You clench your butt cheeks and yell-** "

"Shut up!" Before All Might could finish his _dramatic_ explanation Recovery Girl scolded him and hit the now buff hero with her syringe cane. Izuku and Jaune sweat drop at the site as All Might rubbed his chest where he was hit and Recovery Girl turned to Izuku. "Ignore him, as great of a hero he is, he can be a real buffoon when it comes to things like this." She explains as All Might got a tick mark at what she said about him.

"Anyway, it's a lot simpler than you think young man." The youthful heroine continued explaining. "All you have to do is concentrate and focus the power where you want it, say your arm."

Izuku nodded and looked at his right hand and clenched his fist. "Just concentrate and let the power flow where I need it." He repeated to himself with All Might nodding as he turned back to his normal form.

"That's pretty much it, although _I_ could have explained it _myself_." All Might said obviously directing towards Recovery Girl who simply huffed and waved him off.

"Well…I guess I'm gonna do it. Maybe you should all get a safe distance away?" Izuku suggested as he started to sweat a bit from nervousness and a little bit of excitement he would admit.

"Already covered!" Izuku, All Might, and Recovery Girl looked over to see Jaune had already made it a fair distance away. The three sweat drop at seeing the Jaune wave his hands around to signal where he was.

"Well, …he certainly thinks ahead at least." Recovery Girl said with All Might and Izuku nodding in agreement. The heroine then turned back to the green haired boy. "We'll be over there with your friend. Just knock down the building when you're ready, remember there's absolutely no pressure to be had.

"Good luck young Midoriya." All Might said as he and Recovery Girl made their way to Jaune.

Once both heroes made their way to the blond boy Izuku took a deep breath and looked at the building in front of him. He tightened his fist and closed his eyes and started to focus.

' _Just focus the power where I need it. I just have to concentrate.'_

Izuku stiffened his body as he did just that. Focusing his mind and body, Izuku let the power flow through him and focus on his arm.

"...!"

Suddenly, a surge of great power started to circulate into Izuku arm. Turquoise electricity started to violently surge through his arm as red veins glowed on said part. Izuku couldn't even begin to comprehend the amount of power that was surging through his arm, it felt incredible! But he couldn't awe at it right now, he had a task to do.

Rearing his arm that had One for All flowing through it back, Izuku did remember some words All Might told him while he was still cleaning the beach.

Opening his eyes and narrowing them at his target, Izuku rocketed his arm forward and yelled with all his might…

" **SMAAAAAAAAAASH!** "

When Izuku made his mighty cry, the punch he threw was extremely powerful. The wind pressure it created effortlessly took down the building and even a bunch of the area surrounding it along with creating a huge dust storm.

Meanwhile, Jaune, Recovery Girl, and All Might were watching the event, with Jaune watching in complete amazement and Recovery Girl narrowing her eyes at a certain point, Izuku's arm, and All Might looking on proudly at his successor being able to use the power.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jaune screamed as he watched the building, as well as a few others, be knocked down.

"Language young man!" Recovery Girl scolded as she hit Jaune over the head with his cane while All Might silently snickered.

One all the wind pressure died down and some of the dust had let up, the three of them saw that the building was completely gone as if it was never there in the first place. Not only that, but some of the surrounding building as well as some of them behind the target area were toppled down as well.

After looking over the damage, the three then made their way to where Izuku was, with Jaune running towards him while Recovery Girl and All Might walked.

"Hey Izuku how'd it feel to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Jaune covered his ears after hearing the extremely loud scream of pain from his friend, even shutting his eyes as well. When he opened them, Jaune's body completely turned right.

Izuku was currently shivering in complete pain. While he did use One for All, it came at a huge price and insane recoil damage. His entire right arm as now a very ugly purple color and had blood leaking out of it. His right arm was completely broken.

Izuku fell to the ground continuing to scream in pain was Jaune tried to look away from the terribly broken arm but just couldn't. "Y-y-you're arm! It's, it's…ugh." And just like that…Jaune fainted.

"Oh dear." Recovery Girl said as her and All Might made it them and witnessed both boys on the ground with one screaming in agony and the other unconscious.

"I'll wake him up, you tend to young Midoriya." All Might said as he started slapping Jaune in a similar matter to when they first meet.

Recovery Girl sweat dropped at All Might's attempts to wake Jaune up but shook it off and went up to the flailing Izuku. "Alright sonny, just calm down and let me look at it." She instructed.

Izuku heard what the heroine said and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming but he still had tears of pain coming out his eyes. He used his left arm to gently raise up his right arm wincing from the touch.

Recovery Girl simply looked at the arm with her small smile still present on her face. Izuku watched as she suddenly puckered her lips…and kissed his arm with her lips stretching out towards him.

Izuku shivered at her actions at first but then he started to feel a tingling sensation in his arm. Suddenly his right arm glowed green and, in a matter of seconds, was completely healed up.

"It's…fixed," Izuku said in amazement as he moved his arm around a bit to make sure. But Izuku then felt his eyes getting heavy as almost fell flat on the ground but quickly caught himself but still felt really groggy. "But, why do I feel so tired," Izuku said with a yawn.

Recovery Girl let out a chuckle at Izuku reaction and then went on to explain. "Well, that's how my quirk works. It speeds up the healing process of the body. However, healing takes energy and stamina so if used too much you'll end up getting drained of all your energy so you'll die instead of heal."

"THIS COULD KILL ME!" Izuku yelled despite still feeling drained.

"Yep, so it's important you get the hang of this power soon. You can't rely on someone else's help all the time."

Izuku broke out of his freaking out stat when she said those words. She was right. Although he had friends in Jaune, Ruby, and Yang, he couldn't count on them and other for help whenever he needs it. There are some things that he will eventually need to do on his own. "Right!" he nodded seriously.

Recovery Girl gave the boy a proud smile in response. ' _All Might was right, he does have a lot of drive and passion.'_

"Hey, he's waking up." The two looked to the side and saw All Might had ceased his slapping of Jaune as the blond boy started to stir.

When Jaune's eyes opened up the boy quickly sat up surprising the two heroes a bit and stared directly at his friend. "Izuku! Your arm it's…just…fine…what?"

"Yeah, Recovery Girl healed it for me." He said emphasizing his point by moving his arm around a bit.

"Oh cool," Jaune said standing up and dusting himself up. "Just please, tell me there's a way to do that without breaking your arm like that." He added, shivering from the memory.

"I hope so too. Any advice All Might." Izuku asked, turning towards his mentor.

"I was hoping you'd ask." All Might said with a big smile, hoping that his successor would ask him for some advice since Recovery Girl stole his thunder earlier. "Think of One for All as water and your body as the glass holding it. Although you made your body a suitable vessel, it was done in a short time span, so right now you're overflowing with power, leaving the glass to crack."

"All you need to do is learn to control it. Then you'll be able to steadily have the power flow through your body without risk of cracking."

When All Might finished his explanation, Izuku cupped his chin thinking about everything the number one hero said very thoroughly. ' _Energy control…'_ he thought in his head. That was it, he just needed to find some way of controlling the energy flow of One for All so that way it was safe for him to use.

"So until I can learn to control it, I'm either at all or nothing?" Izuku asked making sure he didn't miss a single thing in All Might's explanation.

"Precisely." Recovery Girl stepped in. "And we've seen what happens when you go all out."

"Ugh, please don't remind me," Jaune begged, covering his mouth to keep himself from puking at the image of Izuku arm after using a One for All smash.

"So, what now?" Izuku asked, wondering what the two heroes have planned for his training.

"For now you two should head home." Recovery Girl said surprising the boys a bit. "Remember, I just used my quirk on your, so you don't have much stamina right now. Doing more work right now would only hurt you, so you should go and rest up."

"Yeah, you're right," Izuku said after hearing Recovery Girl's reasoning. As much as he wanted to keep on working today, he was already told the risk of using Recovery Girl's quirk too much. Plus he already experienced the feeling of overworking himself.

"Here, let me help ya," Jaune said as he went over to his green-haired friend and put his arm around his shoulder to help him up. Izuku almost fell due to his fatigue but Jaune quickly caught him and help him up.

"We'll see you both tomorrow," Jaune said as he and Izuku, who he was still helping to walk, began to laugh.

"Before you go," The two stopped when they heard Recovery Girl speak. The two looked behind them and saw the two heroes coming up to them. "Jaune, whenever these two are doing their own training, I would like to maybe talk to you and see your quirk for myself. I know our quirks are different but I'm sure there are some pointers I can give you."

Jaune smiled widely at the offer and nodded his head. "Thank! I would love to learn from you. Although I was maybe wondering if there was a place where I could practice my sword and shield skills, I'ma…still new to the whole sword-wielding thing." He stated awkwardly with Izuku patting him on the back.

Recovery girl looked up at the blond and smiled and nodded. "Of course, we have a few battle simulation stations here where you can practice your swordsmanship." Jaune once again smiled and replied positively.

Afterward, All Might walked up in front of the two boys with two cards in his hands. "Here." He said handing them to the two teenagers. "They're guest passes, that way you can come into UA without worry about the gate or us being there with you."

"Thanks." Jaune and Izuku said in unison as they took the guest passes.

"We'll both be back tomorrow, I'll make sure to think about what you told me All Might," Izuku said as he looked right into his hero's eyes. All Might smiled proudly at his successor and nodded.

Afterward Izuku and Jaune exited the building. Jaune was still helping Izuku since he was still feeling the effects of Recovery Girls quirk. "Well, it was short but definitely informative," Jaune commented in a slightly joking causing Izuku to smile. "So, you good to walk?"

"Yeah, I think so," Izuku said. Jaune let go of his friend and Izuku did stumble a bit but managed to keep himself standing up. "So, we're really doing this huh?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked with a raised brow.

"Just…everything that's happened to us in such a short amount of time. It's hard to believe." Izuku explained as the two walked away from UA with their destination being the train station.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe. You got a quirk, All Might's quirk of all things. And I'm actually making something of myself, both of us are." Jaune added with a quick laugh at the end.

"Yeah, even though we've been at it for quite a while, it's so hard to believe." Izuku continued looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Well, you know what they say. Unexpected things happen all the time in this world."

"Yeah…they really do."

"So, what's the plan now?" The blond boy asked, wanting to know if Izuku has any idea's or plans on what to do until the UA entrance exams.

"Well, right now I need to work on controlling the power output on One for All which sounds easy in context but I only just started to use One for All's power." Izuku said as he went into his traditional 'think' mode. "ItspossibleIcouldjusttrytosetacertainlimitonhowmuchpowerimusingbutIwouldn'evenknowhowtodothatperhapsAllMightcouldtellmeifthereissomewaytolimitmypoweroutputbutifhecouldI'msurehewouldhavetoldmewhilewetherealthough-"

"Um, Izuku." Jaune interrupted while sweat dropping at his friends mumbling habits.

"I was doing it again wasn't I?" Izuku asked with an embarrassed blush.

"Yeah, you were," Jaune confirmed in a teasing matter, getting a little revenge for his teasing back on the train.

Izuku lowered his head and sweat dropped from his usual antics, but then remembered Recovery Girl's offer to Jaune. "So, what about you and Recovery Girl?"

"Oh, yeah, that." The blond responded, getting reminded about the youthful heroes offer. "I think she can help out a bit. I mean we can both heal but mine doesn't drain other people's stamina, and I can do other things along with healing. But I'm sure she has some things to teach me, she does have a lot of experience. Plus she did say there are spots in UA where I can practice with my weapon."

"Yeah! That really was a good idea to get that." Izuku commented. "It'll really help with offensive and defense and help add on to your quirk."

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush," Jaune said dramatically earning a laugh from the both of them. "So, are we gonna come back here the same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we gotta learn to handle our quirks, and fast. We only got 2 months before the exams." Izuku said with complete seriousness as he looked into Jaune.

"To handling our quirks!" Jaune cheered raising a fist in the air as the two headed home and got ready for another day of quirk training.

And that they did. Every single day the two boys would come to UA and work on harnessing both the boys' powers. All Might would coach Izuku on using the power of One for All. Although that was always a lot easier said than done.

Every time Izuku would try using One for All, it always broke him. No matter if he was using his arms or legs, the power of the quirk was always too much for his body to handle. He would always end up being healed by Recovery girl.

But around 2 weeks into their training, they made a bit of progress. All Might, in his hero form, told Izuku to hit him with a One for All smash. Izuku was extremely hesitant at first but after a lot of reassurance form All Might, Izuku threw the punch…and his arm didn't break.

Both One for All users were excited at seeing even the slightest bit of progress. All Might deduced that Izuku must have subconsciously reduced his power output so he didn't end up hurting him too badly. While All Might felt the punch a bit, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Izuku was a little upset at first that his only progress came from something he didn't even mean to do, but All Might reassured his successor that even if it was small, any progress is good.

With Jaune, he did take Recovery Girl up on his offer. Despite the big difference their quirks had, she actually had a lot of good advice to give the eldest Arc child. She taught him a little about basic healing and how the body uses its own energy and stamina to heal itself over time. This was how her quirk works, by using the body's energy reserve's to speed up the healing progress.

When Jaune went on to explain his quirk and how it works, Recovery Girl deduced that Jaune most likely uses his own energy to heal and buff other. The most interesting thing she found out was that Jaune seemed to have much more energy reserve than an average human.

When he wasn't going over and practicing his quirk with Recovery Girl, Jaune was showed a battle simulation room filled training dummies perfect to practice swordplay on.

This gave Jaune the opportunity to try out some new moves he looked up online and in books he found. While he never did perform any right, over time he slowly got better with his skills and special moves he was trying out. Although he still had quite a long way to go.

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

It had currently been a month since Izuku and Jaune had been training with All Might and Recovery Girl at UA to harness there quirks better for the exams.

Right now, Izuku was by himself sitting on the beach he and Jaune had clean up about a month ago. He and his friend didn't come to UA to train today because Jaune's parents were going out of town for the weekend and he needed to watch them. The two had told the heroes they were training with and they were understanding in the situation and were perfectly understanding in giving Jaune the weekend off to watch his family.

Although Izuku was free to come by himself, it just didn't feel right to him to go without his best friend there, so Izuku decided to take a couple days off as well.

And right now, Izuku felt…frustrated.

Even after a whole month of constant work he was hardly making any progress on controlling One for All. Yeah, he did have some moments where he could use the power without breaking himself, but most of the time it was when he was subconsciously holding himself back. He didn't have any proper control.

He honestly didn't know what to do. If he couldn't handle the power by the UA exams, no way he would make it into the school. And after all the work he put into getting his body into shape, gaining All Mights quirk, it would all go wasted. Just because he couldn't handle this damn quirk!

As Izuku looked onto the sea with his thought, he grew more frustrated. Without even knowing it, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

But…as he was doing so, his body suddenly emitted a dull green glow. It was barely noticeable…but it was there.

Right now, he just felt so…so…

"Hey, fancy meeting you here."

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and calmed down with the mysterious green glow disappearing from him as well. He looked behind him at the source of the voice and saw that behind him was Ruby and Yang.

"R-Rose, Y-Yang. Wh-what are you two doing here?" Izuku asked as he frantically got up to face the two half-sisters.

"We decided to stop by here today since it's a good day." Ruby answered with her usual cheerful nature.

"Yeah, and when we got here we saw you looking at into space." Yang said in a teasing matter causing Izuku to blush a bit in embarrassment. "So where's Arc, he usually with you."

"Oh, his parents are away for the weekend so he's watching his sisters." Izuku replied in a rather quiet voice, even for him. While Ruby didn't seem to notice, Yang did.

"Something wrong Midoriya? You seem a little down." The golden blond asked with caused Ruby's to get a little curious to what she meant and Izuku to sigh.

"It's just…I'm having a hard time handling my quirk. Even after all the training I've done I always end up hurting myself." Izuku explained and made sure to not to tell them the exact details about his quirk.

"Oh, what exactly is your quirk?" Ruby asked with Yang wanting the answer as well.

Izuku sweated nervously a bit, but thankfully, he was already prepared for a situation like this. "S-s-strength e-enhancement." But, he still needed to work on keeping his cool.

Thankfully, the half-sisters seemed to buy it. "Jeez, must be some strength enhancer if that body of yours can't handle it. Don't think I didn't notice what you were packing when we had out little get together." Yang said in a flirty tone causing Ruby's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink and Izuku's whole face to become red.

"Can we get back on topic please?" Ruby pleaded quietly with Izuku nodding in agreement.

"Oh, if we have to." Yang said in a teasing matter making Ruby pout and Izuku to keep on blushing. "So how exactly have you been using your quirk? Maybe we can compare our quirks to yours to see if we can help you out."

"Really?" Izuku said, gaining a smile. "You guys wanna help me out?"

"Of course!" Ruby cheered with a bright toothy smile. "What are friends for?"

Friends. Something Izuku barley had any of more so long. And now he has friends outside of Jaune's family, and he couldn't be happier with the friends he's made in the last few months. "Thank you two so much." Izuku replied with complete honesty.

"Don't be getting mushy on us green bean, we got work to do." Yang teased making Izuku blush again. "So, how's this strength enhancer work?"

Izuku snapped out of his embarrassed blush and cupped his chin thinking of a way to describe One for Al without revealing its secret. "Well," He began. "I usually concentrate my power into a part of my body, like my arm, and it dramatically increases. Only issue is I can't seem to control my power output so whenever I do use it I end up hurting myself, pretty badly."

"Yikes." Ruby said quietly scratching the back of her head nervously. "I think Yang would be better at helping you with this then I would, my quirk is completely different then yours."

"Yeah, let me explain how my quirk works." Yang said as Izuku started at her ready to take in all the info about Yang's quirk, and of course write it down in his hero note book later. "My quirk is called _Power Up_ , Whenever I take damage from an attack, I get more attack power myself, although it doesn't raise my defense, luckily I'm super tough!" She bragged a bit causing present company to sweat drop. "Anyway, when I do take a hit, it the power boost just kinda spreads throughout my whole body. Like, when I stub my toe, it doesn't just power up my toe, it spreads out through my body.

"!" Izuku's eyes widen at the explanation. ' _Spreads out…through the whole body…and not just a single place…THAT'S IT!'_

"Yang that's it! You're a genius!" Izuku yelled surprising both girls.

"I am? I mean, yeah I am!" She boasted causing Ruby to give her a bored look and thumbs down.

"So how exactly is my sister a 'genius' Midoriya?" Ruby asked, receiving a punch on the shoulder from Yang.

"Because she made me realize what I was doing wrong." He stated running a bit away from the sisters as they stood in place and watched him in curiosity as he now stood a couple yards away from them. "Every time I've used my quirk, I've only been putting all my power into one part of my body at a time, but doing that makes is so there too much power building up into a single part of my body. But, if I spread it throughout my body, I'll just need to focus on letting it spread evenly throughout my body, I'll be able to enhance my entire body and focus on power output so I don't injure myself."

The girls listened to Izuku's explanation with Ruby watching with in growing excitement and Yang crossing her arms and smirking. Both sisters watching to see what Izuku was about to do.

' _I have to at least try it out, if this works, I'll be on a whole new level!'_ Izuku thought to himself as he clenched his fist and had the power of One for All flow throughout his whole body. Gritting his teeth, Izuku did everything he could to suppress the power to a safe percentage.

' _It's now or never…'_

' _One for All…FULL COWLING!'_

He did it. Red veins appeared all throughout Izuku's body as One for All surged through him. Izuku's entire body was now pulsating with turquoise electricity. It still hurt, even though he was able to keep the power low, it was still a lot for him. He just hoped his body could handle it.

"That's so cool!" Ruby cheered as she witness Izuku's brand new full cowling mode with stars in her eyes.

"So, how does it feel green bean?" Yang asked as she stood tall in the same position.

"It…hurts." He responded as electricity kept sparking through his body. "But, I think I can handle it.

"Well then, if you think you can handle it…let's go." Yang challenged.

"Wait, what?" Izuku question as he watched Yang tie her up into a ponytail.

"Oh boy." Ruby gulped as she used her quirk to speed away to a safe distance.

"The entrance exams are in one month. And like you said, you're still getting used to your quirk. I'm guessing you don't have much combat experience." Izuku was honestly surprised by Yang's summery, she hit everything on the mark, so he nodded in response. "Thought so, and I'm sure you know the best way of getting better at something is to practice. So, I'll say it again…let's go." She finished by cracking her knuckles.

Izuku gulped a bit. Just looking at Yang showed someone that she wasn't someone to take lightly. She was obviously better then him in both combat experience and quirk usage. But, she was right. He needed to get better, just because he found a way to use One for All safely, he still needed to know at least the basics fighting, even if violence wasn't his thing.

"Alright! I'm ready!" He sound looking directly into Yang's eyes.

Yang smirked excitedly. She always enjoyed a good spar and she could tell that this was gonna be fun. "I was hoping you'd say that." She said as she and Izuku got into fighting positions.

"This is going to get messy." Ruby commented as she hid behind a rock to avoid getting caught up in the carnage.

"LET'S GO!"

 **(Cue: Ignite)**

Izuku and Yang quickly lunged at each other and reared a fist back. When they came into proximity both of them rocketed there fist forward and their punches collided creating a bit of wind pressure from the impact.

' _My legs…my arm…they're completely fine!_ ' Izuku thought happily as a wide smile came to him. Neither the charge towards yang nor the punch he made damaged his body at all. Granted it still stung a bit, but he could take it.

"Not bad." He snapped out of his thoughts when he looked at Yang grinning at him. "I actually kinda felt that." Izuku failed to notice that Yang's body glowed yellow a bit when their punches collided.

Yang quickly retracted her fist when Izuku was still applying pressure to it causing Izuku to stumble a bit. Yang took the opportunity to use her left arm and deliver a powerful jab to the Izuku's chest.

Izuku grunt in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. The punches sent him back a few feet but he managed to stay standing up. Regaining his breath, he looked forward to see Yang entered another position, most likely getting ready to either attack or block depending on what Izuku did.

' _I can't attack her continuously, she'll only getting stronger with each hit.'_ He strategized as she as well entered a position that was more defensive then Yang's. ' _She's got much more experience than me, directly fighting her is out of the question, I just gotta play it safe and look for any openings.'_

"Playing defensive huh?" Yang lightly mocked as she changed her position a bit. "All I see is an invitation for me to lay down a beating." Yang kept to her word and charged at Izuku.

Rearing her right fist back, she made an attempt to strike her sparring parents face but Izuku reacted quickly and stepped back and successfully avoided her fist. Yang growled a bit in frustration but kept her cool and tried another punch only for Izuku to dodge again.

Yang was starting to get rather impatient with Izuku's dodging and started to unleash a flurry pf punch as fast as she could towards his fast and chest.

Izuku stood his ground and kept dodging Yang's onslaught but still had to end up blocking a few with his arms. Despite One for All boosting his defense, Yang's strike's still hit hard. ' _She's getting frustrated, but still, I gotta be careful, just keep dodging and blocking and see if there's any opportunity's to strike.'_

"Stop dodging!" Yang yelled in annoyance. She always hated it when people would constantly dodge. She thought people should take their hits like a champ. Guess she better whip this kid into shape.

Yang stopped her onslaught and reared her right fist back as far as she could preparing to deliver a big punch. ' _Now!'_ Izuku took the opportunity of Yang leaving herself wide open by trying to use a powerful attack like that.

" **5%...Detroit Smash!** " Announcing his attack, Izuku landed one of All Might's signature moves right into Yang's stomach. The blond coughed up some spit and was launched back a bit, even falling on her butt.

"Oh, that's it," Yang said as she got up. "Now I'm getting serious!" and with that Yang collided her first together causing her whole body to glow yellow.

Izuku didn't even have time to react when Yang charged towards Izuku and landed a right hook right onto the green hairs face disorienting him a bit. He didn't even get a chance to dodge or counter attack as Yang continued to deliver swift but powerful strikes all over his body not even giving him a chance to retaliate.

"Yang! Go easy on him!" Ruby pleaded while still hiding behind the rock. She thought her sister was going a little hard on him, especially since it was his first time in an actual fight.

"He. Won't. Learn. Anything. If. I. Go. Easy!" Yang shouted as she continued her onslaught. Yang readied her left fist for another punch. But when her fist was about to collide with Izuku's abdomen she was caught off guard when Izuku managed to catch her fist in his right hand.

Although Izuku was now covered in bruises with some blood coming out of his mouth, Izuku stood stronger and narrowed his eyes at yang but still smiled. "I'm not through yet!"

" **Michigan Smash!** " Izuku then proceeded to palm Yang right in her face with his free arm while keeping a firm grip on her fist to keep her from flying as a result of the attack.

The attack did raise Yang up in the air, Izuku proceeded to use this and grabbed Yang's arm with the arm he just used to attack with and started to spin Yang around a bit. Using the momentum, Izuku then threw Yang behind him and slammed her into the sand causing it to spread out into the air.

After throwing Yang into the ground, Izuku felt that he was at his limit. After receiving all those attacks from Yang as well as launching some attacks himself, he was exhausted. Plus this was his first time using his newly found 'One for All Full Cowling' and he still wasn't used to it.

Powering down, Izuku panted quite a bit trying to regain his breath. Meanwhile Ruby was watching in awe, her friend, who had just gotten a handle on his quirk and hardly had any combat experience, actually kept up with Yang. Did he beat him? Hell no. While she was impressed he kept up with Yang, she knew Yang all too well to know it would take much, _much_ more than that to keep her down.

Meanwhile, the cloud of sand was starting to clear, and Izuku's eyes widen and what he saw. Yang was standing up looking completely fine other than a small stream of blooding from her nose as a result from the Michigan Smash to the face.

"Not bad for your first time, but…" yang then slammed her first together again only this time her yellow glow was much brighter and her hair stood up on its own with some yellow embers of fire appearing. "I think it time I end this!"

Izuku had absolutely no chance to defend himself when Yang delivered a strong right jab to his gut making him cough up spit and clench his stomach.

Yang was ready to end this. Spreading her legs apart, she lowered her head and raised up her first with her fist clenched and wrist bending downwards. Yang then shot her fist upwards and gave Izuku a powerful uppercut on his chin.

Izuku was sent flying high and far into the air and landed quite a distance away from Yang. He landed flat on his back and tried to stand back up but ultimately failed and laid on the ground defeated.

Yang had won.

 **(End Music)**

Yang's body stopped glowing as the blond started to catch her breath after her spar with Izuku. Her hair also went back to normal as wiped some sweat from her head. ' _Heh, he actually got me sweating. The little guy does have some fight in him after all.'_

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she stepped out of her safe spot and headed to her sister. "Shouldn't you see if he's ok?!" She yelled flailing her arms around.

"Oh right." The blond responded as she headed toward the green haired boy. She probably should make sure she didn't break him…or kill him.

When the two sisters made their way to him, they saw Izuku lying flat on his back with his eyes shot. Yang rose a brow in slight concern while Ruby gasp and covered her mouth.

"Did you kill him?!" The black and redhead shrieked at seeing Izuku no move.

"I'm…sure he's fine," Yang responded despite feeling a little unsure of is what she said was true.

"…Ugh…" The two sister's eyes shot open when they heard Izuku groan and shake his head a little.

"Midoriya!" Ruby squealed as she got on her knees and put her face right in front of his to exam him. "Are you ok?! Speak to me!"

"…I can't feel my anything." Izuku managed to groan out.

"See Ruby, he's perfectly fine!" Yang said positively with a thumbs up as Ruby pouted and glared at her blond sister.

"Yang, you could have gone a little easy on him, it was his first time both using his quirk properly and fighting." Ruby scolded as Yang just acted nonchalantly and placed her hands on her hips. "And was that uppercut at the end really necessary?"

"Ruby, you know what I always say. If you're not hurting, you're not learning." Yang said confidently while Ruby let out an irritated huff. "He's got a lot of work to do and if he can't handle something as simple sparring match then he definitely won't make it into a school like UA, you know that."

"Yeah, but-"

"She's right, Rose." Ruby's response was interrupted by Izuku who had managed to raise his head to look at the two. "I have to work 1000 times harder than everyone else. A school like UA is bound to be way harder than this, I just have to keep working harder. And besides, if I get knocked down, I just get back up even stronger, right Yang?" Izuku said with a smirk, quoting what Yang told him a month ago.

Yang gave a smirk back in response and nodded. "Got that right green bean, that's talking like a hero there."

"Just don't destroy yourself please, that's not gonna do you any good at all," Ruby said with a motherly tone that got yang sporting a warm smile and a nod from Izuku.

"I promise I won't," Izuku responded with Ruby just sighing in response but still gained a small smile.

"Alright, let's get you home bud," Yang said as she and Ruby went up to Izuku and lifted him off the ground each putting an arm around him causing his face to flush lava red from both girls helping him stand up. "We can't let you go home by yourself looking like that, you look like you just got hit by a train."

"He just did." Ruby teased with a smug grin.

"Quiet you."

* * *

After that Yang and Ruby helped Izuku back to his apartment while getting some stares from people due to the beat-up appearance of Izuku.

When they got to his apartment they witness the freaking out of ink Midoriya and she examined her son to make sure he didn't have any permanent. After she made sure her baby boy was fine, she demanded an answer about what happened to him.

Yang took the hit and stated she just had a sparring session with Izuku to help train him for UA. Although Inko was ok with Izuku going off to train with his friends, she made Yang promise to make sure not to go to rough on him again to which she promised she wouldn't…with her fingers crossed.

Izuku did tell his mother that he recently 'developed' a quirk to which she spent the whole day hugging her son and crying tears of joy. Although she wasn't too happy to find out the backlash his quirk hurting himself, she would support her son through anything and let him go off with Jaune to practice using it. Despite her son's beat up stat, she was excited that Izuku finally got a handle on using his quirk without hurting himself.

The next day, Izuku went to visit Jaune at his house. Jaune, along with his sisters had seen Izuku's full cowling when he demonstrated it in his backyard. Jaune was completely enthusiastic about Izuku's progress so much that he actually ended up yelling "SUCK IT BAKUGO!" into the sky causing Izuku and Jaune's sister to laugh ballisticly and a certain ash-blond to sneeze at the feeling of someone talking about him behind his back. Meanwhile, Jaune's sisters congratulated the green haired 15-year-old with their signature sister dog pile.

The day after that, the two went to back to UA to tell All Might and Recovery Girl the new. When the two heroes witnessed Izuku's progress they were both extremely happy at seeing how far Izuku's come with One for All in such a short time span.

All Might was quick to give his successor a giant bear hug and shout his congratulations in the heavens…only to realize he was in his hero form and accidentally made Izuku faint from air loss.

Recovery Girl, after scolding All Might and waiting for Izuku to wake up, congratulated the young man on his hard work. Although she was glad about not having to heal Izuku nearly as much as before. Quite honestly, she was getting a bit annoyed at having to heal Izuku so much.

Along with his training at UA, Izuku and Yang would often meet up for sparring and fighting lessons. Though Izuku never won any of their spares, there were a lot of moments where Izuku got the upper hand and one time when he almost won…until he pulled her hair. It was then Izuku learned the number one rules of Yang.

Don't. Touch. The hair.

Thankfully Ruby was there to keep Yang from murdering him.

Day after day of intense work and seeing the full capabilities ofFull cowling for Izuku. And plenty of sword and shield training as well as quirk training for Jaune…finally, it was time.

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

This was it, the day of the UA Entrance exams. Both Jaune and Izuku were standing outside the building. Both had the uniforms of their middle school on and had bags containing their training clothes to wear for the practical exam with Jaune also having his Crocea Mors.

Right now the two were standing in front of UA. While the two have been there almost every day for the past two months for training, this felt entirely different. Today would decide if they would truly be going to UA.

"This is it, it's do or die," Izuku said as he and Jaune stood side by side staring at the large UA entrance that just seemed so much bigger and more intimidating today for obvious reasons,

"Way to lay on the pressure buddy," Jaune muttered swallowing a lump ion his throat. But Izuku was right. Today, they would both either succeed or fail. Both boys agreed that either both of them would to UA or neither of them would.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait!" The two boys looked behind them to see Ruby and Yang coming up to them. All of them agreed to wait for each other and go in together. But Izuku and Jaune noticed a little add-on to the girl. Ruby seemed to have something strapped to her back and Yang had some rather large golden bracelets on her wrist.

"So, you guys excited?" Yang asked with enthusiasm.

"If by excited you mean unbelievably nervous, then yes, very much so," Jaune stated matter of factly as Izuku sweat dropped and slightly nodded.

"I know what you mean, and all these people staring at me isn't helping much," Ruby said feeling exactly like Jaune and Izuku right now.

And sure enough Ruby was getting some stares from some of the kids that were also taking the exam. Most were asking questions like "Isn't she a bit young to be here?" and "Who let a kid come here?"

"Ah just ignore and blow them away in the practical!" Yang said she putting an arm around Ruby to help ease her nerves.

As Izuku watched the two sisters interact, he noticed the _accessory's_ the two had.

"Hey, what are those things you two have?" He asked pointed to Ruby's strap and Yang's bracelets. After asking that Jaune also noticed them on the girls and grew curious himself.

"Oh yeah, we were keeping these a surprise to show you two," Yang stated as she let go of Ruby. "Rubes, you wanna share first?"

"Yes!" She quickly responded.

The two boys watched as Ruby unstrapped a strange looking gadget from her back and the two were completely surprised to see it turn into a large red scythe.

"Ah! What the heck!" Izuku screamed as he and Jaune, as well as a few kids passing by, backing away from the weapon.

"I-is that a scythe?" Jaune asked feeling a bit intimidated by Ruby now knowing she wields such a large and a rather dangerous weapon.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby adding rather casually.

"A what?" Jaune and Izuku asked in unison.

"It's also a gun." Ruby and Yang responded also in unison.

"Oh."

"What about you Yang?" Jaune asked curious to what the blond sister had up her sleeve.

"Oh nothing, just this." The two boys watched as the Yang's bracelets suddenly spread apart forming into gauntlets.

"That's so cool!" Jaune said as he looked at the two now golden gauntlets.

"What do they do?" Izuku asked as his normal curiosity took over him making him almost forget his nervousness about the entrance exam.

"They use the kinetic energy created from my quirk making my punch the equivalent of a shotgun blast." She explained getting 'oohs' from the boys. "I can also use them to launch myself up in the air, like a super jump."

"Wow, yang that's amazing!" Izuku said as Yang nodded taking in the praise. "Both of your weapons fit your quirk perfectly, the force generated from Yang's quirk after taking damage combined with gauntlets ability to utilize the kinetic energy can really maximize the damage from your punches. And Ruby's scythe, while its size and weight might look like they lessen her speed can actually help her by using the backlash of sniper shots to add to her speed, plus she can pin the end of it into the ground and use it to make quick sharp turns."

Both sisters were completely wide-eyed at Izuku's explanation. "Wow…that was…" yang began.

"Completely right." Ruby finished.

Izuku blushed in embarrassment after realizing that he, once again, went into his habit of looking into things inside and out. Meanwhile, Jaune chuckled a bit and patted him on the back. "What can I say, give this guy a subject that has anything to do with heroes, he'll give you a perfect explanation in seconds flat."

Izuku's blush deepened as Jaune and the girls started laughing. But then Izuku proceeded to laugh along with them. At least it was a stress reliever, and they all needed that right now. It all seemed to be fine with the four friends laughing together, until…

"Stupid Deku."

Izuku immediately stopped laughing. Deku. And the voice…oh no.

The four looked backed to see a familiar boy with ash-blond hair and red eyes walking forward with a frown on his face.

"Get outta my way before I kill you." He threated making Izuku and Jaune flinch and Ruby and Yang to frown, especially Yang.

' _That must be him_.' Yang thought as she ignored Izuku and Jaune quickly moving out of Bakugo's way and Izuku frantically saying things like "Good luck!" and "Let's all do our best!"

Yang's eye's briefly flashed red as she glared at the boy. She remembered what Izuku told her about him. Deciding to take some action, Yang stuck out her foot…and tripped him.

Izuku and Jaune watched in horror as Yang made Bakugo fall flat on his face with Ruby snickering. Bakugo quickly got up and gave the group a death glare. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" He screamed with his usual temper.

Yang simply played innocent and shrugged her shoulders. "Wasn't me." She lied. "Must have tripped over your own ego or something."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" He shouted with smoke coming off his hands as Izuku and Jaune paled and Ruby continued to giggle.

"I think you heard me," Yang said as she narrowed her eyes at him and talked in a serious tone. "Now, if you want to avoid making a scene and possibly getting kicked out for starting a fight, I think you better move along."

Bakugo was completely livid with this girl. Who did she was talking to _him_ like that? Damn extras should now their place. But ultimately, she was right. Starting a fight with her would most likely make him either late, or even kicked out of the facility.

Glaring right at her, he turned around and walked away. "Fuck you." Was the last thing he said to them as he walked toward the building.

"Well, that guy's a jack ass," Yang commented as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, what's that guys deal?" Ruby asked, wondering why that boy seemed to have such a grudge against Izuku, and Jaune seemed to be frightened by him too.

"K-k-kacchan usually l-like this," Izuku said trembling a bit after what happened while Yang and Ruby looked at him completely confused.

"Did…did you just call him Kacchan?" Yang question making sure she heard him right. Izuku nodded in response making the two sisters even more confused.

"Why would you give such an adorable nickname to a jerk like that?" Ruby asked with Yang nodding in agreement with her sister.

"I-i-i-it's a l-long story." Izuku stuttered quietly looking at the ground.

"Let's just say, he's was a friend…until, things happened." Jaune summarized not going a lot into it.

"Well, let's just forget about him." Yang said perking up. "Come on, we got an entrance exam to ace!"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah! You two are right." Jaune said he gained a face of confidence and did the same gesture as Ruby.

Although Izuku didn't react the same way as the other, he gained a small smile and nodded as he and the group faced forward.

' _This is it.'_ Izuku said in his head as he started right at the front entrance. ' _It all comes down to this, I just have to pass, I won't let all that work and training go to waste. I will pass!'_

And then he tripped.

' _Or I could just die.'_

"Uh-oh," Yang said as the rest of the group watched Izuku take a nose dive towards the ground.

Izuku closed his eyes expecting to hit the hard ground…only to not.

Izuku gasped and the other watch, in slight amusement, to see Izuku floating in the air with the brown-haired girl next to him.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked in a sweet voice as Izuku started struggling in midair.

"He is now, nice save girl!" Yang said with a thumbs up.

"Oh, it was nothing." The brown haired said as she set Izuku back on the ground.

"Nice catch! That could have been bad." Ruby said as Izuku steadied himself and looked at the girl in front of him.

She was more or less the same height as him with her hair styled in a bob cut with 2 bangs going along the side of her face on each side. She had brown eyes and a perma-blush on her face. But her most distinguishing feature was the animal paw-like pads on her fingers.

T-t-t-thanks f-for that." Izuku stuttered as his face blush red from seeing the girl that just saved him from an unlucky fall.

"It's no problem!" She said nicely. "I'm sorry for using my quirk on you without asking but it would have been a bad omen if you just fell like that."

"Yep," Jaune agreed as he stepped in. "Never know what could cause a bad omen, that's why my mom says to always step carefully," Jaune stated causing Yang and Ruby to giggle from his words he took from his mom and the girl to nod in agreement.

"Exactly! Oh, I almost forgot to introduce, I'm Ochaco Uraraka, it's nice to meet all of you." The girl, now known as Uraraka, greeted.

"Yang Xiao Long, just call me Yang."

"Ruby Rose!"

"Arc, Jaune Arc."

"I-Izuku M-Mi-Midoriya."

Uraraka giggled a bit and did a small bow. "So how are you guys feeling about this, pretty nerve-racking huh?"

"You can say that again, I'm sweating from anxiety just from standing," Jaune said with a nervous chuckle as Yang took a step back away from him.

"T.m.i dude." Yang said as Jaune blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous too, especially since I'm the youngest one here, I actually got special permission to take the test a lot earlier then I'm supposed to," Ruby said timidly.

"Oh, congratulations! I'm sure you'll do great." Uraraka said which managed to perk Ruby up a bit and make her smile.

"Well, let's all do our best then," Izuku said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah!" The four of them cheered.

"Well, I'll see you guys inside. Bye!" Uraraka said as she headed inside.

"Well…you all ready?" Yang asked as she looked at everyone.

"Yep," Ruby said as she held onto Crescent Rose for comfort.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jaune responded.

"Yes." Izuku nodded.

And with that, the four headed inside.

* * *

"So, how did you do on the test?" Jaune asked as he and Izuku, as well as a crowd of other people, walked into what looked like a college lecture hall.

Before the written test the students were all given a card which gave them a number and pretty much told them where to sit based on things like what school they went to.

"Pretty well I think, I didn't really have a problem with anything," Izuku stated as he remembered how the written exam was rather easy for him.

"Me too, although math gave me some trouble but I think I did fine all things considered," Jaune responded feeling pretty good about himself passing the written test.

The two friends easy managed to find where they were seated…only to panic a bit to see they were sitting next to Bakugo. Thankfully the ash-blond didn't seem to pay them any mind and simply scoffed. The two boys sigh in relief as they sat down.

"How do you think Rose and Yang did on the test?" Jaune asked as he sat down next to Izuku who was, unfortunately, next to Bakugo.

"I'm sure they passed, know we just need to worry about the practical," Izuku said, confident that their two friends passed the first part of the entrance exams.

Suddenly the two's attention, as well as everyone else's, was drawn forward as the lights to the center of the stage in the room lit up as well as a large monitor with UA's logo on it.

" _What's up UA candidates_?" A loud voice said with the lights revealing who it was. Standing on the center of the stage was a tall skinny man with long spiky blond hair and a small mustache. He wore sunglasses and a pair of headphones with the word 'HAGE' on the headband. He also had a black jacket that was studded on the collar, which was upturned and had shoulder pads and a red studded belt with black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves. He also seemed to have a directional speaker around his neck.

" _Welcome to the show today! Everybody say, ''HEY!"_ he said enthusiastically while waving his arms around before snapping his fingers and pointed towards the audience.

"HEY!"

The only person that actually responded was a girl with orange hair, pale skin, and aqua eyes wearing a typical school uniform for girls.

The girl looked around as everyone stared at her. "What? He said to do it, come on people amp it up!" She stated with a disturbing amount of energy.

" _Nora_ , calm down." The boy next to her said. He seemed to be the same age as the girl now known as Nora. He had magenta eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail with a single pink streak.

"You're no fun, _Ren,"_ Nora said as she crossed her arms and pouted as she sat back down with everyone sweat dropping at her. Well…everyone expect…

" _Thank you examinee number 2887! You know what I'm about!"_ The announcer said as Nora's smile returned and she gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh my God! It's the voice hero President Mic! I listen to his radio show every day!" Midoriya beamed as he immediately recognized the pro hero on the stage.

"I still can't believe all the UA teachers are Pros. It's so cool!" Jaune added as he reacted in a similar way only with a bit less enthusiasm.

"Shut the hell up," Bakugo growled.

" _Now, let me explain how this wicked practical is gonna do down. Like the application said, today you rockin boys and girls conducting ten-minute mock battles in suburban settings! Better tighten up those belts of yours because once I drop the mic here you'll be sent a specified battle center, sound good?_

"Yeah!"

" _Thank you once again number 2887!"_

This time, no one paid the girl named Nora any mind as they all took a look at their application card.

"I see," Bakugo said as he quickly realized something about the cards. "They'll splitting us up so we can't work with friends." He deduced.

Izuku got over his flinching of Bakugo looking at his card and realized the ash-blond was right by taking a look at his card. "Yeah, you're right. All three of our examinee numbers are in order but were in different battle centers." Izuku stated seeing that he was in center B, Bakugo was in A, and Jaune was in E.

"Get your damn eyes of my card," Bakugo growled quickly making Izuku look forward and Jaune to frown.

"What, you're free to look at our cards but we can't look at yours?" Jaune said standing up for his friend.

"Damn," Bakugo muttered, ignoring Jaune. "I was looking forward to crushing you two."

" _Okay, everyone!"_ President Mic said getting everyone's attention. " _Let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. The points you earn depend on their level of difficulty so I hope you keep track of how many points you earned."_

" _Your goal here listeners is to use your quirk to smash up as many faux badies as possible and get the highest score you can! Just make sure you keep things heroic ladies and gents! Any un-heroic behavior is strictly prohibited!_

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question!" Everyone turned to the question as a tall boy with glasses and blue hair shot straight up from his chair and raised his hand high.

" _Hit me!"_ President Mic said as a spotlight came down on the boy.

"On the print out you've listed four types of villain. Not three." Sure enough, he was right. Pointing to his own booklet showed there were four villains listed from A to D. "If this is a mistake on UA's part it is shameful for the most prestigious school in Japan to make such a mistake!"

"And you two!" Suddenly he turned around and pointed at Izuku and Jaune making them flinch. "You've both been muttering the whole time. If you two are just here on some pleasure trip, then you should leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

"Sorry." Jaune and Izuku said quietly as Jaune lowered his head and Izuku covered his mouth.

The rest of the examinees laughed a bit at the two being called out, until…

"Was that really necessary?"

"Excuse me?" The boy replied not expecting anyone to question what he had to say.

Everyone turned their attention to who questioned him. She appeared to be a girl with long black hair, pale skin and amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She wore a skin-tight black shirt and pants and her most distinguishable feature were the cat ears on her head.

"Did you really need to call them out like that?" She repeated herself. "There just a little excited over seeing the hero present and are probably nervous about taking the exam, did you really need to call them out over something so small."

"But there distracting!" The boy countered. "Don't you find there muttering inappropriate in such a prestigious institute?"

"Not really." She said surprising him a bit. "And it's obvious no one else did since no one else seemed brother by it. If you want distracting, then how about the guy that shot up with his chair and pretty much demanded his question be answered rather then asked politely."

"But…I was…" He couldn't find a response and lowered his head in defeat. She was kinda right, no one else seemed bothered by the two's muttering and he did kinda make a scene to ask his question.

President Mic snicker a bit at the bickering between his students before waving his hands around to calm things down. " _Alright, alright calm down numbers 7111 and 1090. To answer your question 7111, the fourth villain is more of an obstacle to get in your way, that guy is worth zero points and there's one in every battle center. It's not that it can't be beaten, there's just no point. I recommend my listeners try to avoid it"_

"Thank you sir," The blue-haired boy thanked as he did a perfect 90% bow before sitting back down.

While Jaune kept his head lowered in embarrassment, Izuku turned his head to look at the girl that just stood up for Jaune and him. The cat-eared girl seem to notice this and look back at him as Izuku mouthed a 'Thank you' to her. She seemed to understand this and gave Izuku and small smile and a nod.

" _Now, before I send you guy's off, allow me to share out school motto with all of you…"_

" _As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down. A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes."_

" _ **Go Beyond…PLUS ULTRA!"**_

" _Now goof luck suffering!"_

"Well, that last part was certainly…encouraging," Jaune said nervously as he and Izuku sat up.

"It's probably just his way of hyping up everybody." Izuku guessed with a nervous chuckle.

"Well…I better get to my battle center, good luck." Jaune said as he looked at his friend right in the eye and held his hand out.

"You too." Izuku said as he shook Jaune's hand. And with that, the two friends head off into their respective battle center.

As Izuku was heading to the locker room to change, he saw the girl that stood up for him and Jaune. "H-hey," Izuku said which luckily got the girls attention. "I-I-I just wanted t-to say t-thanks for standing up for me and Jaune back there."

The cat girl smiled and turned around to face the green haired boy. "It was no problem. I don't really like seeing people get picked on her called out for no reason and that guy back there really didn't have a reason to call you two out."

"W-well, I r-really appreciate it," Izuku said again. "S-so what battle center are you heading to?"

"B." She replied simply.

"Oh! Me too." Izuku said perking up a little as he showed her his card. "D-do you m-maybe w-wanna go together?"

The girl thought about it for a second before shrugging her shoulder. "Sure, why not." She replied with a small smile.

"T-thanks, I'm Izuku Midoriya." He introduced himself as he held his hand out.

" _Blake Belladonna_." She said as she shook Izuku's hand.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku walked next to Blake as they both head to get ready for the practical with only one thing on Izuku's mind.

' _This is it.'_

* * *

 ** _Well, it took a while but I finally got it done. A lot happened in this chapter huh? Now you all see why this chapter took forever, I had a lot to cover and i have to say I think I did pretty good. So in this chapter, we got the last of the team RWBY girls and there's just one for JNPR member we still haven't met yet. But don't worry everyone's favorite redhead will be revealed in due time. There's no way I could just leave her out, she's my 2nd fav character in all of RWBY (Yang's number one.) Well, stay tuned for the next chapter..._**

 ** _"Zero Pointers and Quirk Test"_**


	4. Entrance Exams and Smash's

_**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update. If you wanna know why and what's been going on in my life lately, take a look at the latest chapter of Loud 10 and the "Sorry" note. I rather not have to get into it all again. It'll be easier if you just go there and check things out for yourself.**_

 _ **Also, this chapter is actually not gonna have some stuff I was hoping to put in it. I'm saving it all for the next chapter, otherwise this would be WAY to long, so I hope you can forgive me for that.**_

 ** _And before we started, I belive a moment of silence is needed._**

 ** _We have lost a great man recently, I'm sure you all know who it is._**

 ** _We all owe so much to him, he helped shape us all as a culture and a lot of things around today wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him_**

 ** _R.I.P_**

 ** _Stan Lee_**

 ** _1922-2018_**

 ** _You may be gone, but your legacy will live on forever_**

 ** _I hope you're reading comics with God right now._**

* * *

Jaune was pretty nervous right now to say the very least. He was currently in a gold colored track suit wearing various armor pieces like shoulder and knee pads for a little protection. He had Crocea Mor's strapped to his back ready for use one the exams started.

Did I mention he was nervous? Because he was!

His heat was racing a mile a minute. Sweat was pouring down his head and his whole body was trembling. This was it. The UA practical exams to get in. He was sure he passed the written part of the entrance test, so he didn't worry too much about it. But this, this was it. Do or die. If he failed this, neither he nor Izuku would be going to UA. They made a pack. If one didn't make, neither would the other. And if he failed this and cost both himself and his best friend the pleasure of going to UA, he just couldn't live with himself.

So he wouldn't! He wouldn't, no, COULDN'T fail! He owed to Izuku, to All Might, Yang, and Ruby. But most importantly, he owed it to himself and his family. His father gave him the sword and shield, his grandfather upgraded it, and his great, great grandfather first used it. He would do his family proud by using this very sword to become a hero, and go to UA, the best hero school in the world!

Why? Because he was Jaune Arc! And he-

"Jaune? You ok? You look like your spacing out."

Jaune snapped of his thoughts and looked behind him. There he saw Ruby standing behind him. She wore a red skirt and boots with a thin black hood with her rose emblem on the front in gold. She also had Crescent Rose strapped to her back along with a belt holding what Jaune could assume was ammo for it.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was just kinda taking it all in." He explained with Ruby nodding in agreement. Sure, he's seen the simulation cities before, but he could have sworn they were 100x bigger now.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's pretty overwhelming." Ruby responded back as she took a look around, taking a look at the other examinees. Among them she found a boy with red spiky hair, someone that seemed to have a bird head and a girl with large horns on her head with horse like legs.

Although she took a speical look whenever she found a piece of equipment or support gear. Perhaps looking at different kinds of gear and weapons would calm her nerves. Granted, it did a little bit. She would always get all giddy when looking at all kinds of support gear. Especially weapons. All there different functions, how they benefit ones quirk, etc. She just loved the subject so much.

"Heeeeeeey! I remember you!"

Before they knew what was happening, Jaune was bombarded by a familiar looking girl with orange hair. She wore pink skin tight track suit with black strips on the sleeves along with some basic sneakers. She also had something strap to her back like Ruby.

"You're one of the boys that tall kid called out!" She said while pointing at Jaune causing him to sweat drop at the embarrassing event and Ruby to lightly snicker at her bluntness.

"Yep, that's me." Jaune confirmed with his head lowered in embarrassment but with a small down casted smile as his face. "Name's Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you Arc!" She responded grabbing his head and rapidly shaking it which caused Jaune to be shaken up a bit with hoe strong her shacks were. "Name's Nora Valkyrie!"

"Ugh, nice to meet you to." Jaune managed to groan out after getting a little motion sick after Nora's friendly gesture. That girl definitely knew how to shake a hand.

"Hello there Valkyire. I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced her self-getting the red heads attention.

"Hello!" Nora replied happily as Jaune regained his composer again. "So you two ready to crush these exams!" She asked, deepening her voice and punching her fist into her palm.

"Sure am!" Ruby responded, taking Crescent Rose off her back and readying it for when the exams start.

"Yeah!" Jaune cheered, unsheathing his sword.

"Come on! I wanna hear ya scream it." Nora persisted, not approving of the tone and attitude they used that were supposed to hype them up. "Now come on! ARE YOU READY TO DOMINATE THESE EXAMS?!"

"YES I AM!" Ruby yelled with all her might.

"YEAH!" Jaune yelled in a similar matter.

"NOW THAT"S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Nora approved.

But they soon found themselves being watch. They all turned around to see all the other examinee's staring at them with annoying looks. Except for the guy with the red spiky hair. He was giving the three a spiky toothed smile and a double thumbs up, approving of their hype session.

Jaune and Ruby's face blushed with embarrassment as they backed up trying to hide themselves from the crowd. Nora, however, frowned and took the thing from her back off. When she did, it was revealed to be some sort of grenade launcher. But then Nora shifted the weapon and everyone gasp when they saw that it turned into a large war hammer.

"Hey, this is a private conversation! Anyone got anything they wanna say?!" She asked rather psychotically while holding the hammer threateningly. Everyone present gulped in fear as they quickly turned around to face the gate to the city.

"Yeah! That's what I thought!"

Nora didn't even have the chance to put away her weapon when Ruby ran up to her and started fangirling about looking over every detail. "Oh! Is this a hammer grenade launcher combo?!" Ruby asked in a giddy tone.

Nora's smile instantly returned but looked for fiercer as she started swinging it in the air for demonstration causing both Jaune and Ruby to back away from it. "You better believe it baby!"

"Wait, grenade launcher?" Jaune gulped as Nora continued swinging. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"That's what makes it awesome!" Nora cheered, raising her hammer into the air making the blond boy sweat drop and back away more. She just knew Nora for a few minutes and he could tell this girl had more energy then what was healthy. Was that her quirk?

"Wanna see my weapon?" Ruby asked which gained an enthusiastic nod from Nora. "It's a Sniper Rifle, Scythe combo!" She quickly summarized.

"Ooooh, fun!" Nora said as she looked over the weapon.

"What, about you Jaune?" Ruby asked, gaining the Arc boy's attention. "What's that sword and shield all about?"

"O-oh, well, there's nothing fancy about it like you two's weapons, but my great, great grandfather used it. He was one of the first heroes when quirks started appearing." When he finished explaining, both girls let out an 'Oooooh' in fascination.

"Neat!" Nora commented as she poked the tip of the sword.

"Sounds kinda like a family heirloom." Ruby commented with a sweet smile. "That's really cool Jaune."

"Hehe, thanks guys." Jaune said rather bashfully. He was still getting quite used to people actually complimenting him, but it was something he was sure he could get used to.

"So when do you think were gonna sta-"

" _ **AND START!"**_

* * *

When Izuku left the bus, needless to say, he was a little more than skittish about the whole thing. His whole body was shaking and he had a wobbly smile on his face. He was pretty much in the same boat as Jaune about the whole thing.

Everything lead up to this. After years of being told he could never be a hero, that he had no chance into getting in his dream school. It all would end here. He just couldn't fail. He would prove everyone wrong. He would be a hero. A hero that would save everyone with a smile, just like his idol that has aided him for so long.

"Hey Midoriya, are you doing ok?"

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl standing right next him, Blake Belladonna. The black haired cat girl was wearing what looked like to be a full body black stealth suit with matching gloves and boots. She also appeared to have a weapon strapped to her back which couldn't be made out since it was in a sheath. Needless to say…she looked like a literal cat burglar.

"O-oh, I-I g-guess I'm just t-trying to take i-it all in is all." Izuku answered which gained an understanding nod from Blake.

"Yeah, it does seem a bit nerve wracking." She responded in a pretty neutral tone. All in all, Blake wasn't really too nervous about all this. Taking a good look at all the examinee's…most of them seemed pretty underwhelming. The few that even remotely stood out to her were was a tall guy with 6 arms with skin like webbing attaching them all together, a blond boy wearing a strange looking belt, and a girl with a perma-blush on their face.

It wasn't that Blake was insulting the other examinee, it's just Blake didn't really see them as all too impressive, for lack thereof a better word. And despite Izuku's rather plain looking appearance, Blake could tell that he was much more than meets the eye.

"You don't seem awfully nervous." Izuku said with a sweat dropped as, despite everything going on, Blake was sporting a pretty neutral expression and tone.

"Well compared to you," She said with a small smirk causing Izuku to lower his head in embarrassment. "I guess I'm just used to this sort of thing."

"Really?" Izuku asked with his curiosity now peaked. What did Blake mean by that? Was she used to situations like _this_ specifically or just high pressure scenarios in general. Most likely the latter.

"Uh, yeah." She answered in an almost…nervous tone. There seemed to be a little more behind.

"Well, now that I look at everyone, no one else seems all too nervous either. Plus a lot of them have speical gear that probably goes along with their quirk." But as he was looking through everyone, he saw someone he recognized. That girl that kept him from tripping in the front, Ochako Uraraka. "It's her."

"Hmm, who are you looking at?" Blake asked with mild interest at to what got the mop-haired teens attention.

"Her." Izuku answered, pointing towards the girl he was staring at. "She saved me from tripping at the front gates, her name is Ochako Uraraka."

"Well that was nice of her." Blake said with a small smile. Another think Blake could tell was that most of the examinee's here seemed pretty sure of themselves. Cocky to a degree. It was nice to see there were some nice people here. Blake then noticed how Izuku was staring at the girl. The cat girl proceeded to nudge Izuku and gave a little smirk. "You wanna go talk to her?"

Izuku then started to blush madly and his movements became almost robotic. "I-I-I mean i-it w-w-would be p-polite t-t-to wish h-her g-good luck." She stuttered making Blake give out a quiet laugh.

Izuku then started to slowly make his way over to Uraraka, who was currently preparing herself for the exam. This should be easy. Just go to her, say 'Good luck on the exams' and just wait for them to start. He's gotten somewhat used to talking with girls. This shouldn't be any different than talking to Ruby and Yang.

But, just as he was making his way to her, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He looked back to see a face that made him flinch and Blake frown.

"She's looks like she's trying to get ready for the exam." It was the guy that had called Izuku and Jaune out in the lecture hall. He was wearing a dark blue tracksuit with strips. Due to being outdoors, Izuku could now see he had what looked like engines in his calves.

"What are you going to do? Distract her so she'll do poorly on the trails ahead?" He said in a scolding manner.

Izuku quickly pulled away as his blushed turn into an embarrassed one as he waved his arms around trying to defend himself. "N-no! You got it all wrong! I-I w-wasn't trying to do that I swear!"

"Hey isn't that the guy who almost fell at the entrance?" One of the examinee's stated in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, and he almost wet himself in the lecture hall."

"What a los-"

But before any of them could say anything more, they were met with an ice cold glare from Blake, making them all flinch and shut up. Blake then went over to where Izuku and the other guy was. When he went to them, she grabbed the latter's wrist in a tight grip that made him wince in pain.

"Do you have some sort of problem with him?" She said in a cold tone that match the stare she was giving him. "All he was gonna do is say good luck to her. And once again you show yourself to be a complete hypocrite as you accuse him of going to distract someone else, yet you're doing exactly that right now."

"But I was just-"

"I would have to agree."

Before the blue haired boy could finish, someone else interrupted him. The three of them looked back to see someone else they saw in the lecture hall. It was the boy net to Nora that said girl had called Ren. He was wearing a basic green gi. He also wore white pants with a belt with two pockets that seemed to hold a set of weapons that had a green color scheme.

"Not only are you distracted him, but it's easy to see you made him especially nervous which would hinder his progress." Ren stated as he walked up to them giving the engine legged teen a disapproving look.

After that, Blake finally let go of his wrist, pushing him back as well. "Next time, mind your own business." She said as he walked off rubbing his wrist.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief as he looked back at the two that stuck up for him with a small smile. 'Thank for doing that, I really appreciate it." He said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Blake simply gave a small smile and nodded. She really hated when people get bullied, so she was happy to stick up for the freckled teen.

Meanwhile Ren also smiled and nodded. "It's no trouble at all." He then bowed to both Izuku and Blake. "My name is Lie Ren, pleasure to meet you two."

"Blake Belladonna." Blake introduced while also bowing.

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku followed suit.

"I wish you all luck in the exams." Ren said as all three of them looked at each other a nodded.

Now all they had to do was wait for it to-

" **AND START!** "

Before anyone knew what was happening, the gates to the fake city were opening. Everyone then turned to Present Mic, who was standing on top of the gate to the city, in confusion.

" **Come on everyone move it! There isn't any count downs in real fights! Those three are already way ahead of you right now!"** The Pro Hero announced to all the examinees.

Sure enough, when everyone looked forward, they looked in surprise to see that Ren, Blake, and Izuku, who was being dragged by the wrist by Blake, all running past them and into the simulation city. Everyone else wasted no time in running in after them, ready to get points to get into UA.

"AAAAAAAH! BELLADONNA! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Izuku yelled as he was caught completely off guard with Blake grabbing his wrist and helping him get past the gates.

"Sorry!" Blake apologized as she let go of Izuku's wrist allowing the boy to run with her and Ren on his own will. "Just had to act fast!"

"Y-yeah, thanks for that." While Izuku didn't want to relay on the help of others all the time, he had to admit, it was nice to have people looking out for you and lending a hand.

"There's a split path up ahead." Ren called out as he ran alongside the two. Sure enough, up ahead was a crossways that lead into three directions. "That's where we'll part! I'll go left!"

"I'll go straight!" Blake said as she had her cat-like eyes locked on the path straight ahead.

"Then I'll go right!" Izuku said as he pretty much had no choice in which way to go.

"I wish you all luck!" Was what Ren said as the three split up and headed in their respective directions.

Izuku just kept running as he headed toward his decided directions. He had one thing one his mind and one thing only, get enough points to get into UA. He remembered the pointing systems of the robots, hopefully he wouldn't run into that zero pointer. But he couldn't worry about that now, he just had to find all the smaller robots that would actually help him pass.

Once he ran a fair distance, he stopped for a bit to catch his breath. As he was breathing, he looked around to see if there was anything nearby. As he was looking, he heard something loud behind him and saw…

" _Target acquired! I will kill you!"_ There in all its glory was a robot with the number 1 painted on both of its side.

' _A single pointer!'_ Izuku mentally yelled. Before he could react, the small robot charged towards him ready to attack. Izuku flinch a little, but quickly gained a serious, yet still nervous, face as some sweat came from his head.

' _I have to this! This is what I've spent all that with Jaune and All Might for...'_

' _One for All…Full Cowling!'_

Doing his now trademarked Full Cowling technique, Izuku spread the power of One for All through his body at a stable 5%. That was all his body could handle right now, but it was more than enough to help him succeed.

AS the robot was still charging at the green haired boy, he held his hand forward preparing to flick his finger. "Wait…wait…NOW!"

" **Delaware Smash!** "

Right when the robot was in distance, Izuku flicked his finger at the one-pointer. What resulted was a large amount of force hitting the robot, breaking it into a million pieces. Izuku had gotten a point.

"I…I did it! I got a point! HAHAHA!" Izuku cheered for himself. But it was short lived as he quickly realized. "I can't waste time, I need to keep finding more robots!"

And with that, Izuku ran off again, getting ready to destroy any robot he may encounter. But as he was running, one thought crossed his mind.

' _I hope Jaune's doing alright.'_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jaune screamed like a sissy as he was practically ran for his life. Currently things weren't going so well for him. The surprise start definitely didn't help him as he was dead last in the pack.

Plus the surprise ended up startling Ruby as she hastily used her quirk to quickly enter the city which meant Jaune and few other examinee's got a swarm of rose petals to the face.

Along with all that he had seemed to lose track of Nora.

And he wasn't fairing much better. 3 whole minutes had already passed and Jaune couldn't find any robots for the life of him. Where the heck could they all be? A robot shouldn't able to just hide! Sure it was a big city but a swarm of giant robots shouldn't be too spot.

"Come on Jaune, where in Oum's name could they be?!" Jaune shouted in frustration. Seriously, he should have found at least one by now!

"Come on, not like this!" He practically pleaded. He had to pass. He had to succeed. So he and Izuku could succeed. To not even gain a single point. That would just be the absolute worst thing that could happen. He just had to find some robots, there had to be…

" _Target acquired…"_

" _Preparing to…"_

" _Terminate!"_

Jaune let out a gasp. Looking behind him, he saw the exact thing we was looking for. Standing behind Jaune were three robots lined up next to each other. The one to the left and right were medium sized and the one in the middle was rather large and had a 3 on it.

"Yes! Finally! Where the heck were you?!" Jaune question despite knowing that they wouldn't answer because, well…there robots.

Jaune's eyes soon widened as he saw that one of them was about to charge. "Oh no!" He yelped. It finally hit. He was facing three robots all on his own. Jaune quickly unsheathed his sword and shield and got ready to fight.

He watched as one of the two pointers charged right at him at high speeds. Jaune quickly held up his shield and defended against the attack. While he didn't receive any damage, the robot kept charging and pushing Jaune back.

Acting fast, the arc boy quickly stab the robots eye, making it cease its attack and start glitching out. Deciding to finish the job, Jaune swiped his sword through the robots neck, decapitating it. This instantly brought the robot out of commission, earning Jaune 2 points.

Before he could celebrate, the other 2 pointers charged in. This time, Jaune dodged by jumping to the side, but not without swiping his sword and slicing off its arm.

Despite only having 1 arm, the robot quickly turned around and charged at Jaune again. Jaune quickly saw it coming this time and swipe his sword when the robot was in distance and sliced it in half, earning the blond another 2 points.

And then came the big guy. The three pointer. Jaune watched as it just stood still, staring at him. He quickly got into a defensive pose, with his shield in front of him. He was expecting the robot to charge at him like the other two.

However, he watched as suddenly the robot gained two machine guns on its shoulders….and starting firing. Jaune quickly reacted, raising his shield above his face to protect him from the bullet onslaught. Granted, they were rubber bullets, but Jaune still knew that they would hurt like heck and hold him back.

What could he do? If he tried to charge, he would take massive damage, and he couldn't just stick around and defend. That wouldn't do him any good. There had to be some way he could get in close to attack.

"Wait…that's it!" Jaune quickly realized. He then proceeded to press the red button on the handle of the shield as well as tighten his grip.

The boosters on the shield instantly responded as they started up and rocketed Jaune towards the 3 pointer robot. The robot couldn't do nothing as it was met with a strong shield bash which made it cease fire and to start falling.

But before it hit the ground Jaune quickly stabbed the bot's underbelly and sliced down, cutting it open and wrecking the wiring. When the robot hit the ground, it twitched around for a bit before ultimately shutting down, earning Jaune 7 points in total.

"Yeah! How do you like me now?!" Jaune shouted in victory. He couldn't help but brag a little. He just got 7 points. If he kept finding robots like this, he would be good to go.

And speaking of more robots…

" _Beep!"_

Turning around…Jaune's jaw dropped. Behind him was a large barrage of robots all varying in points. And they all had censors locked to one thing. Jaune.

Jaune quickly panicked at seeing the large barrage of false villains that were staring him down, most likely locking onto him for an attack. However, the blond quickly remembered what he went through during his training, and steadied himself. Talking a deep breath, he got into a fight stance and stared the robots down. "Ok, I don't wanna have to solve this violence, but I also need to get points by destroying all of you."

And then even more robots showed up.

"And your friends."

" _Beep."_

"And you're just asking for it!" Jaune yelled at the numerous amount of mechanical menaces.

Just then, all of them reared back, getting ready to charge. Seeing this, Jaune readied himself and decided to let the adrenaline running through his body do the talking. "Alright then…HAVE AT THEE!"

* * *

 **BATTLE CENTER A**

"DIIIIIIIIE!"

Katsuki Bakugo was currently having the time of his life. He couldn't even keep count of how many points he had. But he didn't give a damn. He knew it would be more than enough to guarantee him a spot in UA. He didn't even give a damn about Deku and Arc. Like they were getting in. A quirkless loser and a white mage. As if. All he thought about now was blowing up as many of these metal bastards as possible.

He didn't just want into UA. He wanted to be first in the exams. He wanted to show everyone that he was undoubtedly the best of the best. Which he was!

His strategy was simple, but effective. Use his explosions to lure in robots, and blast them all the way into robot hell.

And it was currently working. Millions of pieces of scrap could be seen around the explosion quirk user's feet as a result of him blowing every bot he encountered to bits. It should also serve a sigh for people not to get near _his_ points. Or so help whoever…

" _Target acquired!_ "

Bakugo looked to his side to see about 4 robots, 2 two points and 2 three pointers, coming towards him. Bakugo grinned like a mad man as his hands had mini explosions coming off them. "What you wanna be turned to scrap to!?"

The robots kept charging, not reacting to the temperamental boys words.

Bakugo simply laughed in a matter that matched his grin. "FINE BUT DON'T BLAME ME FOR WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN YOU CHEAP HUNK OF-"

 _BOOM!_

"WHAT THE?!"

Suddenly all the robots that were charging at him were destroyed. Someone…took _his_ point! Who the hell did that!?"

When the smoke from the explosions cleared, Bakugo was absolutely livid from who he saw. That blond girl that tripped him and told him off at the front gates. _She_ was here?! And she took _his_ points. Oh _hell_ no!

"WOOHOO! That make 52 baby!" Yang cheered for herself as she dusted her hands off. Yang was currently wearing the same outfit she always used for training but now with the addition of Amber Celica on her wrist.

"HEY!" Bakugo shouted gaining the girls attention. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"

"Getting points," She answered casually. "What, did I _blow_ your mind with my little performance?" She punned which only made Bakugo madder.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU BLOND BITCH!" He cursed at the top of his lungs. "THOSE WERE MY POINTS!"

Yang simply gave the ash-blond a toothy smirk as she glared at him. "Sorry, but these points are for first come first serve." She said as she crossed her arms.

She then bent down preparing to jump while also aiming his fist to punching the ground. But before she left, she turned back to Bakugo and said…"Besides, it's not my fault you're too slow."

Yang then jumped up high into the air and used the kinetic energy made by her quirk along with Amber Celica giving her an extra boost to her jump, leaving behind a _very_ angry Bakugo.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He yelled despite Yang already having a bit of distance ahead of him. "COME BACK HEREYOU BITCH!"

* * *

 **Judging Room**

Currently, all of the UA staff were in a separate room, surveying each and every battle facility. They were paying close attention to each and every examinee. How they fight, how they react to everything, how they _act_. Every single detail was very important. Especially since a handful of these kids would be soon attending this school to become the next generation of super heroes that would protect the world from villains.

"It's very clear the examinee's have no idea are present in their location or even where they are in each facility." Principle Nezu judged as he saw that most, if not, all the examinee's were simply running around blindly hoping to run into robot's to destroy.

The principle was currently eyeing five specific monitors. The first one was of Izuku himself was he was still using Full Cowling and smashing what appeared to be a 3 pointer, the 2nd one was showing the tall guy with the engine legs running around looking for more robots, the 3rd monitor showed Blake as she was playing things more stealthy by sneaking up on unsuspecting robot's and using the weapon she had strapped onto her back, which showed to be a katana with a ribbon attached, and slicing them up, the 4th showed the blond boy with the belt as he was firing lasers out of his belly button through the belt to destroy robots while winking at the camera, finally the 5th one showed Yang as she was just jumping and running around destroying any robot she found, she also seemed to be enjoying herself as seen by what was her obviously laughing.

"They have a very limited time to search over a large area." He stated as he started to look over other monitors. "Some use information gathering abilities to form strategy's" He looked towards the monitor that showed the very tall guy with 6 arms who was currently on top of a building and had transformed his hands into ears and was apparently looking, and hearing, over the area.

"And other's rely on speed to pull ahead of the competition." He then turned to the engine of the guy with the engine legs as he had kicked another robot earning himself more points.

"Some are evening taking the high ground and are fighting at a distance." He then gestured toward a monitor showing on of his personal favorite examinees, Ruby Rose. Currently she was also on top of a building and was taking sniper shots at robots.

"And of course, remaining calm under pressure can gain one a huge advantage." He gestured towards the monitors that showed the blond boy and Yang.

"As can pure power and combat ability." Finally, he looked at the monitor that showed Bakugo taking out more robots with his explosions.

"The best students always use a combination of all these tactics. They're the ones who rack up the highest scores." He explained to his peers.

Among him were the other judges as well as teachers of UA and of course pro heroes. The first one was a man with gray skin with a perfectly blocky head that looked like a cement block with gray hair tied into a pony tail. His hero costume consisted of a sleeveless brown suit with yellow strips and a long collar. He also had gray shoes that had yellow soles. This was the Pro Hero Cementoss.

The next Pro was a tall man with very dark blue skin, exposed teeth, and blank eyes. The only part of his hero costume that could be seen is a tan trench coat and a black helmet with a gold jaw-guard. This was the Pro Hero Ectoplasm.

The third was a female with long black hair and blue eyes. She had a black leotard as well as a white body suit made of a very thing fabric which showed off her rather large chest as well as the rest of her body which would give the average guy a boner. Along that she has thigh-high translucent stockings and black knee-boots. She was a red mask which outlines her eyes and a utility belt around her waist and a hand cuff on both of her risk. This was the 18+ Pro Hero, Midnight.

All Might was also there in his skinny form wearing a yellow suit which would only properly fit his muscle form. He was only eyeing the monitors that showed both Jaune and Izuku in action.

Despite all of the judges that were there, there was one that wasn't sitting with everyone and was making his own observations. Eraserhead. The underground here was simply leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms while taking glances at various moniters. Frankly…he was wasn't impressed.

Like Blake, he could tell that most of the examinee's were simply all talk and weren't anything noteworthy. In other words, not hero material. At least not for a school like UA high.

But as he was peaking, he had to admit there were some examinee's that were worth a second look.

First was Tenya Iida, the guy who had called Izuku and Jaune out at the lecture hall. Despite being called out by Black, twice, he was doing quite well in the entrance exams as he utilizing his quirk to quickly find and destroy any false villains in his way.

Next up was Blake herself. He had to admit, the cat girl impressed him. Blake was currently playing a stealthier game then all the other examinees, she was acting like a predator waiting for its pray. Sneaking up and destroying any unsuspecting robots while keeping her distance from the rest of the examinees. It was currently working as she had made enough points to guarantee her a spot in the school. However, the pro hero noticed that Blake was a little _too_ good at all of this, as if she was sued to things like this.

Then there was Nora Valkyrie. While the girl was smashing and blowing up robots very easily, he could see that the girl was having _way_ too much fun with this as shown by her maniacal laughter as she smashed another robot into a pancake with her hammer. Hopefully she wouldn't be in his class.

Katsuki Bakugo was someone everyone in the judging room had noticed. How could they not? His quirk was being used at max efficiency for the exams. He was using small explosions to make noise and lure in all the false villains and quickly destroyed them. He also excelled in combat as shown how easily he destroyed every encounter robot. Although Eraserhead certainly didn't approve of his attitude. Although they couldn't hear anything, he could tell by Bakugo's mouth movements that they boy was swearing about every 5 seconds.

Finally came Izuku Midoriya and Jaune Arc. Eraserhead quickly noticed those two seemed to have all of All Might's attention. He may not be too fond of the number one hero, but he had to admit, he was curious as to why those two boys got that showoffs attention.

Both boys were interesting to say the least. Izuku…Eraserhead could tell he was holding back, _a lot_. Call it a hunch, but it was something he was sure of. And it wasn't a good thing. What kind of hero could he be if he held back by this much? He was sure the kid had a good reason for holding back his power, but it needed to change, _fast._

As for Jaune…he was currently interesting. Right now he was still using his sword to cut down the large wave off robots that found him and based on how he was doing, he was either surprisingly good at this, or adrenaline was doing the job for him. Still, his quirk was certainly unique. Eraserhead got to look at some examinee's files and Jaune's was one of them. At first glance it seemed like a quirk best used for support, not something someone would sue of the front lines, but somehow Jaune was making it work. But still, this was just a simulation with robots. Going out and facing _real_ villains, that was something else entirely. Still, Jaune did have _some_ potential. That much he could tell.

"Hmm, I'd say this group of first years looks promising." Midnight claimed in total controversy to what Eraserhead thought.

It was then the judges decided to unleash _that_ on the examinees. One of the judges proceeded to open the case to a red button labeled 'Yaruki Switch.' "Well, there's still some time before it's over. Besides, the real test has yet to come, let's see how they react." One of the judges said as the red button was pressed.

* * *

" **DETROIT SMASH!** "

And just like that, Izuku had destroyed another false villain. "That should put me at 20 points." He said aloud. He needed much more to pass, but he just had a lot of problems finding robots. He eventually made it to the middle of the city where everyone else was and learned just how far behind he was. Uraraka had gotten 28 points and the guy now known as Iida somehow got 45 points.

"Come on! I have to get more points soon or I'm gonna-"

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

"Huh?" suddenly Izuku was interrupted by the sound of _very_ heavy stomping. Looking around for the source, Izuku soon found something blocking the sun out. Looking up, his expression turned to one of pure horror. He was looking up at what could only be described as a robotic Kaiju.

The zero pointer.

' _Isn't that a little extreme?!'_ Izuku shouted in his head as he stood in place and could only continue watching. What the heck was UA thinking?! That think could probably kill someone! Yeah the UA entrance exams would be hard, but they shouldn't be life threatening!

Meanwhile the zero pointer just kept walking forward easily ripping the fake city apart. All the other examinee's screamed and ran away from the giant robot as fast as they could. Meanwhile Izuku fell onto his butt and kept staring at the zero pointer in fear with tears building up in his eyes. He was stuck. He couldn't move.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he managed to turn around try to crawl away. "I gotta get outta here and go after smaller villains!" He panicked as he tried to get away. "I only have 20 points! That's not gonna enough to pass!"

" **Less than two minute's remaining!** "

Izuku's panicked attitude only worsened on hearing that. Less than minutes were left. There's no way he could get enough points to pass in that short time span. It can't end like this! All his training with All Might. The pack he made with Jaune. Yang and Ruby's help. It would all go to waste! It just can't-

"Ouch!"

Izuku gasped when we heard that. The sound of someone in pain…behind him. The same place where the zero-pointer was. Turning around, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Ochako Uraraka, trapped under rubble. Unable to move as the zero pointer kept moving forward.

 **(Cue: You Say Run)**

Time seemed to have stopped as Izuku stared at the trapped girl. He remembered how nice she was when she saved him at the front…and he was going to return the favor. He began to feel the same feeling he felt when Bakugo was captured by the sludge villain. And so, before he knew what to…

Izuku's legs moved on their own for the second time. Izuku charged towards the zero pointer despite its giant size and power. He not only owed to Uraraka, but it was his job…AS A HERO!

When he was at the right distance away. He stopped and leaned down to jump. And then he channeled the power of One for All to his legs, but not 5%...100%! What resulted was Izuku rocketing into the air at speeds so high, he become a blur.

The zero pointer tried to swat him away but Izuku moved to fast for it and kept his trajectory towards it. Right as he was closing in on the robots face he reared back his right arm and channeled One for All at 100% just like his legs. The sheer force created by it tore his track suit apart exposing his arm.

And right as he was at the face of the metal titan, the green haired boy clenched his butt checks and yelled from the depths of his heart…

" **SMAAAAAAAAAASH!** "

Releasing the strongest smash attack he could make, Izuku punched the zero pointer with all his might. What resulted was the head coming clean off the body and the body to start falling down and falling apart.

All the other examinees could only watch in the awe as they saw the boy most of them were mocking earlier had just taken down a robot bigger than a building with a single punch!

Meanwhile all the judges watching over the exams began cheering and clapping their hands at the amazing sight. They knew this boy didn't just do that to show off, he did to protect someone else, no matter the cost to himself.

And in all that, All Might was clapping himself and had a giant proud smile on his face at seeing his successor embody the true meaning of being a hero.

However, one person could be seen having the opposite reaction. Eraserhead. Yes, he did think the kid did good saving Uraraka, he was paying close attention to something else. Izuku's broken arm and legs. This was why he was holding himself back. His body would break if he used his full power. Now that was really an issue. In the future, if he used his full power and still broke himself, he would be a giant liability, and if he held himself back, that could be his own downfall. This seriously needed to be fixed.

 **(End music)**

And just then…Izuku started falling.

Right as Present Mic announced that there was exactly one minute left, Izuku was snapped out of the thoughts he was having as he watched the robot he destroyed fall apart. He looked down and started screaming as he saw that he was heading towards the ground, _fast_.

' _Ok! I jumped using One for All, so maybe I can use it to land too.'_ Izuku thought as he tried to think of ways he could safely land. But, then it struck him…

' _I'm broken!'_

Sure enough, the adrenaline was starting to wear off and he was quickly starting the feel the agonizing pain of his broken arm and legs. There was no way he could use One for All like this. But wait, he still had his left hand. ' _Maybe…a Detroit Smash! I can use it to slow down my fall! I just…have to…concentrate…wait…what's that?!'_

When Izuku opened his eyes, he saw what looked like a green blur jumping on the falling pieces of debris. Soon the blur made it to him and Izuku found himself being scooped up. Izuku clenched his eye shut in surprise and fear, but when he opened them he saw that Ren had come in and was now holding Izuku over his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked as they were still going through the air.

Izuku got over the surprise and grunted in intense pain. "N-no…my body…is broken." He managed to grunt out.

Ren nodded in understanding. Surely unleashing a large scale attack like that would cause some major backlash. "I'll get us down safely." Ren said as he used his free arm to reach for his belt and grab on of the weapons it held. What it appeared to be was a green pistol looking weapon that seemed to have blades on the handle.

Ren aimed himself so he could jump off another pieces of the fallen zero pointer and used it to jump him and Izuku towards one of the building. When he reached the build he was aiming for is when they started falling, Ren acted quick and stab the blade of his weapon into the wall of the building.

What resulted was them started to descend down the side of the building. Ren grunted as he held onto his weapon tightly to make sure he wouldn't let go. Finally the two's decent started to slow down until they finally reached the ground, perfectly safe.

Meanwhile Uraraka had finally managed to free herself from all that debris she was trapped under. When she stood up, looked to see Ren lying Izuku down on the ground and looking over his very serious injuries. ' _He…saved me…even though he needed more points.'_ She thought as she looked at him. Sure enough, she had heard him mention that he didn't have enough points. So why…why would he use up precious time to save her and destroy a robot that wouldn't help him at all. Why-

"Midoriya!" Uraraka was brought out of her thoughts when she turned toward the source of the yelling and looked to see the cat girl from the lecture hall running towards Ren and Izuku.

"How is he?" Blake asked in worry as she made it to the two green themed teenagers.

"He's fine, but he's in bad shape. His legs and right arm are broken." Ren explained as they looked at Izuku body. While he and Ren were descending, Izuku fell unconscious from his injuries.

" **And that's that everyone! Time is up!** "

Everyone looked up to see Present Mic call the time of the exams. It was all over, everyone's scores were set and stone…sorta. Regardless the time to score villain points was over and the practical exams were over.

However all the examinees could focus on right now was Izuku. Despite the negativity they showed him earlier, they were all quite astounded by the show off strength the timid boy had shown everyone. But, no one was more surprised than the boy who had called him and Jaune out, Tenya Iida.

' _They're all missing the point. Don't they see what he did?'_ Iida thought as we heard everyone asking what was going on with Izuku and why, despite having an amazing quirk, he scored so low. 20 points wouldn't be near enough to help him pass.

' _He sacrificed everything. Just to save that girl. He must have known how little time was left, and how much points he needed to pass, and that he was putting his life at risk. But despite those concerns, he didn't hesitate to help.'_ Iida then clenched his fist as he remembered he had just ran away without even trying to help. And how he belittled Izuku during the lecture hall and before the start of the exams. ' _If this hadn't been an exam…then, of course, I would have done the same thing!'_

And then it hit him…

' _Wait…the exam…the judges, they saw that.'_ He realized as he held his chin. If that were the case…then maybe-

"Very nice, good work all around." Everyone turned around to see a familiar Pro hero/nurse walking towards all of them, with her path focused on a boy she knew all too well.

Recovery Girl knew to make her first stop in the facility Izuku was in. Despite knowing that the boy could now handle One for All a lot better than day one, she somehow knew he would still injure himself here so she made sure that Izuku was her first stop.

"You're all future heroes in my book. Here, reward yourselves." She then dug into her pocket and pulled out some gummy bears and handed it to the boy in front of her.

"Oh, thank you." He said as he did a small bow to her.

"Yes, yes. Don't eat them all at once." And with that said, she headed over to where Izuku was along with Ren and Blake. "Move aside you two, I'll handle this." The two teens nodded and stepped back and let Recovery Girl tend to Izuku.

"That there is the backbone of UA." The blond boy said as he answered the question of 'Who was that.' That some of his fellow examinees were asking. "The Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl." Everyone watched as Recovery Girl give Izuku her trademarked kiss. Most flinched in slight disgust first but then watched in awe as Izuku's broken limbs started healing instantly and in a matter of seconds, they were completely healed. "See, he's saving him months of recovery time."

"Alright, that should do it. Could on of you take him to my office please, he's going to be out for quite a while." She said as she turned to Ren and Blake with the former stepping up.

"I'll take him." Ren said as he picked up Izuku unconscious body.

"Thank you sonny, it's the last door to the left in the opening hallway, you can't miss it." And with that, Ren was off with Izuku in tow. Recovery Girl then told anyone that was injured to make an orderly line in front of her.

The UA exams had come to a close.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"Izuku…Izuku…Izuku please snap out of it." Currently Izuku was sitting at the dinner table holding a cooked fish in his chopsticks. We was staring at his with blank eyes and an emotionless smile. He was brought of it by his mom who was looking at him with a worried expression. "Why are you staring at that dead fish? Is there something I should be worried about?"

"N-no, I just spaced out for a minute. I'm fine really." That was a complete lie. Izuku wasn't doing fine at all. He had failed the entrance exams…he had failed All Might…he had failed his friends. He wasn't fine in any definition.

He had tried to get a hold of All Might, but he wasn't texting back. Jaune had texted him many times, but there was no way Izuku could talk to his best friend knowing he would be the reason that they couldn't go to UA. Jaune had even tried to come over to see if everything was alright, but Inko covered her son saying that he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't technically a lie.

Even Ruby and Yang had tried texting him, but he couldn't answer to them either. Izuku just didn't know what to do. All he really could do was wait for his failed test results. And what was even the point of that?

He may have been completely positive he passed the written exams, but he only got a 20 on the practical. That wouldn't get him into UA.

Right now Izuku had moved to the couch and was just mindlessly doing his usual exercise routine. After letting out a sigh, his mother tried her best to try and cheer him up. "I know. Waiting for the results is awful. But I think you're really cool just for trying sweetie! I'm really proud of you!"

"Thanks…" Izuku said with little emotion. He knew his mother was proud of him. But that didn't do anything to brighten his mood.

It was that Inko went to check the mail. Going to the door, she went outside to where the mailbox was, next to apartment door, and opened it up. What she found…

"IZUKU!" Inko yelled as she ran into the apartment to where her son was. "THERE HERE! YOU'RE TEST RESULTS!" Sure enough, in Inko's hand was a white envelope that had a red UA seal keep it closed.

Izuku just stared at the letter in slight fear. There they were. His failed test results. What was he supposed to do? He had to look right? But what was the point if he already knew what they contained? After some internal conflict, he gently took the letter from his mother and speed walked to his room to where he could open it in peace.

Inko followed him, but stopped at his door. Her son should look at them in private. She didn't need to be there to add to the pressure. But that didn't stop her from pacing back and forth in front of his door nervously.

In Izuku's room, he was sitting at his desk with only the desk lamp on as a light course. He had set the letter in front of him and was just staring at it. Once again, the inner confliction of deciding to open it or not.

Then, in a sudden burst of anger, Izuku picked up the letter and ripped it apart releasing its contents which was a strange disk like objects. Before Izuku could look at what exactly it was, it started glowing and then-

" **Booya! I am here as a projection now!** "

Izuku jumped back in his chair and almost fell down in surprise. In front of him, the disk turned out to be a holographic projector. And just like he announced, All Might was the one on the screen.

"Wait?! All Might! But…this it from UA, right?" Izuku questioned. Why would his test results from UA show All Might…unless…

" **I know it's been awhile, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork.** " All Might then cleared his throat and did a light bow. " **I apologize. The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest UA Faculty member!"**

Izuku let out a loud gasp. All Might…was going to be a teacher at UA?! "You're seriously going to be working at UA?" He asked despite knowing well it was a recording and All Might couldn't hear him.

But surprisingly, All Might nodded as if he actually acknowledged his successor's question. But suddenly a hand came onto the screen, signaling All Might something. " **Hm, who's showboating? I'm sorry I'll wrap it up, I just have to show him something first…wait I have to do** _ **how**_ **many of these?** " All Might simply released a sigh and kept going. " **Right! So, moving on. Even though the passed the written test, with over 90% score I might add, I'm afraid you only got 20 combat points on the practical…sorry.** "

Izuku lowered his head dejectedly at that. Tears quickly built up in his eyes as he started quivering. _'I know…of course I know. It's all I've thought about. I failed, you, Jaune, and myself…I'm a failure.'_

" **However…there were other factors.** "

…

What?

Izuku slowly raised his head to look the screen. What did All Might mean by 'other factors?'

" **But before we get to that, I have another surprise.** " All Might said which further peaked Izuku's curiosity. All Might then pulled out a white remote the screen turned towards a monitor that was next to All Might. " **Behold! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!** " All Might then hit a button on the remote.

The monitor then started to show a recording of a girl Izuku very clearly remembered.

" _Um, do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt."_ It was a recording of Ochaco Uraraka. She was in a basic school uniform and seemed to be talking to someone who was in the room.

"Its…it's her." Izuku said in surprise as All Might paused the video. Why was he being shown a recording of Uraraka? What did she have to do with him?

" **She showed up after the exam to talk to you, young man.** " All Might explained making Izuku hum in curiosity. " **What did she have to say? Well why don't we find out!** " All Might then hit play again, starting up the video once more.

" _Do you know Izuku Midoriya? He's the boy with really messy hair and the freckles. Also kinda plain looking." She asked the person in front of her with was none other than Present Mic. "I wanted to ask you…could I share some of my points with him."_

Izuku silently gasp at her request. She wanted to…share her points with him.

" _I heard him say something about not having enough point to pass. And I just think it's crazy! How can someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have enough points in the end?" She stated. Someone who was strong enough to take down that metal titan with a single punch and heroic enough to try and save her when he could have ran off to go get more points in order to pass._

" _He would have had a better score if he hadn't tried to help me!"_

" _I have to make it up to him!"_

" _Please sir! Can't you just…give him my point!?"_

As she was saying these things, Izuku was remembering all the people that told him it was hopeless to be a hero. Kacchan. Death Arms. All the people who said that he couldn't be a hero. But here was this girl. A girl he hardly knew. Sticking up for him. Essentially pleading for her points to be shared with him. Because he saved her. Because she thought of him as a true hero.

All Might paused the video again. " **You may have a quirk now. But's your actions that inspire others. It isn't the power that makes the hero…it's the person wielding the power.** "

Izuku managed to put on a small smile at hearing the wise words of the number one hero. Still…that didn't change the fact that he still most likely-

" **And that's why I am here!** " All Might said, using his signature catchphrase. " **You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone."**

Izuku's eyes widen a bit upon hearing that. Were these the 'other factors' we talked about earlier? Does this mean…he might've…

All Might un-paused the video.

" _Thanks for showin up to the station with your request. But I'm afraid you can't share you points with him. But don't worry, he's doing just fine on points. Trust me that kids doing a lot better than even he thinks."_ Present Mic told her as he panted her head. It was then the video ended with All Might walking in the front of the screen.

" **How can the hero course reject someone who saves others no matter the consequences to himself?** " All Might said as he seemed to look right into Izuku's eyes. " **After all, that is what being a hero is truly about. And that's what my alma mater is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the great good!"**

Izuku could hardly believe what he was hearing right now. His eyes were widen and his mouth was agape. And then…he saw something that changed _everything_ he's been thinking all week.

" **So, we have Rescue Points!** "

" **We have a panel of judges who reward points, beyond fighting villains!** "

" **Izuku Midoriya…** "

" **60 Rescue Points!** "

Izuku could only watch as so much emotions went through him right now. He had gotten a clear look at the scoreboard of the top 10 exams scores…he had gotten a total of 80 points.

 **Rank 1: Izuku Midoriya Villain points: 20 Rescue points: 60**

 **Rank 1: Jaune Arc Villain points: 40 Rescue points: 40**

 **Rank 2: Yang Xiao Long: Villain points: 75 Rescue points: 4**

 **Rank 3: Lie Ren Villain points: 40 Rescue points: 38**

 **Rank 4: Katsuki Bakugo Villain points: 77 Rescue points: 0**

 **Rank 5: Eijiro Kirishima Villain points: 39 Rescue points: 35**

 **Rank 6: Ibara Shiozaki Villain points: 36 Rescue points: 32**

 **Rank 7: Itsuka Kendo Villain points: 25 Rescue points: 40**

 **Rank 8: Ruby Rose Villain points: 34 Rescue points: 30**

 **Rank 9: Ochako Uraraka Villain points: 28 Rescue points: 35**

 **Rank 10: Blake Belladonna Villain points: 54 Rescue points: 8**

He had did it.

Not only did he do it. He got first. Him and Jaune. They tied. They were able to even beat the like of Bakugo and Yang.

They had made it

" **And Ochaco Uraraka…35 rescue points!**

" **You both pass the exam.** " All Might said in a tone that was nothing short of proud.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Izuku said in a shaky voice as tears feel from his eyes. This was seriously happening…he did it. He and Jaune did it.

" **Welcome. Izuku. Midoriya.** "

" **This is now your Hero Academia!** "

Finally the tears fell. But they weren't tears of sadness like he had expected, they were tears of happiness. He was going to his dream school alongside his best friend. After years of nothing but being told they could never do it…proven wrong! They were going to UA High. Their dream school.

Right as he wiped away the tears that flooded his eyes, he grabbed his phone and, for the first time in a week, texted his friends to meet him at noon tomorrow at the beach. He didn't want to tell them by text. He had to show them in person…

That he did it!

* * *

 **The next day**

Izuku had made it to the beach at the exact same time he had told Jaune, Ruby and Yang to meet. It had to be this place. It's where it all started. Where he started training, where he got his quirk…all because of this beach.

Last night he had told his mom the good news and the two pretty much cried tears of joy until they passed out. He still couldn't believe it. He was going to the school of his dreams. And with his friend that he has known his whole life! Nothing could ruin how he was feeling right now. Not even a berserk Kacchan!

"IZUKU!"

Izuku looked back to see Jaune running at him as fast as he could. When he reached his green haired friend, he stopped and panted a bit before looking at him in anticipation. After a moment, Izuku smiled brightly a nodded.

"YEEEEEESSSS!" Jaune shouted to the heavens as he raised his arms up. He then quickly then wrapped them around his friend with Izuku following suite as they both held onto each other tightly. "WE DID IT! WE ACTUALLY FREAKING DID IT!"

"WE'RE GOING TO UA!" Izuku shouted in the same manner as Jaune.

"HEY GUYS!" Suddenly the two were tackled to the ground by a red blur. They looked up to see it was none other than Ruby who had tackled them. "Did I hear that right?! You two made it?!" The two then smiled brightly and nodding in reason. "WOOHOO! I also got in, we all passed!"

"So we all going to UA?!" Yang said as she caught up to everyone. All of them looked up to Yang and nodded in unison causing the golden blond girl to pump a fist into the air. "Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" She yelled happily as the others stood up.

"So what classes is everyone in?" Izuku asked as he dusted sand off him. Everyone then took out an envelope they got in there test results letter along with the disk that showed the holographic screen. "I'm in 1-A." He told everyone.

"Same here" Yang said as she saw she also got into class 1-A.

"I also got into 1-A!" Ruby said happily. She couldn't be happier to not only get in, but in the same class as her sister.

"What about you Jaune?" Izuku asked, only to frown when he saw Jaune's face. Jaune expression showed that he didn't like what he saw.

"I…I got 1-B." He said sadly. He wasn't going to be in the same class as Izuku…that's never happened before.

"What?" Izuku said with a sadden expression, also not liking the idea of him and Jaune not being in the same class.

"Aw man, that sucks." Yang groaned. She was really hoping to be in the same class as everyone and 3 for 4 didn't cut it.

"You're not going to be in the same class as us?" Ruby asked to make sure she heard right.

"No…no I'm not." Jaune said as he lowered his head. Yeah he was still happy he would be going to UA, but this would be the first time ever he and Izuku would be separated at school. It just didn't feel right.

After a moment of everyone being bummed out. Izuku's expression turned serious as he turned towards Jaune. "Yeah, it sucks. But we shouldn't let that get us down." He said getting everyone attention. "Even if we're not in the same class, we're all still going to UA. The best hero course in the country! Besides, it's not like we'll be separated forever, just during classes. And were all gonna be training to be great heroes! So let's focus on the positives now! There's no time to mope! Not when we're all finally achieving our dreams!"

Everyone stared at Izuku after his speech. Yeah, it did suck not being in the same class. But he was right. They all made it into freaking UA. They should be celebrating!

"Yeah, you're right!" Yang cheered as she slapped Izuku's back rather hard making him stumble. "Beside's, being in different classes doesn't mean we can't all hang out. Now, are gonna keep mopping or are we gonna be celebrate. I know an awesome ice cream place around here."

"Yeah, that sounds really good right now." Jaune said as he put the paper in his pocket. He was still a little sad that they all wouldn't be together in class, but he shouldn't be worried about that. At least not right now.

"Alright!" Ruby cheered while raising her arms up into the air. "Come on guys! I scream! You scream! We all scream for-"

"ICE CREAM!"

After they all had a good laugh after shouting that, they all left to go to where Yang was talking about for a little celebration. Izuku was in the back but before he could follow them-

"Hey kid."

Izuku looked back to see that someone was suddenly behind him. He flinched a bit and pointed to him to which the man nodded.

"Yeah you. I wanna say, congratulations for making it." He said in a nice tone as he walked next to Izuku and patted his shoulder a few times. He apparead to be a very old man in his 90's with white hair, a white mustache, wearing sunglass and a tan coat with a black shirt and jeans.

"O-oh, thank you." Izuku said as he looked at him in the eyes through his sun glass. Izuku…felt like he knew this man. And his smile felt almost fatherly.

"And before you go off with your friend I wanna tell you something." He said to which Izuku nodded, ready to take in what the old man had to tell him.

" _The definition of a hero is someone who is concerned about other people's well-being, and will go out of his or her way to help them – even if there is no chance of a reward. That person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it is simply the right thing to do, is indeed without a doubt a real superhero."_

Izuku listen to every single word he said in fascination. He sounded so wise, and so nice, and most of all, inspiring. "And you my boy, I believe you are the very definition of these words."

"Tha-thank you so much sir." Izuku said as he looked into the proud smile of the man. Being praised by him…it made him feel like he could do anything.

"Your welcome." He said as he patted Izuku's shoulder a few more times. "Now, don't want to keep your friends waiting now do ya."

Izuku nodded and started to walk away, but not before the kind old man said one last thing.

"Excelsior Izuku Midoriya…Excelsior."

Izuku smiled again at his words. But then he stopped when he realized…

"Hey, how do you know my…name?" But, when he turned around, he was gone. Vanished without a trace. Izuku looked around a few times, but couldn't find him. He took a look around a few more times to try and find him but didn't. He slowly turned around and started walking to where his friend were heading.

But, Izuku would remember his words. He didn't know how, but he felt like they would help him.

Help on his journey.

His journey to become the world's greatest hero.

A journey which was only just beginning.

* * *

 ** _And finally done, and now to answer some question I'm sure you're all wondering._**

 _ **1\. What happened with Jaune during the Zero Pointer? As I said, that was one of the things I had to cut from this chapter for lengths purpose. But don't worry, you'll get to know what he was up to next chapter. So, hey, it gives you a reason to stick around for the next chapter.**_

 _ **2\. How come Uraraka got fewer Rescue Points? Remember, she didn't save Izuku in this, Ren did. While she did get a large number of points for offering her own points to Izuku, due to things playing out differently, she got a little fewer points.**_

 _ **3\. Will there be more RWBY like elements in the story. Yep. Don't worry, there will still be SOME things from RWBY crossing over other than characters and weapons. Remember this story is still only beginning so be patient.**_

 ** _Well, that's all I have to say right now, so remember to Fav, Follow and leave a review and I will see you for the next chapter which I am not going to name anymore because I don't wanna promise anything I can't keep like this chapter so sorry about that again, lol. Just stick around and I promise you'll love what's to come in the near and far future._**


	5. First Days and Quirk Test

**_HAPPY 2019 EVERYONE!_**

 _ **A new year is upon us and that means an endless amount of possibilities for everyone. Cease the day! Cease the year! I'm glad I could finally finish this chapter for you guys. It's not as long as the others but I had a lot of fun making it. And before I start it I wanna give a shout out to a really good friend of mine Petrus-C-Visagie. He's an artist on Deviantart and a writer on here and he very recently just made a crossover between Hero Academia and Ed, Edd N Eddy. I highly suggest you check it out, it may have only just begun but its already off to a great start and will only get better and better.**_

 _ **and with that, here's the full chapter.**_

* * *

"Come on guys! Hurry up I want ice cream!" Ruby cried out as she sped ahead of them. Even without the use of her quirk, she was a speedy girl.

"Just calm down Ruby we'll get there it isn't going anywhere!" Yang called out as she tried to catch up to her younger half-sister.

Meanwhile Izuku and Jaune were trying to catch up to the two but had to stop to take a breath. To think, after 10 months of training and dealing with giant robots, its chasing after girls on their way to an ice cream shop is what gets them out of breath.

"Hey…wait…for…us!" Izuku called out to them as he and Jaune were forced to stop so they could regain their breaths.

"How are they…so fast…without their quirks?" Jaune asked as he had to stop himself from collapsing right then and there.

Hearing the two guy's the girls stopped and looked back at them. "Come on boys! Don't want Ruby to hog all the ice cream do ya?!" Yang told them making Ruby giggle and the two boys groan before falling down on their butts.

"I will if you don't catch up!" Ruby confirmed with a giggle as the two boys steadily got back up and started running after then as fast as they could.

Thankfully it wasn't long as it was only 3 more minutes of walking to the ice cream place. The shops name was 'Two-Scoops' and it looked like your average ice cream place with tables on the inside and outside with all the ice cream flavors displayed through glass.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Ruby said repeatedly as she hopped up and down in excited.

Meanwhile Jaune and Izuku just watched her with widen eyes and Izuku leans towards Yang. "Is she usually like this when it comes to ice cream?"

"Ice cream, cake, cookies, and any kind of sweet really." Yang answered them as she counted each type of dessert with her fingers. "And trust me, you don't wanna see Ruby on a sugar rush."

"Why? What happens?" Jaune asked with a slightly nervous tone.

"Eeeeh, ever seen a chimpanzee with a machine gun?" Yang asked which made Izuku and Jaune shake their heads. "A little worse than that."

"GUY'S COME ON!" They heard Ruby yell from the front door of the shop.

They all just smiled and nodded as they went to go follow the Rose girl inside the shop. As they entered they immediately had their eyes glued to the ice cream on display and deciding on what flavors to get. One would think Ruby was using her quirk based on how fast she was zipping through the different sections.

Meanwhile Jaune was looking at the menu and thinking maybe he could get a different type of ice cream. "Hmm, maybe soft serve. Yeah that sounds good." Jaune then turns to walk the other directions unaware that someone was in front of him. "I'll just have to see what flavors they have for th-AAH!"

And just like that Jaune bumped into someone and was sending crashing to the floor. "Oow." Jaune groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Looking up at the source of the voice…Jaune froze. Look down at him was a girl with bright red hair in a ponytail that went down to her waist, bright green eyes with some green along with light green eye shadow. She wore a red long sleeve sweater with a black skirt and red short heels.

"Are you ok?" She asked as a blush started to form on Jaune's face. The blond boy tried to talk but could form no words as he looked into the girl's bright green orbs.

"Here, I'll help you up." Before Jaune could react, the girls grabbed his arm and yanked him up back on his feet with surprising strength.

"Ouch!" Jaune said as he held onto his arm that the girl grabbed to lift him up.

"Oops, sorry!" She apologized again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I-its, uh, its fine." Jaune shrugged it off as he finally recomposed himself enough to at least talk to the girl. "I'm kinda used to falling down…I probably shouldn't have admitted that." He said with a nervous laugh.

Meanwhile the red headed girl in front of him simply giggled with a small smiling making Jaune's cheeks turn from pink to a light red. Just before Jaune could say anything else, a voice came from behind them.

"Hey Jaune," Both Jaune and the girl looked to see Izuku coming up to them. Izuku's eyes were on Jaune at first, but then he noticed the red head and turned to her and then Jaune again. "Who's this?"

"Oh uh, this is, uuuh…" Before Jaune could ask, the girl knew what he was going too asked and happily answered him.

"Nikos." She answered. "Pyrrha Nikos."

"Well my name is Jaune Arc, and this is my best friend Izuku Midoriya." Jaune introduced both himself and Izuku making the red head smile.

"It's nice to meet you two." The girl, now known as Pyrrha, said as she reached out her hand to shake which both boy did. "So is this your first time here? I'm a regular to this shop and I've never seen either of you here before."

"Uh yeah," Izuku answered for her. "We're actually here with some friend of ours for a victory party you could say."

"Well that sounds fun. What are you celebrating?" She asked. Normally Pyrrha wouldn't really ask these kinds of questions to random people she's just meet, but for some reason, she really seemed to like talking with the two. Especially Jaune.

"Well we won't try to brag but we're actually celebrating passing the UA Entrance Exams, so we'll be going there to be heroes." Jaune said over casually trying to act cool, which in turn made Izuku seat drop and Pyrrha's eyes widen. "In fact me and Izuku here actually tied for first place."

"Well congratulations you two, it looks like we'll be going to school together." She said sweetly making both boys go wide eyed.

"Wait…You're going to UA to?!" Jaune asked with a dropped jaw.

"How come we didn't see you at the entrance exams then?" Izuku asked.

Pyrrha then turned around shyly and started twirling her hair with a finger. "Well, I sorta got in through recommendations…" She said shyly with a bit of pink to her cheeks.

"Woah seriously?!" Jaune said in amazement.

"It's really not a big deal." The red head said modestly.

"Not a big deal? You managed to get into the best hero school in the country through recommendations and its 'not a big deal?" Izuku asked rather curiously. He wasn't really one to brag either, but even he wouldn't have helped just to show off a tiny bit if he managed to get into UA through recommendations.

"It's just…nothing. I worked hard and trained hard. Anyone can do it really." She admitted making Izuku and Jaune blink at her.

"Well, alright if you say so? So what class are you in? I'm in 1-A and Jaune's in 1-B." Izuku explained as Jaune down casted a little bit. It still kinda stung that he wouldn't be in the same class as Izuku and the rest of his friends.

"Oh, I'm in 1-B myself." Jaune eyes widen after hearing that. Looking at the green eyes of Pyrrha, she saw her give a small smile at him, and he could've have sworn her cheeks have turned pink. "Looks like we'll be class mates Jaune."

"U-uh, y-yeah. Cool." He managed to say as Izuku smiled at his friend. Sure they may not have known this girl for very long, but she seemed really nice so at least Jaune would be in the same class as her.

"Hey Nikkos, I got your usual ready for ya." They all looked to see one of the workers of the ice cream place looking in Pyrrha's direction while holding a triple scoop ice cream cone with each one being different flavors.

"Oh, sorry you two I have to go. But I'll see you at UA when classes start up." Pyrrha told them as she paid for her ice cream and started to walked out with her frozen treat in hand.

But before she left, she turned her head towards Jaune. "I look forward to being in class you with Arc."

Jaune's cheeks turned pink a bit as he gave her a small wave at her. "Uh, yeah, see ya."

Pyrrha smiled sweetly as she excited the establishment. Letting out a pleased sigh, she looked to the sky and though about the conversation she just had and the people she just met. Just then, a though came into her head as her cheeks turned light red.

 _'Jaune Arc…he was kinda cute.'_

* * *

Back inside the shop, Jaune was still staring at the doors Pyrrha exited the ice cream place from. His cheeks were pink and he had a strange feeling in his chest but he couldn't explain it. Heartburn? Whatever it was, it made him feel…tingly.

"Jaune? You alright?" Jaune was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Izuku snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Shaking his head, Jaune turn towards his best friend and gave him a nervous. "Uh, yep. Never better."

Izuku wasn't totally convinced but merely decided to shrug it off. "Alright then. Come on, let's order."

Jaune quickly agreed and he and Izuku quickly ordered the ice cream, Izuku got Mint Oreo and Jaune got a chocolate and vanilla soft serve combo.

After making their orders, the boys met back up with the sisters at a table. At first Yang asked what took so long for them to decide on what they wanted and they answered that they got caught up talking to a girl they met. They instantly regretted telling them this as both sisters then went on to tease them like no tomorrow about it.

Thankfully it stopped as all of their ice cream was ready. The boys saw that Yang chocolate mousse and Ruby had gotten a Cookies and Cream and Cookie Dough combination.

Ruby quickly went to licking her ice cream like crazy as if her life depended on eating that one ice cream cone. This caused everyone around her to sweat drop at the sight.

Yang light chuckled at her younger sister's antic. "Geez Ruby, slow down it's not going anywhere." She said with Ruby nervously chuckling in response and went to eat her ice cream at a normal place.

During their little ice cream get together, they went on talking about their entrance exams.

Yang went on to explain how she ended up in the same location as Bakugo and how she ended up stealing some points from him by taking out some robots he had his eyes on. Ruby laughed at the story and so did Izuku and Jaune, but the two boys couldn't help but worry about Bakugo's anger towards Yang. But the blond reassured them that she more than welcome the ash-blond to try and come at her. Just meant an exciting fight for her.

Izuku then went on to explain his experience. How he got the same location as Iida, Blake and Ren and Ochako. How he had such a hard time trying to find robots for points. And finally he went on to explain his encounter with the zero pointer and how he saved Ochako from it by using a full power smash and resulted in him getting 60 rescue points…along with some broken bones.

Needless to say they all had different reactions. Yang was really impressed and patted Izuku on the back while telling him to bring that kinda power the next time they spar. Ruby was also impressed but couldn't help but be concerned about the 'breaking three limbs part' but couldn't help but get a little giddy at imagining the scene, wishing she could have seen it herself.

As for Jaune. It honestly didn't surprise him that Izuku did what he did. He had always known his best friend to be someone who would but others over himself in a heartbeat. No matter the cost. Granted it still did concern him that he broke three of his limbs, even with Recovery Girl's help. But there wasn't much he could do about it until Izuku mastered more of One for All. Hopefully 5% would be enough for now.

"So what about you guys?" Izuku suddenly asked while facing Ruby and Jaune. "How did it go or you two?"

"Oh, me and Arc actually ended up in the same facility actually." Ruby explained with Jaune confirming it. "It was rather basic for me at first, I just ran up to the top of a building and sniped robots. But when the zero pointer showed up, well it's been if Arc explains." She said as she nudged Jaune's making him smile sheepishly.

"Well, let's just say you weren't the only one to stand up to a zero-pointer Izuku." Jaune revealed making Yang and Izuku lean closer, encouraging Jaune to explain. Taking a deep breath, Jaune began the story. "Well, it went like this…"

* * *

" _TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND THIS!" Jaune yelled like a mad man as he continued cutting through each robot in this path. This went on until Jaune had finally cut down every single false villain that had ambushed him._

 _Breathing heavily to regain his breathe. Jaune flailed his sword around like a mad man and yelled. "ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME!?" He shouted as he looked around for more false villains to come and charge at him._

 _However none did, and after a moment the adrenaline Jaune was going through wore off as he clutched his head at the backlash that followed. "Ah! Head rush!" He stated as he tried to balance himself and not fall down._

 _Finally it wore off and Jaune looked at all the cut up machinery. He tried to count how many points he got but ultimately couldn't figure it out. And staying to just count everything he found would waste way too much time. He decided that it must have been enough to pass at least._

" _Better get more just in case." He decided. Even if he did have enough to past, you could never be too careful so the more points the merrier._

 _Right as he was about to run off to go find more false villain's to destroy a familiar voice called out to him._

" _HEY ARC! UP HERE!" Jaune heard the voice call out to him and looked up at, after looking around, saw none other than Ruby on the roof of one of the villains holding Crescent Rose in sniper mode while waving to him._

" _Hey Rose! How goes point hunting?!" Jaune yelled back at her._

" _Pretty good! But not as well as yours apparently!" She said as she careful went down the building and ran up to the golden blond boy while gesturing to the all the broken pieces of machinery._

" _Hehe, I may have gotten a little into the moment there." Jaune admitted as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

" _Yeah but it was awesome!" Ruby cheered excitedly. "So how many points do you have? I think I got 34 so far."_

" _Uh…well…" Jaune began as he looked through the field of broken robot parts again. "Given the amount of broken machinery, it's safe to say…I have no idea." He admitted making Ruby burst out laughing._

" _And here I thought I sucked at math." Ruby giggled making Jaune lower his head in embarrassment._

 _Ruby then managed to stop her giggling and faced Jaune again. "Well we still have some time before the exams end. Let's team up to get some points together."_

 _Jaune quickly perked up at the suggestion and rapidly nodded his head. "Alright! Sounds great!" He said with him and Ruby sharing a high five. But just then…_

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

" _Uuuh, do you feel that?" Jaune asked nervously as he looked around as everything suddenly went quiet._

" _Yeah getting some Jurassic Park vibes all of a sudden." Ruby stated equally nervous._

 _Just then they heard the screaming of dozens of people and looked forward to see just that. Almost all the examinees were running away from something and screaming at the top of the lungs._

" _Hey!" Ruby shouted as someone bumped into her. "Watch it buster! What is everyone running from!?"_

" _Uuuuh…Rose." A pale Jaune said quietly enough for Ruby to hear. "I-I th-think they're r-running from…THAT!"_

 _Ruby looked forward and paled out just like Jaune. In front of them was a robot of colossal size walking through the fake city and tearing through the false city aimlessly and easily breaking apart entire buildings just by walking._

" _IT'S THE ZERO POINTER!" Both Ruby and Jaune yelled in unison._

" _Come on we gotta get outta here!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Jaune's arm. But when she tried to run with him in hand, she was suddenly stopped when Jaune didn't budge from his spot. "Arc what are you doing we have to run!" Ruby persisted as Jaune continued to stare at the rampaging metal giant._

" _We have to stop it." She heard Jaune say. Ruby looked at him like he was crazy and was about to retort until Jaune spoke up again. "Look at it. If it keeps going people are going to get hurt, and its causing a lot of collateral damage. If we don't stop it it's just going to get worse."_

 _Ruby was about to try and retort again, she looked at the scene herself and decided…Jaune was right. If this was a real scenario this would be very bad for an actual city. The amount of the damage, the amount of people that would be hurt or worse. This wasn't just meant to be a test, it was a simulation for being an actual hero._

 _And a hero would stop that metal giant._

" _Alright!" Ruby said with a smirk. "Where do we start?_

" _Oh! Can I help?!"_

 _Both Jaune and Ruby jumped a bit at the surprise voice and turned to see none other than Nora Valkyrie._

" _I heard you guys talking about taking down the zero pointer which is completely crazy and totally awesome! Can I please? Can I!? Can I?! Can I?!"_

" _Alright then. The more the merrier I say!" Jaune said with a smile while tightening the grip of his sword._

" _Then count me in to."_

 _The three turned to the new voice and saw a boy with spiky red hair, spiky teeth, and red eyes wearing a black track suit with red lights and the kanji for MAN on the back of it and black sweat pants._

" _Uh, who are you?" Ruby asked with a raised eye brow._

 _The boy smiled and showed off his spiky teeth and pointed his thumb towards himself. "Names Eijiro Kirishima. I saw your hype session before the exams and I gotta say that was some manly stuff. So, I heard you plan on taking that thing down?"_

" _Yep, we gotta keep it from hurting anyone or causing any damages." Ruby explained making Kirishima smirk and clench._

" _Well definitely count me in then." Kirishima said determinedly. "In case you guys were wondering, my quirk allows me to harden either parts of my body or my whole body to the point of unbreakability. So, any idea how were gonna do this?"_

 _Jaune thought for a moment while looking at the zero pointer. Looking for any signs of weaknesses. He watched as it slowly moved and destroyed various builds. He then noticed his glass eyes._

 _The eye._

 _That's it!_

 _Jaune remembered whenever he stabbed the smaller robots in the eye they would instantly go down. That was the weak spot. All they had to do was make it hold still._

" _I got a plan guys!" Jaune announced making everyone turn towards him._

" _We gotta take out its eye! That's its weak spot. Peirce right through it and it'll go down. We gotta get it to hold still. That's where you come in Rose. Circle around him and shot its legs. Get it to focus on you and take out its supports, it shouldn't be able to catch you if you use your quirk. Valkyrie, Kirshimia, you're with me. First we gotta make sure no one is in the way and help anyone who could've have gotten stuck. Then when Rose has gotten it to sit still, I'll use my shield to launch you two into the air, Kirishima will then harden his entire body and Valkyrie will use her hammer to send Kirishima right through its eye and take it down."_

 _After he finished explaining, Jaune looked at everyone right in the eye. "You all with me."_

" _You can count on me!" Ruby said as she reloaded Crescent Rose._

" _Hell yeah! I love that plan!" Kirishima cheered as he bumped his fist together._

" _Ohohoho, I am SO in!" Nora said while grinning like a mad women and gripping her hammer tightly._

" _Alright then everyone! Move out!" Jaune said as everyone got to work._

 **Cue: Red like Roses Part 2**

 _Ruby was quick to act out her part of the plan. Using her quirk, she zoomed towards the giant while leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as she sped forward with her weapon ready to fire._

" _Alright, let's do this!" Ruby cheered as she stopped right in front of the giant robot. Ruby then aimed her weapon at one of the robots legs and fired._

 _The shot didn't damage the leg, but it did leave a noticeable mark on the leg and get the giants attentions. "Hey bolt for brains! Try and catch me!" Ruby taunted while waving her hands around._

 _The giant responded by trying to bring its hand down on Ruby but the rose theme girl was easily able to zip out of the way. "Missed me!" She further taunted as she shot the same leg again._

 _It was at that point that Ruby was doing what she was ordered. She was circling around the metal Godzilla has fast as she could with her quirk and shooting the legs of the robot, slowly wildling them down with every shot and keeping the giant occupied as it tried, and failed, to catch Ruby._

 _Meanwhile Ruby was just laughing her butt off the whole time and was enjoying it. Something about just nailing on a giant robot for someone both her size and age just made her feel alive._

 _Meanwhile with Jaune, Nora, and Kirishima they were going through with their part of the plan. Helping examinee's escape to safety. They were leading others down a safe path and helping those who had got stuck by either lift up the rubble they were stuck under or destroying it._

" _Here! I got you!" Jaune said as he lift up some rocks that someone was trapped under. The person he was helping appeared to have purple hair and extremely baggy eyes._

 _The boy looked up at Jaune and appeared to be angry as the blond offered his hand. "You alright?" Jaune asked as he offered to help him up._

 _However the purple haired boy merely slapped Jaune's hand away and got up himself and sped walk away while grinding his teeth. Jaune rubbed his hand and looked at the boy in confusion. "What's with him?"_

 _Before he had time to think about, he looked behind him to see Kirishima and Nora walked up to him. "We got everyone." Kirishima stated._

" _When do we get to the fun part?" Nora asked excitedly as she reached for her hammer._

" _Well let's see how Rose is doing." Jaune told everyone._

 _They all looked to see that Ruby was still circling around him while creating a vortex of rose petals while still unleashing sniper shots at the legs which were now starting to gain noticeable damage from the sniper barrage._

 _Meanwhile the giant was staying in place, just like planned. The robots face wasn't moving either. It looked like it was trying to lock onto Ruby but the girls speed was proving too much to it._

" _Alright! Now's the time." Jaune said as the other two nodded._

 _Jaune then kneeled down and put his shield over his head like an umbrella. "Get one!" Kirishima and Nora nodded and climbed on top of the blonds shield. Jaune grunted a bit but managed to keep them up on his shield._

 _Kirishima got onto the front of the shield and curled up into a ball with Nora on the back holding her hammer like a baseball bat._

" _We got one shot you guys. Make it count, remember, aim for the eye." Jaune reminded everyone as he held his thumb over the button to activate the thrusters on his shield._

" _Got it!" Both Nora and Kirishima said in unison._

" _On three…" Jaune began. "One…two…THREE!" Jaune then hit the button to his shield and activated the thrusters while also jerking his arm upward as hard as he could for a little extra boost._

 _The result was Kirishima and Nora getting tossed up into the air a good amount. Kirishima was able to stay in a ball as he harden his entire body making it look rough and rocky. "Uh, please be gentle…" Kirishima said quietly._

" _NOPE!" Nora responded with a hyperactive grin making Kirishima's eyes widen in worry for his safety._

 _Nora then reared he hammer back and then…_

" _FOUR!" Nora yelled as she struck Kirishima as hard as she could with her hammer._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kirishima screamed as he was sent rocketing towards the giant zero pointer._

 _The colossal robot was quick to notice the incoming living projectile as it sped towards it at extreme speeds. But it could do nothing as…_

 _ **SMASH!**_

 _Kirishima went straight the robots head, piercing right through its eye. As Kirishima kept going, the robot started glitching out as its body started making sporadic moments and sparking all over as its brain was destroyed._

 _Ruby saw this and stopped running. Smiling, she raised her arms up in victory. "Alright! We did it!" But then the rose themed girl noticed that the robot was starting to fall down. "Ooooh, crapbaskets."_

 _Ruby was quirk to then use her quirk to quickly run away from the sight._

 _Thankfully she made it away in time as the metal giant came tumbling down and crashing onto the ground. It's body continued to glitch as it tried to stay activate, but it was all for naught after a few moments as it finally stopped moving. It had been defeated._

 _Ruby then made it back to Jaune and Nora as they all high fived each other in victory as they looked at the fallen metal giant. Just in time for…_

" _ **And that's that everyone! Time is up!"**_

 **END MUSIC**

 _Present Mic had just called an end to the exams._

 _The three cheered for themselves in their confidence that they all passed. And then…_

" _YEAH! WAY TO GO GUYS! I KNEW WE COULD DO IT!"_

 _They all looked around for the source of the familiar sounding voice. They all gained confused looks as they couldn't find anyone, but then Nora pointed to the distance and Jaune and Ruby narrowed their eyes which soon widen at what they saw._

 _There in the side of a build, Kirishima was stuck with his body still hardened._

" _SO…CAN SOMEONE HELP ME DOWN?!"_

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Jaune finished while smirking and crossing his arms behind his head and resting it in his hands.

"Wow, impressive you two, way to go." Yang complimented while patting her younger sisters head.

"Hehe, thanks." Ruby said sheepishly with an embarrassed blush. "I'm still a bit worried though…"

This got everyone's attention on Ruby as the three put their eyes on her. "How come?" Izuku asked with concern for his friend.

"I'm gonna be the youngest student there. I'm just worried about fitting in is all." Ruby said while trying to hide her face behind her ice cream while giving it a few licks.

"Hey you should be proud of that!" Yang said enthusiastically with a wide smile. "Everyone's gonna think you're the bee's knees at UA!"

"I don't _want_ to be the bee's knees! I just wanna be a regular girl with regular knees." Ruby said with some irrational in her voice.

It was then that Izuku gave Ruby and small smile and spoke up. "I know how you feel Ruby. All my life, I've been belittled by everyone. People saying I could never do and I'll never amount to anything. But now, I'm proving them all wrong, but at the same time, I'm afraid I won't meet people's expectations."

"But…that just shows I'll need to work as hard I can. No matter what people might think or say. I have a goal, and I'll work as hard as I can to achieve, no matter what the world may say. I…no, we'll all be heroes!"

Ruby took every one of Izuku's words to heart. He was right! She shouldn't care how people may look at her, or how they'll talk about her. She was going to UA for one reason and one reason only. To be a hero!

"Yeah you're right!" Ruby cheered as her expression changed to one filled with determination. "Thanks Midoriya, I needed to hear that."

"Of course!" Izuku reassured giving her a silly grin.

"To becoming heroes!" Jaune cheered while raising his ice cream up.

"TO BECOMING HEROES!" Yang, Ruby, and Izuku cheered while holding their own ice cream up in a similar manner.

Later, the group was now walking through the streets of the neighborhood. They were mainly discussing what UA would be like. What kind of classes there will be, how they will go about teaching them heroics.

Of course, Yang was looking forward more to learning how to do heroics then learning actual academics like hero laws. This gained a sweat drop from everyone knowing that they were completely required to learn the laws of a hero in order to be a hero.

Naturally the other three were looking forward to just going there. The best hero school in the country and they all got in. It was just amazing. And all the undoubtedly amazing classmates with spectacular quirks.

The thought just made them all squeal with excitement.

But the thought of classmates got Izuku mind going somewhere else. To _someone_ else.

He knew that most of his classmates would be complete strangers. But there was still the possibility of being in the same class as _her._

"Hey Midoriya, why are your cheeks red?" Izuku was brought out of his thoughts at Ruby's observation as she pointed at said spot on the mop haired teen.

Sure enough, Izuku's cheeks had become a light shade of red and had warmed up a little bit. He suddenly squirmed around embarrassingly as and slapping his cheeks trying to get the blush to fade away.

Yang however smiled smugly and put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong Midoriya?" Yang asked in a sing song voice. "You thinking of a pretty girl?"

"What?! No?! I mean that's not entirely wrong, but I'm not thinking of anything like that I promise I was just-" But Izuku was cut short by the loud laughter of Yang.

"Man dude, you are way too easy." She said after she calmed down her laughter.

Izuku blushed again, this time in embarrassment as he held his head down trying to hide his face from his friends.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at his friend situation. While he didn't have an exact thought of what Izuku was thinking of, Yang's tease gave him an idea of what he might be thinking. But Izuku wasn't usually the type to think about things like that, so he couldn't be too sure, and he wasn't gonna pry about it.

Just as everyone was laughing together, Izuku and Jaune felt someone watching them. The feeling wasn't good at all and before they could look behind to see how it was…

" _Deku…"_

Ruby and Yang ceased there laughter immediately. They all recognized that voice and turned around to see someone that made Izuku and Jaune flinch and Yang's eyes to turn red.

"K-kacchan!?" Izuku said in surprised at seeing the ash blond right behind them looking at them with an expression that wasn't all too happy.

"…How'd you two do it?" He said quietly making Izuku and Jaune raise a brow.

"E-excuse me?" Jaune asked as he didn't quite hear what the explosion quirk user said.

"I said…HOW THE FUCK DID YOU TWO GET IN?!" Bakugo suddenly roared out making Izuku and Jaune take a step back and the half-sisters to glare at him.

"Would you just lay off them?" Ruby said as she stepped forward in defense of her two male friends.

"What?" Bakugo said irritably as he glared at the girl in front of him.

"She said lay off, do you need to hear it again?" Yang said as she stood next to her sister and readied herself incase this guy was hankering for a beating from her.

Bakugo growled and let off smoke from his hands. "I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU TWO BITCHES RIGHT NOW!" He yelled at them before glaring at the two boys behind the girls. "NOW TELL ME HOW YOU TWO NERDS CHEATED!"

"Wh-what?" Izuku stuttered at his former childhood friends words.

"W-we didn't cheat!" Jaune defend himself and his friend as he gave a glare to Bakugo, despite the intimidation he was feeling.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" The ash-blond roared as he stomped his foot on the ground hard. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU TWO LOSERS TIED FOR FIRST WHILE SOMEHOW GOT FUCKING FOURTH! NOW TELL ME HOW YOU-"

"SHUT UP!" Suddenly Bakugo was violently interrupted by Yangs fist which delivered a solid punch to Bakugo's eyes sending him fly through the sidewalk.

Bakugo managed to sit back up on hold his right eye and used his left to send a death glare towards the golden blond girl. "Why you little-"

"That's enough Kacchan!" Izuku suddenly spoke up directing everyone's attention to him. "I don't care what you said, or what you think. Me and Jaune applied because we have people who believe in us! People who said we could be heroes! So like it or not you can't stop us!"

Jaune nodded at his friend's words with a series expression. "Yeah, so we're going to UA and becoming better heroes then the world can dream of! All four of us!"

"You hear that?! There's no stopping us know!" Ruby said with a confident smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Now get lost!" Yang told the ash-blond as she continued glaring at him with her red eyes while cracking her knuckles.

Bakugo gave the group the most intense look he's ever given anyone before as he got up. "Just you all wait. I'll make you all regret coming to UA." He growled darkly before stomping off.

As they watched him leave, Yang just shook her head. "That guy has some serious issues."

"Yeah, but he is strong, there's no denying that." Izuku said quietly has he looked at his hand while clenching it into a fist.

Sensing the situation, Ruby decided to speak up. "Hey it's getting pretty late. Why don't we all go home? It's getting late and we need all the rest we can for when UA starts up."

Everyone turned to Ruby and nodded with a smile at her suggestion. "Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted." Jaune stated with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"I guess I should catch up on my beauty sleep." Yang said causally with Ruby giggling in response.

"Well, I guess we'll all see each other later!" Izuku stated with everyone nodded.

And then they all the friends said their goodbyes. Izuku and Jaune left together with Ruby and Yang heading in the opposite direction. All of them getting ready to face whatever the best hero course in the world has offered for them.

* * *

 _ **THE FIRST DAY**_

Today was the day.

UA classes were officially starting up. If Izuku remembered correctly each class would have 24 students. 6 of the overall 48 students in the hero course have gotten in through recommendations. Izuku already meet 2 of the 6, one of which the thought of made him blush.

All the while Izuku thought of this, he was hurrying to get ready as fast as he could.

"Izuku, are you all set?" His mother ask with worry.

Izuku had just gotten his usual sneakers one, since UA didn't have a code with shoes, and just put his back pack on. The UA uniform consisted of a black suit with gold highlights with a blue vest underneath along with a white shirt with a red tie and black pants.

"Yeah…" Izuku muttered as he got ready to open the door and leave.

"Are you sure?" Inko persisted with continued worry. "You didn't just pack action figures did you?"

"I have to go." Izuku said rather impatiently. "I don't wanna be late."

"Wait, one more thing!" Inko said making Izuku turn to her with an equally impatient expression.

But he dropped it once he saw his mother with watery eyes and a small smile. "Izuku…I'm really proud of you." She stated.

This made Izuku give a small blush as he gave his mother a toothy smile. "I'll be back soon!" He said as he gave her a quick hug and left for school.

After a quick train ride…he was there. Izuku was there many times before for training along with Jaune, but today was different. He'd actually be taking classes. In UA. That fact alone made the building seem so much more bigger and intimidating.

"Izuku! Over here!" Izuku looked to the side to see Jaune waiting outside the gate wearing the UA uniform himself.

Running up to his friend, Jaune gave Izuku an apologetic look while putting his hand to the back of his neck. "Sorry we didn't ride the train together, I woke up early and decided to head out. Take it all in you know."

Izuku immediately gave his best friend and smile and waved it off. "It's alright, I understand. So where's Yang and Rose?"

"Right here boys!"

Jaune and Izuku looked back to see the two half-sisters in wearing the UA uniforms met for girls. This consisted of the same black shirt with gold highlights along with a brown jacket and a tan vest with a white shirt underneath with a red ribbon. Lastly they made plaid skirts along with stockings.

Despite the uniforms, Ruby kept her signature red hood.

"Hello fellow classmates!" Ruby greeted them playfully.

"Why is it you guys always seem to appear whenever we start talking you?" Jaune questioned as it seemed whenever either he or Izuku asked where they were, they just seem to appear out of thin air.

"Sorry Jauney boy, but that's a female secret." Yang said while waggling her pointer finger.

Izuku gave a small laugh at the gesture as he and the others faced the building. "So…this is where it begins huh?" Izuku said with the others nodding.

"Yep." Jaune said as he and Izuku faced each other. "It looks like this is where we split up."

"Yeah…" Izuku said with a sad smile.

"But hey, this just means we'll have different experiences to share. Plus it doesn't mean we can't hang out. It just means we have more to talk about in conversations." Jaune said, trying to make the situation seemed positive.

"Yeah, it'll good for us in the end." Izuku said as the group made it to the doors. "Well…I'll see you later Jaune…"

"See ya later Izuku." And with that, the two best friends shared a fist bump before Izuku, Yang, and Ruby headed into one door, and Jaune entered another by himself that lead to a short cut to 1-B.

Izuku looked down and frowned a little before feeling a hand on his shoulder and saw Yang giving him and sympathetic look. "You alright?" She asked in an almost motherly tone.

Izuku gave a small smile and nod. "Yeah I guess…"

"It must be hard having you two separated." Ruby asked as she gave Izuku a small smile.

"Yeah…" He answered quietly. "We've known each other our whole lives. We've always had each other's back and helped each other. It feels weird being apart is all."

After his explanation, Yang put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Hey, at least you got us green bean." She reassured him.

"Yeah!" Ruby said gleefully as she pumped her fist up. "Know we can all help each other out! What do you say?!"

After a moment, Izuku smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Alright!" Yang cheered as she put her arms around Ruby and Izuku. "To 1-A we go!"

* * *

It didn't take to long for them to find the classroom in question. It was a large door that almost reach the ceiling with 1-A written on it in red.

Yang gave a whistle at the sight of the large door. "Geez, there's gonna be some tall people in here."

Izuku gave a nervous nod and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yep, the most promising students in the country are behind that door…"

While Ruby would have been nervous to, the excited part of her was stronger as she put her hand on the door. "Well why keep them waiting?" She asked enthusiastically.

Izuku and Yang nodded at the rose themed girl, seemingly approving of what she had in mind. Ruby gave them a toothy smile and opened the door to find…

"Take your feet of the desk immediately!"

"Huh?!

Sadly, the opened the door to see not one, but two of the people they weren't looking forward to seeing. They watched as the class 1-A students Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo argue over the matter of…Bakugo leaning his feet on the desk.

As Izuku, Yang, and Ruby watched the scene unfold, only one thought came into their heads…

' _Lucky Jaune'_

As the two continued to argue, they stopped when they noticed the three standing in the door. "It's you…" Iida muttered as he looked at Izuku making him flinch.

Meanwhile Bakugo just sent a glare to the group which Yang and Ruby returned.

"It's good to see you again Midoriya."

Izuku's eyes widened at the familiar voice. Looking towards the voices source. Once he found it, he smiled at who it was. It was none other than the cat girl Blake Belladonna.

"Belladonna!" Izuku said as he locked eyes with her, almost forgetting that both Bakugo and Iida were in the class. "It's good to see you to. Congrats on passing the exams."

Blake nodded and gave a small smile to Izuku. "And it's good to be in the same class as you. And congrats on getting first place."

Izuku blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It was still amazing that he and Jaune ended up tying for first place. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it though.

However…one of the students in the room over heard this and narrowed his eyes at Midoriya.

He had dual colored hair, his right half white and the left side red. He also had dual colored eyes with the right eye gray and the left eye blue. He also had a burn scar over his left eye.

' _So…he's one of the two that got first on the entrance exams…'_ He thought as he starred at the green haired teen.

Meanwhile, Blake diverted her attention to Iida as she gave him a glare that made him flinch a little. "I hope you plan on leaving him alone."

Iida responded by making some vary erratic movements with his arms. "I promise you I don't plan on belittling him in any way!" He said with a raised voice before turning his attention to Izuku.

"I actually wanted to apologize. I completely misjudged you then when it was clear you figured out there was more to the exams then I did. You are clearly a far superior student to me!" He said dramatically while continuing his arm movements making everyone watching sweat drop.

Right as Izuku was about to response, another voice stepped in…

"Hey I recognized that curly hair!" a familiar female voice cut in. Izuku, Yang and Ruby looked behind them to see Ochako Uraraka.

"Hey, long time no see." Yang greeted her with a wave.

"Oh, Uraraka, it looked like were in the same class as well." Izuku said with a smile. Even with no Jaune and both Bakugo and Iida, at least a lot of friendly people he did know a little were getting in the class. Plus, it seems Iida might not be so bad after all, he did apologize at least.

"It's good to see you again!" Ruby said cheerfully getting an enthusiastic nod from Uraraka.

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome us all being in class together!" The brown haired girl cheered while raising a fist with Yang giving a thumbs up.

And just then…

"If you're to make friend then you can just go home."

Everyone fell deafly silent at the new voice. Ruby in particular flinched a bit at how familiar the voice sounded.

They all slowly moved their heads to the source and saw a man with blood shot eyes, shaggy black hair…in a yellow sleeping bag.

' _WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY?!'_ a majority of the new UA students mentally screamed as they watch him pull out a juice pouch and suck out its contents in just a few gulps.

However Ruby seemed to know who it was and gave a nervous smile and wave to him. "Hiiii…" She said as the man stared at her with an unchanging expression.

"Welcome to UA's hero course." He said as he looked at everyone standing before him. "Everyone in your seats."

Everyone quickly went to go find an open seat to sit down at. Uraraka ended up sitting behind Iida. Ruby and Yang were able to sit next to each other with Yang sitting next to Blake. And finally Izuku took the seat behind Bakugo, much to the ash-blonds anger.

However Izuku sworn he felt something familiar next to him, looking at the seat to his right, he saw none other than Weiss Schnee sitting right next to him.

' _It's her…'_ Izuku thought with wide eyes and a blushing face. He couldn't believe it. The Schnee heiress was not only in the same class as him but sitting right next to him! He unintentionally let his eyes wonder over her body which was wearing the same uniforms all females of the school wore, but still…

' _Wow…she looks really good in that.'_ He thought.

Just then, the girl in question herself looked towards him and her eyes narrowed a bit as if asking him 'what is it already?' Izuku panicked a bit and looked forward with an embarrassed blush with Weiss doing the same afterward.

"It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. That's unacceptable." The black hair man said as he exited his sleeping bag but still held onto it. "If you were rational students, you would know that time is of the essence."

"Now, my name is Shouta Aizawa your home room teacher." The man now known as Aizawa introduced himself which surprised most of the students a bit. All the UA teachers were supposed to be pro heroes and he certainly didn't look like that.

They then all watched as Aizawa pulled some type of gym uniform from his sleeping bag and held it up. It was blue in color and had the logo for UA on it with the U going through the chest and up and the A going down to the gym pants. "Now, change into these and head outside."

* * *

A little bit later, the students were know all wearing they gym uniform, with Ruby still having her hood, and had gathered with Aizawa in a field behind the UA building. And currently…

"A QUIRK ASSESMENT TEST?!"

Aizawa had just announced to everyone that instead of orientation, which he stated after Uraraka asked, was just a waste of time and they didn't have the pleasure for those kinds of events as future heroes. He explained that the teachers in UA were given freedom to do what they want and they were allowed to run classes as they see fit.

He decided that the first day was best spent going over everyone's quirk potential and rank how each student was.

"Bakugo…" Aizawa pointed out getting the ash-blonds attentions. "I did some research on each student's physical test in Junior High and you got the highest on this particular event. What was your exact score on the ball throw?"

"67 meters." Bakugo answered.

Aizawa then threw Bakugo a special type of soft ball. "Do it again. This time with your quirk. Anything goes as long as you stay in the circle. Now hurry up, were burning day light."

"Alright you asked for it." Bakugo said with a snarky grin.

The explosion quirk user then stepped inside the boundary circle and got in a throwing stance. ' _I'll add some heat to my pitch and drop their jaws.'_

Bakugo then reared his arm as far back as possible. And when he threw the ball…

"DIE!"

Creating an explosion in his hands, the ash-blond threw the ball with great power and speed. Most of the students reacted in amazement at seeing the ball getting launched with such force due to the explosion.

"The most rational way of realizing your potential as a pro is knowing your maximum capabilities." Aizawa explained as they watched the ball land as bounce a few times a great distance away.

Aizawa then showed everyone his phone to show that the ball that Bakugo threw had traveled 705 meters, shocking most of the students there.

"Geez! That score is insane!" A boy with yellow hair with a single black streak said in amazement.

"Oh me next! That looks fun!" A girl with pink skin and hair said. She also had horns on her head and black eyes with yellow pupils.

"Yeah this is what I'm talking about. Using our quirks as much as we want!" Cheered Kirishima as he also ended up in 1-A.

"Hell yeah! This is gonna be awesome!" Yang cheered while pumping herself up.

" _This looks fun huh?"_

Everyone went silent at Aizawa's rather ominous tone as he said that. "Three years. That's how long you have to train to become real heroes. And you all think it's gonna be a bunch of fun and games?"

"Well then, today you'll compete in 8 physical test to judge just how much potential each of you has. The one who comes in last has none..."

" _And will be immediately expelled!"_

Almost everyone reacted in horror to this. The first day of school, and they are already met with a surprise quirk test and are running the risk of getting kicked out!

They watched as Aizawa smirked at his students and made a 'come on' gesture with his fingers.

"Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

* * *

 _ **Alright! Everyone's in UA and don't worry, Jaune and 1-B are gonna get plenty of time to shine. Just wait for the next chapter and you'll see.**_ **_I'm really looking forward to writing class 1-B and making chapters around just then and JNPR._**

 ** _Also, I'm sure you've noticed I've used the beacon uniforms instead of the regular UA uniforms. Well I wanted to add just a little more touch of RWBY into this and I figured this would be a good way. And hey, if you prefer the regular UA uniforms, just imagine them wearing that instead. I can't control your thoughts, its not like I have telepathy powers and I've been subliminally controlling you guys to read my stories..._**

 ** _Anyway, since I've shown everyone in the main two RWBY teams, I'll show you what I figured there stats would look like..._**

 ** _Ruby_**  
 ** _Power 2/5 D_**  
 ** _Speed 6/5 S_**  
 ** _Techique 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Intelligence 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Cooperativness 5/5 A_**

 ** _Weiss_**  
 ** _Power 3/5 C_**  
 ** _Speed 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Techique 6/5 S_**  
 ** _Intelligence 5/5 A_**  
 ** _Cooperativness 3/5 C_**

 ** _Blake_**  
 ** _Power 2/5 D_**  
 ** _Speed 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Techique 5/5 A_**  
 ** _Intelligence 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Cooperativeness 3/5 C_**

 ** _Yang_**  
 ** _Power 5/5 A_**  
 ** _Speed 3/5 C_**  
 ** _Techique 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Intelligence 3/5 C_**  
 ** _Cooperativeness 4/5 B_**

 ** _Jaune_**  
 ** _Power 2/5 D_**  
 ** _Speed 1/5 E_**  
 ** _Techique 3/5 C_**  
 ** _Intelligence 5/5 A_**  
 ** _Cooperativeness 5/5 A_**

 ** _Pyrrha_**  
 ** _Power 3/5 C_**  
 ** _Speed 3/5 C_**  
 ** _Techique 6/5 S_**  
 ** _Intelligence 4/5_**  
 ** _Coopertiveness 5/5 A_**

 ** _Nora_**  
 ** _Power 5/5 A_**  
 ** _Speed 3/5 C_**  
 ** _Techique 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Intelligence 2/5 D_**  
 ** _Coopertiveness 3/5 C_**

 ** _Ren_**  
 ** _Power 2/5 D_**  
 ** _Speed 5/5 A_**  
 ** _Techique 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Intelligence 4/5 B_**  
 ** _Coopertiveness 4/5 B_**

 _ **If you guys want, as I introduce more RWBY characters and show you what I think there stats would be. But with this, I'll see you guys for the next chapters! Remember to Fav and follow the story if you haven't already.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Sneak Peak

**_Hello Everyone, just wanna start off by saying I am so sorry this took forever. Real life can suck and it just kept me busy, but, things have been slowing down recently and I've had more time to do what I love, write my stories. Now this is only a part of the next chapter but I wanted to give it to you guys to show I'm still working hard on this story. I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the full thing._**

* * *

"1-B, 1-B, come on where is it?" Jaune asked himself as he speed walk through the halls of UA High School. After having to separate from the group of Izuku, Yang and Ruby he's been looking for the hero class 1-B…with little luck so far.

However as Jaune was walking, he failed to notice someone right in front of him and ended up bumping into that person and was sent falling to the floor on his put. "Ooow." Jaune groaned.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?" A gentle female voice asked the golden blond. Jaune looked up and saw a female wearing the typical UA uniform for girls. However she had some very distinctive features. Mainly her hair which resembled vines and dark green eyes.

Jaune stuttered a bit before clearing his throat and standing back up and straightening his uniform out. "Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you."

However the vine haired girl raised her hands up and shook her head. "Oh no, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one standing in the hallway when others would be walking around. If I wasn't just standing around you wouldn't have fallen."

Jaune couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the girl's pure niceness and simply held out his hand for her to shake. "How about we just both say were sorry for being a little clumsy."

The girl smile and nodded her head before taking Jaune's hand and shaking it. "If that's what best." She said before introducing herself. "My name is Ibara Shiozaki, it's very nice to meet you."

"Jaune Arc." Jaune replied to her. "Nice to meet you as well."

After greeting each other, they separated their hands before Shiozaki started looking around before turning to Jaune once again. "I don't suppose you could help me. I'm a bit lost, I'm looking for the hero course class 1-B."

Jaune's eyes widened a bit before he started to look around himself. "That's actually where I'm heading. I can't seem to find it myself." He answered. "Do you think maybe there's a map somewhere, or maybe some sort of directory?"

Shiozaki sighed a bit as she shook her head. "I don't believe so. We better find it soon or we'll be late for orientation."

Just then they heard foot steps ahead of them and look to see one of the teachers of UA. He had a cowboy look to him as seen from the cowboy hat with an S on it that he was hearing as well and the red cape he had and the belt around him which had a gun in one of its pouches as well as the boots which had spurs on them. He also seemed to have an old school gas mask covering his face.

Jaune knew it was a pro hero but couldn't think of which one. Besides that didn't matter, he was bound to know where the class was right? Jaune wasted no time in walking up to the pro and getting his attention. "Um excuse me sir, do you know where class 1-B is?"

"Yep." He answered as he looked between Jaune and Shiozaki. "I'm guessing you two are here for the hero course?" Both students nodded their heads in response. "Well just go down this hall then make a left. The door is the 2nd on the right and has 1-B written in red on it. Can't miss it."

Both bowed to him and said "Thank you sir." Before going off in the directions he'd instructed as the Pro Hero watched them go. "Hm, this bunch of first years look promising."

Sure enough, the Pro was right and Jaune and Shiozaki found themselves in the door to class 1-B. Jaune felt some sweat roll down his forehead as he made an audible gulp. Shiozaki seemed to notice this and turned to Jaune with a slightly concerned face. "Are you alright?"

Jaune flinched a bit for laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "What, pssh, why would I be nervous. Just because I'm about to go into a room full of other students with probably amazing quirks and start working to be a real pro. What's there to be nervous about?"

Shiozaki then put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Would you like to go in together?"

"…Yes please."

Shiozaki giggled a bit and gave him a smile as she put her hand on the door. "One three."

Jaune nodded as he put his hand on the door as well. "One…"

"Two…"

They then said together. "Three!"

Opening the door, the two saw a basic looking classroom with 24 desk. In fact, they really don't know why they were worried about being late, they seemed to be a few of the first ones there. In fact, only two other people in were in the room, right in front of the door. Seemingly waiting for other's to show up.

They were both girls and the first one had orange hair in a side pony tail and had teal eyes. The second girl had dark green hair and eyes.

"Hello there! It's nice to meet you." The orange haired girl greeted them. "My name's Itsuka Kendo and this is my friend Setsuna Tokage."

"What's up?" Tokage greeted with a big grin showing off her rather sharp canine teeth.

"It's very nice to meet both of you, I'm Ibara Shiozaki. I hope we can work well together in class." Shiozaki greeted them with a bow.

"Oh, my name's Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you both." Jaune said as he shook both girls' hands.

"You two as well." Kendo said with a smile.

"Since we were the first two to arrive we thought we might as be the greeters to everyone coming in here." Setsuna explain as she sat down on the front of a desk and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Well that was very nice of you." Shiozaki said with a smile. "But if it's alright I think I'm gonna find a desk to sit at."

Kendo couldn't help but giggle at the girl's over politeness and gave the vine haired girl a thumbs up. "Of course, go ahead."

Shiozaki bowed to them again before going to the third row and sitting in the second chair of the row. Jaune followed suit and proceeded to sit behind Shiozaki.

It wasn't long before the next student showed up. This one was a boy that had a headband on his head that was white with blue patterns holding up long spikey hair. He also had gray eyes.

"Hi nice to meet you." Kendo greeted in the same manner she did to Jaune and Shiozaki in telling him her and Tokage's name. The boy didn't say anything but gave the girls a small smile and wave.

"Mind telling us your name?" Tokage said as she rested her head on her hand.

"Yosetsu Awase." He answered before sitting in the last desk of the second row.

"Huh, strong silent type huh?" Tokage whispered to Kendo with a smirk, making the orange hair girl roll her eyes and smile.

Just then another boy came into the class room. This boy had light brown hair and oval shaped eyes that were colored black. After being greeted by Kendo and Tokage, he gave them a toothy smile and a wave. "Sup, names Kosei Tsuburaba. Great to meet ya!"

"Great to meet ya as well dude." Tokage said casually making Tsuburaba look at her with a smirk.

"Just know that I plan on coming out on top in this class," He said with a competitive smirk. "So you better give it all ya got because I plan on giving even more."

Tokage couldn't help but return the smirk as she looked him in the eyes. "Just try not to get left behind." She said with a wink.

Tsuburaba couldn't help but chuckle in return as he went to sit down. "Ohohoho, it's on now!" He said playfully before sitting in the set next to Jaune on the 4 row.

As Jaune watched him sit down, Jaune looked to him and greeted the boy. "Hey, I'm Jaune Arc."

Tsuburaba turned to him with the same smirk. "Sup Arc, Kosei Tsuburaba. Sorry if I freaked you out a bit, I'm just a bit competitive." He explained.

"Hey don't worry about it." Jaune waved off. "Won't lie, it got me kinda pumped up to."

Tsuburaba couldn't help but nudge Jaune and the shoulder and chuckle. "Yeah, that's it! Embrace the feeling!"

As the two shared a laugh, the next student came in the room. It was a female with gray hair with bangs covering her left eye leaving her right eye showing that it was blue. She walked with an odd posture with her elbows to the side and her hands dangling.

The girl's expression remained the same as Kendo and Tokage greeted her. "Reiko Yanagi." She said in an emotionless tone before going to sit down in the seat in front of Awase.

"Ceeeepy." Tokage whispered to Kendo, earning an elbow nudge from said girl.

"Be nice." Kendo lightly scolded.

Just then the next person who came in was rather bizarre looking. It was a male that was tall and slender. His skin was a yellow-green color and he had bright green hair in a Mohawk. He has bright green eyes that are pointed downward. He had no visible nose and also had two hook-like blades on each of his cheeks.

"Hi my name is-" However before Kendo could finish her greeting, the boy walked past her while intentionally bumping against Kendo's shoulder and pushing the girl back. "Hey!"

"What the heck was that for ya jerk?!" Tokage yelled at him.

The boy didn't respond and simply sat in the middle chair of the chair behind Tsuburaba and rested his feet on top of the desk. "I don't give a damn." He told them with a snarky grin.

Tsuburaba turn around and looked at the boy. "Geez, at least give us a name dude."

However all he got in response was a grunt and the boy saying "Fuck off."

' _Geez, reminds me WAY to much of Bakugo'_ Jaune thought nervously, trying to avoid the bug like man.

Both girls frowned at him and crossed their arms. "Geez, what's with the attitude?" Kendo muttered under her breath.

"Sorry about him, he's always been like this." Another male's voice suddenly came in. The voice made the green haired boy growl as the girls turned around to see a boy with pale skins and ash blond hair that was a paler shade then Bakugo's. His face resembled a skill with his teeth showing and no visible lips and angular eyes.

"Names Juzo Honenuki, Mr Anger Issue's name would be Togaru Kamakiri." Juzo greeted himself as well as the boy now known as Kamakiri.

"Fuck off Skullface." Kamakiri growled which made Jaune flinch at just how similar his way of talking was to Bakugo's.

However all Juzo did was roll his eyes and look back to Kendo and Tokage. "See what I mean? It's nice to meet you two."

Kendo and Tokage both shook his hand as the girls smiled at him. "Kendo." Kendo greeted.

"Tokage." Tokage greeted.

Juzo nodded to them before sitting at the second desk of the second row.

"Ooooh! Ren we found it!"

Jaune's eyes widened at the voice. "Hold on, is that-"

"HELLO CLASS 1-B!" It was none other than Nora Valkyrie accompanied by Lie Ren.

Everyone that was in the class turned attention to the two as Nora looked around with a wide smile as Ren looked at her with a small smile. "I think you were a little too loud Nora." Ren told his ginger haired friend.

Nora simply waved him off before speaking. "Come on Ren, we're actually in the UA High School Hero Course, show a little energy why don't ya." She told him making Ren roll his eyes.

It was then that Kendo and Tokage went up to them. "Hello there, I'm Itsuka Kendo, and this is my friend Setsuna Tokage it's nice to-"

However before she could finish, suddenly Nora grabbed both Kendo and Tokage's hands and shook them with enough force with lift them up and down with each shake. "Hello there! I'm Nora Valkyrie! This one right here is my bestest friend in the whole world Ren! Ren, say hi!

"Hello." Ren said simply as Nora stopped shaking Kendo and Tokage and let them back on the ground with both girls being rather dizzy with swirls in their eyes.

"That's some arm." Tokage said with a dizzy smile.

It was then that Nora looked around a bit and suddenly smiled wildly at the sight of a certain blond. "Hey, it's Jaune Arc! I didn't know you would be here!" Nora said as she suddenly zoomed in front of Jaune.

"Oh, hey Valkyrie, it's good to see you again." Jaune said as Nora grabbed Ren's arm and pointed at Jaune.

"Ren, this is the guy that I was telling you about!" Nora explained as Jaune's eyes widened at hearing the name of Nora's friend.

"Wait, are you the person who helped my friend Izuku Midoriya at the entrance exam?" Jaune asked Ren.

"Oh, you're friend with him?" Ren asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, best friends. We grew up together actually." Jaune explained which brought a smile to Ren's face.

"Well it's nice to meet you then Arc. Yes I did assist him during the entrance exams. And I look forward to being in the same class as you." After saying that, Ren and Nora went to sit down at the 3rd and 4th seats of the first row respectively.

As time went on, for students of 1-B came in and introduced themselves. There were the strange looking ones like Manga Fukidashi and Kojiro Bondo. The rather shy ones like Kinoko Komori and Nirengeki Shoda. The nice ones such as Hiryu Rin and Jurota Shishida. The rather strange ones like Sen Kaibara, Shihai Kuroiro, and Yui Kodai.

As the seats in the classroom started filling up, another student came in. It was a girl and she came in running and stopped to catch her breath and she seemed to have a slightly panicked expression on her face. She was a girl with a round face and big blue eyes and was rather on the shortish side. She had thick wavy blond hair with two big horns on top of her head. She also has a short horse-like tail and her calves also resembled that of a horse's and brown hooves for feet.

" **I'm so sorry if I'm late. My alarm clock busted and I had to hurry here and I may have also gotten a little lost I just hope no one's angry with me!** " She said…in english.

…The entire class was silent as they stared at her intill Nora broke the silence. "…What?"

However Jaune simply smiled and looked at the girl. " **Hey, why don't you take a deep breath and calm down a bit, you're kinda speaking English.** " Jaune told her.

The girl blushed in embarrasement before she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I tend to speak English when I'm panicking."

Shrugging it off, Kendo walked in front of her with a smile. "Hey don't worry about it, everything's fine. I'm Kendo and this is my friend Tokage."

"Sup." Tokage greeted.

"Hi, my name is Tsunotori Pony. Sorry if my Japanese isn't the best it's not my first language." She explain shyly and she touched her pointer fingers together.

"Sounds fine to me, you just need to relax girl." Tokage told her in a causal manner making Pony blush more as she adverted her gaze.

"Hehe, maybe you're right." She said quietly making Kendo and Tokage giggle in response.

It was then that Pony turned to Jaune with a small smile. "So you know English?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he nodded. "Yeah, my mother's Japanese and my father's American, so I learned both languages." He explained making Pony get stars in her eyes.

"Wow! I'm still having trouble with my Japanese! It's so cool to see you're great with both languages!" Pony said, which cause Jaune to blush a little bit.

"Aw shucks, it's no big deal really." Jaune said as Pony gave a small smile and giggle.

"Well maybe you can help me with Japanese every once and a while?" Pony asked excitedly to which Jaune just nodded.

"Uh, y-yeah sure, sound great." He stuttered making Pony smile with glee.

"Oh thank you so much!" Pony said before going to one of the four empty seats in the room.

"Alright, looks like we're just waiting on three people now." Kendo said as she saw there were only 3 free seats. One of which was next to Jaune, and the other next to her seat, which was the one in the front of the first row.

And just then…

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" A loud voice came in, startling everyone.

They all looked to the door to see another one of 1-B's students. He was another male with messy gray hair and black eyes surrounded by thick and jagged tan colored substance. He appears to be lacking eye brows and he had a mouth full of shark teeth.

Before anyone could say anything, the boy put his fist to hs heart and spoke. "My name is TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu! And my goal here is for everyone in this classroom to be the manliest of manly heroes! We'll work hard, and train harder and be the greatest and manliest heroes in the world! AW YEAH!"

Everyone just stared blankly at him as he marched like a soldier to one of the remaining desk and sat down and sat upright and starred at the front of the room, seemingly waiting for class to start.

It was then that Tsuburaba spoke up with a smirk. "Not gonna lie, that was a pretty epic entrance." He commented.

It was then that Kamakiri smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I like that guy's style."

It was then that the footsteps of someone entering the room got everyone's attention again as they turned to the door. There they saw another male who had blond hair and blue eyes. He had a confident smirk on his face as he took a look at his class mates. "You know," He begun saying. "You're lucky to have me here."

"And why would that be," The student Shihai Kuroiro said in an unimpressed tone.

"Because I have enough brains and strength to carry everyone here, obviously." He said which made a number of students roll their eyes. "You'll see, I'll make sure to lead this class till its name is known throughout Japan as the greatest hero class in the country."

"Hell yeah!" Tetsu said as he stood up. "1-B will be the greatest heroes the world as ever seen!" He said determinedly as he put a first to his heart again.

"Remember the name Neito Monama." He introduced himself as he looked over the entire class. "Because that will be the name of the next Number One Pro Hero."

After that, he sat himself in the first desk of the second row, making Kendo shudder a little bit. ' _Aaaand, I'm going to be sitting next to him.'_ Kendo thought to herself as Tokage patted her back.

"Well, it looks like we're just waiting on one more student and the teacher." Kendo said as he saw the last desk not taken was the one next to Jaune.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm late."

Once again, Jaune's eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice. "Is that…" Jaune said quietly as he looked to the door and his cheeks went pink as he saw a familiar girl with bright red hair and green eyes.

Pyrrha Nikkos.

"Hello, it's nice to meet…you…hold on." Kendo said slowly as she looked over Pyrrha making the girl blush shyly. "Hold on, are you Pyrrha Nikkos?!" Kendo asked in a surprised tone.

"Uh…yeah." Pyrrha answered quietly making every student turn to her.

"Wow, you mean _the_ Pyrrha Nikkos? Number one student from Soumei?" The student Nirengeki Shoda asked.

"Winner of all three junior quirk fighting tournament hosted once a year by the official hero association of Japan?! That's so freaking manly!" Tetsu said in amazement.

Meanwhile Monama frowned as everyone drew their attention to Pyrrha. What made her so special? Ah well, he'll show them that the real big deal in this classroom was him, it was just a matter of time.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was started to get a little more than overwhelmed. Everyone was just asking her questions and looking at her like some kind of celebrity. Granted she kind of was to an extent, but everything they mentioned really wasn't that big of a deal to her. She was just doing her best and working hard, nothing really to spectacular.

Looking for a way out, she turned her head to see a certain golden blond she met not too long ago at the ice cream shop. Smiling and with a hint of pink on her cheeks, she walked through the crowd of students and towards Jaune. "Hello again." She said cheerfully.

Jaune looked up at her and blushed a bit before stuttering. "O-oh, Nikkos, i-it's great to see you again." Jaune greeted as Pyrrha silently laughed.

Meanwhile the students who had gotten up to greet Pyrrha felt their jaws drop at seeing the interaction. "Wait, you _know_ Pyrrha Nikkos?" Tokage asked as she pointed at Jaune.

Meanwhile Jaune looked away from the crowd starring at him and rub his hair nervously. "I mean we don't _know_ know each other. We just ran into each other at the ice cream shop and had a conversation is all."

"Yep," Pyrrha confirmed. "So is this seat taken Arc?" She asked kindly.

Jaune felt his face heat up as he turned back to Pyrrha and gestured towards the chair. "O-oh, yeah totally! It's all yours." He told the red head.

Pyrrha smiled in response and sat down right next to Jaune as everyone continued to watch. But before anyone could say anything else…

"EVERYONE! IN YOUR SEATS!"

Everyone flinched at the powerful voice and wasted no time in sitting down in the seats that they chose and looked to the front of the class room. Just then they saw one last person enter, the teacher and Pro Hero.

He appeared to be a tall and very muscular man. He had gray lightly spiky hair and had a yellow visor over his eyes. He also had visible canine teeth despite his mouth being closed. His costume is a skin tight red body suit with a long U shaped collar going down to the middle of his chest with a black trim. He also had matching black trim around his shoulders. His boots went above his knees and were white and he also had a three piece metallic belt that goes down a bit at the center. Finally he had thick white vambraces over his lower arms along with a thin wire snaking from one of the protrusions on the left vambrace to the back of his neck.

The pro hero walked behind the desk of the classroom and gave a quick stare down to the students before speaking. "I'll keep this brief, my name is Sekijiro Kan, I'll be your home room teacher, but you all can just call me Vlad.

Everyone nodded, or in Tetsu's case salute, as Vlad spoke again. "Now, my goal here is to turn each and every one of you, into someone worthy of being part of the next generation of heroes. What does being a hero mean? Well it can be different depending on who you ask, but it comes down to one thing, risking yourself to save other and but a stop to those who do wrong."

"When I look at this room, I see large amounts of potential just waiting to be brought out. And that's what we're going to do at UA. We're not just some run of the mill hero course, we make some of the best damn heroes this world as seen and I expect no less from all of you. It won't be easy, but with plenty of hard work, blood, sweat, and tears, I'm confident each and every one of you will turn into an amazing hero that many will look up to. Now…

"GIVE ME A PLUS ULTRA!"

" **PLUS ULTRA!** "

All the students couldn't help but smile and laugh heartedly after that. Or in Tetsu's case cry tears over 'How manly that was.' But still, after hearing that, they were more determined to learn to become create heroes.

"Now," Vlad begun again. "Everyone line up and head to the auditorium where orientation will take place. And do on the double, time is not something to waste."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said at once as they begun to head out like Vlad instructed. Needless to say, this year was gonna be something memorable.


	7. 1-B, Quirk Test, and Hidden Power

_**WOOHOO! FINALLY DONE! Once again, sorry this took so freaking long for this to come out, but like I said real life can be a b**** and my job and school has been keeping me busy. But hey, things have been slowing down so I've been able to work on all my stories recently so praise the Lord! Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"1-B, 1-B, come on where is it?" Jaune asked himself as he speed walk through the halls of UA High School. After having to separate from the group of Izuku, Yang and Ruby he's been looking for the hero class 1-B…with little luck so far.

However as Jaune was walking, he failed to notice someone right in front of him and ended up bumping into that person and was sent falling to the floor on his put. "Ooow." Jaune groaned.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?" A gentle female voice asked the golden blond. Jaune looked up and saw a female wearing the typical UA uniform for girls. However she had some very distinctive features. Mainly her hair which resembled vines and dark green eyes.

Jaune stuttered a bit before clearing his throat and standing back up and straightening his uniform out. "Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you."

However the vine haired girl raised her hands up and shook her head. "Oh no, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one standing in the hallway when others would be walking around. If I wasn't just standing around you wouldn't have fallen."

Jaune couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the girl's pure niceness and simply held out his hand for her to shake. "How about we just both say were sorry for being a little clumsy."

The girl smile and nodded her head before taking Jaune's hand and shaking it. "If that's what best." She said before introducing herself. "My name is Ibara Shiozaki, it's very nice to meet you."

"Jaune Arc." Jaune replied to her. "Nice to meet you as well."

After greeting each other, they separated their hands before Shiozaki started looking around before turning to Jaune once again. "I don't suppose you could help me. I'm a bit lost, I'm looking for the hero course class 1-B."

Jaune's eyes widened a bit before he started to look around himself. "That's actually where I'm heading. I can't seem to find it myself." He answered. "Do you think maybe there's a map somewhere, or maybe some sort of directory?"

Shiozaki sighed a bit as she shook her head. "I don't believe so. We better find it soon or we'll be late for orientation."

Just then they heard foot steps ahead of them and look to see one of the teachers of UA. He had a cowboy look to him as seen from the cowboy hat with an S on it that he was hearing as well and the red cape he had and the belt around him which had a gun in one of its pouches as well as the boots which had spurs on them. He also seemed to have an old school gas mask covering his face.

Jaune knew it was a pro hero but couldn't think of which one. Besides that didn't matter, he was bound to know where the class was right? Jaune wasted no time in walking up to the pro and getting his attention. "Um excuse me sir, do you know where class 1-B is?"

"Yep." He answered as he looked between Jaune and Shiozaki. "I'm guessing you two are here for the hero course?" Both students nodded their heads in response. "Well just go down this hall then make a left. The door is the 2nd on the right and has 1-B written in red on it. Can't miss it."

Both bowed to him and said "Thank you sir." Before going off in the directions he'd instructed as the Pro Hero watched them go. "Hm, this bunch of first years look promising."

Sure enough, the Pro was right and Jaune and Shiozaki found themselves in the door to class 1-B. Jaune felt some sweat roll down his forehead as he made an audible gulp. Shiozaki seemed to notice this and turned to Jaune with a slightly concerned face. "Are you alright?"

Jaune flinched a bit for laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "What, pssh, why would I be nervous. Just because I'm about to go into a room full of other students with probably amazing quirks and start working to be a real pro. What's there to be nervous about?"

Shiozaki then put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Would you like to go in together?"

"…Yes please."

Shiozaki giggled a bit and gave him a smile as she put her hand on the door. "One three."

Jaune nodded as he put his hand on the door as well. "One…"

"Two…"

They then said together. "Three!"

Opening the door, the two saw a basic looking classroom with 24 desk. In fact, they really don't know why they were worried about being late, they seemed to be a few of the first ones there. In fact, only two other people in were in the room, right in front of the door. Seemingly waiting for other's to show up.

They were both girls and the first one had orange hair in a side pony tail and had teal eyes. The second girl had dark green hair and eyes.

"Hello there! It's nice to meet you." The orange haired girl greeted them. "My name's Itsuka Kendo and this is my friend Setsuna Tokage."

"What's up?" Tokage greeted with a big grin showing off her rather sharp canine teeth.

"It's very nice to meet both of you, I'm Ibara Shiozaki. I hope we can work well together in class." Shiozaki greeted them with a bow.

"Oh, my name's Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you both." Jaune said as he shook both girls' hands.

"You two as well." Kendo said with a smile.

"Since we were the first two to arrive we thought we might as be the greeters to everyone coming in here." Setsuna explain as she sat down on the front of a desk and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Well that was very nice of you." Shiozaki said with a smile. "But if it's alright I think I'm gonna find a desk to sit at."

Kendo couldn't help but giggle at the girl's over politeness and gave the vine haired girl a thumbs up. "Of course, go ahead."

Shiozaki bowed to them again before going to the third row and sitting in the second chair of the row. Jaune followed suit and proceeded to sit behind Shiozaki.

It wasn't long before the next student showed up. This one was a boy that had a headband on his head that was white with blue patterns holding up long spikey hair. He also had gray eyes.

"Hi nice to meet you." Kendo greeted in the same manner she did to Jaune and Shiozaki in telling him her and Tokage's name. The boy didn't say anything but gave the girls a small smile and wave.

"Mind telling us your name?" Tokage said as she rested her head on her hand.

"Yosetsu Awase." He answered before sitting in the last desk of the second row.

"Huh, strong silent type huh?" Tokage whispered to Kendo with a smirk, making the orange hair girl roll her eyes and smile.

Just then another boy came into the class room. This boy had light brown hair and oval shaped eyes that were colored black. After being greeted by Kendo and Tokage, he gave them a toothy smile and a wave. "Sup, names Kosei Tsuburaba. Great to meet ya!"

"Great to meet ya as well dude." Tokage said casually making Tsuburaba look at her with a smirk.

"Just know that I plan on coming out on top in this class," He said with a competitive smirk. "So you better give it all ya got because I plan on giving even more."

Tokage couldn't help but return the smirk as she looked him in the eyes. "Just try not to get left behind." She said with a wink.

Tsuburaba couldn't help but chuckle in return as he went to sit down. "Ohohoho, it's on now!" He said playfully before sitting in the set next to Jaune on the 4 row.

As Jaune watched him sit down, Jaune looked to him and greeted the boy. "Hey, I'm Jaune Arc."

Tsuburaba turned to him with the same smirk. "Sup Arc, Kosei Tsuburaba. Sorry if I freaked you out a bit, I'm just a bit competitive." He explained.

"Hey don't worry about it." Jaune waved off. "Won't lie, it got me kinda pumped up to."

Tsuburaba couldn't help but nudge Jaune and the shoulder and chuckle. "Yeah, that's it! Embrace the feeling!"

As the two shared a laugh, the next student came in the room. It was a female with gray hair with bangs covering her left eye leaving her right eye showing that it was blue. She walked with an odd posture with her elbows to the side and her hands dangling.

The girl's expression remained the same as Kendo and Tokage greeted her. "Reiko Yanagi." She said in an emotionless tone before going to sit down in the seat in front of Awase.

"Ceeeepy." Tokage whispered to Kendo, earning an elbow nudge from said girl.

"Be nice." Kendo lightly scolded.

Just then the next person who came in was rather bizarre looking. It was a male that was tall and slender. His skin was a yellow-green color and he had bright green hair in a Mohawk. He has bright green eyes that are pointed downward. He had no visible nose and also had two hook-like blades on each of his cheeks.

"Hi my name is-" However before Kendo could finish her greeting, the boy walked past her while intentionally bumping against Kendo's shoulder and pushing the girl back. "Hey!"

"What the heck was that for ya jerk?!" Tokage yelled at him.

The boy didn't respond and simply sat in the middle chair of the chair behind Tsuburaba and rested his feet on top of the desk. "I don't give a damn." He told them with a snarky grin.

Tsuburaba turn around and looked at the boy. "Geez, at least give us a name dude."

However all he got in response was a grunt and the boy saying "Fuck off."

' _Geez, reminds me WAY to much of Bakugo'_ Jaune thought nervously, trying to avoid the bug like man.

Both girls frowned at him and crossed their arms. "Geez, what's with the attitude?" Kendo muttered under her breath.

"Sorry about him, he's always been like this." Another male's voice suddenly came in. The voice made the green haired boy growl as the girls turned around to see a boy with pale skins and ash blond hair that was a paler shade then Bakugo's. His face resembled a skill with his teeth showing and no visible lips and angular eyes.

"Names Juzo Honenuki, Mr Anger Issue's name would be Togaru Kamakiri." Juzo greeted himself as well as the boy now known as Kamakiri.

"Fuck off Skullface." Kamakiri growled which made Jaune flinch at just how similar his way of talking was to Bakugo's.

However all Juzo did was roll his eyes and look back to Kendo and Tokage. "See what I mean? It's nice to meet you two."

Kendo and Tokage both shook his hand as the girls smiled at him. "Kendo." Kendo greeted.

"Tokage." Tokage greeted.

Juzo nodded to them before sitting at the second desk of the second row.

"Ooooh! Ren we found it!"

Jaune's eyes widened at the voice. "Hold on, is that-"

"HELLO CLASS 1-B!" It was none other than Nora Valkyrie accompanied by Lie Ren.

Everyone that was in the class turned attention to the two as Nora looked around with a wide smile as Ren looked at her with a small smile. "I think you were a little too loud Nora." Ren told his ginger haired friend.

Nora simply waved him off before speaking. "Come on Ren, we're actually in the UA High School Hero Course, show a little energy why don't ya." She told him making Ren roll his eyes.

It was then that Kendo and Tokage went up to them. "Hello there, I'm Itsuka Kendo, and this is my friend Setsuna Tokage it's nice to-"

However before she could finish, suddenly Nora grabbed both Kendo and Tokage's hands and shook them with enough force with lift them up and down with each shake. "Hello there! I'm Nora Valkyrie! This one right here is my bestest friend in the whole world Ren! Ren, say hi!

"Hello." Ren said simply as Nora stopped shaking Kendo and Tokage and let them back on the ground with both girls being rather dizzy with swirls in their eyes.

"That's some arm." Tokage said with a dizzy smile.

It was then that Nora looked around a bit and suddenly smiled wildly at the sight of a certain blond. "Hey, it's Jaune Arc! I didn't know you would be here!" Nora said as she suddenly zoomed in front of Jaune.

"Oh, hey Valkyrie, it's good to see you again." Jaune said as Nora grabbed Ren's arm and pointed at Jaune.

"Ren, this is the guy that I was telling you about!" Nora explained as Jaune's eyes widened at hearing the name of Nora's friend.

"Wait, are you the person who helped my friend Izuku Midoriya at the entrance exam?" Jaune asked Ren.

"Oh, you're friend with him?" Ren asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, best friends. We grew up together actually." Jaune explained which brought a smile to Ren's face.

"Well it's nice to meet you then Arc. Yes I did assist him during the entrance exams. And I look forward to being in the same class as you." After saying that, Ren and Nora went to sit down at the 3rd and 4th seats of the first row respectively.

As time went on, for students of 1-B came in and introduced themselves. There were the strange looking ones like Manga Fukidashi and Kojiro Bondo. The rather shy ones like Kinoko Komori and Nirengeki Shoda. The nice ones such as Hiryu Rin and Jurota Shishida. The rather strange ones like Sen Kaibara, Shihai Kuroiro, and Yui Kodai.

As the seats in the classroom started filling up, another student came in. It was a girl and she came in running and stopped to catch her breath and she seemed to have a slightly panicked expression on her face. She was a girl with a round face and big blue eyes and was rather on the shortish side. She had thick wavy blond hair with two big horns on top of her head. She also has a short horse-like tail and her calves also resembled that of a horse's and brown hooves for feet.

" **I'm so sorry if I'm late. My alarm clock busted and I had to hurry here and I may have also gotten a little lost I just hope no one's angry with me!** " She said…in english.

…The entire class was silent as they stared at her intill Nora broke the silence. "…What?"

However Jaune simply smiled and looked at the girl. " **Hey, why don't you take a deep breath and calm down a bit, you're kinda speaking English.** " Jaune told her.

The girl blushed in embarrasement before she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I tend to speak English when I'm panicking."

Shrugging it off, Kendo walked in front of her with a smile. "Hey don't worry about it, everything's fine. I'm Kendo and this is my friend Tokage."

"Sup." Tokage greeted.

"Hi, my name is Tsunotori Pony. Sorry if my Japanese isn't the best it's not my first language." She explain shyly and she touched her pointer fingers together.

"Sounds fine to me, you just need to relax girl." Tokage told her in a causal manner making Pony blush more as she adverted her gaze.

"Hehe, maybe you're right." She said quietly making Kendo and Tokage giggle in response.

It was then that Pony turned to Jaune with a small smile. "So you know English?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he nodded. "Yeah, my mother's Japanese and my father's American, so I learned both languages." He explained making Pony get stars in her eyes.

"Wow! I'm still having trouble with my Japanese! It's so cool to see you're great with both languages!" Pony said, which cause Jaune to blush a little bit.

"Aw shucks, it's no big deal really." Jaune said as Pony gave a small smile and giggle.

"Well maybe you can help me with Japanese every once and a while?" Pony asked excitedly to which Jaune just nodded.

"Uh, y-yeah sure, sound great." He stuttered making Pony smile with glee.

"Oh thank you so much!" Pony said before going to one of the four empty seats in the room.

"Alright, looks like we're just waiting on three people now." Kendo said as she saw there were only 3 free seats. One of which was next to Jaune, and the other next to her seat, which was the one in the front of the first row.

And just then…

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" A loud voice came in, startling everyone.

They all looked to the door to see another one of 1-B's students. He was another male with messy gray hair and black eyes surrounded by thick and jagged tan colored substance. He appears to be lacking eye brows and he had a mouth full of shark teeth.

Before anyone could say anything, the boy put his fist to hs heart and spoke. "My name is TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu! And my goal here is for everyone in this classroom to be the manliest of manly heroes! We'll work hard, and train harder and be the greatest and manliest heroes in the world! AW YEAH!"

Everyone just stared blankly at him as he marched like a soldier to one of the remaining desk and sat down and sat upright and starred at the front of the room, seemingly waiting for class to start.

It was then that Tsuburaba spoke up with a smirk. "Not gonna lie, that was a pretty epic entrance." He commented.

It was then that Kamakiri smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I like that guy's style."

It was then that the footsteps of someone entering the room got everyone's attention again as they turned to the door. There they saw another male who had blond hair and blue eyes. He had a confident smirk on his face as he took a look at his class mates. "You know," He begun saying. "You're lucky to have me here."

"And why would that be," The student Shihai Kuroiro said in an unimpressed tone.

"Because I have enough brains and strength to carry everyone here, obviously." He said which made a number of students roll their eyes. "You'll see, I'll make sure to lead this class till its name is known throughout Japan as the greatest hero class in the country."

"Hell yeah!" Tetsu said as he stood up. "1-B will be the greatest heroes the world as ever seen!" He said determinedly as he put a first to his heart again.

"Remember the name Neito Monama." He introduced himself as he looked over the entire class. "Because that will be the name of the next Number One Pro Hero."

After that, he sat himself in the first desk of the second row, making Kendo shudder a little bit. ' _Aaaand, I'm going to be sitting next to him.'_ Kendo thought to herself as Tokage patted her back.

"Well, it looks like we're just waiting on one more student and the teacher." Kendo said as he saw the last desk not taken was the one next to Jaune.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm late."

Once again, Jaune's eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice. "Is that…" Jaune said quietly as he looked to the door and his cheeks went pink as he saw a familiar girl with bright red hair and green eyes.

Pyrrha Nikkos.

"Hello, it's nice to meet…you…hold on." Kendo said slowly as she looked over Pyrrha making the girl blush shyly. "Hold on, are you Pyrrha Nikkos?!" Kendo asked in a surprised tone.

"Uh…yeah." Pyrrha answered quietly making every student turn to her.

"Wow, you mean _the_ Pyrrha Nikkos? Number one student from Soumei?" The student Nirengeki Shoda asked.

"Winner of all three junior quirk fighting tournament hosted once a year by the official hero association of Japan?! That's so freaking manly!" Tetsu said in amazement.

Meanwhile Monama frowned as everyone drew their attention to Pyrrha. What made her so special? Ah well, he'll show them that the real big deal in this classroom was him, it was just a matter of time.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was started to get a little more than overwhelmed. Everyone was just asking her questions and looking at her like some kind of celebrity. Granted she kind of was to an extent, but everything they mentioned really wasn't that big of a deal to her. She was just doing her best and working hard, nothing really to spectacular.

Looking for a way out, she turned her head to see a certain golden blond she met not too long ago at the ice cream shop. Smiling and with a hint of pink on her cheeks, she walked through the crowd of students and towards Jaune. "Hello again." She said cheerfully.

Jaune looked up at her and blushed a bit before stuttering. "O-oh, Nikkos, i-it's great to see you again." Jaune greeted as Pyrrha silently laughed.

Meanwhile the students who had gotten up to greet Pyrrha felt their jaws drop at seeing the interaction. "Wait, you _know_ Pyrrha Nikkos?" Tokage asked as she pointed at Jaune.

Meanwhile Jaune looked away from the crowd starring at him and rub his hair nervously. "I mean we don't _know_ know each other. We just ran into each other at the ice cream shop and had a conversation is all."

"Yep," Pyrrha confirmed. "So is this seat taken Arc?" She asked kindly.

Jaune felt his face heat up as he turned back to Pyrrha and gestured towards the chair. "O-oh, yeah totally! It's all yours." He told the red head.

Pyrrha smiled in response and sat down right next to Jaune as everyone continued to watch. But before anyone could say anything else…

"EVERYONE! IN YOUR SEATS!"

Everyone flinched at the powerful voice and wasted no time in sitting down in the seats that they chose and looked to the front of the class room. Just then they saw one last person enter, the teacher and Pro Hero.

He appeared to be a tall and very muscular man. He had gray lightly spiky hair and had a yellow visor over his eyes. He also had visible canine teeth despite his mouth being closed. His costume is a skin tight red body suit with a long U shaped collar going down to the middle of his chest with a black trim. He also had matching black trim around his shoulders. His boots went above his knees and were white and he also had a three piece metallic belt that goes down a bit at the center. Finally he had thick white vambraces over his lower arms along with a thin wire snaking from one of the protrusions on the left vambrace to the back of his neck.

The pro hero walked behind the desk of the classroom and gave a quick stare down to the students before speaking. "I'll keep this brief, my name is Sekijiro Kan, I'll be your home room teacher, but you all can just call me Vlad.

Everyone nodded, or in Tetsu's case salute, as Vlad spoke again. "Now, my goal here is to turn each and every one of you, into someone worthy of being part of the next generation of heroes. What does being a hero mean? Well it can be different depending on who you ask, but it comes down to one thing, risking yourself to save other and but a stop to those who do wrong."

"When I look at this room, I see large amounts of potential just waiting to be brought out. And that's what we're going to do at UA. We're not just some run of the mill hero course, we make some of the best damn heroes this world as seen and I expect no less from all of you. It won't be easy, but with plenty of hard work, blood, sweat, and tears, I'm confident each and every one of you will turn into an amazing hero that many will look up to. Now…

"GIVE ME A PLUS ULTRA!"

" **PLUS ULTRA!** "

All the students couldn't help but smile and laugh heartedly after that. Or in Tetsu's case cry tears over 'How manly that was.' But still, after hearing that, they were more determined to learn to become create heroes.

"Now," Vlad begun again. "Everyone line up and head to the auditorium where orientation will take place. And do on the double, time is not something to waste."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said at once as they begun to head out like Vlad instructed. Needless to say, this year was gonna be something memorable.

* * *

The entire class of 1-A was still in complete shock over that their teacher, Shouta Aizawa, just told them. Not only were they missing orientation to do some out of nowhere quirk test. But the one who came in last during these test…would be expelled. On the first day of school no less!

"Hold on, you can't send one of us home!" Uraraka spoke up after a tense moment of silence. "Even if it wasn't the first day that's not fair!"

"Oh and you think natural disasters are?" Aizawa countered as Uraraka took a step back. "Or power hungry villains? What about catastrophic accidents that whip out whole cities. No. The world is full of unfairness and it's a hero's job to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink."

"For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond. Plus Ultra-style" Aizawa challenged the students who most of them flinched at the way he looked at them.

Everyone reacted differently as the challenge was set. ' _I don't approve of this type of hazing, but UA is the top hero program. I have no choice.'_ Iida thought as he took a drink from his water.

' _Time to blow these nerds away.'_ Bakugo thought confidently as he warmed up.

' _I won't let my skills go to waste.'_ Weiss thought as she took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

' _I can do this. I won't let All Might or everyone else that's help me down!'_ Izuku thought as a determined expression came to his face.

"Now then." Aizawa began. "Were just wasting time talking, let the games begin."

* * *

 **TEST 1: 50-meter dash**

The first test was rather simple. A simple 50 meter dash where two students would race with a device at the end marking how much time it took for them to finish. The first two students up were Iida and the student Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a face resembling a frog and large frog like hands. Her hair is a dark sea green color and goes down to her waist with it being tied in a bow.

" _Runners, on your marks. Ready…"_ The machine begun said before making the sound of a gunshot, signaling both fighters to start.

Iida quickly took off the engines in his legs making him move at high speeds. He quickly crossed the finish line in " _3.04 seconds._ " The machine stated.

Asui wasn't too far behind and actually hopped across the finish line in a similar manner to a frog and reaching 5.58 seconds. Meanwhile Iida noted in his head that he could only reach third gear at 50 meters.

"Well he's definitely in his element." Aizawa noted after watching Iida. "But speed won't help him in every test."

Next up was Uraraka and the student Mashirao Ojiro, a student with blond hair and a big and powerful tail on his body with a tuft of blond hair at the end of it. Uraraka used her quirk to make both her shoes and clothes weightless before running.

While Uraraka simply ran to the finish line, Ojiro was using his tail to jump across the finish line and finished with a time of 5.49 seconds while Uraraka got 7.15 seconds. As Uraraka caught her breathe she smiled as she look back. "Well, at least it's faster than junior high."

Next up was the pink skinned student Mina Ashido and the…French? Student Yuga Aoyama. With the latter having a strange belt device around his waist. Aoyama also, instead of getting in the running position Ashido was in, faced away from the track and spread his arms forward. "Nice attempts, mon amis." Aoyama said to Ashido. "But you're just not showing enough panache!"

As the gunshot sounded, Mina took off running with Aoyama jumped up…and fired a belly button laser through his belt. "Let your power shine!" Aoyama said as he was pushed back by the lasers force. Only to fall on his but a second later while Mina passed him and to use his laser again.

While Mina ended up getting 4.91 seconds, Aoyama got 5.51 seconds. He then turned to everyone…somehow sparkling while doing so. "Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy."

Everyone immediately paled at this statement as they all thought. ' _What a tool.'_

However Aizawa kept a blank face as he was still in thought. ' _Testing the limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth. It becomes clear what they can and can't do. Their true potential.'_

As the students kept on running and getting their speeds evaluated, it was eventually Ruby and Weiss's turn for the 50 meter dash. "Hey," Ruby said as she turned to Weiss. "May the best one win."

Weiss didn't turn to Ruby and simply narrowed her eyes forward. "I intend to." She said confidently as Ruby turned forward.

"Ooooook." Ruby said awkwardly.

Just then a gunshot was heard and both heroes-in-training reacted immediately. The ground below Weiss suddenly glowed white as a glyph was created under her feet as she started running with more glyphs appearing in front of her, increasing her speed.

Meanwhile Ruby's body turned into a burst of rose petals and quickly swarmed forward at high speeds. It wasn't long before both crossed the finish line with Ruby getting a finish of 3 seconds even and Weiss finishing at 3.09 seconds.

Iida's eyes widened as he looked at the now reformed Ruby. "She's faster than me?" He muttered to himself as both girls caught their breath.

 **WEISS SCHNEE**

 **HER QUIRK: GLYPHS**

 **SHE CAN CREATE ALL DIFFERENT KINDS OF GLYPHS FOR DIFFERENT REASONS LIKE BOOSTING HER OWN STRENGTH, SPEED AND EVEN BEING ABLE TO CREATE AND SUMMON CREATURES TO AID HER IN BATTLE!**

 **RUBY ROSE**

 **HER QUIRK: ROSE BURST  
**

 **SHE CAN MAKE HER BODY TURN INTO A SWARM OF ROSE PETALS ALLOWING HER TO MOVE AT EXTREME SPEEDS AND EVEN FLY A SHORT DISTANCE OFF THE GROUND!**

As both of the girls quickly caught their breath, Ruby turned to Weiss with a small smile. "Hey, good race." The black and red haired girl told the white haired girl.

However all Weiss did was simply narrow her eyes and Ruby and turned around and walked away with a 'Hmmp' making Ruby frown a bit.

Meanwhile Yang, who was walking with Blake to the startling line, watched with a raised eyebrow. "What's Ice Queen's problem?"

Blake got into running position while she responded. "She's just holding herself to a higher standard than everyone else just because of her position and family."

Right as the machine told them to get ready, Yang look forward and smirked. "Well maybe we should teach her how things are gonna be around here with us around."

Just then the gun shot sound was heard and Yang and Blake quickly ran forward. Yang was creating small burst of yellow energy from her fist boosting her speed a little, while Blake's catlike agility and speed made her naturally faster than average.

Yang and Blake actually tied with each crossing the finish line with a time of 3.21 seconds. Yang quickly stood up straight and looked to Blake with a smirk. "Good game." The blond told the cat girl.

Blake responded with her own smaller smirk and nodded. "Same."

More and more students continued to race each other each finishing with times both low and high, with Ruby still having the fastest time out of everyone.

Finally, last but certainly not least, was Izuku racing against Bakugo. Bakugo kept his usual scowl as he got into running position. Izuku looked rather nervous, but gained a determined face as he looked forward. _'5% Full Cowling!'_ he mentally said as he activated said ability with Bakugo not noticing.

Just then the gun shot was heard and Bakugo started running with his hand stretched backwards with his hands aimed behind him. "Burst speed!" The ash-blond yelled as he made explosion's from his hands and used them to boost his running speed.

However with Izuku's Full Cowling, the green head was able to keep up with the explosion quirk user. However Bakugo was both to focused on finishing and confident that he left Deku in the dust he still didn't notice the other boy next to him.

Bakugo ended up finishing with a time of 4.13 seconds. As the blond stopped and smirked, he quickly heard " _4.15 seconds_." Turning back, he saw Izuku had finished pretty much right after him, while also deactivating full cowling, panting a smiling as he looked down.

Bakugo's eyes widen as he watched Izuku go back towards the group of other students with Yang quickly giving him a high five and Ruby patting his back.

Just then he narrowed his eyes at Izuku and gritted his teeth ' _How'd that damn nerd finish that fast?'_

As Bakugo was growling, smoke started to come from his hands. Aizawa seemed to notice this and turned to Bakugo. "Bakugo, we're moving on. Stop wasting time."

Bakugo was snapped out of his anger and mind as he grunted and walked with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bakugo muttered, which Aizawa didn't respond to.

However, Aizawa's attention was drawn to Izuku as he narrowed his eyes at the young man who was blushing from the compliments he got from a few of his friends and classmates. ' _So…still holding back.'_

Next up was the strength grip test. The students were inside the school's gym and each one of them was handed a device that they would simply grip as hard as they could and it would measure the strength of said grip.

Izuku sighed in relief that it was something simple and easy. All he had to do was activate full cowling and grip the device. And that he did. After he heard the beeping of the device, he saw that is was measured as 465 kg.

Smiling a bit at his score, he then heard a "Wow!" from not too far away. Looking up, he saw three students together, one being a boy with hair that went to his neck and with elbows that strangely resembled tape dispensers. The second one was a very short boy with hair that resembled grapes.

Finally the third student, and the one the two former students were amazed by, was a very tall male with a mask covering the lower half of his face and white hair. He also had 6 arms connected by a thin web-like skin.

These were the students Hanta Sero, Minoru Mineta, and Mezo Shoji respectively.

The thing that Sero and Mineta were so impressed by Shoji was his score and the grip strength test. "You hit 540 kilograms? You're such a beast!" Sero complimented.

"Yeah, like a muscle-y octopus!" Mineta added.

However the boys attention were caught by someone clearing there throat. They turned their heads to see Yang who was smirking at them. She then showed them her strength grip score.

600 kilograms.

Sero and Mineta's jaws dropped while Shoji's eyes widened as Yang turned around as crossed her arms behind her head before walking away. "Good luck next times boys." Yang said as Izuku sweat dropped at the whole scene.

The next test was the standing long jump.

Most of the students were easily able to do this one without much issue. Bakugo launched himself with his explosions. Aoyama used his naval laser to propel himself forward. Ruby was able to use her quirk to essentially float across the track, which Aizawa said was allowed if you were able to do it.

When it was Blake's turn, that's when everyone was really surprised.

When she jumped, she proceeded to create a copy of herself beneath her to give her a boost. The copy then disappeared in a small black flash. She then created another copy right next to her that quickly grabbed her arm and sling her forward a great distance. When she landed, she got the biggest score out of everyone.

 **BLAKE BELLADONNA**

 **HER QUIRK: SHADOW CLONES**

 **SHE CAN CREATE A PERFECT COPY OF HERSELF WHICH CAN BE USED TO TAKE HITS FOR HER, OR ASSIT HER WHEN SHE NEEDS TO DO SOME HARDCORE PARKOUR!**

While Izuku didn't get the best score, he was still able to do better than a few of his peers, and so long as he didn't get last, everything was good. Right?

Next up was the repeated side step, seeing how many sidestep one could do as well as how quickly. Everyone took turns doing this and currently it was Mineta's turn and…

Everyone watched as he popped off the balls from his head, which instantly grew back, and stick them together and placed a small pile of them on one side of the side stepping area and doing the same for the other.

And then he simply repeated to bounce from one to another as the machine recorded it while Izuku watched with a gaped mouth over how the short boy was going about the test as Yang followed Mineta's movements by moving her head along with his left and right bouncing body.

"That's cheating right?" Yang asked no one in particular.

Then next up was the ball throw and it was currently Uraraka's turn. She proceeded to throw the ball and due to it losing its gravity, it just kept going…and going…and going…and going…and going…

It was then that Aizawa's devised beeped and he proceeded to show everyone that Uraraka had gotten the score…

"INFINITY?!" All the students shouted at once.

Yang made a long whistle as she gave a thumbs up. "Damn! Nice one!"

"That's so awesome!" Ruby shouted with stars in her eyes.

"That's insane!" The student Denki Kaminari, the boy with the yellow hair with black lightning streak in it, shouted. "How's that possible?!"

As everyone reacted in their own way, Aizawa turned to Izuku. "Midoriya, you're up." He said simply before tossing a spare ball to Izuku.

Izuku gulped and nodded as he saw the way Aizawa was staring at him. He looked at Midoriya with narrowed eyes and a rather intimidating expression.

Trying his best to not notice it, Izuku caught the ball and proceeded to walk into the circle. Taking a deep breath, he reared his arm back while activating Full Cowling ' _Alright, just like the other test.'_

However, almost as soon as he activated his quirk, Aizawa proceeded to glare at the kid while making his iris's glow red with his hair rising up slightly.

And when Izuku threw the ball…

" _46 meters!"_ The device recorded.

Izuku's eyes were wide open in shock. Only 46 meters? How? Come to think of it…he wasn't feeling Full Cowling at the moment despite not remembering turning it off in the first place. "But-but how?" Izuku asked himself as he looked at his hand. "I was using it so how-"

"I erased your quirk."

Everyone looked to Aizawa after he said that. They saw his iris glowing red, and his hair and even his scarf somehow raising up into the air.

Ruby gulped at seeing the familiar sight in front of her. "Oh boy…" The rose themed girl said quietly as she knew what Aizawa was doing.

"The entrance exams…they weren't rational enough." He stated as he stared down Izuku.

Izuku felt intimidated at first, but then got a closer look at what was going on and what Aizawa was doing. "Those goggles…that scarf. I know you!" Izuku stated as Aizawa kept the same expression. "You're the Erasure Hero, Eraser head! You can cancel the quirk of anyone you look at."

As the students muttered over the discovered identity of their homeroom teacher, Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Izuku. "You've been holding back you're power this whole time." He scolded which made Izuku flinch. "You did during the entrance exams to. I can tell your holding back a lot. But, you were able to defeat that zero pointer with on punch when you when all out, but at the cost of breaking yourself."

Izuku's breathing started to get heavier as Aizawa went on. "When you're out in the field, you have to give it everything you got, holding back just gives the villains an opportunity to win, or people the chance to die, but you're not all that useful if you go all out and quickly break yourself. You have no control over your power. At best, you're someone who could just barely get something done, at worst, a liability."

But it was his last words that really stung…

"With you're kind of power…you _can't_ become a hero!"

Midoriya felt his heart skip a few beats after hearing that.

Meanwhile some of the students over heard that. Yang and Blake couldn't help but glare at Aizawa, with the formers eyes turning red and the latter tightening her fist.

However Weiss seemed to have her own reaction as she looked between both Izuku and Aizawa. ' _This doesn't make any sense. Why is he saying all those things to him? The whole point of going to this school is perfecting our abilities to something worthy of heroes. None of our powers are perfect, so why all this centered on him.'_ The heiress thought as she continued to watch the scene unfold.

Just then, Aizawa blinked as his quirk canceled. "I've returned your impractical quirk. You have one more try, but if you can't show me the power you used on the zero-pointer without breaking yourself…then I guess I won't be seeing you in class."

As all the students started muttering about the situation again, Izuku started to take rapid breathes as he went to pick up the softball.

He couldn't believe this. Just a second ago, Aizawa said that the student who came in last would be expelled. That alone was insane enough but now all this directed at him? Was the entire world just out to get him or something?

He clenched the ball in his fist and squeezed it.

If he only used 5%, he would get expelled. But if he went all out and broke himself, he's still get expelled. What was he gonna do?

Just then, a strange feeling came over Izuku.

Hearing the words Aizawa said repeat in his head filled him with something he couldn't describe. Just then, his body flashed with a green aura for a split second.

Aizawa seemed to notice this and rose a brow. ' _What's that kid up to?'_

Izuku's breathing became harder and he clenched his teeth. After all this, Aizawa seemed to want to take it all away. Just because he was still trying to grasp his quirk. All that hard work, the pressure he already had. Aizawa just seemed seem keen on making all of that not matter.

Just then, everyone watched as Izuku, in surprising speed, was in ball throwing position again. ' _If he want's power…THEN I'LL GIVE IT TO HIM!'_

Just then the green aura covered Izuku again, but right as the ball was about to be thrown from his hands, he activated One for All at 100% at his index finger and…

 _WOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

The ball was thrown with extreme force, creating a massive amount of wind pressure that made the students cover their faces and even Aizawa to hold his ground to avoid being blown away. The ball rockets through the sky, even going through some clouds before finally falling down at a distance that it just looked like a dot to everyone.

When Aizawa checked his device to see how far…

1.3 kilometers.

Aizawa had to force himself from his expression turning to one of complete surprise.

"Mr. Aizawa…" Aizawa looked up to see Izuku looking at him with a rather aggressive expression while clenching his right wrist. There was a cost to that throw, and that was Izuku's right index finger being broken, but that was it. "Is that enough power for you?"

While Aizawa was once again surprised by the normally shy boy's 180 degree turned attitude during the situation, the Pro Hero couldn't help but grin like mad man before making his response. "This kid…"

Just then, Izuku's face turned to one of exhaustion as he suddenly feel on his butt, breathing heavily.

The students all had different reactions. Most were speechless, over a whole kilometer! Other than Uraraka that was the highest ball throw score.

Yang couldn't help but pump a fist in the air and cheer. "YEAH! YOU SHOW HIM MIDORIYA!"

Blake smirked a crossed her arms while Ruby cheered in a similar manner to her sister.

Weiss couldn't help but stare in awe a little bit. ' _Amazing…'_ she thought to herself. ' _By applying the force of his quirk at full power right as he was about to throw the ball, he maximized the force he threw it at while minimalizing the damage done to his own body. Can't lie…that was ingenious.'_

Bakugo however…

' _What the hell was that?!'_ Bakugo internally shouted. His jaw was dropped and his eyes wide open in complete disbelief. ' _There's no way he has a quirk! If he did he would've gotten it when we were kids!'_

Just then Bakugo narrowed his eyes in rage as small explosions were generated from his hands. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." Bakugo growled before suddenly running off charging towards Izuku. "DEKU YOU BASTARD!" The ash-blond yelled as Izuku yelped, but currently wasn't in the condition to quickly get up and run away. "TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU'RE DEAD!"

But suddenly as Bakugo was in midcharge, he found himself suddenly floating above the ground unable to move. "Hey! What the hell!" He yelled in confusion trying to find what or who was holding him back from teaching that damn nerd a lesson.

When everyone looked, they saw it was none other than Weiss Schnee. The heiress had both of her hands on the ground and created a glyph right under Bakugo that was trapping the raging teen in place.

Izuku looked to the snow haired girl as his cheeks went pink. ' _She…saved me.'_

Just then Aizawa stepped up to Bakugo and suddenly his scarf floated up and wrapped itself around the explosion quirk user. "Thanks Schnee, but I'll handle it from here."

Weiss nodded her head and proceeded to cancel out the glyph, making it disappear. Once it was gone, Bakugo tried to move again, only to find that the scarf wasn't budging at all. Not even using his quirk helped due to Aizawa shutting it down with his own quirk. "The hell?" Bakugo questioned. "Why is you're damn scarf so strong."

"Because it's a capture tool made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." Aizawa explained while glaring at Bakugo. "Stand down. Do anything like this again and you're expelled, understood."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes and glared at the teacher, but simply averted his gaze and stopped struggling. Aizawa then proceeded and stop glaring, deactivating his quirk. "You kids shouldn't make me use my quirk so much. It gives me series dry eye."

After hearing this, the students all somehow mentally said together…

' _Too bad, because his quirks amazing!'_

Finally, Aizawa started to walk away. "Come on, we're wasting time just standing around."

All the students nodded before following their homeroom teacher to the next test. Izuku took one more look at Bakugo before flinching and getting up and running to the rest of his class.

Feeling Bakugo glare at him with nothing but intense rage, Izuku sped walked to his classmates only to find himself next to Weiss. His face turned red as he turned away, but couldn't help but talk to her. "H-H-Hey, th-thanks for s-sa-saving m-me back th-there." He stuttered, which got her attention.

"You're welcome." She said in a professional manner. "Is there a history between you both, because he seems to have a grudge against you?"

"It's a l-long story." Izuku said quietly while lowering his head.

Weiss simply hummed before looking forward. "Regardless of all that, I must say what you did for the ball test was rather clever." She complimented.

Izuku's face pretty much turned to the red of a fire truck after hearing that. "Th-thanks I w-was j-just do-doing my b-best to me-me-meet Mr. Aizawa's standards and s-s-suddenly that i-idea came into my head a-as I was ab-about to th-throw it."

Weiss nodding in understanding before moving her eyes to look at a certain broken finger he was clenching. "Although it did seem to have a drawback."

Izuku once again lowered his head in embarrassment, but still nodded. "Ye-yeah, Mr. Aizawa mention th-that. My body can't handle my full power." Just then, he seemed to forget the embarrassment as he looked up with a determined expression. "But that's one of the reason's I'm here. Once I can get a full grasp on my power, I can use it to be a great hero that saves everyone with a smile. Just like All Might."

Weiss hummed again before responded. "Quite the difficult goal you have isn't it?"

Izuku didn't flinch, but instead nodded and kept the same expression. "I know. I know it won't be easy in the slightest. But I'm determined to not let any of the work I've done so far or the support I've got from others go to waste. I'll master this power and be a hero."

After hearing this, Weiss just couldn't help but smile and nod. "Well you certainly have the right mindset and attitude for it." She complimented which made Izuku's face go red again as he realized everything he just said to her.

It was then Weiss lowered her head a bit before hold her left arm with her right. "And Midorya...I would like to…apologize."

It was then that Izuku turned to her confused. "Huh? What for?"

Taking a deep breath, Weiss spoke. "For what I said to you and you and your blond friend were at the beach. I suppose I might have been too quick to judge you and obviously you've proved me wrong. So…I'm sorry."

After a moment to register what she just said, and then gave her a small smile and nod. "It's alright. If anything you're words actually pushed me to go farther so if anything, I should be thanking you."

It was then Weiss released a soft and quite chuckle. "First time I've heard of someone complimenting someone for insulting them."

Izuku blushed and scratched the back of his head in response. "Guess I'm weird like that huh?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we should probably get going and complete the rest of these test."

"Ye-yeah of course." Izuku stuttered. "I'll…talk to you l-later maybe."

It was a moment before she responded. "Maybe."

As she walked away, Izuku felt his blush go up before he slapped his face a few time to get his bearing before moving on.

Meanwhile Weiss herself couldn't stop her small but still noticeable smile for some reason. She couldn't explain why but just having that small conversation with Izuku felt…nice.

* * *

The last three test were more painful than they should have been for Izuku. The sit ups and toe touch were a lot more difficult to do with a broken finger and while the long distance run wasn't so bad with it, he still felt that strange energy drain from the ball test take a toll on him during that.

He was still wondering where that came from? A broken finger alone shouldn't do _that_ much to him. At least it shouldn't have effect his running speed and stamina, but for whatever reason he felt so…drained after the ball throw. Like whatever drove him to throw the ball like that took almost everything he had in him.

But finally, it was all over, Izuku collapse to the ground once he heard it was all finishing and he knew he could hear Yang snickering at him. "Come on green bean, stand up." Yang said as she grabbed his arm and yanked him up. But thankfully she put his arm around her shoulder so she could support him.

"Thanks Yang." Izuku breathed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't mention it." Yang simply said with a smile.

It was then that all the students gathered in front of Aizawa as the 1-A homeroom teacher started speaking. "All right, time to give you your results." He announced to everyone. "I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individuals score."

Aizawa then pressed a button on his phone and proceeded to pull up a hologram list of everyone's ranking during the test. Izuku was hesitant to look out of over worrying, but managed to do so anyway.

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Yang Xiao Long

3\. Shoto Todoroki

4\. Weiss Schnee

5\. Katsuki Bakugo

6\. Blake Belladonna

7\. Izuku Midoriya

8\. Tenya Iida

9\. Ruby Rose

10\. Fumikage Tokoyami

11\. Mezo Shoji

12\. Mashirao Ojiro

13\. Eijrio Kirishima

14\. Mina Ashido

15\. Ochako Uraraka

16\. Koji Koda

17\. Rikido Sato

18\. Tsuyu Asui

19\. Yuga Aoyama

20\. Hanta Sero

21\. Denki Kaminari

22\. Kyoka Jiro

23\. Toru Hagakure

24\. Minoru Mineta

Izuku couldn't help but gasp and smile. 7th place. Not only was he staying, he got top 10! He honestly couldn't have asked for anything better.

Meanwhile Mineta was practically crying rivers as he was one his knees. "I CAN'T BE GOING HOME ALREADY! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SEE ANY OF THE GIRLS IN THERE COSTUMES!"

"By the way no one's going home."

Everyone was silent as they looked at Aizawa after he said that and saw he developed his mad man-like grin. "That was just rational deception so that you'd give it your all during the test."

Everyone was silent for a second before all shouting…

"WHAT!"

Izuku and Mineta were both white as they were each put through all that…because of a lie. Not even having a risk of going home.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't catch onto that." The student Momo Yaoyorozu said as she looked at everyone. "I'm sorry I should have send something."

' _Yeah…you should have.'_

Meanwhile Weiss simply crossed her arms and nodded. "It was quite obvious. What kind of teacher would suspend something over something like this on the first day none the less?" She stated which pretty much brought Midoriya to his knees.

As everyone breathed a sigh of relief and calmed down, Aizawa spoke up again. "Alright that's it. We're done for the day." He announced. "Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning."

After saying that, Aizawa walked up to Izuku and called his named. Izuku looked up and was handed a piece of paper by his teacher. "Take this and have the old lady fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared."

* * *

Later, Izuku was walking through the hallways heading for Recovery Girl's office. After picking up the syllabus from the classroom and putting the P.E. uniform in a locker in the shower room, Izuku was quick to go and get his finger healed.

However, he ended up running into a certain golden blond on the way there.

"Izuku?" It was none other than Jaune.

"Jaune!" Izuku smiled at seeing his best friend.

"Hey, how come I didn't see you or your entire class during orientation?" Jaune asked while scratching his head.

Izuku laughed nervously in response. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get home. But right now I'm heading to Recovery Girl first to fix my finger." He said while showing Jaune his broken finger making him flinch.

"Geez, must be some day huh?" He asked to which Izuku nodded. Jaune then took another look at the middle finger before an idea came into his head. "Hey, uh, do you mind if I see your finger for a sec?"

Izuku rose an eye brow, but nodded. "Yeah sure." The green haired boy responded as he held out his broken finger.

Jaune took a deep breath before taking his hands and hovering them over his best friend broken finger. Just then his hands gave out a gold glow which spread to the finger. Izuku watched in amazement as he felt the pain leave his finger as it slowly healed. Then, in less than a minute, his finger stopped glowing and was completely healed.

Izuku gasped as he wiggled it around a bit to make sure, and yep, it was good as new. "Jaune that's amazing!"

Jaune couldn't help but give a prideful smile as he nodded. "Thanks. Been working on that for a while, took a bit out of me but it's no big deal."

Izuku smiled and nodded before gripping his backpack. "So, since I'm no longer heading to Recovery Girls, you wanna head home?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself amigo." Jaune said as he and Izuku walked side by side to the exit.

Once outside, Jaune was busy explaining how orientation went for the schools. It was pretty basic stuff. Listing the different courses and what each one was about. What the main focus of each was, and explaining the main plans for the school year.

"So yeah, you didn't miss much." Jaune finished explaining.

"Yeah, it seems like things were much more intense for me then they were for you huh?" Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, can't wait to hear what you went through." Jaune said which gave both friends a chuckle.

Just then Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder and both boys look back to see Iida behind them making both of them flinch. "Hey there Iida!" Izuku said in a surprised and nervous tone.

"What, uh, what are you doing?" Jaune asked awkwardly.

"How's the broken finger doing?" He asked simply.

"Oh, my friend Jaune here fixed up good as new." Izuku explained as he showed his completely fixed finger to Iida.

"Wow…" Iida said quietly as he saw the finger looked like it never had been damaged. "That must be quite the quirk to heal it completely like that."

"Oh, uh, thanks. I just do my best way know." Jaune said modestly, still not used to Iida's presence.

Iida nodded his head before looking at the two boys. "So, are you two heading to the train station?" He asked with both nodding. "Would you mind if I joined you there?"

Izuku and Jaune looked rather surprised at this, they looked at each other and smiled as they turned to Iida. "Sure!" They said in unison.

Iida gave a small smile as well as he started walking beside them. "You know, I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class. But, I trust the school's judgement. UA is the top program." However then he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Even so, lying is downright immoral."

"Yeah, from what Izuku's told me so far, it seems your class might be a bit more hectic then mine to say the least." Jaune commented with a small chuckle.

' _I thought he was scary but that's not it.'_ Izuku thought as he looked at Iida with a smile. ' _He's just really serious about school.'_

"Yo guy, wait up!" All three boys looked behind them to see Ruby, Yang, and Uraraka come up to them.

"You weren't planning on leaving without us right?" Ruby said with her hands on her hips making Jaune and Izuku chuckle nervously.

"Yeah sorry about that." Izuku said.

"Guess we kinda got caught up in talking." Jaune explained.

Yang rolled her eyes in response but smirked regardless. "Well while we were looking for you guy's we ran into Uraraka and she asked if she could tag along so I thought, why not?"

"I hope you guys don't mind." Uraraka said with a slight blush of nervous on her cheeks.

"Not at all." Iida said while chopping his arm in the air robotically.

"The more the merrier right?" Jaune said with Izuku nodded.

Uraraka smiled brightly in response before another voice came in. "They're you are Arc!"

The group looked behind them to see Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren coming up to them. "Ren? Valkyrie? What's up?" Jaune asked with a smile.

"Well we saw you leaving with Midoriya here and thought we'd join you!" Nora said enthusiastically.

Meanwhile Ren walked up to Midoriya with a calm smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you're doing alright Midoriya."

Midoriya looked up at the taller boy and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the save back then." Izuku told him with Ren nodding in response.

"Oh!" Nora remembered. "We have one more person with us."

"Hello again!" Everyone looked to Pyrrha Nikkos walking up to them, making a few in the group gasp silently.

"Oh, Nikkos, it's good to see you again!" Jaune almost instantly said with a blush on his face.

Pyrrha herself seemed to gain herself a blush as she smiled sweetly at Jaune. "It's good to see you as well." She then turned to Midoriya. "Good to see you as well Midoriya."

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while." Izuku said with a smile.

"Nikkos?" Iida said, getting the red heads attention.

"Oh, Iida right?" Pyrrha asked, to which Iida responded with a nod.

"You know each other?" Ren asked curiously.

"Not really, we went to the same school but never really interacted all too much." Pyrrha explained making everyone but Iida 'Oooooh.'

"Yes, but it's good to see you again regardless." Iida said while once again making robotic hand movements.

"So, you wanna join us to the train station?" Ruby asked while gesturing her head to the dirt path in front of them.

"That would be lovely!" Pyrrha said before walking beside Jaune, making the blond boy blush a bit.

The group all then proceeded to head out. Ready to face whatever task UA would throw at them next.

* * *

 _ **Here's the story really kicks off. I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing everyone in 1-B since they don't get a lot of screen time but a lot of them have really cool personalities and quirks so they are gonna be fun to**_ _**write for. Especially Tetsu. My friend Petrus can back me up on this, Tetsu is FUN to write, but you'll just have to wait and see for that. Also moments of people beating up Mineta, especially Yang and Weiss, that's gonna be a lot of fun. Also, you might have noticed something...interesting about Izuku in the chapter. What could it be? you'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Also, there's something I wanna ask you guys. I wanna make Izuku's costume more RWBY like since until it's third version, it didn't really have anything going for it like gear or enhancements. If any of you guys have any ideas, please tell me.**_

 _ **Also, I will be covering Two Heroes in this fic, just letting you all know that.  
**_

 _ **Well, that's all I wanted to say for now, see ya guys for the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review, fav and follow and check my other stories out if you haven't already.**_


	8. Teachers, Combat, and Hidden Rage

**_Guy's I can not tell you how excited I was to write this chapter. But before you get to it, I have to announce...I HAVE A MOTHER F-ING TVTROPES PAGE._**

 ** _That's right, this page actually has a TvTropes page and I can not be happier or more honored. Thank you all for making this story popular enough and I hope I can keep making you guys happy with this, now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

The next day at UA went…pretty normal all things considered. The day after the quirk test, UA was going on like normal school. They had classes, lunch and everything else they would have at any other school just with a little bit of a twist. The first half of the day was English taught by Present Mic, Modern Literature taught by Cementoss, Mathematics taught by Ectoplasm, and finally Modern Hero Art History taught by the R-rated Hero Midnight.

Then the students would have lunch in the big cafeteria that had all the students from all courses and years eating in it. Lunch was served by the Pro Hero Lunch-Rush which were both delicious, nutritious and cheap.

And then the second-half of the school day was what everyone was _really_ waiting for. Hero course class. There were three of these classes in total. Hero and Quirk laws. Quirk history. And the big one, Hero basic training.

"So, who do you think is teaching this class?" Yang asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"No clue, but I'm so excited to finally get into the big hero stuff!" Kirshima said enthusiastically.

"Just don't forget to pay important attention." Weiss reminded him which caused Kirishima to sweat drop and nod.

"She's right!" Iida said while making vivid arm movements. "These next few classes will teach us all the requirements of being a hero and the skills needed to act on the field."

"So no pressure then…" Ruby said nervously as she shifted in her seat a bit.

"Good morning class!" Suddenly the door came open and the person who came in was an elderly plump man with gray hair and a big busy gray mustache. He is slightly overweight and wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons and his pants were tucked into his olive-green cavalry boots.

The elderly man walked behind the class before looking over the entire class and nodding in approval. "I must say, when I look at this entire class, I see numerous amounts of untapped potential just waiting to be unlocked. And I'm certainly looking forward to see you all grow during your three years in this prestigious academy." He told everyone, making a majority of the students perk up or smile in pride a bit.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said as he put his hand to his chest. "My name is Professor Port, and for this year I'll be teaching you about the laws you need to follow as the next generation of heroes and the laws you as one of many quirk users in this world must abide by."

Just then Kirishima suddenly rose his hand up and Port looked to him. "Yes, you have a question?"

"You wouldn't happen to be the Pro Hero Manly-stache would you?" Kirishima asked excitedly as all the other students looked him.

Port chuckled a bit as he put his arms on his hips and stuck his chest out dramatically. "That I am students!" He said as most of the students gasp at the information.

"You're the pro hero known for his extension knowledge of survival and wilderness exploring!" Izuku said as he entered 'fan-boy' mode.

"Yeah!" Kaminari joined it. "He catches villains just like you would catch something while hunting."

Port chuckled again as he nodded a bit in pride. "Yes, to me villains are nothing more then another type of prey." He said in a 'menacing tone' but quickly went back to chuckle heartedly. "I'm just a case of using the skills you know best to go about being a hero, and I'm sure all of you can do the same with the skills you already know now."

Deciding to get class underway, Port faced the class and took a more profession position. "Now, let's start things simple. Who can tell me the number one most important thing of being a hero?"

Multiple students rose their hands, but Port pointed his finger to Weiss, who spoke up. "To protect all bystanders regardless of the situation and risk." She said professionally as Port nodded.

"Correct!" He responded as he turned to the rest of the class. "Be it a battle against a villain, or a natural disaster, a hero's number one priority should be the safety of those who might be around in the area. Protecting the lives of other is what is means to be a hero. Always hold that to heart."

Everyone nodded at that. A hero meant protecting others from the dangers of the world. Be it power hungry villains, or a serious earthquake, a hero should always put the safety of others in front of their own.

"Now," Port continued. "Everyone please take out your text books and turn to page 12 so we can discuss the most basic of laws all heroes must obey in order to keep this quirk based society stable and safe."

The rest of the class went about as normal. Discussing the most basic hero and quirk laws from the consequences of collateral damage to when it's alright for a non-hero to use their quirks such as at their home or one a piece of property they rightfully own. Pretty basic stuff but that's what's expected when it's only the 2nd day of school. But despite the simplicity, they still needed to remember everything taught to them to heart as they would still be extremely important for both now and when they become heroes.

After class was over, Port said. "Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. But remember students, always keep on guard and your senses sharp, and your will strong."

"Yes sir!" All the class responded as Port nodded in approval and left the classroom.

"Well that seemed pretty simple." Blake commented with a few nodding in agreement.

"Yeah but I doubt things are gonna get easier from here on out." Jiro responded while twirling her earphone jack in her finger.

"Ribbit, that is how school works." Asui pointed out with a croak.

"Yeah, but I just wanna get this stuff over with and get to Hero training." Yang said with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles. "Can't wait to show my skills."

"I know!" Mina cheered in agreement. "And I can't wait to try on my costume!"

"And I can't wait to see it…" Mineta muttered to himself with a perverted grin on his face. But just then he felt a dark aura around him and looked and flinched to see Weiss narrowing her eyes at him in a threatening way that made Mineta cowered in his seat.

"You better watch yourself." The heiress threated before turning back to face forward again as Mineta gulped.

"That's quite enough talking! It's time to start class!" A fast and hyper active voice said from the hallway.

Izuku's eyes widen when he heard the voice. Although it was muffled, Izuku felt that voice was _very_ familiar. However, just then Izuku's eyes widened even more as he pieced it together. "Is that…"

"Good afternoon class!" A blur suddenly came into the room surprising everyone for a bit until it stopped to show it was a man with messy green hair, brown eyes with round opaque glasses and he wore a white shirt what was mostly tucked into his dark green pants along with mismatching brown and black shoes and a slack yellow tie. He was also holding a thermos in his right hand.

Izuku's jaw dropped as he saw the man and could only stare at him in silence.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you student!" He said loudly and quickly as he suddenly started writing on the chalk board so fast that it was creating a cloud of chalk dust. "My name is Doctor Oobleck and I will be your teacher in the history of Quirks and Heroes!" He explained as the dust cleared to show his name in the middle of the board as well as some drawings to showcase some of the stuff they'll be learning.

"Now before we begin does anyone have any ques-" However Oobleck feel silent for as we was looking through the class, he noticed Izuku staring at him and his own mouth gapped a little to. And then…

"UNCLE?!"

"NEPHEW?!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Almost the entire class was in a state of shock. One of the teachers was related to one of the students. Lots of the students looked between Oobleck and Izuku and they certainly did have some physical similarities. However both Oobleck and Izuku were oblivious to this as they simply starred at each other. "Uncle Oobleck!" Izuku said in surprise again. "I didn't know you were teaching here!"

"And I didn't know you would be a student here!" Oobleck said as he suddenly zoomed to Izuku's seat in less then a second and got into Izuku's face, making the boy flinch. "My sister failed to inform me about this!"

Izuku chuckled nervously in response as he scratched the back of his head. "Well you know how my mom can be." Izuku said with a sweat drop. "I think she rather you visit us and tell us in person."

"Well what can I say I've been busy!" He replied quickly as he stood up straight again. "I must say I am surprised and impressed to see you here, you must tell me the details my nephew, especially considering everything."

Izuku flinched as he knew what his uncle was implying about his previous quirklessness and would have to find a good way to cover the truth about One for All. Especially considering how smart and observant his uncle is. "Uh, yeah, totally. Maybe you can come over tonight."

"Very well!" Oobleck agreed. "But now I have a class to teach!" He said before zooming back to the front of the class.

"I hope you aren't expecting special treatment because he's related to you." Weiss whispered to Izuku while keeping her eyes forward.

Izuku actually sweat dropped at hearing this and chuckled a bit. "I'm actually expecting him to be twice as hard on me."

"Indeed!" Oobleck stated, having heard everything. "I expect nothing but the best from my nephew and the rest of you as well. You made it into this school which is consirdered the best and I expect nothing but the best!"

While some students nodded, some were a little nervous now. It looked like this was one of those guys that expected all or nothing in a class and would make a big deal out of even the tiniest mistake. As Oobleck looked over the class and nodded in slight approval over some of the students see saw, he then caught eye of Bakugo and narrowed his eyes. "Ah, Mr. Bakugo it seems were here as well." We said in a proffesional tone, but if you were observant you would have detected a slight bit of distain in his voice.

Bakugo did notice this however and gritted his teeth at the man he knew a little bit about. Just then Oobleck zoomed in front of Bakugo's desk causing the ash-blond to flinch a bit before Oobleck bent down and lower his glasses a bit to look Bakugo right in the eye. "Listen Mr. Bakugo, I am well aware of your behavior and I will tell you now, that sort of action will _not_ be tolerated in my class one bit. Understood?"

Bakugo silently growled at Izuku's uncle a bit before averting his gaze. "Yeah, fine." The explosion quirk user replied quietly.

"Good." Oobleck said as he stood back up and adjusted her glasses.

Just then the Momo raised her hand to get the teachers attention. "Excuse Mr. Oobleck but what are-"

"IT'S _DOCTOR_ OOBLECK!" Oobleck yelled as he zoomed in front of Momo, startling the girl. "I didn't earn my PHD for fun thank you very much!"

"R-right…sorry." Momo said a little frightened as she resumed her question. "But what exactly are we going to go over during this class?"

"Ah, of course! Please excuse me!" Oobleck said, going back to his manner of saying this quickly. "As I explained earlier, I will be teaching you about the history that quirks and heroes have had over the last several generations and how they effect society today, as well as go into a bit of the science behind quirks and how they work." Oobleck explained with the students nodding in understanding.

"Now, who can tell me the first quirk ever developed and where it was?" The green haired teacher questioned as multiple students raised their hands.

And then after that class simply proceeded as normal. Oobleck went over the three different types of quirk, Transformation, Mutant, and Emitter and what each type means and what typically it implies about the type of powers someone will have and how they work. They also had a brief summary about how society was first affected when quirks started appearing but due to it being the first day, they didn't dive too deep into it. Then finally the bell rung signifying the end of class.

"I'm afraid that's all the time have for today class!" Oobleck told everyone as he took a drink from his thermos. "Remember, this may all seem like ancient history to all you, but they are rather recent events in actuality so it's important to remember this history as its whats formed the world we know today." He reminded everyone who nodded in acknowledgement as Oobleck nodded back in approval.

The teacher then turned to Izuku. "I look forward to visiting you and my sister tonight nephew!" Oobleck said as Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a while." He responded.

"Too long." Oobleck added before turning to the rest of the class. "I shall tomorrow class! Enjoy the rest of your day!" And just like he entered, Oobleck left in a blur.

After he left, some students turned to Izuku, who flinched at seeing the eyes on him. "I wasn't aware that you were related to one of the teachers Midoriya." Iida said as Izuku shakily nodded.

"U-uh yeah. Uncle Oobleck is kind of a travel teacher and hero so he doesn't stick around in one place for to long. I'll have to ask him how long he's staying now." Izuku explained as everyone looking nodded in understanding.

"Still, pretty cool that your related to a teacher and pro." Sero commented.

"Seems pretty…hyper though." Blake stated as during the whole time Oobleck was drinking from a thermos that she could smell was coffee and was speaking fast and every time he moved it was in a fast blur that even Iida and Ruby had trouble keeping track of.

"Yeeeah, he's like that." Izuku chuckled nervously, knowing full well what his uncle was like.

But then finally, after those two classes, it was the one everybody was waiting for…

" **I AM HERE!** "

All the students gasped and perked up at hearing the voice they all knew to well. Izuku in particular smiled widely and looked to the door to see…

" **Coming through the door like a normal person!** " All Might came into the room in a very 'not-normal' fashion, but none of the students seemed to care as they all stared with widen eyes at the number one hero as he marched into the room looking at everyone with his signature smile as everyone started to gush about him.

"No freaking way!" Yang said as she practically stood up from her sweet.

"It's All Might!" Ruby squealed in a fan girl like fashion.

"I can't believe it!" Kaminari added. "All Might is actually gonna teach us!"

"This is gonna be awesome!" Kirishima said with a pumped-up fist.

Asui was watching with her usual expression, with her finger on her cheek as she looked at what All Might was wearing. "Woah," She said in awe. "Is that his silver age costume?"

As All might marched heroically to the desk, everyone got a good look at his costume. It was primarily red at the torso with white stripes around the chest and sides, blue pants with white stripes. He also had golden yellow boots, belt, and bracers along with a flowing blue cape. "I'm getting goose bumps, it's so retro!" Ojiro said while a drop of nervous sweat came down from his head.

Once All Might made it behind the desk, he put his hands to his hip and looked the students. Everyone watched and listened in anticipation as the Number One Hero spoke. " **Welcome to the most important class of UA High. Think of it as Hero-ing 101.** " The number one hero explained as everyone smiled as the thing they've been waiting for all school day has finally come.

" **But first…** " Everyone's smiles faltered a little at All Might's words as they waited for what more he had to say.

" **I would like to introduce someone to you all.** " He revealed, making everyone curious to who it is. " **She's going to be my assistant teacher. Please come on it.** "

Everyone looked to the door and heard foot steps before another person came into the room. She appeared to be a middle-aged woman with light blond hair that was done in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. She has green eyes with thin oval glasses on her face and dangling teal earrings with a matching pendant. She wore a white long-sleeved pleated top with a wide keyhole neckline that had gauntlet-like cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. She also wore a high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black boots with bronze heels. Finally, she wore a cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside. She also seemed to be holding a riding crop in her left hand.

"Good after noon students." She said in a proffesional voice as she stood next to All Might. "As All Might has informed you, I will be his assistant teacher in this course. You may call me Glynda Goodwitch." She told everyone who hummed in understanding and nodded.

' _I know her!_ Izuku screamed in his mind as he inwardly started to gush over the other pro hero. ' _She's known as the Good Hero of the East!'_

"Now then, as most of you have probably assumed, this class will teach you the necessary skills and abilities one should have if they dream of becoming a hero when you graduate from this school in three years." Glynda summarized as all the students simply sat in silence and listened.

" **Correct! It'll take hard work. Blood! Sweat! And tears! But I have no doubt in my mind that each and every one of you will become a fantastic pro one day!** " All Might added in making everyone perk up again as the Number One Hero's encouragement. " **Now let's get to it!** " He cheered as he started to flex his muscles.

Just then All Might pulled out a card and said. " **Prepare students! FOR THIS!"** The card he pulled out had only one word on it…

 _BATTLE!_

"Fight training!" Bakugo said with the smile of a complete mad man.

"Real combat?" Izuku asked nervously.

"YES! This is gonna be awesome!" Yang cheered while slamming her fist together.

"Yes. This lesson will be used to see how much combat experience you have at your disposal currently." Glynda explained while keeping her proffesional tone and posture.

" **Indeed! However! One of the key of being a hero is…LOOKING GOOD!** " All Might stated dramatically as he pointed his finger to the plain looking wall. Meanwhile Glynda looked to him and sighed at the type of tone and personality he was bring to the classroom when he's supposed to be teaching.

Just then the wall on the right side of the room started to extend, revealing suitcases labeled 1-24 in big green numbers. "These are the hero costumes made based on the quirk registration and request you sent it before school started." Glynda explained most of the class cheered with excited smiles. Obviously excited to try on their hero costumes for the first time.

"Costume…" Izuku muttered with a smile, remembering how his mother was the one who provided him with the costume he would soon be wearing.

" **Now students, get your selves and meet us at training ground Beta!** " All Might told them as the students eagerly got up and collected their assigned numbered suitcase. All of them excited for the class to come.

* * *

 **1-B**

At class 1-B, the students their have just finished their class with Doctor Oobleck. As the caffeinated teacher left, everyone started to talk amongst themselves until the next class started. "Can't believe Izuku's uncle teaches here." Jaune muttered to himself.

"You know him?" Kosei asked as he looked at Jaune.

"Sort of." The golden blond answered. "He's my best friend uncle, although I never really see him all too much."

"He seemed nice, a little hyper on caffeine, but nice." Pyrrha commented, making Jaune snicker a little at her words.

"So when's the next class gonna start?" Nora asked enthusiastically as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Nora! Down girl!" Ren scolded as Nora whimpered like a puppy and stopped bouncing.

"Hopefully we'll get to learn some manly hero skills." Tetsu said in anticipation for getting to the real fun this school has to offer.

Just then the door opened and Vlad King came into the room and stood in front of the desk. "Alright students, I have an important announcement to make." He told everyone which caused the class to quiet down and listen in anticipation. "Now, first off is that due to class 1-A taking up testing ground Beta for today, our first hero basic training class will be held tomorrow."

Groans of disappointment were heard throughout the classroom as the course everyone was looking forward to was being delayed until the next day. "And what make 1-A so special?" Monoma questioned with his arms crossed. "Why do they get to take the class today but we're left out? Seems rather unfair if you ask me, not something befitting of a school like UA."

Kendo frowned at Monoma's words. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for this Monoma." The orange hair girl scolded as Monoma simply 'Hmphed' and kept his arms crossed.

Vlad looked to Kendo and nodded in both thanks and confirmation as he spoke. "It's a simple matter of scheduling errors, this should be the only day this happens, so we'll have Hero Basic Training every school day after today." Vlad explained as majority of students nodded in understanding as Vlad kept going. "So instead, we'll be using this time to focus on something else I thought we would get settled a little later."

All the students listened in extreme anticipation as their teacher was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"We need to select a class rep."

' _Talk about anti-climactic!'_

Despite the build up to the announcement being rather tense for what it led to, but everyone couldn't help but be a little bit excited at this. Class rep was something that involved plenty of hard work. Normally it would be something most would rather avoid, but in the case of the hero course, it can show others that you can handle yourself under a leadership role. It can get you a lot of attention from actual pros and companies. So once Vlad announced it to everyone, a lot of 1-B shot up and raised their hands.

"I wanna do it! It sounds like fun!" Pony said with an excited grin.

"Can't have a bunch of idiots running this place so it should be me!" Kamakiri yelled with his hand raised high.

"I think the choice is obvious." Monoma said confidently as he kept one arm crossed while raising the other.

"Give it to me! Give it to me! Give it to me! Give it to me!" Nora said in a hyper active manner.

"QUIET DOWN!"

Everyone instantly shut up and sat down at their teachers' orders. Once Vlad saw that everyone had quieted down, he spoke in his usual manner again. "Class Rep is a serious job that requires hard work and the right mind set to fill the job." He explained to everyone who nodded in understanding. "Now, here's how we're going to do this. You have 15 minutes to think of a short speech to explain to the class why you should be class rep. Once everyone is done, you will right down who you voted for and present them to me, so I know you didn't vote for yourself. The one with the most votes will be class rep and the one with the second most votes will be vice-rep. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison.

"Good." Vlad says in approval. "Now, I'll give you 15 minutes to come up with something. And don't make it to long. And don't worry, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Now, begin!"

Most of the students started to go into deep thought, some pulling out a note book and pencil to write down what they were going to say. There were a small few who decided to not participate since they weren't really all to interested in becoming rep or vice rep, but a majority of the class was hard at work.

Jaune was currently starring at a blank sheet of paper while poking his head with the eraser of his pencil trying to think of something, wondering if he should even participate in the first place. "You gonna try and get elected Arc?" Pyrrha asked from right next to him.

"Uh maybe…" Jaune says hesitantly. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't think so." The red-head stated with a head shake, surprising Jaune. "I just don't think I would be to good in a leader ship position."

Before Jaune could retort and tell her she'd be great, she spoke again while smiling at him. "You should though. I think you would be great."

Jaune was taken about by this and gained a surprised expression. "Really. You think so?"

Pyrrha nodded at him as she spoke up again. "I remember you telling me about how your entrance exam went on the train ride home yesterday. The way you worked with the others to stop that zero-pointer shows you how good a leader you could be."

"Yeah…I guess it kinda does." He said with brand new confidence before looking at his paper. "Ah what the heck. Why not try and go for it." He says as he started writing things down with Pyrrha giggling as he watched him.

* * *

 _ **TESTING GROUND BETA**_

Testing ground Beta was only one of UA's many different training fields. It was a false city filled with buildings, roads, and just about everything you'd find in a real city. Go figure. And currently, All Might and Glynda were waiting in front of the entrance to the city for the students to come out in their hero costumes. Just then, they heard the sounds of many foot steps and slowly the saw the silhouettes of the students walk up to them before the sunlight started to reveal their costumes.

" **They say that cloths make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!** " All Might complimented as the students all came in all wearing their hero costumes. Some were simply like Tokoyami's cloak or Ojiro's white gi. But others were more fancy Iida and Aoyama's who looked like knights in metal armor, and Bakugo's who was going for an intimidating appearance along with gauntlets on each of his wrist that resembled a grenade. " **Take this to heart. From now on you are all…"**

" **Heroes in training!** "

" **This is getting me revved up!** " All Might stated as he looked over everyones costumes. " **You all look so cool!** "

"Yes, indeed the costumes are impressive, but we still have a class to teach All Might." Glynda scolded in a professional manner making All Might flinch and clear his throat.

" **Yes of course.** " He said as he looked at the students again. " **Shall we get started, you buncha newbies.** "

Izuku couldn't help but feel both excited and nervous for what was about to come. He took a look at himself in his costume as he remembered how he got it. His mother made it all on her own for him to apologize for what she said to him that night they found out he was quirkless. She gave him it and said she would support him 100% from her on out.

The costume was a green full body jump suit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, amd gloves. His mask also had long ear-like protrusions and a respirator with a smile on it. Both of which resembled a certain Number One Hero. Speaking of which, All Might looked to Izuku and noticed his costume, only to cover his mouth to avoid his laughs being heard.

"Hey, cute costume Midoriya." Yang said as she and Ruby walked up to him.

Izuku flinched a bit at hearing his costume being called cute. It didn't help when Ruby added. "I love the little bunny ears you have!"

Izuku decided to just go along with it and chuckle a bit as he looked the half-sister's costumes. Yang's consisted of a tan jacket that cuts above her midriff that had golden pipping and short puffy sleeves with black cuffs that had two gold buttons on them. She was also wearing allow cut yellow crop top that had her emblem in black on the left breast. She had black fingerless gloves with Ember Celica on her wrist as a well as an orange infinity scarf. She also wore a brown belt that had brown pleats on them with her emblem on the right-most pleat in gold. She had a pair of black mini-shorts, a pair of brown boots, with orange over the knee socks with the right sock push down below the knee and a gray bandanna tied around her left knee.

Ruby's costume consisted of a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves. She had a black waist cincher with red lacing in the front along with a red trim around her skirt. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings with black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top, as well as red soles. She also had her signature red hood and cloak with Crescent Rose attached to her back by a strap and her belt holding ammunition for said weapon.

"Thanks, you guys costumes are great! You look so cool!" Izuku praised as Ruby blushed while Yang nodded confidently and struck a pose.

"I know right." The blond boasted as Ruby sweat dropped.

"All right students, if you're all ready we will begin the combat training." Glynda instructed everyone as all the students look towards her and All Might.

"Excuse me!" Iida said as he rose his hand. "This is the fake city from the entrance exams, will we be conducting urban battles again?"

" **Not quite!** " All Might answered as he held up two fingers. " **We're going to move you two steps ahead.** "

"Allow me to explain." Glynda stepped in, directing the students attention to her. "Now I'm sure most of you have seen plenty of villain fights either in person or on the news. However, many of the most dangerous criminals in this world work from the shadows. For example, back room deals, home invasion, and secret lairs. Intelligent villains stay in hiding, only striking when they feel need."

Everyone nodded at the information as All Might took over again. " **So for this exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two battles!** "

"Isn't this a little advanced? Asui asked with her finger to her cheek.

"The point of this exercise is to test how much combat knowledge you have as well as your awareness to the situation at hand and how you handle it. Such as during the entrance exams, you were simply fighting robots that you were encouraged to destroyed. Now you'll be fighting other humans. Not only do you need to keep a handle of your powers from going too far, you will also to adapt and change your strategies either depending on how your opponent fights, but also give the surrounding area and any potential risk to the situation." Glynda explained as the students all took in the information.

"Sir and Ma'am, will you two be deciding who win?" Momo asked with her hand raised.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo asked, just wanting this to start already.

"Do we need to be worried about the losing team going home?" Uraraka asked with worry as she remembered the quirk test yesterday.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?" Iida asked with his hand raised.

Isn't this cape trA'schic?" Aoyama asked while flashing his purple sparkly cape.

 _CRACK!_

Everyone flinched as Glynda cracked her riping crop as she narrowed her eyes at the students while adjusting her glasses. "One question at a time students." She told everyone in a warning tone making a majority of them gulp and nod.

" **Thank you Goodwitch.** " All Might thanked his assistant teacher as she put away her riding crop.

Just then All Might pulled out a small booklet while clearing his throat. Izuku's eyes widened as he saw it was a script with Glynda's eye twitched as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "For the love of…" She mumbled the last part so none of the students couldn't hear.

" **The situation is like this.** " All Might began explaining. " **The Villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. In order to do that, the heroes must either catch the evil doers or recover the weapon. Alternatively, the villains can win by capturing the heroes, or lasting until time runs out.** "

"Huh, sounds like a classic action movie set up." Izuku muttered to himself.

" **Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!** " All Might explained while holding a box labeled ' _lots.'_

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked, not seeing the sense or reason behind forming teams completely randomly like that.

"Think about it." Izuku chimed in with a raised finger. "Pro's often have to team up with heroes from different agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here."

"Correct Midoriya." Glynda confirmed. "Often times there might be very dangerous situations where 1 or more heroes would need to team up in order to take care of a threat. Those heroes would need to work together right as the situation is happening. Another factor of this exercise is testing how well you work together with a team mate you potentially have never met before now."

"I see." Iida said as he held his chin in thought. "Life is a serious of unpredictable events." He then turned towards All Might and Glynda. "I apologize for my disruption."

" **No sweat!** " All Might answered as he turned around and raised his fist. " **Let's draw!** "

After that, everyone drew to see who they were paired up with and the teams were…

 _ **Team A- Izuku & Ochako**_

 _ **Team B – Shoji & Todoroki**_

 _ **Team C – Ruby & Weiss**_

 _ **Team D – Mineta & Momo**_

 _ **Team E – Bakugo & Iida**_

 _ **Team F – Mina & Aoyama**_

 _ **Team G – Koda & Sato**_

 _ **Team H – Kaminari & Jiro**_

 _ **Team I – Yang & Blake**_

 _ **Team J – Asui & Tokoyami**_

 _ **Team K – Ojiro & Tooru**_

 _ **L – Kirishima & Sero**_

"Wow! look at that! We're a team!" Urakaka cheered as Izuku blush from her getting so close to him.

' _Oh my gosh!_ ' Izuku freaked out mentally. ' _I have to make a good impression on her!'_

As that was happening, Ruby walked over to Weiss and held her hand out. "Get er there team." She said with a cheery smile.

Weiss looked at her for a second before scoffing and walking away. "Just try to not make me look bad." Weiss said as she stopped and crossed her arms.

Weiss's hero costume consisted of a thigh length strapless dress that went from white at the top to pal blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline with the hem of her dress having a snowflake pattern to them along with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she had a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color graduation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Cress. She also had a belt that held a pouch on the right side and held her weapon on the left side.

Ruby sighed and looked down while lightly kicking a pebble on the ground. "This isn't what I pictured a team would look like."

Just then Yang walked over to Blake and extended her fist out to Blake. "Team bumble bee baby!" She said to the cat girl.

Blakes costume consisted of a black buttoned vest with coattails and single silver button on the front. Underneath is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and whit shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the logo for YKK. She also had black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color graduation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back holding her weapon.

Blake rolled her eyes at the joke but still bumped fist with the blond girl. "Yeah." Was at Blake said as Yang laughed a bit.

All Might and Glynda got everyones attention again. Everyone saw that All Might was next to a box labeled _HERO_ and Glynda was standing next to a box labeled _VILLAIN._ They both then stuck their hands into the boxes they were next to as All Might spoke again. " **I declare that the first teams to fight will be…**

All Might then pulled a ball labeled A out of the hero box and Glynda pulled a ball labeled E out of the villain's box.

" **THESE GUYS!** "

Izuku flinched as Bakugo's eyes widened. They would be facing each other in this match.

"Team A, you will be the heroes, and team E, you will be playing the part of the villains." Glynda explained. "Everyone else here, head over to the monitoring match so you can watch. Team E, you will be given a short time to go into the building a think of a plan, while Team A will be given schematics of the building."

As everyone else followed All Might and Glynda to the monitoring room, Izuku looked down with a slightly fearful expression. Looking to the side, he flinched when he saw Bakugo glaring right at him. Looking away, Izuku took a moment to get his barring and actually glare at Bakugo himself. The ash-blond was surprised by this action and gasp before narrowing his eyes and growling at him.

* * *

After awhile everyone was in position. The students not participating were in the monitor room with All Might and Glynda, Bakugo and Iida were at the top floor of the building guarding the 'weapon' which was just a fake missile looking object. Izuku and Ochako were outside the entrance of the building looking over the schematics of the building with Izuku looking pretty nervous. And when Ochako asked why…

"It's because kac-Bakugo is so amazing." Izuku answered with a nervous tone as his body shook. "His quirk, his ambition to become a hero. It's just amazing."

Ochako tilted her head a bit as she remembered something. "I remember him calling you Deku? What does that mean?"

Izuku flinched at the question of the nickname Bakugo gave him but answered anyway. "It means 'worthless' or 'can't do anything." The mop haired teen explained, knowing by heart what it meant and why Bakugo calls him that.

Ochako frowned at hearing this. She knew Bakugo wasn't the nicest guy from yesterday and this only strengthened that claim. Just then she thought of something and smiled. "well you know what, to me it sounds like 'you can do it' I think it would be a great hero name!"

Izuku couldn't help but blush at her words. "Y-you re-really think so?" Izuku asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah!" Ochako encouraged. "In fact, maybe I can start calling you that from now on. But when you hear it from me, you can know that it's me saying you can do it. YOU CAN DO IT DEKU!" She cheered in a very sweet tone.

Izuku didn't know what to say. All his life he grew to hate the nickname. Thinking of it as people saying he was worthless. But now she gave him a whole new light as to the meaning of the name. He gave her a genuine smile and said. "Thanks."

With Iida and Bakugo, the former was currently looking over the fake weapon they were supposed to protect and looked over the room. Suddenly, Bakugo asked. "Hey, do you really think Deku has a quirk?"

Iida turned to Bakugo and knew who the explosion quirk user was talking about and answered. "Of course." He said with a nod. "You saw how he preformed in the quirk test yesterday. But it seems that using to much of his power hurts his body." It was then that Iida realized something and asked Bakugo a question. "Why is it you always seem to get mad when it comes to Midoriya?"

However, the ash-blond ignored Iida's question as rage completely over came him to the point his body started to shake. ' _Was he seriously just tricking me all these years?'_

' _ **I'M GONNA ROAST THAT DAMN NERD TODAY!**_ _'_

* * *

As the exercise began, things started out pretty slow at first. Bakugo quickly went out on his own to find Izuku leaving Iida to defend by himself. Luckily the engine quirk user was in a good position. His quirk allowed him to quickly move around the room and removed anything the hero team could use to an advantage while keeping a close eye on his weapon. He also started taking his villain persona to…ridiculously funny level.

Izuku and Ochako, with the former leading, were walking through the building in a stealthy and cautious manner, peaking around corners to look to see if anything was there before advancing further into the building.

Currently, thanks to Ochako using her quirk to boost them there, the hero team were in the second floor of the building which had a maze-like interior. As Izuku was going over potential strategies for when they would run into either Bakugo or Iida, or even both. However just then Bakugo appeared from behind one of the many walls of the room was prepared to strike Izuku with an explosion. However, Izuku reacted quickly and was able to grabbed Ochako and get them both out of the way before Bakugo could land his strike.

" _A sneak attack Bakugo!_ " Kirishima criticized as he and the other watched from the monitor room. " _Talk about unmanly."_

" _Not a bad strategy thought_." Blake commented as she watched as Izuku was able to actually counter attack Bakugo next move by dodging his right hook and slamming him down into the ground behind him. " _Plus, Midoriya seems to be holding his own."_

They watched as Izuku seemed to tell Ochako something before the brunette started to run away from the situation and went to go find the weapon on her own. " _Go get em Midoriya_!" Yang cheered as she watched both boys stare each other down.

"Deku…" Bakugo growled after he got up and heard Izuku's little speech about that nickname he's used over the years being the name of a hero now. "You're shaking in your boots you're so scared…but you wanna fight me anyway."

Sure enough, Izuku was in a fighting position and shaking in fear…but stayed to fight.

" **THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!** "

The two's fight then started as Bakugo used an explosion to propel himself and kick Izuku, but the mopped haired teen was quick to block with his arms. Izuku then tried to wrap Bakugo leg with the capture tape they were all given before the match started to completely take Bakugo out of the exercise, but the ash-blond used another explosion to punch Izuku which he ended up dodging.

Izuku noticed how Bakugo was changing up his moves, so when he saw the explosion quirk user prepare to attack again, he decided to be evasive and started to run away so he could think of a plan and then challenge Bakugo with Full Cowling. He knew 5% wouldn't be enough to take Bakugo out like that. Bakugo had years more experience in fighting and with his quirk then Izuku did. he was needing to prepare for a fight that could potentially wear him down, so he needed to play smart and think of something to give him an advantage.

As Bakugo ran around, blowing up and place Izuku could hide in, as well as using insults to try and drown him out, the other students watched everything going on with all 4 doing the exercise, but the main focus was certainly Izuku and Bakugo.

" _That guy has some serious anger issue's, kinda scary._ " Kaminari commented as everyone nodded in agreement.

' _That Bakugo boy…_ ' Glynda thought as she watched with narrowed eyes. ' _I've seen prideful students before, but this is something else entirely.'_

Izuku then took the time to take knee at the corner of wall and analyze the situation. Bakugo had completely forgotten about Ochako. Plus, he probably went rouge as Iida, due to his quirk, would have had an easier job catching them then Bakugo did. It was obvious to see that all the ash-blond cared about was decimating him.

As he heard more of Bakugo's shouts to come out and fight, Izuku took the chance to mentally take back everything he said about not competing with Bakugo the day he and Jaune met All Might. He planned and matching and surpassing him some day. To be the next Number One Hero.

Just then he got connected on his earpiece by Ochako stated that Iida caught her when she saw his…villainous side, and that Iida was taking his time monologuing, truly embracing evil. But she also stated that the room they were in was on the floor right above them.

Standing up and pulling out the capture tape, Izuku soon felt a presence and looked behind him to see Bakugo at the other end of the hallway. He watched as Bakugo lifted one of his arms to show off his gauntlet as he stated, "I'm locked and loaded."

Izuku flinched at these words as he started at the grenade looking gauntlet. He knew they were different from Yang's gauntlet, and the grenade thing certainly didn't help ease him as he thought of different possibilities. Just then, one connection he made caused him to flinch. "I'm guessing you might've figured out what these bad boys can do. Especially since you're such a stalker." He stated as he inched closer as Izuku backed up.

"Now why aren't you using that fancy quirk of yours." He asked in a _way_ to casual manner to sound sane. Especially since his eyes were dilated to red dots at this point. "Don't tell me your underestimating me Deku."

It was then his tone shifted into more of a growl as he smirked challengingly at the mopped haired teen in front of him. "Get over here and show me what you're really made of."

"Kacchan…" Izuku said as he steadied his body and got ready to use the capture tape and One for All any moment now. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Bakugo growled viciously at this claim, but actually calmed himself into a smirk. "You probably figured out how these gauntlets work since you're such a damn nerd, but it goes like this. My quirk Explosion works by my sweat acting like nitroglycerin. And these," He held up his gauntlets for emphasize as he aimed it like a gun at Izuku and pulled the metal part of it back revealing a pin like real grenades have. "They've been storing up all my sweat. So imagine what'll happen if I pull the trigger and detonate it all at once!"

Izuku's eyes widened as All Might and Glynda's heard this with the latter's eyes widening in horror at what Bakugo said before she put on a stern but angry face as she spoke up to Bakugo through the earpiece. " _BAKUGO! THAT'S TO MUCH!"_ The normally proffesional teacher yelled. " _YOU COULD KILL HIM WITH A BLAST LIKE THAT!"_

" _ **Indeed!**_ " All Might added in. " _ **Cease this at once!**_ "

However Bakugo didn't listened as he looked at Izuku with the expression of psychopath. "He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" And then he completely pulled the pin off.

Just then a monstrous explosion was created. Time seem to slow down for Izuku has he watched the blast come closer to him, completely tearing up the floor, walls, and ceiling. And right as the blast was about to get to him…

' _FULL COWLING!'_ Activating One for All at 5%, he managed to dodge the explosion right before it hit him. Landing on his feet and skidding back a bit, he saw the damage the explosion made. It even created a hole at the end of the hallway it was at, if that had hit him…Kacchan probably would have held up to his death threats.

The observers couldn't believe what they have witness. The intensity of the attack and the way Bakugo was looking at Izuku, like he actually wanted to kill him. "He's completely insane!" Weiss yelled after witnessing the events unfold.

"That's an understatement! He could have killed Midoriya!" Ruby yelled in agreement.

"That was nuts!" Kirshima commented as they all felt the shake the explosion caused.

" _ **YOUNG MIDORIYA! COME IN!**_ " All Might yelled into the mike, fearing the condition his successor was possibly in right now.

Izuku breathed in a few times, his mask was now completely gone and his left sleeve was torn up, but other then that he was fine. "Is that even legal to own?" He asked no one in particular as he viewed all the damaged it cause.

Just then he heard Bakugo laughing like a maniac as he stepped out of the smoke towards Izuku. "So you finally decided to use your quirk?" He said in a tone that matched his laugh. "It doesn't matter, it could never be enough to beat me."

He then leaned down to look Izuku right in the eyes as his own seemed to glow with malice. "You'll never be able to beat me. _Useless Deku!_ "

As Bakugo said these words, Izuku started to be overcome by a strange feeling. It felt similar to the feeling he felt when Aizawa lectured him during the ball throw. He felt his blood start to boil as he started breathing heavily. He looked at Bakugo's eyes and his own seem to start dilating to for some reason. He then felt his body start to shake. But not in fear, it was…something else. Something that also caused him to grit his teeth and tighten his fist.

Bakugo then aimed his other gauntlet at Izuku. This caused Izuku's eyes to widen a bit, but not bring him out of the feeling he was experiencing right now. One could even swear that Izuku started to have a dim green glow around him as well as full cowling. "Let's see how you and your quirk handle ano-"

" _BAKUGO! USE THAT AGAIN AND YOUR TEAM IS DISQUALIFIED!"_ The loud voice of Glynda spoke into his ear piece.

"What?!" Bakugo yelled back at the teacher stopping him from destroying this stupid nerd.

" _Unleashing a full-scale attack like that is for both a hero and a villain. You risk bringing the structure down ontop of you and blowing up the bomb you're supposed to be guarding. You will also be losing points for destruction."_ The blond teacher explained.

Bakugo growled viciously at the teacher's orders. Not wanting to get disqualified he very begrudgingly obliged. "FINE! WE'LL JUST USE OUR FIST THEN!" Bakugo yelled as he saddened punched Izuku in the gut, sending the green haired teen back a bit at landing on his back. This didn't cause the feeling to go away from Izuku though, in fact, it seemed to increase as the glow he had was getting brighter and more powerful.

"BUT REMEMBER THIS DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as he charged at Izuku with explosions going off wildly from his hands. "YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT A STUPID! WORTHLESS! PATHETIC! DEKU!"

Time seemed to slow down again for Izuku as he took all the words Bakugo said in. And then…

"…I've…"

"…Had…"

…

" _ **ENOOOOOOOOUGH!**_ "

 **(Cue: Broly Evolves)**

Suddenly, faster then anyone, even All Might, could see Izuku got up and delivered a smash right to Bakugo's gut. This cause the ash-blond to stop in his tracks and cough out split and blood as he got a look at Izuku's face. His body now had a wild and uncontrollable green aura around him that spread throughout the area they were in. His eyes dilated to just being above dot size and he had veins pulsing out through his forehead and even his neck.

Before Bakugo could even make an attempt to respond, Izuku suddenly started to unleash a barrage of attack, each one becoming more powerful then the last. " **IVE! HAD! E-NOGH! OF! YOUR! GOD! DAMN! BULL! SHIT!** " With every word Izuku roared, he would attack Bakugo with more and more force then the last attack.

Just then Izuku grabbed Bakugo's leg and lifted him up before slamming him onto the floor making the ash-blond scream in agonizing pain and leaving a large portion of the floor broken up with the rubble spreading out. However, Izuku was far from done as he lifted up Bakugo again and slammed him down in the opposite direction face down. As Bakugo continued screaming in pain as Izuku constantly slammed him down, one could notice that Izuku's hair started to stand on end as his muscles started to bulk up a little bit with each slam.

Lifting up Bakugo again, Izuku spun him around in the air a couple a time and used the momentum to deliver the biggest slam to the floor. And this time, instead of lifting him up, Izuku tossed him up and grabbed Bakugo by the right side of his face before slamming the left side of his face into the wall. Then Izuku started to run while still keeping a tight grip on the ash-blonds face and proceeded to drag Bakugo's face through the concrete wall.

Once he reached the end of the hall way, Izuku tossed up Bakugo again and grabbed his entire face before slamming him down on the floor once more with extreme force. When the dust settled, it could be seen that Bakugo was sent though the floor to the lower level of the building. His costume was torn up in various places. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes. His head had blood coming down on it and his body was twitching and completely knocked out.

Izuku looked at the fallen state of Bakugo and…

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Let out a loud and powerful roar in victory.

 **(End music)**

But just then his eyes snapped opened wildly as his vision started to become blurry. His wildly flowing aura disappeared as well as Full Cowling as his hair returned to normal and his muscle massed shrunk down to normal as well. Finally, Izuku fell on his butt breathing heavily, feeling like all his energy had been drained.

" _Deku! Are you ok?!"_ The voice of Ochako ran through his ear, causing him to wince due to the sudden head ache he had.

"Ye-yeah…I'm…I'm fine." He said in between breathes. Just then Izuku looked through the hole in the floor and his eyes practically shot open, forgetting any fatigue he was feeling as he witnessed the twitching and unconscious body of his former child hood friend. "I…I beat Kacchan…"

" _You beat Bakugo?!_ " Ochako questioned, overhearing him. " _That's great! Way to go! Do you think you can come up here and help me! I can't get to the weapon by myself cause of Iida."_

Izuku was breathing heavily, still trying to process and even _remember_ what just happened as his mind suddenly shut off for a second and all he could see was red for a short time. Shaking his head, he responded. "Yeah, I'll be right there, just hang tight."

Standing up, He took one last look at Bakugo and thought. ' _Did I really do this?'_

* * *

At the monitoring room, everyone was in a complete state of shock at what they just saw. Following a massive explosive attack, they witness what they could assume was one of the shyest people in the world suddenly snap and completely beat down Bakugo. Even the more stoic students like Tokoyami, Shoji, and Todoroki had their mouths open in shock.

All Mights permanent smile was broken by this as an expression of pure shock plagued his face. Glynda was in a similar state.

"What…What just happened…" Ruby asked in a quiet and afraid tone.

"Midoriya just…snapped." Momo answered the best she could with a stunned expression, unable to process the event that just transpired.

"Don't know if I should be impressed or freaked out." Yang answered with a gaped mouth.

' _Young Midoriya…_ ' All Might thought as his body shook at seeing the outright _vicious_ way his successor just fought. ' _What had gotten into you…'_

* * *

Uraraka was currently struggling against Iida right now. Not only was his villain persona insanely hard to not laugh out loud at, Iida removed anything she could have used against him and was simply holding the bomb and ran away every time she got close. " _Muahahahaha!"_ Iida laughed 'evilly' "Give it up hero, you have no chance of succeeding against me and my villainous power!"

Ochako sweat dropped at Iida's act and lightly chuckled. "He's really taking this seriously huh?" She questioned before gaining a determined expression. "But I won't give up! We will beat you Iida!"

"Muahaha, and who is this _we_ you speak of hero? He seems occupied right now and you have no hope of stopping me by yourself! All I have to do his keep this bomb away from you and my villainous victory is assured!" He stated, still thinking that Izuku was busy fighting Bakugo.

However, it was then that Ochako smirked. "I wouldn't be to sure." She said confidently. "NOW DEKU!"

"What?" Iida questioned when suddenly he felt two arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened under his helmet as he looked to see Izuku pulling him into a full nelson.

"I got him! Now Uraraka! The weapon!" Izuku said as he kept a tight grip on Iida.

"On it!" Ochako confirmed as she used her quick on herself to make her weightless and leaped at the weapon.

"NO! MY PLANS ARE FOILED!" Iida yelled in defeat while keeping his villain act going as he could only watch as Ochako wrapped her arms around the fake bomb.

Just then All Mights voice was heard.

" _ **THE HERO TEAM…**_ "

" _ **WIIIIIIIIIIIINS!"**_

* * *

 _ **You can all probably tell why I was looking forward to this now. I'm sure many of you are wondering what happened to Izuku during his fight with Bakugo. I won't say anything specific, but the music cue I gave that scene should be a hint of what it was all about. And in case any of you are curious about what Midoriya's stats become once he entered that state he was in while he was going ham on Bakugo...**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya (? state)  
**_

 _ **Strength 6/5 S**_

 _ **Speed 5/5 A**_

 _ **Technique 4/5 B**_

 _ **Intelligence 2/5 D**_

 ** _Cooperativeness 1/5 E_**

 _ **That should give you a good idea of the benefits and downfalls he had while in that state. I'll leave it up to you guys to find out exactly what it was. Hope you look forward to the next chapter, and don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review.**_


	9. Training Exercises, Voting, and Quirks

_**Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been bust working on my Loud 10 story but now I'm ready to focus more and this and Fairy Tail Z. I have a bunch of idea's for both stories and I'm excited to write them and for you to read them.**_

 _ **Also, to answer a question a few people had about the last chapter, the state Izuku was in was labled ? because I didn't know what to call it at the time. But with credit to my Best Friend Petrus-C-Visagie for coming up with this, it now does have a name. The state Izuku was in when he gave Bakugo a beat down is officially called 'The Vengeful State.'**_

 _ **And also, this is Izuku own thing, not some trace of One for All. And no he is not a Saiyan, plenty of other fics out their have done that but not this one. Izuku is still half-human half-cinnamon roll like in canon.**_

 _ **With all that said, I hope you guy's enjoy the following chapter.**_

* * *

" **THE HERO TEAM…** "

" **WIIIIIIIIIIIINS!** "

All Might's voice rang out through out the entire building. Izuku and Ochako, the hero team, had won. Iida and Bakugo, the villain team, had lost. Once the announcement was made, Ochako and Izuku let out sighs of relief as Ochako slid down the fake missile to the floor and Izuku let Iida go and fell on his butt.

"Yaay…we won…" Ochako groaned out weakly, trying to get her lunch down from making herself float.

Iida sighed as he held his head down. He felt like it was hit fault for him and Bakugo failing the exercise. If he had been aware of his surrounding more, he would have noticed Izuku sneaking up on him and could have dodged out of the way and kept keeping the missile at bay.

Deciding to talk to his teammate, he activated his contactor in his ear and hoped Bakugo would pick up. "Bakugo, please respond." However, Iida got no response as Izuku tensed up from the mention of the ash-blond. "Bakugo, respond."

Still no response. Before Iida could say anything else, Glynda's voice came in through the earpiece. " _Students, please meet me and All Might outside the building while I call the stretcher bots to take Bakugo to Recovery Girl's office._ "

This news made Iida and Ochako gasp in surprise. Though Ochako knew Izuku defeated Bakugo she thought he used the capture tape to simply but him out of the exercise…but if he needed to be taken to Recovery Girl…

"Stretcher bots…" Ochako said quietly.

"Recovery Girl?" Iida added as they both looked to Izuku. The mopped haired teen noticed this and flinched before looking down at the floor with what looked like an expression of shame and guilt.

Once outside the building with the two teachers, Iida and Ochako were…shocked to say the least. They witnessed as two small robots on wheels carry an unconscious Bakugo on a stretcher. But it was the state Bakugo was in that really shocked the two. They saw the explosion quirk users' body was battered, bruised, scrap, and bloody. His head was the worst of it as a large stream of blood flowing down the side of his face. It didn't look like any permanent damage would be done, but still, it didn't look pleasant at all.

Izuku in particular got a closer work of the damage _he_ had done and couldn't believe it. He seriously did that? He couldn't even remember it happening. He just remembered Bakugo's physical and verbal assault and then…nothing.

"D-deku…" Ochako said quietly. "Did…did you do this?"

Izuku couldn't find the words. True, despite years of abuse from the explosion quirk user, he wouldn't never thought of doing this to him. Bakugo may have been a bully, but he was still someone he respected. He did want to prove everything Bakugo said about him was wrong, but…not this way.

Ochako grew concerned over the state her friend was in. Izuku looked extremely guilty and full of regret. In distress. She was about to walk over to him and try to comfort the green haired boy, until…

"How could you pull something like this Midoriya!?" Iida suddenly yelled, interrupting Ochako and making Izuku flinch. From the tone, it appears Iida wasn't exactly to happy. "Even if we were playing the role of the villains this kind of beating is not the action a hero should take when going about fighting a villain! What if you did permanent damage!? And the training aside Bakugo is a fellow classmate! This is not the way we should be treating each other!"

"…I'm sorry." Was all Izuku could mutter out as each word Iida let out hit him hard and only made his crappy feeling worse.

Iida seemed to be ready to say something more but was stopped when All Might placed his hand on the engine quirk user's shoulder. " **Iida, cool your jets. Theres no need to scold young Midoriya for this.** "

Iida was quite taken back by the number one hero's words. He was acting as if everything was all right despite the fact of what Izuku clearly did to Bakugo. "But what about the actions Midoriya preformed to Bakugo during the exercise? Those can't just be ignored!" Iida said in rebuttal.

" **Now, now, let's give young Midoriya a chance to explain himself.** " All Might defended his successor as he gestured his hand towards the boy in question. " **I'm sure he was a good reason for what transpired.** "

"I…I..I.." Izuku struggled to say as he couldn't think of any reason why he would nail on Bakugo like that. He couldn't even remember doing it clearly!

But thankfully, Glynda stepped in and pointed something out that helped Izuku's case. "I believe I may have something that could help Izuku explain himself." The assistant teacher spoke up getting everyone's attention. "I looked through the files of each students to get a better understanding of each student's quirk and behavior. I noticed that Midoriya and Bakugo not only shared the same middle school, but kindergarten and elementary school as well. And during the exercise we could clearly see that Bakugo has some sort of grudge against Midoriya." After she finished explaining, Glynda turned her head to Izuku. "Midoriya, do you and Bakugo have some sort of history with each other."

Midoriya was taken aback by how much Glynda knew from his and Bakugo's files. But got a hold of himself and nodded slowly. "Yeah, we used to be good friends when we were kids, but when he developed his quirk…everything changed. He thought highly of himself and thought he was the best at everything. Every kid in the neighborhood looked up to him, but me and my friend Jaune were easy targets for him since he always thought of us as weak and pathetic. He would always bring us down, insulting us and even beating us up."

That information came to a surprise for Ochako and Iida. Ochako quickly gave Izuku and look of sympathy and pity while Iida looked pretty shocked. All Might was aware of the history between the two but still frowned a bit as he knew the words Izuku were saying were only scratching the surfaces of the problems the two had. Glynda simply nodded her head, expression unchanging, as she asked another question. "So he was a bully?"

"Yes." Izuku said as he lowered his head and held his arm with his other hand.

"Repressed rage." Glynda stated making everyone turned to her.

"Repressed rage?" Ochako asked with a confused expression. "What's that."

"It's a psychological condition that's much more common then we think." The assistant teacher explained. "Its when one holds in their anger wether intentionally or subconsciously and essentially keeps it bottled up. How long exactly has this bullying been going on?" When Glynda asked this Izuku seemed to mutter something, but it was to quiet to hear. "Please speak up."

"T…ten years." Izuku muttered loud enough for everyone to her.

"Ten years?!" Ochako and Iida yelled in unison. Having to deal with bullying from someone who used to be a friend…for ten whole years. Iida was starting to feel a little bad about yelling at Izuku now.

Glynda's eyes widened a bit at the information, but she quickly but her proffesional demeanor back on and spoke up. "Then it makes sense why you suddenly snapped like that. Similar to air in a balloon, we can only hold so much anger in us before it explodes. And it looked like today's training finally pushed you towards the limit."

Izuku gave what Glynda said some thought but wasn't completely convinced. He's heard about repressed rage before and while he would be lying if he said he wasn't keeping any anger with him, he felt there was something more to it than that. No matter how much anger he had, it wouldn't increase his bodies limit for One for All. And before he felt himself snap and not even realize what he proceeded to do to Bakugo he felt the power of One for All raising without his control for beyond the 5% limit he set for himself.

But he really didn't have any other way of explaining it. So, he simply went along with what Glynda explained and nodded his head. "Yeah, that must it." He muttered slightly louder then he did last time, allowing for everyone to hear him more clearly.

"Then you simply need to find a heathier way of letting out you anger." Glynda told him in a calm manner. "If you need it, I can set up a session with UA's guidance counselor Hound Dog."

"I-I'll consider i-it." Izuku stuttered out. "Th-thank you Mrs. Goodwitch."

"You're quite welcome." Glynda said politely before All Might spoke up.

" **With that settled, let's go review the results with the rest of the class.** " All Might told everyone as they gave him a 'Yes sir' and headed off to where the rest of the students were watched the exercise.

"Midoriya." Izuku responded to his name being called and looked to see it was Iida that was spoke up. "I would like to apologize for scolding you earlier. I was unaware of the tainted history between you and Bakugo."

Izuku was taken back a little by Iida's apology but simply lowered his head and faced forward. "No, no, it's alright. You were right I shouldn't have lashed out like that. Mrs. Goodwitch said it herself, I need a healthier way of taking my anger out."

Just then Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder and looked, and blushed, to see it was Ochako's hand as well as her face giving him a comforting smile. "Well if you ever need people to talk about your problems with you can always come to us."

"R-really?" Izuku quietly stuttered out as his cheeks turned pink.

"Of course!" Iida supported while making his usual hand and arm gestures. "It's our job as fellow classmen and future heroes to look out for each other's wellbeing!"

" _And!"_ Ochako said in a stern tone that would remind one of a mother scolding their child which caused Iida to flinch. "We're your friends Deku and you can always count on us."

"Y-yes of course!" Iida quickly agreed with Ochako. "I apologize for not listing that reason as well."

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at Iida's usual antics and mannerisms, but then quickly gave the two a grateful smile. "Thanks, you two. It really means a lot."

While Iida gave him a smile and nod, Ochako placed a hand on his shoulder again and said. "Anytime Deku."

* * *

 **1-B**

"And that's why I believe I should be our class representative." Finishing with a bow, Monama headed back to his seat with a confident smile on his face…with everyone in the class sweat dropping. Monama's speech was certainly…interesting to say the least, but it mostly had to do with being better than the other classes and not much to do with actual leadership and any knowledge of class politics.

So far only handful of students were making a speech to win the job of representative. Kendo was one and she made a really professional and logical speech that showed how qualified she would be for the position. Nora and Ren went together and it was…something. Nora was making a bunch of loud and bold claims with Ren trying to act as the voice of reasoning and making sure Nora didn't break anything while making her speech. While it wasn't anything serious, it did get a good laugh from most of the class, even Vlad would admit he smirked.

And much to Jaune's surprise, when Pyrrha was asked if she wanted to make a speech…she declined. He couldn't believe it, she seemed like she would be perfectly qualified for the job. She was strong, smart, caring of others, the perfect traits for a leader. Before he had a chance to ask her why she declined though…

"Arc," Vlad called out. "How about you? You wanna apply for the job?"

"U-uh, we-well I'm not sure if-" Jaune stuttered when…

"He'd love to!" Suddenly Pyrrha pushed Jaune off his seat making him stand up next to his desk. He looked to Pyrrha with a slightly panicked expression and only got a smile from the red head as she gestured her head forward.

"I…guess I would." Jaune said awkwardly as he started to make his way upward to the front of the class and squeezing past the other desk and students in front of him. When he got the front, he walked in front of the desk in the center of the front of the room while almost tripping on his way. He looked to the rest of the class, he saw a few of them snickering at his clumsy antics. However, looking around more he saw Pyrrha was giving him a warm smile, Nora and Ren were giving him thumbs up and Kendo was giving him a thumbs up.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he spoke. "Alright, I'll be the first to say that I might not be the best for this position. I can be clumsy, kinda dorky and socially awkward." This statement made a few students raise an eyebrow. Why was Jaune demeaning himself like this if he was trying to go for the position? Monama couldn't help but snicker lightly with Kendo glaring at him in response.

"But," Jaune continued getting everyone's attention. "That's why I'm here. Almost my whole life I was told I would make nothing but a decent side kick. But that's not true. Someone told me I could be a hero, and that's what I plan to do. What we all plan to do. And that's what I want us to strive to become. Heroes that will keep this world safe. Do I honestly think I'm the most qualified for this job? No, I honestly think everyone here could be a better job then me. But, if I do become our representative, I promise all of you I'll give it even more then my best to make sure we can all go beyond, plus ultra!"

Jaune would admit he went a little to into it at the end there, when he looked at everyone again, he flinched as he saw everyone simply staring at him. He grew nervous at first, thinking he's made a fool of himself…and then he heard clapping. He opened his eyes to see Pyrrha was slowly clapping her hands and smiling at him. Just then the clapping caught on as Ren and Nora started to clap as well, and then Kendo, Setsuna, Ibara, Kosei, and soon enough most of the class was clapping at Jaune's speech.

Tetsu took it a step further as he clapped louder then anyone with manly tears coming out of his eyes. "It's so manly! Encore! Encore! Encore!" Tetsu cheered.

The only ones not clapping were Kamakiri and Kuroiro, who didn't really care about any of the speeches. As well as Monama who was looking at everyone in disbelief. They were clapping for the guy who admitted he wasn't qualified for the position, what kind of logic was that?

Meanwhile Vlad smirked and nodded his head in approval as he walked next to Arc. "Well said young man, now please take your seat if that's all you have to say."

Jaune quickly grew an embarrassed blush as he nodded. "Okay, sorry sir." Jaune said as he headed back to his seat next to Pyrrha.

"You did great." The red head complimented the golden blond.

"Heh, thanks' for shoving me." Jaune said in a joking manner making Pyrrha blush herself.

"I'm sorry." She apologized in her usual cute tone.

"So, does anyone else have a speech they want to make on being class representative?" Vlad asked his students. The heroes in training looked around at each other seeing if anyone else was going to step up, but no one did. "Alright, if no one else wants to run then the candidates for Class Representative are Jaune Arc, Itsuka Kendo, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, and Neito Monama. Get out a slip of paper and vote for who they want to win, and to the four candidates no voting for yourselves, you'll present your votes to me personally, so I know your following the rules."

"Yes sir." All of 1-B said as they quickly went to write down their vote.

* * *

Back with 1-A, Izuku, Ochako, Iida, Glynda, and All Might had just made it back to the screening area. Once Izuku entered the room, he flinched and backed up a little as he saw everyone staring at him, some with neutral expression's and others with surprised expressions. He lowered his head a bit, but felt a strong hand being place on his shoulder. He looked up to see All Might giving him his famous grin and a thumbs up.

That gave Izuku enough confidence to walk forward again to the rest of the students. When he reunited with his fellow classmates of class 1-A Ruby, Yang, and Blake were quick to walk up to him and see how he was doing. "Hey, are you…ok?" Blake asked slowly with a concerned tone and expression.

"I…I think so." Izuku answered with an unsure tone. "Everything just kinda…happened before I even knew it."

"Well, you did just kinda manhandle Bakugo…" Yang explained while averting her gaze.

However, this earned her a shoulder punch from her younger sister. "Yang, not helping!" Ruby said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry, sorry." Yang apologized with her hand raised up. "Although honestly with how long that asshole has been coming at you, it would be a bigger shock if you _didn't_ snap eventually."

Izuku nodded in agreement as he held his arm. "Yeah, that's what Mrs. Goodwitch said." The mop haired teen told his friend's. "It's no big deal guys. She said I just need a…healthier way of letting my anger out."

It was then that All Might cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. " **So, everyone, despite the results exercise, the MVP of this was young Iida.** " All Might revealed making a majority of the students confused.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes since they won?" Tsuyu asked as she put a finger to her bottom lip.

"incorrect." Glynda stated as he stood straight next to All Might and adjusted her glasses. "There was more to this exercise then simply winning, there were many other factors that are to be looked into, especially if this situation was real. That's what we were truly looking for. Now, who can tell us why Mr Iida here truly did the best during this exercise?"

Both Weiss and Momo raised their hands at the same time. All Might decided who would speak up. " **Yaoyorozu, hit us!** "

"It's because Iida was truly the only one to take the exercise to heart." The ponytailed girl began to explain. "Iida was the only one who truly adapted into his role as a villain guarding the bomb. Allow me to explain, it was obvious that Bakugo's judgement was clouded against Midoriya, especially since he allowed Uraraka to escape so easily. And as mentioned launching a large-scale attack indoors was a foolish move. And as for Midoriya…" It was at this point that Momo started to grow a bit nervous. She remembered perfectly what happened with Izuku and it was…honestly frightening. From what she's seen he seems to be a rather nice but shy boy and see him suddenly snap like that; it was a shock to put it very mildly. But she did manage to keep her explanation going. "While Midoriya was…successful in subduing Bakugo, the method he used to do this was far to violent and extreme for any hero to do. He could have seriously damaged Bakugo if he kept going for any longer."

Izuku flinched and lowered his head in shame at hearing this but couldn't deny any of her words.

Clearing her throat, Momo continued. "As for Uraraka, she gave herself away and once found couldn't do a thing due to Iida's speed. Had she remained stealthy it's possible she could have either snuck up on Iida and used the capture tape or capture the weapon. She even could have floated herself over to the weapon but got distracted, allowing for Iida to spot her. Iida was fully prepared for his opponents' arrival and had a strategy formed as well as hiding anything the heroes could have used to aid them. Despite being foiled in the end, he never lost sight of protecting the fake weapon."

At hearing the praise, Iida felt a huge smile coming to his face as he held his heart and even…sparkled a bit? Momo didn't seem to notice this and finished up her explanation. "The hero team did win, but they were far from perfect."

Everyone could only stare at Momo in amazement with how in depth her explanation was. Even All Might was speechless. There were a few expectations though, one was Weiss who simply nodded in complete agreement to what Momo said, having gone to say it herself had she'd been picked, and Glynda who also nodded before speaking up. "Excellent analysis Miss Yaoyorozu, to add on to everything, Iida could have been more aware of his surrounding's during his confrontation with Uraraka, otherwise he might not have been caught by Midoriya."

Momo nodded, taking in her teacher's extra words and memorized them in her head. Meanwhile All Might was still in a stunned state as he thought. ' _These two said pretty much everything to point out that now I don't have anything to add, quick think of something All Might!'_

" **Uh, yes! Excatly!** " All Might said while trying to keep his cool. " **Other then what Goodwitch you nailed it!** " All Might finished with a thumbs up leaving Izuku to sweat drop and Glynda to face palm and shake her head.

"One should always start with the basics." Momo explained as she put her hands to her hips. "They should always devote themselves full heartedly to learning. That's the only way to become a top hero."

Giving the girl a thumbs up, All Might then headed over to the villain and hero lots again to draw who would face each other next. " **Now then, time to blow this joint. Let's move on to the next match. Think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself.** " All Might instructed followed by a 'Yes sir' from all the students.

* * *

The following matches went by a little calmer than the first one thankfully. Izuku was reluctant to watch with everyone else since he still felt the shock from earlier lingering in everyone from his…outburst. Luckily Ruby, Yang, and Uraraka were able to convince him to join up with everyone. Ruby and Uraraka assured him everything was ok and that they had his backs…and Yang threatened to hold him over her shoulder to a child and force him to watch with them. It was aggressive and rather humiliating threat, but it's how Yang loves.

The 2nd match was Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami as the heroes and Ejiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero as the villains. Everyone learned of each other's quirks during this fight as Kirishima showed off his hardening in preparing for the battle. Sero's quirk involved creating tape from his elbows that resembled tape dispensers, Tsuyu's quirk was obvious as it gave her all the abilities of a frog, but Tokoyami's quirk is where it got interesting. His quirk 'Dark Shadow' allows him to create a shadow like monster from his body that can do just about anything a normal person can like punch, grab things, even talk, but it can also extended far from Tokoyami allowing for long ranged attacks.

This round went to the heroes as Tokoyami was able to keep Kirishima at bay and wear out his hardening by using Dark Shadow from a distance, and Asui was able to keep Sero busy by avoiding all his tape traps he made and his tape projectiles by easily jumping around the room and eventually reaching the weapon.

The next match was Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu as the villains and Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro as the heroes. During the match everyone witness Momo's incredibly versatile quirk creation, which allows her to use the fat lipids to create any non-living object so long as she has knowledge of the objects atomic structure.

However during this match they also learned of Mineta's…perverted personality. They already got a hint of it at the end of the quirk exercise's yesterday when he mentioned seeing the girl's in their hero costumes, but during the match they saw Mineta constantly trying to take glances at Momo, and it didn't help that her hero costume left little to the imagination. Still, didn't stop any of the girls from glaring at him through the monitors, Yang in particular having her eyes go red every time she looked at him and cracking her knuckles.

As for Jiro and Kaminari, they secured the win for the round. Jiro's quirk earphone jack allows for her to extend the earphone jacks on her earlobes and used them to listen to even the quietest sound and stab them into the wall to hear through them. With that, they were able to locate where the villain team and the weapon were letting Kaminari use his quirk, electrification, to generate electricity from his body and use it the destroy the floor of the room Momo and Mineta were in as well as give them a good shock.

The next match was Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama as the hero's vs Koji Koda an Rikido Sato as the villains. While Koda didn't show off his quirk, they did learn that he was the shy and silent type. They did learn of everyone else's quirks though. Sato's quirk was Sugar Rush, allowing him increased strength when he consumes a certain amount of sugar.

However, this was a pretty one sided match for the heroes since the villains plan was to stay with the bomb and fight to defend it…but with the combinations of Mina's Acid quirk which allowed her to generate acid from any part of her body. She used this to melt all the floor of all the levels of the building that the villain team was on, and they were on the fifth and top floor, and when she did that Aoyama used his belly button laser to shoot up and destroy all the floors leading to Sato and Koda taking a long fall and getting captured.

It was the last two matches that really got interesting though.

The 2nd to last match was Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose as the Villains vs Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji as the villains.

Currently Ruby and Weiss were in the 3rd floor of the building with the fake bomb with Weiss standing in front of the fake weapon with her rapier ready and ruby holding onto Crescent Rose while looking around the room. "Sooooo…" Ruby said slowly. "What's the plan."

"Defend the weapon. Be ready for when they come for it. Get ready to fight." Weiss instructed firmly as she gripped her weapon tight and took a stance.

Ruby fidgeted her fingers on her weapon for a moment before asking Weiss a question. "So, what do you what me to do?"

Weiss sighed irritably before answering. "Just defend the weapon and don't get in my way."

Ruby felt a little uneasy at hearing Weiss's plan, but manage to put on a small smile and respond. "Uh, yea, sounds good…partner." Ruby said awkwardly before slumping down and walking away from the Schnee heiress. However, just then Ruby felt a chill go down her spine, literally. "Did it just get colder in here or is it just me?"

Weiss was about to make a retort of Ruby being distracting…but found it being true. After a few more seconds, things started to really get chilly and Weiss's eyes widened as she finally realized what was going on. "TAKE COVER!" The white-haired teen yelled as she stabbed her rapier into the ground and created a glyph under her.

"Take cover from what?" Ruby asked as the room got even colder. Before Ruby could say anymore, suddenly ice started to fill the room and cover every inch of the room, even the fake weapon and various objects. And just then Ruby felt her feet getting frozen over, trapping her in place. "Ah! I'm stuck!" The rose themed girl yelled as she tried to break free from the ice.

However, thanks to her glyph, Weiss was unaffected by the sudden ice attack. When the ice ceased Weiss canceled her glyph and easily stood up on the ice and didn't seem to have any trouble with slipping. Knowing exactly what was going on, Weiss looked towards the entrance of the room and narrowed her eyes. "Todoroki…"

Everything was silent for a moment before footsteps were heard and a figured started to show themselves. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you evaded by attack considering who you are." It was the red and white haired teen himself, Shoto Todoroki.

Weiss then gripped her weapon tight as she took a stance. "You really didn't think you could take me down that easily did you?"

"Uh, I'm still here you know." Ruby said as she continued to try and free her feet from the ice but was unnoticed by the two.

"Honestly, no." Todoroki answered as he kept his eyes locked onto his opponent. "However, I don't plan on losing this."

Weiss simply huffed as she started to slide her left foot forward. "Well neither do I. Engarde!"

 **Cue: Mirror Mirror**

Weiss then charged at Todoroki, using her heels as if they were ice skates and skating towards him at hair speeds. Todoroki responded by putting his right foot forward and creating a large ice barrage straight at the heiress. However, Weiss responded immediately by twirling like a ballerina and jumping up onto the ice barrage and using it as a ramp to skate down towards Todoroki.

This seemed to take him off guard as Weiss was able to get in close and slash Todoroki with her weapon and send him back. Todoroki then clenched his chest where Weiss attacked him. While it didn't cut him due to the weapon having a safety feature, it still hurt a bit. "Lucky shot." Todoroki said as he took a stance again, preparing another attack.

"I don't believe in luck." Weiss stated as she started to slash apart the ice the Todoroki sent at her. When another barrage was created, Weiss instead dodged by skating to the left and started circling around Todoroki. "You're not the only ice user you know." Weiss then came to a sudden stop as she stabbed her weapon into the ground and created a large glyph under it and generated her own barrage of white ice with it similar to Todoroki.

The dual-haired then responded by slamming his right foot into the ground and creating an ice platform that rose him up high and allowed him to dodge Weiss's own ice attack. Weiss looked up at Todoroki and narrowed her eyes. She then lifted up her weapon and pressed a button on the handle. What followed was the base of Myrtenaster started to rotate the cartridges in it with the current container being selected labeled LN2. The slots turned until finally a specific cartridge came up that was labeled C3H5N3O9.

Once that cartridge was selected, Weiss created a glyph at the tip of her rapier and swung it in the direction at Todoroki. What resulted was a wave of fire spawning from the weapon and glyph combo being sent at Todoroki, who's eyes widened at the sudden fire attack and could only block with his arms as the fire hit him, sending him flying across the room and his ice melting.

Back with Ruby, she was currently using Crescent Rose's scythe mode to try and chip away the ice that was trapping her and it was…a slow process. However, suddenly she felt the ice slowly start to melt due to Weiss's fire attack. Ruby smirked and nodded as he chips started to get rid of more ice. "Oh yeah." She muttered to herself as she was slowly freed.

Todoroki grunted as he got back up and started to breath heavily. "Damn it…" He muttered. He knew Weiss would be a strong opponent, given her family name, but the Schnee heiress was proving more formidable then he thought. Just before he could try a counterattack, suddenly a bunch of small glyphs surround him. He then looked to Weiss and saw her generate another large glyph under her, but unlike her other glyphs that gave a white snowflake design, this one had a yellow tone and resembled a clock.

Before the dual-haired teen could question what this was, Weiss suddenly became a white blur as she sped towards him and insanely high speeds and attacks him. But that wasn't it, Weiss used the glyphs surrounding Todoroki as platforms and bounced from glyph to glyph while striking Todoroki and keeping up her blurring speeds.

"Can't take much more of this." Todoroki growled as all he could do was trying to block with his arms, not even able to use his ice powers due to the constant attack. And just then he activated the earpiece he had and shouted. "SHOJI NOW!"

Right as Todoroki said that, Ruby finally broke free from the ice…and slipped while gripping the trigger of her weapon.

And just then…

 _CRASH!_

Suddenly Shoji came in crashing through the window with his arms spread out to glide. This event caused Weiss to stop her barrage of attacks and looked as Shoji was coming in the room when-

 _BANG!_

Falling on her butt, Ruby accidently pressed the trigger to the sniper rifle function of her weapon…and accidently shot Shogi in the chest with a plasma shot. Shoji was sent flying back through the broken window and in a few moments, they heard a thud from outside, signaling that he had landed on the ground.

Everything was silent as all three took a moment to process what just happened. "IIIIII…meant to do that." Ruby said with a while slowly nodded her head. Weiss groaned and face palmed in the response. But this gave Todoroki an opportunity to attack with Weiss's guard lowered and slammed him right foot down and started to create another ice barrage.

However, Ruby noticed this and quickly shouted. "WATCH OUT!" Ruby then utilized her quirk and quickly turned into rose petals and rushed towards Weiss and managed to push her out of the way but caused Weiss to drop her weapon and it to slide to the other end of the room.

Todoroki clicked his tongue and was about to try and attack again but found his found shivering violently and using his left arm to clench his left and winced at the touch. ' _D-damn it…not now.'_ Todoroki thought as the drawbacks of his quirk started to catch up with him. Using his ice powers to much caused his body to experience frost bite and while he could counter this…he refused to during battle.

Ruby took this opportunity to stand back up after reforming and aimed her sniper rifle at Todoroki's left shoulder and fired. The plasma shot connected and Todoroki shouted in pain as he held his shoulder. As if the frost bite wasn't taking its toll enough, Ruby's shot added even more numbness to his right side. Not giving him any chance to recover, Ruby turned back into rose petals and started circle around Todoroki and creating a rose petal tornado that started to blind Todoroki a bit and filling his vision with nothing but rose red.

 **End Music**

Just then a loud buzz was heard through the building causing Ruby to stop her rose tornado attack. Just then they heard All Might's voice throughout the room. " _ **Time is up! The villain team wins!**_ " The number one hero announced, leaving Ruby and Weiss as the victors of the match.

"Alright we won!" Ruby cheered as she jumped up in victory.

Todoroki didn't say a thing and simply looked down at the floor and clenched his fist.

Just then, Ruby noticed Weiss's weapon on the other side of the room and quickly went over to it and picked it up and headed back to hand it over to Weiss. "Here, you dropped this."

Weiss finally stood up from the ground and rather rudely snatched her weapons back while she glared at Ruby. "Do you have any idea how risky that was?!" She scolded Ruby who gained a confused expression.

"But…but we won." Ruby responded as she wasn't sure why Weiss was acting like this despite winning.

"We won because of Todoroki reaching his limit right as you pushed me. If that hadn't happened, you would have gotten us _both_ frozen." Weiss explained in a scolding tone. "Don't you ever think before you act? You could have made us both lose the exercise if Todoroki had one attack left in him. You could have simply shot him from where you were at but instead you chose the option with the most risk and consequences."

"I-" Ruby meekly tried to say but was interrupted as Weiss continued her verbal onslaught.

"And what are you even doing here in the first place? Aren't you a little young to be in UA?" The heiress question as she finally pointed out how Ruby was a couple years younger than everyone else.

"W-well I got special permission to take the entrance exam early and I passed so…" Ruby explained in a quiet enough tone for Weiss to still hear her. But just then Ruby gained enough confidence to glare back and yell back at Weiss. "So, I _earned_ my place here. And at least I can admit my mistakes and don't act like I'm perfect!"

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss yelled back as she narrowed her eyes at the 13-year-old. "At least not yet. But I'm still league's better than you." And with that, Weiss walked out of the room and headed outside where All Might and Glynda were waiting.

Ruby simply sighed and she lowered her head and frown while kicking a small piece of ice away. "You don't even know me." She said quietly as she slowly followed the heiress to the outside of the building.

Once they met up with the teachers, both Todoroki and Shoji were able to recover from their injuries. They also witness as Todoroki put his left hand to the build and quickly melt all the ice that he covered it up with and evaporate it into steam. Finally, it was time for the final match and since everyone else had already gone, that only left…

* * *

" _ **It's time for the final match of the day! Team I will be the Heroes and team K will be the villains!**_ " With the sound of a whistle went off signaling the start of the round. It was Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna as the hero's vs Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure as the villains.

Currently Yang and Blake were walking next to each other through the hallways of the building looking for the objective as well as their opponents. Blake was taking a stealthier approach as she would peak behind corners before signaling Yang to follow. Yang herself was following behind Blake with Amber Celica at the ready and cracking her knuckles. "So, what sort of plan do we got when we find them?" The blond asked as Blake peeked down a corridor before seeing it was safe.

"Well, Hagakure is invisible to we need to be on guard in case she tries to sneak up on us. As for the tailed one, Ojiro, based on his costume and quirk its safe to assume he's a hand to hand fighter like you. I'm betting he's guarding the weapon and the invisible girls possibly looking for us." Blake explained as they head up the stairs to the upper floor of the building. "So, we watch out for the Hagakure and when we find the room with the weapon and Ojiro, you should take him on while I work on sneaking up to the weapon."

"Sounds good!" Yang agreed as she slammed a fist into an open palm.

A few minutes went by of searching and so far nothing. But as they were walking, Blake's eyes suddenly widen as she came to a sudden stop. This caused Yang to almost bump into her and make herself balance when she had to suddenly stop. "Hey wha-" But before Yang could finish Blake rose and hand and gave Yang a quiet 'Sssh.'

 **Cue: From Shadows**

Both remained quiet. Blake slowly started to reach for her weapon before she gripped onto it tightly. Yang looked around cautiously as Blake closed her eyes and sniffed the air as her cat ears twitched. Just then Blake's eyes shot open as she quickly wrapped her hand around the ribbon of Gambol Shroud and threw the rest of the weapon past Yang when-

"Ow!" A female voice said as the weapon made collision with something with a thud being heard from the floor as if someone fell on it.

"Woah what the heck!?" Yang shouted in surprised as Blake pulled on the ribbon and returned Gambol Shroud to her as she quickly moved in front of Yang.

"It's the girl with the invisible quirk!" Blake quickly explained as she held the handle to Gambol shroud tightly. "Go find the weapon, I'll keep her busy!"

"Right!" Yang said instantly as she bolted away from her partner and went off the find the weapon.

"Get back here!" Hagakure yelled as she quickly got up and tried to run after the blond only to be met with Blake smacking her with her weapon and sending her back towards the wall. "Ooow…" Hagakure groaned in pain. Hagakure then deciding it was time to get serious as she quickly rolled away and gripped the capture tape and tried sneaking up on Blake.

However, just then Blake pulled the ribbon off Gambol Shroud and tied it around her eyes. And right as Hagakure was about to sneak behind Blake and wrap the capture tape around her, she was suddenly elbow in the gut by the cat girl, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to cough up spit.

Blake then turned around and faced the invisible girl. "Let's see how you handle me." The black-haired girl challenged.

With Yang, the blond was currently running around the building as fast as she could looking for where the weapon was being kept. She was confident in Blake being able to take on Hagakure, especially seeing where ach girl places on the fitness test yesterday. "Bomb, bomb, bomb, come on, where are you?" Yang muttered to herself as she quickly glanced at every hallway she passed.

Until she finally found the room she was looking for, though she ran past it at first, she quickly corrected herself and walked backwards back the entrance of the room where the bomb was being kept. She took a few glances inside and didn't see anything but the fake weapon and the various objects around the room. But Yang knew better then to let her guard down and slowly walked in the room while looking around for anything suspicious.

Just then she noticed something coming at her fast and reacted quickly enough and crossed her arms in front of her face to block a strong and sturdy tail that was swung at her. Yang looked up from her arms and smirked as she saw Ojiro grunt as he tried to overpower Yang with his tail but to no avail. "What's wrong, am I _pulling your tail_ to much?" Yang punned causing Ojiro to sweat drop.

"Seriously…" Ojiro groaned in response as he removed his tail from Yang's arms and back flipped in front of the dummy weapon and took a fighting position.

"Seriously." Yang repeated with a smirk as she rose her fist up. "My partner's keeping your teammate busy, guess the only thing between me and that weapon is you. So, you ready?"

Ojiro clenched his fist as he looked directly into Yang's eye. "Whenever you are."

Back with Blake and Hagakure, to say the invisible girl was having trouble was an understatement. Right now, Blake had grabbed her wrist, twist it, and pulled her and punched her in the face before letting go and launching the invisibility quirk user to the center of the hallway. Hagakure was now on her knees and breathing heavily from all the damage she'd received. "How…how are you doing this?" Hakagure breathed out as it completely baffled her how Blake was being so precious in their fight despite her being invisible and Blake covering her eyes with the ribbon that was on her weapon.

"You have noticed I have cat-like traits right?" Blake told the invisible girl as she took a stance. "Cat's have a better sense of hearing and smell then normal humans, so even if I can't see you…" Just the Blake grabbed Hakgure by her hair as the girl tried sneaking up on her again and threw her over her shoulder and onto the floor. "I know exactly where you are."

 **End Music**

"…Oh." Hakagure groaned out. Just then Blake gently grabbed her wrist and took out her own capture tape and wrapped it around the invisible girl's wrist.

" _Hagakure, you have been captured. Please exit the building immediately._ " Glynda's voice said through Hagakure's earpiece.

"Yes ma'am." Hakagure sighed before doing what she was told.

Blake then took off the ribbon on her eyes and put it back on her weapon before heading off to where Yang was.

Yang and Ojiro were currently in the middle of a close combat fight. Ojiro was one the offense as he kept using precise attacks with his tail while throwing the occasional punch and kick. Meanwhile Yang was on the defense as she blocked each and every attack. Yang had a confident smirk the whole time as Ojiro failed to notice as Yang's body gave a faint yellow glow whenever one of his hits connected with him. Ojiro growled in annoyance as Yang blocked another tail strike from him. "So do you just plan on block the whole time?"

Just then Ojiro quickly went in for a punch…only for Yang to catch it and grip it hard enough for Ojiro to return his tail and wince in pain. "Nope." Yang answered as he delivered a massively powerful punch to the tail quirk users face and send him to the opposite side of the room. "I just wanted to gather some extra power first. Thanks for that by the way."

"What…do you-" Before Ojiro could finish his question Yang suddenly jump with enough force to create backlash and punched Ojiro straight in the gut making the tailed teen cough up a lot of spit and knock all of his breath out.

Not giving him a chance to recover Yang quickly started to deliver an endless flurry of punches to Ojiro's body from uppercuts to chest jabs. "What's wrong, can't keep up?" Yang said in a teasing tone as she stepped behind him and grabbed his tail. She then started to spin him around and proceeded to throw him up in the air where he collided with the ceiling.

Yang then jumped up to him as he stared falling and delivered a finishing blow to his back sending him into a pillar face first where he slowly slid down before landing on the floor and laying down. Yang smirked triumphantly as she cracked her neck when…

" _ **HERO TEAM WIIIINS!"**_

All Might's voice announced leaving Yang confused as she hasn't captured him or touched the weapon. However, she then looked towards the weapon and saw Blake leaning one arm on it and smirking at her. "You know you could have just captured him?" The cat girl said with her usual tone but with a slight hint of teasing.

Yang simply shrugged innocently and smiled. "Where's the fun in that?" Yang responded with Blake rolling her eyes in response while shaking her head, but still giving a little smile.

"…oooow." They heard Ojiro groan from his position.

* * *

Later, all the students, besides Bakugo, were all gather up at the exit to the training area with All Might and Glynda standing in front of the class. " **And that's a wrap!** " All Might announced to the class. " **Super work out there everyone! You really gave it your all! And we didn't have any major injuries besides young Bakugo.** "

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class." Tyusu said as they all remembered the psychopathic-like smile of Aizawa from yesterday's fitness test. "Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzzkill."

" **I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my alma mater!** " All Might stated as he spread his arms out.

Just then Glynda cleared her throat and everyone turned their attention to her. "Remember students, this is only the beginning of your training to become this worlds next generation of heroes. You can't let your guard down for a second. Take notes of everything you've seen today and apply them to future training while constantly improving yourself. It only get's tougher from here."

"Yes Ma'am." The entire class responded simultaneously.

" **That's all for now folks!** " All Might announced as he turned towards the exit while looking back at everyone. " **Now, watch as a pro exits, LIKE HE'S GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!** "

All Might then proceeded to run through the exit at full speed creating backlash and a dust cloud. All the students gasp in awe at the number one heroes exit while Glynda simply pinche the bridge of her nose and shake her head. "That man…" She muttered before walking away into the exit.

Meanwhile all the students commented on the training as well as about All Might, but all Izuku could do was look down at his open hand as he recalled his sudden snapping and beatdown on Bakugo, still having the events that transpired shocking him to the core.

* * *

 _ **1-B**_

 **Votes**

 **Jaune Arc – 17**

 **Itsuka Kendo – 5**

 **Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie – 2**

 **Neito Monama – 0**

"WAIT!? I WON?!" Jaune shouted in surprise as Vlad finished writing down the votes on the chalk board.

Meanwhile Monamo was pale white as he saw that he received absolutely no votes.

Vlad then ordered for both Jaune and Kendo to come up, to which they both did but with Jaune's expression staying in shock. "Everyone, from here on out Jaune Arc is our class Representative, and since she got the 2nd most votes, Ituska Kendo is our Vice-Representative." Most of the class clapped in unison as Kendo simply smiled, but Jaune was still trying to catch up with everyone.

"Me…class rep…me…" The Arc boy squeaked out as Kendo put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod.

"Yeah, you made a really good speech." Kendo told him as Jaune blushed a bit from the praise.

"I did?" He asked dumbly making Kendo giggle.

"Yeah, it's like you said, you may not be the best for the job but it's clear you have the entire class's progress into heroes as your first priority. I think someone that cares more the progress of others then himself makes a pretty good leader." Kendo commenting taking Jaune out of his surprised state.

"A good leader?" Jaune quietly asked as he remembered All Might telling him that he could make a great leader.

"Yeah!" Kenod cheered with a pumped-up fist. "Plus, you admitted your flaws. Not a lot of people are brave enough to do that. You and everyone else in this school may slip up at first, but like you said, that's why were here. To train to become the best heroes we can be. You saw that, I couldn't think of someone better leading our class."

"Arc!" Just then the two looked forward to see Tetsu standing up and putting his fist to his heart. "Your speech earlier was probably the manliest thing I've ever heard. That's who I want leading our class. Someone who's determined to push to go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The rest of the class, except Momama, cheered in response.

Jaune took a minute to process everything before giving a bright smile and nodded. "Thanks everyone. I promise, with Kendo and all your guy's help, I'll make our class proud. We'll become the best heroes we can be and make our mark in history!" Jaune told everyone with a pumped-up fist with everyone cheering.

"Now then you two," Vlad said as the rep and vice rep faced their teacher. "I'll give you two till tomorrow to decide on the rest of the class positions. This is a serious job, are you two up for it?"

"Yes sir!" Jaune and Kendo said in unison.

"Good!" Vlad said in approval. "Now, we still have the rest of the day to get through. Back in your seats."

* * *

 _ **LATER IN THE DAY**_

It was now sunset as Aizawa was leaving the class while dragging his sleeping bag behind him. "Alright everyone, today's over. Pack up your stuff and head home." The 1-A homeroom teacher instructed in his usual tone before closing the door and heading out.

And almost immediately after that, Izuku quickly shot up from his seat and grabbed his backpack and headed out of the classroom before anyone else could speak up. A few people were surprised by the mop haired teen quick exit as Ruby and Yang stood up from their seats. "What's up with him?" Yang asked as she held her backpack over his shoulder.

"Maybe he's still feeling a little uneasy about combat exercising today?" Ruby asked in a worried tone with Yang nodding in agreement. Izuku just seemed distance and silence ever since his fight with Bakugo, and no one could really blame him given the circumstances.

"Hey, it looks like he left something on his desk." Blake pointed out as she noticed something lying on top of his desk. The two sisters looked in the same direction of Blake and sure enough saw something.

"Hey yeah, what is it?" Yang asked as she turned to the person who sat next to Izuku. "Yo ice queen, that's that on Midoriya's desk?"

Wiess scoffed in response and glared at Weiss. "What did you just call me?" Weiss asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Just tell us what's on his desk." Yang said in a blunt tone.

Weiss rolled her eyes but complied and grabbed what was on Izuku's desk and gained a face of confusion at what she was holding. "It's a notebook…and a rather burnt one."

The three other girls rose an eyebrow and walked to Weiss's desk with the Schnee heiress showing them a burnt not book. Blake tilted her head and looked at it in confusion. "Weird, why would he keep that? It's all torn and burnt."

However, Yang and Ruby quickly recognized it. "Hey, I've seen him with that before. He writes in it all the time." Ruby explained as she remembered all the times Izuku had his nose buried in this notebook and was constantly writing stuff down in it.

"Oh yeah, but we never asked what he was writing." Yang pointed out. Just then a sly smirked came to her face as she suddenly swiped the notebook from Weiss. "Maybe it's time we found out."

Weiss looked at Yang with an annoyed looked. "That's a serious breach of privacy." The snow-haired girl pointed at as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, come on, me and Rubes are like his honorary sisters. And as his honorary sisters we have instant access to stuff like this." The blond explained while puffing out her chest in pride.

"I don't think that's how it works." Blake stated with a deadpanned tone and expression.

"Well I'm looking in it anyway." Yang stated before opening it up and seeing the contents. However, Yang soon found herself quite amazed with what was in the notebook as she slowly went from page to page and studying what was inside. "Woah, check this out."

Ruby was quick to join her sister in looking at Izuku's notebook and soon found herself impressed with what was in there. The two then encouraged Blake to join in and, although reluctant, Blake eventually joined in and couldn't help but be invested with what was in there. It was then that Ruby spoke to Weiss. "Hey Schnee, you gotta check this out."

"I'm not gonna stoop to your level and go through his belongings." Weiss stated as she turned her head stubbornly away from them.

However, Yang simply rolled her eyes and slammed the notebook down on her desk full opened. "Come on, it's not like it's his diary or anything, just take a look it's really cool!"

Weiss's didn't have much of a choice as it was set in front of her and what she saw…was something that piqued her interest. It was a drawing of the pro-hero Kamui Woods. Not only that but it listed and explained his quirk, special moves and even different ways of using it she was sure that the hero himself hasn't used. She then turned the page and saw the same thing more Mt. Lady, then Death Arms, Air Jet, even some of the teachers like Aizawa and Midnight. She then actually found pages for Yang and Ruby, which the two sisters were rather excited to see, and even Katsuki Bakugo. "This is…amazing." Weiss couldn't help but say as she was honestly impressed. "He's analyzed all these quirks and the different ways to use them as well as the person wielding the quirk's strengths, weaknesses and combat strategies."

"Told ya you'd be impressed." Yang said smugly with a smirk fitting her tone.

"You gotta admit, Midoriya's got a good head on his shoulders." Blake commented as she had to admit that Midoriya had a talent for analyzing stuff like this.

"Yeah…he does." Weiss muttered quietly. Just then the heiress finished packing up all her things and put her backpack one, while also closing Izuku's notebook and holding it in her arms.

"Hey, were you going with it?" Yang asked as Weiss started to leave.

"I'll hold onto it for him and return it tomorrow." The snow-haired girl explained as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Hey, why do you get to take it?!" Ruby asked but was in vain as Weiss's exited the room. "Aaaaaand she's gone…"

* * *

With Izuku, he was currently speed walking in the hallways. His intended destination was the Recovery Girl's office to check on Bakugo…and also to talk to him as well to explain things. He wasn't planning on telling Bakugo about One for All exactly, but he did remember what Bakugo said during the exercise before he lost sight and apparently went berserk. He remembered Bakugo saying that was lying to him, tricking him, laughing behind his back all these years by pretending to be quirkless.

He wanted to tell him that it wasn't true. He was using borrowed power that wasn't his own but would make his own.

But just then, his speed walking was stopped as he ran into a familiar face.

"Hey Izuku, what's wrong? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" It was Jaune. Izuku ended up running into his best friend during his trip the nurse's office.

"Hey Jaune, I was just going to Recovery Girl's office…to check on Kacchan." Izuku revealed.

This caught Jaune off guard a bit. "Wait, Bakugo's with Recovery Girl? Why? What happened?" The blond asked with confusion evident in his voice. However, this question caused Izuku to lower his head and start trembling. Jaune quickly gained a concerned expression and put a hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down. "Hey, you ok?"

"Ye-ye-yeah, I'm fine. What happened…I'll explain later, but right now I need to explain to Kacchan that things aren't what he thinks they are." Izuku told Jaune as he raised his head again.

"Wait, hat do you mean by that?" Jaune asked with a raised brow.

"Well, we had combat training today, and Kacchan thinks I've been lying to him all this time about having a quirk. I just wanna tell him that it's not like that." Izuku explained quietly.

However, this caused Jaune to widen his eyes at what his best friend was planning. "Wait, your gonna tell Bakugo about One for All." Jaune loudly whispered, making sure no one was listening in.

Izuku flinched but shook his head. "N-n-n-n0. I wasn't going to tell him that…exactly." Izuku said which didn't do anything to ease Jaune. "I just wanted to tell him that my power is borrowed from someone else, nothing specific."

Jaune shook his head in response, not liking this idea at all. "Still Izuku, that's not a good idea. Bakugo may be a jerk but he's smart, what if he starts finding connections?"

"Well-" Izuku was about to say but was stopped as Jaune continued.

"Besides, we promised All Might we'd keep it a secret." Jaune reminded. "Like I said, even though your still not saying anything specific, you're still implying things. We promised All Might we'd keep this secret with our lives. Do you really wanna violate his trust like that?"

Izuku frowned in shame at hearing his best friend reasoning. Jaune did make some good points. Seeing his friends sadden state, Jaune spoke up again. "Look, I get you have good intention, and honestly I'm inclined to agree with you. But I'm looking at the bigger picture here. We made a promise, and plus, what's that jerk done to deserve knowing anything about this." Jaune explained as Izuku took his words in. "Bakugo's done nothing but torture us for the past 10 years and if he's getting upset at _this_ and thinking we've been tricking him just to laugh behind his back, he's an idiot. Let him think what he wants to, let's just focus on becoming heroes ourselves and improving ourselves and not worrying about jerks like him anymore, alright?"

Izuku took a moment to take Jaune's words in, but eventually nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, you're right." Izuku agreed making Jaune give a small smile. "Thanks, Jaune."

"Any time, that's what friend are for." The blond stated as he wrapped an arm around his best friend shoulder. "Now come on, let's head home. We got a lot to share with each other, after all, you're looking at 1-B class representative!"

This instantly got Izuku out of his funk and he looked to Jaune with a surprised expression. "Woah class rep really? That's amazing!"

"Thanks buddy, see it went like this…" And with that, Izuku and Jaune ended their second day at UA, talking about what each of their classes held that day.

* * *

 ** _First off I would like to thank LawlessWriter for the idea for Weiss's weapon you saw in this chapter. Weiss's attacks are honestly my favorite and with the absence of Dust at her disposal and I wanted to try and find a way to keep her elemental attacks and thanks to him, I found a way._**

 ** _Other then that this chapter changed up quite a bit from canon. Some small things, and some big things that could really change the story. But that's honestly the exciting part, never knowing what EXACTLY is going to happen...unless you're me and a couple of my friend I trust with sharing plot ideas with, lol._**

 ** _Now then don't forget to Fav, Follow and leave a review and I'll see you guys for the next chapter._**


	10. Sparring, Talking, and Villains

_**Ooooh, I'm really excited for this chapter. This chapter mainly focuses on 1-B with a bit of class A thrown in at the middle and especially the end which you wanna stick around for trust me. I hope you all enjoy this and just a quick shout out, if your a fan of MHA(Which I assume you are if you're reading this) as well as Cartoon Network when it didn't suck, go check out my friend Petrus-C-Visagie's story Ed Academia, a crossover of MHA and Ed, Edd N Eddy. I promise you guys you will not be disappointed. It's only 3 chapters long so far but it's extremely good and it's only gonna get better!**_

* * *

"Geez, that seriously happened?" Jaune asked as he and Izuku were sitting on a seat on the train that was taking them to another day at UA High. Izuku had just got done explaining the hero's vs villains exercise class 1-A went through yesterday. But more specifically, his fight with Bakugo. How Izuku suddenly felt a part of him snap and then completely lose control of himself for a short period of time.

"Yeah…" Izuku said as he shuddered a bit at the memory. Still feeling guilt from how he acted and how much he hurt the ash-blond. "Mrs. Goodwitch says it's probably repressed anger, and I won't lye and say I don't have _any_ against Kacchan, but I think it's more then that. When it happened, I felt the strength of One for All rising in me before everything practically went red."

"Yeah, it does seem odd that your power output would increase like that, any idea's why?" Jaune asked as while he was concerned for his friend, he couldn't help but be a little curious how everything worked with Izuku entering this 'rage state.'

However, Izuku let out a sigh as he shook his head. "No, I spent all night trying to figure out, but I couldn't think of any sort of explanation, but I couldn't come up with any sort of logical reason. It's leaving me completely stumped." Izuku explained as he rubbed his head with his hands in frustration.

"Hey, we'll figure this out. Trust me." Jaune said as he laid a supportive hand on Izuku's shoulder. "We've gone through plenty of struggles in the past before. What's one more?" The blond followed up in a lightly joking tone.

Taking some time to process what his best friend told him, Izuku couldn't help but give a tired smile and nod. Jaune had a point. They've struggled all their lives and things worked out far better then either of them could have hoped for. Relaxing a bit, Izuku leaned back in his seat and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We'll figure this out eventually."

"That's the spirit!" Jaune cheered as he wrapped his arm around his best friend. "Besides, think of what kind of opportunity this could be. You said you were able to use much more of One for All's power while you were in that state, think of how far you could go with the quirk if you mastered it."

This caused Izuku to perk up almost instantly as he put his hand to his chin and got to thinking the only way Izuku Midoriya could. "Hey you're right! EvenifIlosecontrolIcouldstillbarleyholdontosomegraspofrationalitysoifIcouldpossiblylearntoharnessthatpowerwhilekeepingrationalthoughtthatwillreallyspeedupmyprogressofmasteringOneforAllmaybeIcould-"

However, Izuku's muttering was soon cut off by the sound of Jaune lightly snickering. Izuku flinched a bit at his friends laughing and meekly asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing at all." Jaune stated as he calmed himself down. "It's just that's the Izuku I've come to know over the years. The one who overthinks and mutters whenever a thought crosses over his head and never gives up on it. Not get frustrated over one failure."

It was then that Izuku couldn't help but blush at his friends' words and smile. Yeah, that really was who he was wasn't it? His muttering may creep some people out or annoying them, but its what helps him think and come up with most of his idea's. And he always thought of something eventually, regardless of the amount of trial and error. "Thanks, Jaune, I needed that."

"Actually, it's Nikkos you should be thanking for that." Jaune explained as he scratched the back of his head. Izuku rose an eyebrow and was about to ask what Jaune meant, but Jaune quickly started to explain. "I've actually had a lot of time to speak with her and she's got a few things to say. She was the one who actually encouraged me to run for class rep of 1-B. She said she'd be more than happy to help me out with anything and all I need to do is ask."

"Wow, that's really nice of her." Izuku said with a smile as he remembered the conversations he's had with the red head. Although he didn't interact with her as much as Jaune did as he always remembered whenever they would all hang out together, Jaune and Pyrrha would usually get lost in conversation. "She could probably give you some really helpful tips on combat considering her experience."

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of getting her to help me during hero training today…it's just…" Jaune felt himself struggling to find the words to say before sighing and settled with saying. "I just don't get why she's going out of her way to help me."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's just…she's _Pyrrha Nikkos_ practically a local celebrity who's probably closer to be an actual pro then anyone else in our class. And I'm just some dorky, clumsy guy who's only just getting started. I'm a beginner and she's an expert. I don't get why she's going so much out of her way to help me."

Izuku thought about it for a moment until he thought of a possible reason. "Maybe that's just the kind of person she is. I mean you say she's essentially a celebrity, but she seems to not really care about that. She actually seems to try and brush it off when someone mentions it. I think she just likes being helpful to others."

"Yeah but so far she's just been like this with me." Jaune explained as he rested his head on his hands. "Yeah, she's offers advice to my other classmates now and then, but she seems to be around me more often then all the others combined. Not that I'm complaining mind you but it's just a little strange."

"Maybe you could ask her?" Izuku suggested.

However, Jaune looked as Izuku like he was crazy. "You can't just ask someone why their helping you. That's like asking someone why they got you a present on your birthday!"

Izuku simply chuckled and sweat dropped at his friends' words and simply said. "Well then maybe you shouldn't question it and just go along. Maybe you'll find out along the way. Either way I think Nikkos is a good friend."

"Yeah…" Jaune said quietly as he leaned back in his seat and gave a small smile. "I guess she is."

" _Attention passengers, our next stop is coming up in 5 minutes."_ The conductor of the speed train announced through the intercom.

Knowing that was their stop to UA, Izuku and Jaune got up from their seats and stretched out their body, earning some popping sounds from their joints, and got ready for another day at UA.

* * *

 _ **U.A. FRONT ENTRANCE**_

"What's it like to be taught by the number one hero?!"

"What class are you in?!"

"Can you tell us how All Might run's his classes?!"

This was just one of the many questions Izuku and Jaune were asked as when they got to UA they found a large group of reporters outside the UA gates. Ever since it was publicly announced that All Might was one of the teachers of UA high, reporters have been doing anything they good just to get a single word or picture from the number one hero but so far, no dice as UA has been insistent on keeping the press out of their doors.

Izuku and jaune panicked a bit as they backed away from all the camera's and microphone's that were shoved in their face as they looked to see just how much people were there. They had no idea how they were gonna get through all those reporters. And before they could try to come up with something, they heard someone calling to them. "HEY ARC! OVER HERE!"

Hearing his named be called Jaune, as well as Izuku, looked to see TetsuTetsu waving to them from the side. Jaune quickly started to go over to his classmate as Izuku started following close behind. Once they reached the 1-B student Jaune quickly gave Tetsu a high five and said. "Hey Tetsu, it's good to see you!"

"Yeah same here man!" Tetsu greeted with a toothy smirk. "You see all these reporters? It's nuts! And I can't through them. It's so unmanly!"

"Don't feel to bad about it, we can't through either." Jaune explained as he gestured to himself and Izuku. He then noticed Izuku looking at Tetsu strangely and quickly realized what was going on. The two have never met. "Oh, uh, Izuku, this is a classmate of mine TetusTetsu TetsuTetsu. Tetsu, this is my best friend Izuku Midoriya!"

"Oh, uh, it's nice to meet you." Izuku said as he reached his hand out to Tetsu.

However, the mop haired teen was caught off guard as Tetsu took his hand in a strong grip and gave an equally strong shake. "Nice to meet ya Midoriya! Any friend of our class rep is a friend of mine! Oh, and you can just call me Tetsu for short."

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly as he rubbed his hand from the strong handshake Tetsu gave him and said. "Well at least we're off to a good start."

Tetsu chuckled himself as he said. "We should all work out together sometime. Test our manliness together!" Just then Tetsu remembered something as his eyes widened a bit. "Oh, I also found someone else. HEY NIKKOS! CHECK OUT WHO I FOUND!"

Hearing the familer name, Izuku and Jaune looked to see a familiar red head walking up to the group. "Oh, Arc, Midoriya it's very nice to see you today." Pyrrha greeted with her usual sweet tone.

"It's nice to see you again Nikkos." Izuku greeted with a small bow.

"Yeah, how's it going Nikkos?" Jaune asked with as much of a casual tone he could make while giving her a wave. "Crazy with this crowd of reporters huh?"

Pyrrha then looked down a bit as she held her arm and nodded slowly. "Yeah, and once they found out who I was they started asking a bunch of questions and it started to get a little overwhelming." She explained to everyone as she remembered getting a bit of stage fright once they started asking 'The Great Pyrrha Nikkos' questions on just about everything.

"Yeah it's total bullshit! How are we supposed to get into the school now?!" Tetsu yelled in irritation as the large crowd of reporters was blocking them. Granted a few students were able to get through as Uraraka answered a few questions nervously, Bakugo threatened everyone in his way, and Iida…was Iida and gave long in-depth explanations that actually started to _bore_ the reporters.

As Izuku, Tetsu and Pyrrha were discussing ways off getting through the crowd, Jaune slowly look towards Tetsu as an idea almost instantly came to the blond's head. "Tetsu!" Jaune announced as they all looked towards him with Tetsu pointing at himself. "Let's use your head!"

A few moments later Tetsu's body was now covered completely in steel, which reminded Izuku of Kirishima's quick, with the rest of the three holding him up. Izuku was holding Tetsu by his right arm, Pyrrha was holding him by his left arm, and Jaune held him up and his legs. "Ready…" Tetsu said as he aimed his head forward and was looking at the ground. "CHAAAAAARGE!"

Izuku, Jaune, Pyrrha and Tetsu all screamed at the top of their lungs as the former 3 used Tetsu as a human battering ram. The reporters all heard the students incoming and quickly started to try and move out of the way as to avoid getting trampled or battered by the living steel battering ram that Tetsu had become. However not all the reporters were lucky enough as some of them end up getting pushed down or simply tripped while trying to move out of the way and ended up dropping their stuff.

"Outta the way!" Tetsu yelled as he laughed like madman at the events.

"UA students coming through!" Jaune followed up.

"We're sorry!" Pyrrha yelled to all the reporters they were knocking down.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Was all Izuku could yell out as he simply pushed through the crowd with the others help.

Eventually they managed to push through the entire crowd of reporters but the adrenaline in them made them kept yelling and charging forward. Luckily the door to UA was open and they ended up running inside when-

 _CRASH!_

They all ended up crashing into the wall. Izuku, Jaune, and Pyrrha were all sent to the ground falling back first. They groaned as they started to sit up and rub their heads as Izuku asked. "Is everyone alright?" Izuku asked and got a nod from Pyrrha and Jaune in response.

"Doing great!" A muffled voice called out. They then looked to the source and look to see Tetsu's head indented into the wall keeping him stuck, but oddly he didn't seem to mind. "Let's do it again!"

* * *

Back outside, a female reporter with a brown hair in a ponytail had fallen on her butt due to the Tetsu battering ram. When she got up, she looked past the gates of UA and growled while gritting her teeth. "Those little…FINE! If they won't give us All Might I'll go in and get an interview myself!" She shouted as she started stomping forward.

"Wait! Hold on!" Another male reporter said as he took her arm and pulled her away. Just in time as well since when she stepped forward suddenly a multitude of metal gates started to close and sealed off the press's entry to the school. The female reporter was shocked by this as she fell on her butt again in reaction.

"don't you know about the school's defenses?" The same male reporter who saved the female one asked as the women could only put on a shocked expression. "This gate is the UA barrier!"

"Defense?! It nearly killed me!" The female reporter yelled out.

"Yeah, well, it's designed to stop anyone who doesn't have a student ID or special pass from entering the campus." The male reporter explained. "Guess it works. Apparently, there are security censors all over the place."

"Keeping the public out." The female reported growled in irritation. "This school thinks it's untouchable! The least they could do is grant me one interview."

"I know right?" The male reporter agreed. "We've been here for two days and I don't have a single comment on the record yet.'

" _Yes, it's really annoying isn't it?"_

All the reporters grew silent at the new voice that came in. It was almost…haunting. They looked back to see a figured wearing all black with red shoes and light blue hair that covered his eyes.

All the reporters were a bit creep out by this guy as he kept moving closer to UA's barrier. It was then that the female reporter spoke up. "Um, excuse me but who are you? Also, do you need some face cream because you face is looking a bit…wrinkly." She asked trying not to sound rude as she got a little look at his face and saw how he had horribly chapped lips and wrinkles around his barely visible eyes.

The male figure simply chuckled as he walked right in front of the UA barrier and put four of his fingers on the defense gate and slowly turned to the reporters and asked…

" _Would you like a way inside?"_

* * *

Later, Tetsu, Jaune, and Pyrrha were all walking to 1-B together with Tetsu having a giant grin on his face. "I'm telling you guys, that human battering ram thing was awesome! We should make that like a special team move!"

Jaune and Pyrrha couldn't help but sweat drop at the steel quirk user's enthusiasm but still laughed a bit, nonetheless. "Maybe some other time Tetsu." Pyrrha said with Jaune nodding in agreement.

"So, what do you guys think Vlad is gonna make us do today?" Jaune asked as he looked up in wonder of what kind of hero training, they were gonna be doing today.

"No clue, but after getting through those reporters, I'm pumped and ready for anything." Tetsu said as he grinned and showed off his sharp teeth and punching his fist into his open palm.

When they all opened the door to 1-B, they were quickly swarmed by none other than Nora Valkyrie. "Did you guy's see all those reporters outside?! It was nuts they were asking me questions like 'blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.' and I was all like 'YOU'RE IN OUR WAY!' so then I grabbed Ren over my shoulder and charged through like an American Football player and the reporters were like 'My leg!' and then we made it into class." Nora said as she dumped her story on them in one breath.

Jaune and Pyrrha were trying to process everything Nora told them while Tetsu simply smiled widely and added in his own story. "Same! Arc, Nikkos, and Midoriya from 1-A used me like a battering ram. I've never felt more alive!" Tetsu told her as Nora let out a long gasp.

"Really?!" The ginger asked excitedly as she zoomed in front of the steel quirk user. "Tell me all about it!"

"Well you see, it went like this…" Tetsu began explaining as he and Nora headed off to the other side of the room.

"Should we be worried about them forming a friendship?" Jaune jokingly asked as the two had rather…aggressive personalities when it came to certain things.

"Well hindsight is usually 20-20." A new voice stepped in as Jaune and Pyrrha looked to see Ren approaching them. He then gave the two a small bow each and said. "Arc, Nikkos, always good to see you two."

"Hey Ren, what's up?" Jaune asked causally with a smile on her face as Pyrrha returned his bow.

"Just thinking back to all the reporters outside." Ren answered. "It was rather overwhelming at first, but I suppose it's not that surprising since All Might is teaching here. Plus I'm sure we'll have to deal with this in the future when we all become heroes. So, I suppose we could look at this as training of some sort."

"Yeeeah." Pyrrha said awkwardly as she started to play with her hair a bit. "Still made me a bit nervous."

"Alright class. Everyone in your seats!" They heard the voice of Vlad from the hallways. Everyone in the class quickly made their way to their assigned seats as Vlad King came into class shortly afterwards. Standing behind the desk in the front, Vlad cleared his throat and said. "Alright students, today we're going to do things a little differently." The 1-B teacher announced as everyone seem to perk up a bit at the announcement. "Today 1-A will be going to the USJ to practice rescue training. So today we'll be focusing on one thing. Testing your combat skills through this!"

Vlad then held up a card that said one thing.

 _ **SPARRING**_

"ALRIGHT!" Tetsu and Nora cheered.

Kamakiri smirked as he darkly chuckled. "Fighting huh, don't mind if I do."

Komori swallowed a lump in her throat as she lightly trembled. "Oh boy…" She spoke in a timid sounding voice. "I hope I'm ready for this."

Jaune didn't say a thing. He simply looked at the card and narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breath. ' _Guess it's time to test my skills.'_

The rest of the class voice their own reactions when Vlad spoke up again. "Alright everyone settle down!" The 1-B teacher yelled which effectively shut all the students up. "Today we'll be testing out all of your individual combat ability as well as testing how well you can use your quirk in a fight." Vlad explained as the class all nodded in understanding. "This will be important as this will teach you just how far you are so far in terms of actual combat. This should also teach you any short comings you have in either your fighting technique or any short comings in your quirks."

Kendo then rose her head to which Vlad nodded. "So basically, this is a way of testing each students' current abilities and seeing where we can improve. Whether it's our fighting or quirk skills."

"Exactly." Vlad confirmed. "This will be a way of testing what level you are all yet. The entrance exam was simply fighting robots. But now you'll be facing each other so you'll have to go about these in completely different ways." Vlad then proceeded to walk towards the door to the classroom and told his students. "Put on your P.E. uniforms and any gear you might have and meet in the gym."

"Yes sir!" Everyone in the class responded as they got up to do what their teacher told them.

1-B were now inside UA's gymnasium all with their P.E. uniforms on and with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren having their weapons on them. There was a mini arena in the middle composed of multiple blue mates. Vlad then walked in front of everyone carrying a box with a hole in the top. "Alright everyone, to decide who will face who we'll go about drawing names." Vlad announced as all the students nodded. "Very good. Now then, Arc, Valkyrie, Kaibara, Kuroiro, Kodai, Shiozaki, Shoda, Tsunotori, TetsuTestu, Fukidashi, Bondo, Yanagi, line up and draw a name of who you'll be sparring with."

The mentioned students all nodded as they lined up in front of Vlad and proceeded to draw one name each out of the box.

 **Nora Valkyrie VS Kosei Tsuburaba**

 **Sen Kaibara VS Hiryu Rin**

 **Nirengeki Shoda VS Jurota Shishida**

 **Shihai Kuroiro VS Kinoko Komori**

 **Yui Kodai VS Yosetsu Awase**

 **TetsuTetsu TetsuTestu VS Juzo Honenuki**

 **Ibara Shiozaki VS Pyrrha Nikkos**

 **Manga Fukidashi VS Itsuka Kendo**

 **Kojiro Bondo VS Lie Ren**

 **Reiko Yanagi VS Neito Monama**

 **Pony Tsunotori VS Setsuna Tokage**

 **Jaune Arc VS Togaru Kamakiri**

"Alright, Valkyrie and Tsuburaba, you two are up first. Show us what you got." Vlad announce as Nora enthusiastically nodded and Kosei smirked and cracked his fist.

The two opponents then went over to the opposite ends of the mat arena and stared each other in the eye. It was then that Kosei said right to Nora. "Now don't think that just cause you're a pretty girl that I'm gonna go easy on you."

However, this caused Nora's smile to turn to a frown as she narrowed her eyes at Kosei and reach behind her back and pulled out her hammer and held it threateningly as she constantly pressed the end of her hammer against her hand making a small clapping sound. Kosei flinched a bit at seeing the weapon but still refused to give in.

"Fighters ready?" Vlad asked as they both nodded. "FIGHT!"

Nora was quick to charge at Kosei with her hammer ready. She proceeded to jump high into the air once she was halfway towards him and lifted her hammer up attempting for an air strike. Kosei quickly took in a deep breath and blow outward, expelling something.

"IT'S HAMMER TIME!" Nora shouted as she swung her hammer…only to be stopped. Nora looked and saw her hammer and collided with a transparent white barrier that had a cracked a bit with contact from Nora's weapon.

"Ha!" Kosei laughed as Nora landed back on the floor and gritted her teeth as she kept swinging her hammer and the barrier to break it. "Feels weird fighting air huh?" He said in a mocking tone that only made Nora fume.

 **KOSEI TSUBURABA**

 **HIS QUIRK: SOLID AIR**

 **BY BREATHING IN AIR HE CAN CREATE BARRIERS OF SOLID AIR THAT CAN ACT AS EITHER A SHEILD OR PLATFORM. THE DEEPER THE BREATH, THE LARGER AND HARDER THE BARRIER!**

Nora growled as she lifted her hammer up high and shouted. "NORA SMASH!" Nora swung her hammer down hard and completely destroyed the air barrier. However, this gave Kosei enough opportunity to quickly sidestep to the left and slug Nora across the face making the Ginger back up a bit. Kosei then back flipped right behind Nora and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of Nora's head.

Nora was sent to the ground face first, but she was back up quickly as she held her hammer tight and quickly rolled to the left to avoid another kick from Kosei and brought her hammer up and quickly slammed it down on Kosei's right foot. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Kosei shouted in pain as he started jumping on one foot while holding the other one that Nora just smash.

All the students couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Nora then held her hammer like a baseball bat and spun around a few times before nailing Kosei right in the face. The impact launched Kosei all the way to the ceiling of the gym and after a second he fell to the floor and landed with a thud. Everyone quickly went over to the him to see if he was ok and he proceeded to answered with. "Did anyone get the license plate of that Lamborghini…"

And that was how Kosei spent the rest of the day in Recovery Girl's office.

The next match ups went pretty well. With Kaibara VS Rin, they learned that the formers quirk was called Gyrate, which allowed him to turn any limp on his body drill like and spin it just like a drill. Rin's quirk was called Scales, which allowed him to cover any part of his body in scales and either form them outward or inward as well as shoot them out as projectiles.

Despite Rin's defense and projectile attacks, Kaibara was much faster than the others thought as he was able to dodge all attacks sent by Rin and was able to use his drill arms to easily bypass his scales and knock Kaibara out of bounds.

The next match was Nirengeki Shoda VS Jurota Shishida. Shoda's quirk was called twin impact, which allowed him to repeat any kind of attack that's happened in an area twice with several times the impact. Shishida's quirk was known as Beast, which allowed him to transform into an even more beastly form increasing his strength, speed, and durability. However, Shishida's normally very polite and respectful personality was thrown out the window when he transformed.

Needless to say, Shishida was able to make quirk work Shoda and won the match.

"Fighters ready?" Vlad asked as the next two students stood across from each other. The next match was Shihai Kuroiro vs Kinoko Komori. Komori was shaking a bit but steadily raised her fist and nodded while swallowing a lump in her throat. Vlad then looked to Kuroiro and rose a brow as he stood still and kept his eyes focused on Komori. Time seemed to stop for the pitch black-skinned student as he looked over Komori's entire body. Her bangs, her cute petite frame, her shy expression. He soon found his black cheeks turning pink.

"U-u-u-uh y-eah…I'm ready." Kuroiro stuttered, trying to keep his 'edgy' image intact.

"Alright then…FIGHT!" Vlad announced while swiping his hand down.

Kuoiro was quick on the offense and charged at Komori with his fist ready and letting out a battle cry. This, combined with Kuroiro's rather intimidating appearance, caused Komori to let out a fearful squeak as she covered her face with her arms. However, right when Kuroiro's was about to collide his fist with Komori's face, he was stop when he saw her trembling body. For some reason he couldn't find it in him to strike the girl. It got worse when he saw her peak up a little bit with some of her eyes showing, revealing she had brown eyes with right X's in them. His pink cheeks turned into a redder color as he whispered. "D-damn it…why do you gotta be so cute."

Komori seemed to hear this, and her cheeks exploded into a red color as she stuttered. "C-c-c-cute?!" She panicked as she quickly ran away to the other side of the arena as some sort of substance fell from her hair and onto the floor. Kurorio himself panicked a bit as he was about to try and explain what he said when suddenly he was stopped as the group shook a bit. He looked down to see the dust like substance that fell from Komori's hair was shaking a bit when suddenly giant mushroom's sprout from the dust and surrounded Kurorio like a cage.

This startled a few of the students as Komori turned around and flinched at what she did and quickly said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go that far! You just took me off guard with what you said!" She said while waving her hands rapidly in the air.

 **KINOKO KOMIRO**

 **HER QUIRK: MUSROOM**

 **SHE CAN RELEASE A SPORE-LIKE SUBSTANCE FROM ANYWHERE IN HER BODY AND MAKE MUSHROOMS GROW FROM ANY SURFACE. THEY CAN TYPICAL LAST BETWEEN 2-3 HOURS CAN LAST EVEN LONGER AND ARE STRONGER WHEN GROWN IN A HUMID ENVIRONMENT. SHE CAN EVEN MAKE MUSHROOMS GROW ON HERSELF AND OTHER PEOPLE, INCLUDE THEIR INSIDES. NOW THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING!**

Vlad sweat dropped at the whole ordeal as he asked. "Kurorio, can you move?"

"…No sir." Kurorio hesitantly said from inside his fungi prison.

Vlad then declared Komiro the winner of the match. The classed then worked on clearing all the mushrooms and once Kurorio was freed from the fungus cage, he walked over to the corner of the gym and got into fetal position, making everyone sweat drop and Komori to blush and look away while poking her fingers together.

The next match was Yui Kodai VS Yosetsu Awase. While in the match Kodai's quirk wasn't seen, she seemed to have good flexibility and athletic prowess. However, she was quickly overwhelmed by Awase as his quirk was known as Weld, which allowed him to fuse any two objects together so long as he was touching said objects. He also seemed to be much stronger than he looked and had excellent combat ability. He won by pinning Kodai to the floor and fusing her cloths to the mat, leaving her unable to move. It was also found out that despite Awase's quiet and rather nice personality, he could have quite the mouth on him when in a fight.

And now it was time for the 6th match of the day. "Fighters ready?" Vlad asked as the next two students stared each other down.

Tetsu coated himself in steel and slammed his fist together and looked Juzo Honenuki right in the eye. "I'm ready sir!" Tetsu called out.

"I'm ready to go." Juzo announce as he got into his own fighting position.

"Alright then…FIGHT!" Vlad said as he swiped his hand down.

Tetsu was quick to let out a battle cry and charge at right Juzo. "Get ready! It's Tetsu time!" The steel quirk user announced as he continued charging. Juzo simply narrowed his eyes and moved on foot forward. As Tetsu was charging, he noticed how his movements were becoming slower as well as Juzo seemed to be getting taller. Tetsu stopped and looked down to see that the ground he was under was becoming more liquid like and pulling him down. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry TetsuTetsu, but it looks like I've won this." Juzo stated as the softening ground seemed to originate from the foot he moved forward.

 **JUZO HONENUKI**

 **HIS QUIRK: SOFTNING**

 **HE CAN SOFTEN THE SURFACE OF ANY NON-LIVING THING HE TOUCHES AND ESSENTIALLY MAKE IT INTO QUICKSAND. HE HIMSELF CAN EASILY SWIM THROUGH ANY SORT OF MATIERAL HE SOFTEN!**

Tetsu growled as he struggled to move in the ground turned quicksand and looked up and glared at Juzo. "A real man fights till the very end! AAAAAAAH!" What Tetsu then did came as a surprised to everyone. Through sheer strength and determination, Tetsu started stroking his arms rapidly like a swimmer to the point where they became silver blurs and started to pull himself up from the quicksand ground. "I'MAREALMANI'MAREALMANI'MAREALMANI'MAREALMAN!" Tetsu chanted to himself as he kept going.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Juzo yelled in surprise and was caught off guard by Tetsu swimming up to him and grabbed his leg and pulling him inside the quicksand with him.

"Alright! Way to go Tetsu!" Jaune cheered while raising his fist up.

"Way to go!" Pyrrha added in.

"TEAR HIM APART TETSU!" Nora added in, frightening a majority of the students around her.

"Nora. Calm down." Ren lightly scolded.

"If I'm sinking down, I'm taking you with me!" Tetsu yelled as he completely pulled down Juzo and put him in a full nelson.

"What's what…you think!" Juzo retorted as he struggled to get out of Tetsu's grip. Juzo had the slight advantage of his movement not being restricted by the liquid as he was easily able to move around and free his arm and start swatting Tetsu's face. Due to his steel armor, the swats didn't hurt Tetsu much, but they did graze his eyes and cause him to flinch and start to lose his grips.

"Don't give up Tetsu!" Pyrrha encouraged as she saw her friend struggle.

"Come on Tetsu!" Jaune followed up. "Find a way out! Use your head!"

Tetsu's eyes widened as he heard Jaune's voice and advice." That's it. Use my head!" Tetsu then gripped Juzo's wrist with both of his hands and using every once of strength he had, he pulled the softening quirk user over to him…and headbutted Juzo right in the face.

Juzo cried out in pain as Tetsu face collided with his nose, and despite being flat, a small cracking sound was heard as blood started to leak from it. Tetsu then quickly grabbed Juzo's shoulders and collided his steel covered forehead with Juzo's regular one. Juzo howled in pain before he was knocked unconscious with swirls in his eyes. "And that's how a real man fight's!" Tetsu cheered as he rose his fist in the air.

Jaune and Pyrrha quickly ran over to Tetsu and looked down at him, careful not to step in the quicksand ground. "Way to go Tetsu!" Jaune complimented as Pyrrha took Tetsu's hand and helped pull him out of the ground.

"Thanks guys!" Tetsu said as he deactivated his quirk. "And thanks for the advice Jaune! From now one, I'll remember when in doubt, use my head!"

Jaune sweat dropped a bit from how Tetsu took his words. But hey, it worked in the end. "Tetsu…you just do you." Jaune awkwardly said as Pyrrha went to go pull the unconscious Juzo out of the liquid ground.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tetsu said with a salute.

"Alright everyone." Vlad called out, getting all the conscious 1-B students' attention. "While I take Honenuki to Recovery Girl's office, you take the next half hour to go over what you saw today. For those who fought, try to think of what you could have done better. And for those who's matches are coming up, think about possible strategies. After that is lunch and then we'll get on with the last 6 matches."

"Yes sir!" The students responded with as Vlad put Juzo on a stretcher and made his way to take him to Recovery Girl.

* * *

 _ **CLASS 1-A**_

 **Izuku Midoriya – 5**

 **Weiss Schnee – 2**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu – 2**

"HOW'D HOW I GET FIVE VOTES!?" Izuku yelled in complete disbelief. Today Aizawa told the class that they had to pick their own class Representative. At first everyone in the class was in a bit of a riot with a majority of the 1-A students raising their hands up and wanting the position themselves.

That's when Iida stepped in and told everyone that they should all vote for the class rep…despite it being obvious _he_ wanted the position. While everyone wasn't sure about that decision since they figured most people would vote for themselves, but Iida said that whoever did end up getting the most votes by having other's vote for them would clearly make them the most qualified for the job.

And when the votes were counted, Izuku had gotten 5 votes, Weiss and Momo both tied for 2 votes, and everyone else in the class was left with 1 or 0 votes.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKERS! WHICH OF YOU VOTED FOR THE LITTLE BASTARD!?" Bakugo roared as he was fuming, literally and figuratively, at the fact that _Deku_ actually had people voting for him.

"Yo." Yang casually confirmed with a raised hand.

"I did!" Ruby said in a peppy tone.

"Same." Blake said in a monotone voice.

Meanwhile Uraraka simply whistled a decided to keep her vote to herself as Bakugo started yelling at the other 3 girls.

She voted for him.

Meanwhile Iida was looking down and trembling as he could only stare at how many votes he'd gotten. 0. "Zero votes…" Iida mutter quietly, trying to hide his disappointment but ultimately failing. "I feared this might happen. But I can't argue against the system I chose!"

"So you vote for someone else huh?" Momo asked with a small sweat drop.

"But you knew it was best to vote for yourself, right?" Sato asked in a confused tone. "What were you tryin' to prove here, Iida?"

Just then Izuku was called up to the front of the classroom as well as Weiss. Momo couldn't help but be a little confused as to why she wasn't called up as she and Weiss tied for the 2nd highest number of votes. She figured there would be some sort of tie breaker between her and the Schnee heiress for vice-rep.

"All right, the class rep is Midoriya." Aizawa announced in his normal lazy tone. "And since her name came up first in the ballots Schnee is our vice-rep."

That caused Momo to pale out and turned white. She lost purely from random chance.

As Izuku was trembling nervously, trying to comprehend everything that just happened, Weiss looked over to him and sighed. "Well…I guess it could be worse." The heiress muttered quietly.

Overall, a majority of the class was pretty ok with the two who were chosen. Izuku, despite his nervous, seemed like he was the kinda guy who was clever and smart enough for the job. And Weiss clearly knew her way around things like this considering her family name.

* * *

 _ **LUNCH TIME**_

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was the afternoon."

"We were surrounded by a big group of super villains."

"They were common thugs with ski mask."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them."

"But we took them down without even using our powers. And saved the entire city from being invaded."

Currently, Izuku, Iida, Uraraka, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and even Tetsu once he was introduced to everyone were all sharing a table at lunch together. Nora was just finishing telling a story, with Ren correcting her, while some listened and others did their own like Weiss filing her nails and Izuku seemed to be lost in thought.

"It's so manly!" Tetsu said after Nora finished with manly tears in his eyes.

Ren in turn sighed and shook his head. "She's been having this dream for a month now." He explained to them which made most of them simply laugh in response.

It was then that Ruby noticed that Izuku seemed to be picking at his food. "Hey, Midoriya? You doing ok?" The rose them girl asked.

This snapped Izuku out of his thoughts as he looked to everyone and sighed. "Guess I'm just worried about being the whole class rep thing. I just don't think I'm qualified." Izuku told everyone as they all looked towards him. Weiss even stopped filing her nails and peeked an eye towards Izuku.

"Whaaaaaat?" Nora let out as she looked him in the eye. "What makes you say that?"

"Yeah man, I may have not known you long but I can tell you got a manly spirit in ya!" Tetsu encouraged with a thumbs up.

"You'll do fine." Iida answered simply in between taking bites of his food. He then put down his chop sticks and looked Izuku in the eye. "Your courage and quick thinking under stress will help make you a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength you've demonstrated. Those are the reasons I voted for you, at least."

"You were one of the five?" Izuku asked with surprise.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on." Yang said as she rose a finger up. "Me, Ruby, Blake, Uraraka all voted for Midoriya. And you also voted for him. That makes 5 votes, so then that means…" Yang then looked towards Izuku. "Who did you end up voting for?"

Izuku ended up blushing response as he stuttered a. "We-w-we-we-well…" As he was doing this, he shifted his eyes towards Weiss, praying that no one noticed his glances.

And only one person at the table noticed.

' _Intersting…'_ Ren mentally noted as he looked between Izuku and Weiss and kept his mouth shut about the whole thing.

As Izuku was still trying to form words and avoid the subject, he then noticed Jaune wasn't in his seat. "H-h-hey, where'd J-Jaune go?"

That seemed to do the trick as everyone at the table looked and saw that Jaune's seat was empty. Before anyone could question anything, suddenly a class of tea was placed in front of Weiss. The Glyph quirk user looked up to find it was Jaune who was gave Weiss the tea as well as a flirty smile. "A little Sweet Tea for a sweet girl?" He said in a tone that matched his expression.

Weiss groaned at the pickup line and faced away from Jaune. Izuku actually gained a sort of annoyed expression at this.

With Blake, she looked to the side to see Pyrrha starring at the even with her left eye lightly twitching and holding her pair of chopsticks rather tightly. "Uuuuum, you alright Nikkos."

"Yep…" Pyrrha answered with a forced smile and tone. "Juuuuust fiiiiine." However right as Pyrrha said that her chopsticks broke from her grip causing Blake to flinch and turn away.

' _Also interesting.'_ Ren noted mentally as he saw both Izuku's and Pyrrha's reaction to Jaune flirting with Weiss.

"Well anyway," Iida said as he tried to get things back on topic. "All of those traits show me you're easily qualified for the job. Observing the Iida family's hero agency has taught me that much."

However, this got everyone's attention, even getting Jaune to stop flirting with Weiss, and looked at Iida with a raised brow. "Hold on, Agency?" Izuku asked with curiosity. "What does your family do exactly Iida?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Iida quickly said, trying to brush it off.

"Come on Iida," Pyrrha said as she looked at the Engine quirk user. "They deserve to know."

"I'm honestly surprised they haven't figured it out already." Weiss stated simply as she went back to eating her food, ignoring the tea Jaune brought her.

"What're you not telling us Iida? Spill it!" Tetsu called out as he slammed his hands on the table and pointed a finger at Iida.

"Wait! I think I got it!" Uraraka announced as she looked at Iida with pumped up fist. "Admit it, Iida. You're filthy rich!"

Iida was taken back by this and seeing everyone staring at him he saw no way out of this and decided to tell everyone the truth. "I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family." With a sigh, Iida told them everything. "You see, the Iida's have been pro heroes for generation. It runs in out blood."

"What? That's awesome!" A majority of the table said in unison.

"So you're part of a hero family?" Blake asked as her interest was piqued a little bit.

"Yes, are any of you familiar with the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" Iida asked as Izuku and Jaune were, naturally, the first two to speak up.

"We know all about him!" The best friend's said in unison.

"He's a super-popular pro with 65 sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo agency!" Izuku said as he raised a finger.

"He's well known for how easily he's able to rescue other's as well as forming strategies on the fly with his entire team to handle a situation!" Jaune added in as Iida smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and he just so happens to be my elder brother!" Iida announced with a proud smile.

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed like a fan girl.

"So that explains why you got those Engine legs!" Nora said in her usual happy go lucky tone as she looked under the table and at Iida's legs and saw the outlines of his engines.

"You know I thought there was something familiar about you. Guess that explains it." Yang said as she simply rests her head on her hand and smiled.

"Yes, and as his younger brother I strive to be just like him." Iida said as he then closed his eyes and said. "However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a real leadership role."

"Why's that?" Ren asked with curiosity in his voice. He's talked with Iida a few time and he seemed to be one of those types who pretty much lived to follow the rules and lead a group. At least in his opinion.

"Well take Midoriya for example." Iida explained as everyone looked towards Izuku, making him flinch a bit. "He found out what the judges were looking for in the practical exam. A rep needs some sort of insight."

However, at this explanation, Blake and Ren couldn't help but look at each other and give a small smirk. They knew what Iida was talking about, but what he didn't know was that Izuku had no idea about the rescue points. He saved Uraraka because he wanted to save her. Because that what a real hero would do. Save other's despite the risk.

As Uraraka and Ruby were making comments on how Iida should smile more, Izuku was having similar thought to Blake and Ren. He really didn't know there would be rescue points. And he felt like Iida should now that. "So Iida, about that Practical Exams-"

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Everyone gasped and flinched at the sudden bell ring as an announcement came through the intercom. " _Warning! Level 3 security breach! All students please evacuate in an orderly fasion!_ "

"Woah what's going on?!" Tetsu yelled as everyone shot up from their seats.

"Someone's managed to get through the school's barriers!" A student that was sitting at the table behind the main groups told them. "This has never happened in my 3 years here! We gotta get going!"

And that's how the chaos started. Almost all the students in the school were crowded in the hallway. Stuck and constantly push against each other to try and reach the against. Shouts were heard all over as everyone tried to get past the crowd.

"Ow! This is crazy!" Uraraka yelled as someone accidently pressed their elbow against her cheek.

"I swear if anyone touches my hair their dead!" Yang threatened with red eyes.

"This is insane!" Jaune yelled as he peaked his head from the crowd and saw some of his friends and classmates in the crowd. He saw Kirishima and Kaminari not to far away as well Komori passed out from all the human contact and Kendo trying to revive her.

"YEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nora cheered as she was making the best of the situation and proceeded to crowd surface in no particular direction.

"ARC! OVER HERE!" Jaune looked in the direction his name was called in and saw Tetsu peaking his head up through the crowd.

"Tetsu!" Jaune called back. "How are you holding up?!"

"Making it through…somehow!" Tetsu called back. "This is even crazier than the reporters outside! Oh! Should I use my head again!?"

"No! Tetsu! Do not use your head!" Jaune ordered as the last thing he wanted was for Tetsu to go on a headbutting rampage in this crowed.

"Well how are we supposed to-hey what's Iida doing?" Tetsu and Jaune looked to see Iida floating above the crowed, most likely thanks to Uraraka's quirk, and used his engine legs propel himself forward before stopping onto the wall and standing on top of the exit sign and holding onto a pipe for support. He kind of resembled the little man on most emergency exit signs.

"LISTEN UP! EVERYTHING IS OK!"

And just like that, everyone in the crowd stop shouting and shoving and looked up to see Iida looking down at everyone. Once Iida saw he got everyone's attention, he spoke up more. "It's just the media outside! There's absolutely nothing to worry about! We are UA students! We need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best!"

After hearing Iida's speech, all the students started to calm down and actually look outside to see the police had arrived and started kicking the press out. Everyone breathed sigh of reliefs as Tetsu and Jaune walked to the windows to see it for themselves.

"Geez, how'd the press get past the gates." The steel quirk user asked. UA's barrier was nigh-impenetrable. How'd the freaking media get past it?

"I…I don't know." Jaune said in a quiet tone. _'Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?'_

* * *

 _ **CLASS 1-A**_

Back with Class 1-A, Izuku and Weiss were once again standing side in front of the entire classroom. Izuku was still shaking a little as Weiss looked over at him. Finally, after working up the courage, Izuku spoke up. "Alright, so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be." Izuku announced to everyone.

However, Izuku then looked down as he proceeded to announce something else. "But first…there's something I wanna say." He revealed, making even Weiss raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "I've thought a lot about this…and I think Tenya Iida should be out class rep!"

Everyone in the class was taken back by this. But none more so then Iida himself. It was then that Izuku explained his reason. "He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So, I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on!"

Iida couldn't help but gasp lightly and quietly at his words. Meanwhile Weiss was simply staring with wide eyes at Izuku. Just then most of the class being voicing their response and approval. Kirishima stated that he was ok with it since Izuku vouched for him and how manly it was when he took charge in the hallway.

Kaminari then joked about how Iida looked like the guy on Emergency Exit signs when it the hallway making a few students laugh and come up with a new nickname for the engine quirk user. 'Emergency Exit Iida.'

Yang proceeded to smile as she leaned back on her chair. "Well, I guess if Midoriya says he's cool then I'm game for it." The blond decided as her half-sister nodded in agreement.

Hearing everyone's approval and seeing Izuku's nod, Iida stood up from his seat with his eyes closed. "If Midoriya is nominating me for this job…then I humbly accept!" He accepted as he rose his right hand in the air. "I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!"

"Sounds good, Emergency Exit!" Kirishima said with a thumb with the rest of the class cheering.

Izuku couldn't help but smile at the whole scene…until he looked to his side to see Weiss looking away from him. Feeling a bit guilty about this, since he didn't even talk with Weiss about this, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Weiss look at him with slightly narrowed eyes making Izuku flinch a bit, but he remained calm and ask the white themed girl. "Hey Schnee, c-could I-I talk to you out in the h-hallway p-p-please?"

"…Fine." Weiss agreed as they both headed out of the classroom and into the hallways of UA.

"S-s-so, I'm sure you're wondering why I choose to make Iida our class rep…and not asking you." He asked despite it being the most obvious thing in the world.

"Amongst a few things." Weiss stated as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the green haired teen.

"Well, that second one was an accident, I guess I just forgot to ask you. Sorry." Izuku sheepishly admitted as he lowered his head and rubbed the back of it. Weiss didn't say anything and simply kept her focus on Izuku with narrowed eyes.

"And why I chose Iida…well first I should tell you that, that second you got…was from me." Izuku revealed.

This caused Weiss's ice-cold demeanor to break a bit as she gained a semi-surprised looked and asked. "You did?" Izuku nodded in response as she then asked. "Well…then why did you chose Iida to be the class rep?!"

Izuku flinched a bit at her tone but regained his composer and explained. "We-well…you saw how Iida was in the hallway. He was the only one thinking rationally and was able to get everyone attention and calm them down on the spot."

"Yes, I did vote for you. You're smart, strong, and have all the qualities necessary for a leader…but I think you tend to judge things to quickly and look at things based on their covers."

Hearing this, Weiss scoffed and gave Izuku an accusing look. "And just what's that supposed to mean?!"

"…During your training exercise with Rose…she told me what you said to her yesterday and I think you were to quick to judge her." Izuku explained, and although Weiss was about to make a rebuttal, Izuku beat her to it and continued. "You said she was in the way, but she was actually a big reason why you won. She took out Shogi before he could grab you and even if she did make some mistakes you weren't perfect either. When you defended against Todoroki's first ice barrage by slicing it apart, I noticed a good amount of the ice chunks barley grazed the weapon. If it was real and the ice did hit it dead on, it would have ended badly no matter what side you we're on."

"We-well I-I…" Weiss tried to find words to defend herself, but…couldn't. And Izuku simply kept going on.

"Plus, there was the beach when you first met me and Jaune. You were quick to judge us saying we we're wasting time with a pointless task. But in the end, Jaune and I didn't just get into UA…we tied for first on the practical exam. And it all started with that task you said was a waste a time."

Hearing all this, Weiss simply clenched her fist and looked down, trying to keep her professional demeanor, but it was clear it was slipping away. Seeing this, Izuku went more on the positive side. "But like I said, you still do have a lot of great attributes. You were quick to find out about Todoroki's ice attack and defend against it and even overwhelm him in combat. You have quirk reflexes and remain calm even in an intense fight."

"I picked Iida because he can easily pull everyone together and figure out the right things to say almost instantly. But I voted for you because I think you're smart, professional and can remain calm despite any sort of pressure."

It was then that Weiss…started to blush. He pale cheeks turned pink and she slowly looked at Izuku. "..Really?"

"Yeah." Izuku said with a bright smile and nod. "I think you two balance each other out and are perfect for leading our class."

Weiss was silent for a moment. Izuku simply looked as Weiss stared him right in the eye. Suddenly his serious demeanor faded in an instant as his face turned red as he started to wave his hand's around. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I did-didn't me-mean to go one for s-s-so long! A-and I wasn't trying to i-insult you I-I just wanted to ex-explain things you kn-"

"Midoriya…" Weiss said, interrupting Izuku and making him stand up straight and freeze a bit.

"Y-yes?" He asked quietly with his face still red.

He then watched as Weiss reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook. Izuku rose an eyebrow at first, but then Weiss handed him the notebook allowing him to see the cover of it. _Hero Analysis for the Future No. 13._

"Wait…this is mine." Izuku said as he gently accepted the notebook from her and inspected it's cover, back, and pages. "It looks good as new…how did you-"

"You left it yesterday when you left in a hurry. I took it with me to keep it safe." Weiss explained in a proffesional manner. "As for fixing it, one of my servants as a repairing quirk. It's not much but it worked for your notebook. I thought it would be better then carrying around a burnt notebook."

"W-wow…thanks." Izuku said quietly and flipped through the pages and didn't see a bit of the damage Bakugo caused all that time ago.

"It was no problem." Weiss answered. "And I must say, you have some excellent note's and analyses. I must say I'm impressed."

Hearing the praise, Izuku lost his composer and his face exploded red once more. "I-I-It's not m-mu-much re-really. J-Just some-"

However, Izuku was quickly silence as Weiss held up one finger to him and roll his eyes. "It _is_ impressive. You clearly have a great mind for battle strategy and quirk analysis. Despite your… _outburst_ yesterday, given who you were up against, I don't blame you. So, stop putting yourself down. You're fine."

While Izuku's face was still beet red, he simply took in Weiss's words. His heart was beating fast, but it wasn't due to his usual nervousness. It felt like…something else. Izuku found himself giving a small smile and nod. "Thanks…I will."

Weiss nodded her head in approval before something came to her mind and she pointed at Izuku. "One more thing, Izuku Midoriya, I here by declare you Class Treasurer."

"Wait…wha-"

"Don't think you're getting out of class duties that easily." Weiss said with a smirked as she went back inside the classroom.

Izuku couldn't help but sheepishly chuckle and smile. "Yeah…sounds great." He said, perfectly ok with how things turned out and proceeded to follow the Schnee heiress into the classroom.

Once inside, Weiss made her way to Ruby's desk. The rose theme girl noticed this and looked up awkwardly at the Schnee Heiress who was looking down at her. "Uuuuh, can I help you?" Ruby asked as she shifted her eyes around the room.

Weiss then sighed as she looked down at Ruby's silver eyes. "I just wanna say…I'm sorry for calling you out yesterday." Weiss slowly said, surprising Ruby a bit. "Look, you can be a bit impulsive, and I…can be pushy and judgmental. But you made a point. You did fairly earn your way into this school. And we both have a common goal, becoming the next generation of heroes to keep the world safe. So maybe instead of fighting and criticizing each other, we should work… _together_ to achieve that goal. Alright?"

Needless to say, Ruby was pretty surprised at Weiss's words. Not only did they come out of nowhere, but Weiss actually sounded pretty genuine. After she got over her surprise, Ruby gave Weiss a small and sweet smile. "Thanks Weiss, I'd like that."

Weiss simply nodded in response and went back to her own sweet. Once the heiress sat down, Yang leaned toward Ruby and said. "I think something's wrong with Schnee."

* * *

 _ **GYMNASIUM**_

"Righters ready?" Vlad asked as the next two fighters were facing each other. On one end was Ibara Shiozaki and on the other was Pyrrha Nikkos. In Pyrrha's right hand, he held a metallic red and gold colored double-bladed short sword. In her left hand, she held a bronze colored disk-shaped shield with razor sharp edges. These were Pyrrha's weapons called Milo and Akouo respectively.

"Yes sir!" Both females responded with nods.

Vlad nodded his head as he swung his hand down. "FIGHT!"

Ibara was quickly to turn her back to Pyrrha as she grabbed her hands together. Suddenly her hair shifted a little bit before her vine-like hair shot down and buried itself towards the ground. Pyrrha remained still and got into a defensive position. Just then the red-haired girl felt the ground shake and she quickly back flipped away just in time to dodge a bundle of vines that busted out of the ground under her.

 **IBARA SHIOZAKI**

 **HER QUIRK: VINES**

 **THE VINES ON HER HEAD CAN EXTEND GREAT LENGHTS! PLUS, THEIR DETACHEDABLE! AS LONG AS SHE GETS PLENTLY OF WATER AND SUNLIGHT THEY CAN GROW INSTANTLY! ITS ONE KILLER HEAD OF HAIR!**

After missing their target, the first time, the vines quickly changed direction and headed towards Pyrrha again. But the red headed girl reaction time was to quick for the vines as she quickly used Milo to slash all the vines that were coming her way apart. Just then more vines coming out of the ground on Pyrrha's left, but she was able to defend this time and block the incoming vines with her shield. She then did a side spin as she cut apart the new vines before rearing her left arm back and throwing her shield like a frisbee.

What resulted was Akouo nailing Ibara in the back of the head, causing the Vine quirk user to yell in pain and retract her vines. As Pyrrha's shield started to go into the air, suddenly it was covered in a dim black glow as it was straightened and came zooming back to Pyrrha, who caught it in her left hand.

"Wow! How'd she do that?!" Tetsu asked in amazement as most of the other 1-B students couldn't help but be amazed at Pyrrha's excellent fighting abilities.

 **PYRRHA NIKKOS**

 **HER QUIRK: POLARITY**

 **SHE CAN CONTROL THE POLARITY OF ANY SORT OF METAL! WITH THIS SHE CAN MANIPULATE METALS MOVEMENT AND EVEN BEND AND BREAK IT! AND SINCE SHE CONTROL'S THE EXACT POLARITY OF A METAL SHE CAN EVEN BEND METALS THAT NORMALLY AGAINST MAGNETIC SUCH AS COPPER OR ALUMIMIUM!**

Once Pyrrha's shield was back in her hand, she then reared her right hand back as Milo started shifted and changing shapes until it resembled a spear. Once it morphed, Pyrrha pressed a trigger that was on the middle of the weapon and a gunshot sound was produced as Pyrrha threw the spear at bullet speeds at Ibara. Or more specifically, her shoulder as Milo pierced through her clothing and dragged her across the room and pinning her to the wall.

Ibara simply sighed in defeat as she lost due to ring out. Suddenly Milo was covered in a black glow as it retracted from the wall and returned to Pyrrha…and causing Ibara to fall on her butt to the floor. "I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called out from the mat arena.

"It's ok. I'm alright." Ibara reassured as she stood back up.

Once Pyrrha made her way back to the group, she was quickly met with compliments from her friends. "Way to go Nikkos! Those were some super manly moves!" Tetsu complimented as Pyrrha smiled sweetly at him.

"Why thank you Tetsu." Pyrrha said in her normal sweet tone.

"You were great out there Nikkos." Jaune told the Polarity quirk user, who blushed a bit and giggled in response. "You're a really good fighter."

"Thanks Arc." Pyrrha said before looking Jaune in the eye. "You know, if you want, I could train with you and give you some pointers."

"Seriously?" Jaune asked with eagerness to which Pyrrha nodded. "Thanks, that would be great actually. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure." Pyrrha reassured him, causing Jaune to tilt his head, but ultimately shrug and accept it.

The next match was Manga Fukidashi VS Itsuka Kendo. A few people were weirded out by Manga's head since it was a literally just a speech bubble you'd find in actual manga or comics. And his quirk was actually called Comic and allowed him to manifest onomatopoeia into reality, along with the effects that the sound suggests. Like if he said boom and explosion would occur along with the sound. Kendo's quirk was called Big Fist…which does exactly as it sounds. It lets her grow her fist to gigantic size and make them much stronger, and her movement didn't seem to be effect by the increased weight of her hands.

While Manga was able to get some good hits in and surprise everyone with his rather interesting abilities, Kendo's martial arts skills and pure power with her quirk allowed her to get the win.

The next match was Kojiro Bondo VS Lie Ren. Nora was excited for everyone to see her best friend in a match and he delivered. Similar to his appearance, Ren fought and moved like a ninja and his quirk also fitting this. It was known as disappear and allowed him to completely vanish from sight. And it wasn't just normal invisibility. When using his quirk he doesn't just vanish from eye sight, no traits can be sense with him like heat, sense, scent, etc. Only drawback is he has to move slowly and carefully otherwise he'll break the camoflauge.

He also got to show off the capabilities of his weapons. Stormflower. They were both essentially twin swiss army knives that could switch into multiple tools. Boomerang, hook, blades, even pistols with rubber bullets as ammunition.

Bondo's quirk was known as Cemedine, which allowed him to shoot a glue-like substance from the holes on his face that can trap opponents. He can even control how fast it dries. However, due to Ren's sneaky stealthy tactics as well as his long ranges and close ranged combat prowess, Ren was able to take the win of the match. Followed by an enthusiastically cheering Nora.

After that was the match Reiko Yanagi against Neito Monama. While Monama's quirk wasn't found out during the fight he seemed insisted on shaking hands with his opponent, but Reiko constantly refused, stating that human contact made her nervous, much to Monama's irritation.

They did learn of Reiko's quirk, however. Her quirk was called Poltergeist, which allowed her to telekinetically manipulate any object around her with her limit being around 185 to 225 pounds. With this, she was easily able to knock Monama out by sending various objects around the gym flying at him such as punching bags and various other pieces of equipment.

The next match was Pony Tsunotori VS Setsuna Tokage. Pony's quirk was known as Horn Cannon. Along with her physical appearance showing some her abilities, she could also launch the horns on her head as projectiles and even control their direction. Setsuna's quirk…was interesting to say the absolute least. It was known as Lizard Tail Splitter and allowed to split up her body parts up to 50 times. And even when her parts were detached, she can levitate them at will and make them do what she wants.

Some people were caught massively off guard by Setsuna's quirk, with Jaune going green when she literally popped off her head, and even Pony was a bit grossed out by this, causing her to lose by ring out.

And then it was time for the last match of the day. Jaune Arc VS Togaru Kamakiri. Both opponents got on opposite sides of the mat arena. Jaune had his sword and shield in a tight grip as he got into a fighting position. Kamakiri simply cracked his necks and gave a smug smile and said. "This is gonna be easy."

Jaune growled and gritted his teeth at the comment. So much of Kamakiri reminded him of Bakugo. Well, he was gonna show his fellow classmate that he wasn't a pushover. "Fighter's ready?" Vlad asked as they both instantly nodded. "FIGHT!"

Both fighters were quick to charge at each other. Right as they were about to meet, Jaune raised up his swung to deliver a downward slash…only to make contact with something. Jaune looked and gasped in surprise as Kamakiri had suddenly grown his own sharp blade on his right arm and clashed it with Jaune's sword. "What kind of quirk is this?" The Arc boy asked as he entered a sword struggle.

"The kind that's gonna kick you ass!" Kamakiri bragged as he started to get the slight edge.

 **TOGARU KAMAKIRI**

 **HIS QUIRK: RAZOR SHARP**

 **HE CAN GROW SHARP BLADE ANYWHERE ON HIS BODY! THE MAX HE CAN EXTEND THEM UP TO IS 3 FEET BUT THEY CAN'T DETATCH FROM HIS BODY!**

Jaune quickly retailed and tried to shield bash Kamakiri, but the Razor-Sharp quirk user retaliated by growing two swords on his other arm and blocking. Kamakiri smirked as Jaune grunted in struggle. However, an idea quickly came to Jaune's mind as he pressed the button on his shield and activated its thrusters. Kamakiri's faced turned to surprise as the thrusters overpowered him and lead to Jaune smacking him across the face with his shield.

Jaune backed up and held his sword at the ready as Kamakiri rubbed his sore cheek and glared at Jaune. "Lucky shot you fucker." Kamakiri cursed as held his arms forward and created three two-feet blades from each of them. Jaune flinched in surprised as Kamakiri let out a battle growl and charged at Jaune. Jaune quickly went on the defense using his sword and shield to block all the attacks. However, Kamakiri's constant aggressive attacks left Jaune with no room to counter attacks as the bug-like students strikes were all quickly and had power to boot.

Just then Kamakiri pulled a fast one and used his leg to kick Jaune in the knee making the blond cry out in pain as he was thrown off balance. Kamakiri then used his right arms to slash Jaune across the chest, tearing up his P.E. uniforms and leaving some cuts on his chest. This also caused Jaune to fall to the very edge of the mat arena and dropped his weapons, leaving him disarmed.

Jaune attempt to get up, but Kamakiri's foot stepping on his chest prevented him from getting up. Jaune looked up to seeing Kamakiri smirking cockily and retracting the blades on his arm and growing short but sharp blades on his knuckles. "Ready to give up?"

"Never!" Jaune retored.

Kamakiri simply chuckled smugly and reared his right fist back. "Have it your way." He said as he got ready to knock Jaune out.

Jaune clenched his eyes shut and looked away, expecting a powerful attack. And then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Jaune's eyes shot open as he heard Kamakiri…screaming in pain. Looking at Kamakiri, he saw him back up and holding his right fist and breathing heavily. However, Jaune then looked to himself and saw his entire body glowing gold.

"What the…" Jaune said as he saw pieces of the small swords that were on Kamakiri's knuckles on the floor and then he saw that the scratches on his chest were instantly healing up. Jaune wanted to question what was going on with his quirk so bad right now but knew it wasn't the time. Jaune quickly stood up and ran towards Kamakiri with surprising speed and the Razor-Sharp quirk user wasn't able to react in time as Jaune punched him right in the gut. All the air was knocked out of Kamakiri as he coughed up with spit and was sent flying to the wall of the gym.

Just then the glowing faded from Jaune as he suddenly felt dizzy, like he just got a headrush, and tried to balance himself. Meanwhile the rest of 1-B and even Vlad himself couldn't help but be stunned by the sudden turn of events. Until Tetsu shouted. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Yeah!" Nora cheered as she suddenly zoomed over to Jaune. "That was so cool how you glowed and turned the tables like that! How'd you do it?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Uuuuuh…" Jaune let out as he rubbed his head, feeling another head rush from Nora's question. "I…don't exactly know."

"It must have been a fight or flight reflex." Vlad said as he suddenly stepped up to them. "It's a reflex that happens when we know we are in danger. When you were cornered, your quirk must have been put on overdrive to protect you."

"Wow…" Jaune said as he looked at his hand and made it glow. But it was nowhere to how it was a minute ago.

"Well you can work on that for the rest of the hour." Vlad said as he turned to everyone in the class. "For the rest of the time here go over what more you have learned from these last few matches and look to improve your fighting ability and quirk."

"Yes sir!" All of 1-B responded.

Just then Jaune saw Pyrrha walking up to him with his weapons in hand. "Oh uh, thanks for picking them up." Jaune thanked as he took his weapons back from the Polarity quirk user.

"It's no problem." Pyrrha said as she looked down and kicked her feet lightly against, he ground. "That was some match huh?"

"I…guess." Jaune said as he looked down with a bit of a frustrated expression on his face. "I just feel like I won that due to some dues ex machina stuff like what Vlad said with my quirk."

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "It helped but it shouldn't be something to constantly rely on."

"Yeah…" Jaune muttered quietly. However, he then looked to Pyrrha and scratched the back of his head. "Say…Nikkos…" he said making Pyrrha tilt her head and hum in curiosity. "Is that offer for helping me with combat still open? Even with all the work I've put in I still have so much to learn and…it would really help."

At first Pyrrha didn't say anything and simply looked Jaune in the eye. But then she smirked as she suddenly pushed Jaune down leading him to fall on his butt. "Hey!"

"Your is all wrong." Pyrrha told him with her hands on her hips. This made Jaune go 'Ooooh' as he quickly released that, yes, the offer was open. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha then reached her arm out and helped Jaune up as the blond nodded. "And one more thing, just call me Pyrrha."

Jaune blushed at this, no expecting that at all. "A-a-are y-you sure?"

Pyrrha simply smiled and nodded. "Completely." Just then reached for her own weapon and said. "Now come on, we got work to do."

"Right Ni-Pyrrha…you got it Pyrrha." Jaune corrected himself as he pulled out his weapon and smiled. Already feeling comfortable with the terms.

* * *

 _ **WITH 1-A**_

With Class 1-A, they were all currently on a bus to head to an off-campus UA facility. Everyone was currently in their Hero Costume with the exception of Izuku who was wearing his P.E. uniform since most of his costume was destroyed in his fight with Bakugo, though he did still have his respirator, knee and elbow pads, and gloves. Currently, everyone was in conversation getting to know another better and showing off their quirks to each other. Although Tsu did drop a bombshell when she said Izuku's quirk is similar to All Mights, but then Kirishima pointed out that All Might neither hurts himself when using it and doesn't go berserk. While that last comment stung Izuku, he was glad that the topic was being changed.

They then got to talking about who the strongest in the class were with names such as Bakugo, Todoroki, Weiss, Yang, and even Izuku being picked out. However once Tsu pointed out that Bakugo wouldn't be a popular hero because of his attitude, the explosion quirk user started yelling a threating her, but this actually caused other students to start teasing Bakugo. And for Izuku to have an existential crisis.

And Yang was probably getting on everyones nerve the most. How? One word. Puns. Every chance she got, she made a pun based around other's quirk like using explosion puns when talking about Bakugo, fire and ice puns with Todoroki, and of course annoying Weiss with the nickname Ice Queen which, to the Schnee heiress's annoyance, caught on with everyone.

And during all this, Aizawa had one thought in his head. ' _I hate my life.'_

Just then Glynda, who was also their and driving the bus, stopped and announced. "All right student, we're here!" She announced in a stern voice that instantly got everyone to quiet down.

Once they exited the bus, they were immediately greeted by another pro hero who worked for UA. Their appearance was unknown due to the costume but said costume had a bit of a space theme. It consisted of a big white puffy jacket, yellow boots, and a black helmet with white eyes. A few of the students, namely Izuku and Uraraka, starting gasping and looking at the hero with stars on their eyes. "Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you." They greeted.

"It's the Space Hero 13!" Izuku announced as Uraraka smiled brightly.

"Wow! 13's one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka cheered as 13 chuckled in response.

"Thank you everyone, but let's settle down and get to the reason why we're here." 13 said as everyone nodded in responded and proceeded to follow the three teachers up the stairs.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Most of the students said in unison as they proceeded to enter the dome shaped building they were led into. When they entered, they all gasped at what they saw. Tons of different environments set up from one resembling a landside to one resembled a burning city.

"Holy crap!" Kirishima said in amazement as he and everyone else looked around. "It's like some sort of amusement park!"

"Theirs a lot of variety that's for sure." Blake commented as she took her own look around, her cat like eyes allowing her to see things from a distance better.

Just then 13 got to listing off all the zones. "A shipwreck. A landslide. A fire. A windstorm. Et cetera!" 13 listed out as they spread their arms wide. "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it… _Unforeseen Simulation Joint_! But you can call it U.S.J.!"

'… _Just like Universal Studio's Japan…'_

All the students mentally said as Kirishima's comparison to an amusement park seemed even more supported.

Just then Aizawa and Glynda walked up to 13 with the former speaking up. "So, where's All Might?"

"Yes, he should have been here with you." Glynda stated as she adjusted her glasses.

Just then 13 held up 3 fingers as she spoke to them. "Well…you see, apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the break room at UA at the moment."

Both teachers sighed with Glynda rubbing her temples. "Why am I not surprised." Glynda sighed out.

"That man is the pinnacle of irresponsibility." Aizawa said with Glynda nodding in agreement. ' _Well we should ok with just the three of us.'_ Aizawa thought as he turned to his class. "Alright, clocks ticking. We should get started."

"Excellent!" 13 agreed as she faced the students. "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Three. Possibly four or five."

"We get it." The students groaned as they sweat dropped from the way their teacher was talking.

13 then held up their right hand as they got to explaining. "Listen carefully." They instructed, getting the students full focus. "I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

Uraraka began rapidly nodding as Izuku spoke up. "Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?"

"That's true…but my quirk could also easily be used to kill someone." 13 revealed causing many students to gasp a bit as they stared with widened eyes. 13 then went onto explain. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous."

A few people quickly realized where 13 was going with this and began to understand why she brought it up. Izuku in particular felt a sick feeling in his gut as he remembered seeing footage from his fight with Bakugo yesterday and how he went berserk. "In our superhuman society all quirks are certified and stringently regulated so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of you Quirk's potential. And because of All Might's and Goodwitch's combat training you likely experience how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save peoples lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

Once 13 was finished, Izuku looked to his opened palm. Once again, he was filled with the memories of his outburst yesterday, but instead of guilt, he felt determination. ' _I'll control this power. Every bit of it! And use it to be a hero that saves everyone with smile just like him!'_

"That's all I have to say." 13 finished with a bow. "Thank you so much for listening."

All the students then started to clap and cheer at 13, making them blush through their helmet a bit. Just then Aizawa spoke up and pointed to the lower level of the U.S.J. where all the zones were. "Right, now that that's over-"

But suddenly, Aizawa was interrupted. But not by someone talking over him, by the lights at the top of the walls. Suddenly they began flickering as the pulsated with electricity before ultimately turning off. The students all gasp at the events, even the teachers looking confused, before suddenly the fountain turned off.

"Uh, is this part of the rescue training?" Yang asked with an unsure tone, but her question went unanswered.

Suddenly everyone watched as in front of the fountain, a purple and black misty void started to appear. Once it formed, a pale hand reached out of it and showed someone with light blue hair, red eyes with wrinkles around them, and with hands covering his face.

Aizawa then turned to his students quickly and ordered. "Stay together and don't move!"

Glynda then took out her crop as she got in a fighting position. "13, protect the students!" Glynda order as she and Aizawa stepped in front of everyone.

Just then the figure completely walked out of the now gigantic void showing he had more hands attached all over his body. After him numerous thugs started appearing from the void as well all looking rather malicious, but now where near so as the hand-man.

"Wait is the training starting already? I thought we were rescuing people?" Kirishima asked in confusion as he leaned forward.

"Stay back!" Aizawa snapped, making the students flinch and follow his orders. Aizawa then put on his goggles and Glynda whipped her crop. "This is real. Those are villains." He revealed as even more thugs stepped out.

All the students gasp, fear building up in most of them as they started to get the seriousness of the situation.

Finally, when all the thugs stepped out, 2 more figures emerged from the void that were unique in ways all the other villains were. The first was a giant bird-like creature that was tar black all over. It had glowing blood red eyes and bone-like armor all over its body and sharp teeth as well as an exposed brain.

The second was a girl that seemed about Ruby's age, if not a year older. If there was one way to describe this girl, it was Neapolitan Ice Cream. Her hair was pink on the right and chocolate colored on the left with white highlights on her pink side. This also matched her eyes as her right eye was pink and her left was chocolate brown. She wore a white tail jacket with a pink interior and once wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high highs and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips along with multiple necklaces around her neck.

What was happening was something none of the students thought was either possible, or even likely…

 _Villains were attacking._

* * *

 ** _Here we go people! The start of the USJ arc. I can't tell you how excited I've been for this and now I'm finally here!_**

 ** _And I'm sure you guy's have a few questions so I'll get them out of the way now._**

 ** _1\. Why did Weiss apologize to Izuku but scolded Ruby and only apologized after her talk with Izuku? Well think about it, Weiss saw that Izuku actually did clean the whole beach, he tied for first on the entrance exam, and his little trick with the ball throw. Weiss actually grew to respect Izuku a little bit. With Ruby, she basically just met her._**

 _ **2\. Why didn't I write out Ren's fight instead of just summarizing it. I tried, I really tried**_ **_but every time I wrote something out it was either boring or just made no sense. Ren was hard to write for especially considering his abilities and fighting style. But I promise you I'll look at more stuff like stealth fighting as well as other traits Ren has to give him some spot light in the future. Trust me, I love Ren and I wanna give him a fight scene he deserves._**

 _ **3\. Ren's quirk vs Tooru's. Well Tooru's quick is simple invisibility that's always one. And cloths disrupt this so she has to be...nude in order to actually use it. With Ren, he can turn his on and off and is completely undetectable from any kind of method other then flat out touching him. However with Ren's quirk he can't make any sudden movements so he has to keep things slow and steady while using it while Tooru can move as much as she wants.**_

 _ **4\. Yes, I changed Nomu's design to resemble a Grim.**_

 _ **Well, like I said this is only the start of the USJ, remember to leave a review and to Fav and Follow so you don't miss the next part.**_


	11. Wrapping, Zones, and Fighting

**_Alright people! Here it is! The first chapter of the USJ arc. I was a bit nervous when writing this, but also excited. I wanted to get this write and I think I did really good! I hope you guys all like it!_**

* * *

At UA, the clashing of blades of blades could be heard in one of the school's many training rooms. The occupying was none other then Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikkos. And both were donning their hero costumes.

Prryha's costume consisted of a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. A brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Jaune's hero costume was a lot less fancy, however. He wore a bit of his casual cloths like a pair and jeans and a hoodie under is armor befitting of a knight. He has a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them.

Currently, both were using a free period to spar against one another to train. Specifically training for Jaune since he was much more inexperienced at combat then Pyrrha. Pyrrha had manage to show Jaune a lot in such a short time.

Proper formations, correct way to hold your weapon, and even when to take either defensive or offensive measures. Thankfully, Jaune was a quick learner with a fast thinking mind, similar to Izuku. Those two really do have a lot in common.

Currently Jaune was close to the ground as he was blocking a strike from Pyrrha. "Not bad Jaune. But how will you get out of this one?" Pyrrha asked in a tone a teacher would use in a classroom.

Just then Jaune chuckled, making Pyrrha raise her eyebrow. "Sorry Pyrrha, but it looks you activated my trap shield!"

"Trap wha-WOAH!" Pyrrha was quickly interrupted by Jaune activating the thrusters on his shield pushing Pyrrha back and leaving her wide open for Jaune to land a blow on her.

"Yes! Finally got one in!" Jaune cheered as he took a battle position.

"Hehe, yep, good job Jaune." Pyrrha complimented as she stood up straight and sheathed her weapons and Jaune put on a semi-surprised look and did the same. She then asked a question that took him a bit by surprise. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the idea to put thrusters on your shield?"

"Oh that, hehehe." Jaune chuckled a bit before he began explaining. "It wasn't really my idea. It was my grandfathers." Jaune told his red headed friend as she nodded her head and listened. "I can't remember if I told you this already but Crocea Mors was made by my Great-Great Grandfather when Heroes first started being at thing and he passed it down to his son who then passed it down to his son, my grandfather."

"So, it's kinda like an heirloom." Pyrrha said with a smile and a held tilt.

"Yeah, s-sort of." Jaune lightly stuttered with a smile. "Anyway, my grandfather, well…he had a wild imagination to say the least." Jaune stated with a chuckle making Pyrrha giggle. "He always had these wild idea's on…well…everything really. In his younger days he added these boosters to the shield to give it more versatility. He once had dreams of being a hero, but…"

Pyrrha saw and sense Jaune's change in mood and asked softly in concern. "But what?"

"Well…" Jaune began with a bit of saddened tone. "One day when he was around my age, he started feeling sick and parts of lower body started getting weaker and weaker. He was taken to the doctor…and he was diagnosed with Cancer."

Pyrrha silently gasp as she now had a saddened expression on her face. "I-I'm so sorry." Pyrrha told her blond friend quietly.

After a minute of silence, Jaune forced a smile on his face as he said. "There's no need to apologize. Despite that, he never lost his spunk. Although, he was forced to stay in a wheelchair due to his legs pretty much shutting down shortly after my dad was born. That pretty much killed any chance of him becoming a hero."

"…" Pyrrha didn't know what to say. She…wasn't good in these kinds of situations. She's never really encountered something like this in her life in her family or outside.

"He hoped my dad would become a hero to try and continue the 'family tradition' but he wasn't interested. He became a lawyer instead which is cool I guess, but I always admired heroes and especially my family's history. I would always ask my grandpa to tell me stories about my great-grandfather and great-great grandfather. I promised him I would be a hero and even get to UA and his response was always 'Of course ya will champ! You got Arc blood in your veins!' And, as you can obviously see I did one of those things so far. I just…wish he was still around to see. He died about 2 years ago. I just wish I could show him how far I've come."

Pyrrha was silently listening through out the whole story with a frown, but then looked to see Jaune with his head lowered and a depressed look on his face. Pyrrha didn't like to see Jaune like this, for some reason it made her heart ache at the sight. Just then a small smile came to her lips as she put a hand to Jaune's shoulder and said. "Well you know what Jaune, I'm sure your grandfather would be _very_ proud of you to see how far you've come."

Jaune was quiet for a moment as Pyrrha continued to lay her hand on his shoulder and give him a warm smile. Just then Jaune finally gave a sad smile and told Pyrrha. "Yeah, I guess he would." Jaune told himself before looking to the red head. "Thanks, Pyrrha. I needed that."

"Anytime Jaune." Pyrrha told him sweetly. But just then she saw Jaune tense up as his expression turned to one of shock. "Wh-whats wrong?"

Jaune remained like that for a few more seconds before he shook his head and calmed himself down. "U-uh, yeah. Just got a sh-shiver is all." The blond reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked as she wasn't sure Jaune was telling the truth. "You look…worried. Worried and tense."

"Trust me Pyrrha. Everything is fine." Jaune told her again as he pulled out his sword. "Now come on, let's keep at it."

"…If you're sure." Pyrrha said as she ultimately gave into Jaune's claims of everything being ok.

In Jaune's mind, however. ' _Why…why do I feel like…something bad is happening.'_

* * *

 _ **THE USJ**_

Bad things were indeed happening. Villains were attacking the USJ facility. Currently 13 was in front of the students while Glynda and Aizawa were preparing to fight.

They watched the void the villain stepped out of suddenly morphed as glowing yellow eyes appeared on it, showing that it was actually a person using their quirk to wrap everybody into the UA facility. "The only real heroes I see are 13, Eraserhead and The Goodwitch." The wrap quirk user said in a echoey voice. "All Might should be here as well."

"Where is he?" The villain with all the hands asked as he looked up at where the teachers and students were. "I went through the trouble of bring so many friends who're eager to meet him. They want All Might. The great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here."

The hand villain then said something that truly brought fear to most of 1-A. "Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play."

Just then all of Aizawa's scarf unraveled and started hovering around him and Glynda whipped her crop harsly.

Meanwhile the giant bird villain simply looked on with it's glowing blood red eyes bring great an unease to even some of the villains and the girl with the ice cream-like look simply looked around the area with a smirk on her face as she gripped her umbrella tightly.

"I don't get it." Kirishima said as he and the rest of his classmates looked at the slowly approaching army of villain. "How did so many villains manage to get into a UA facility this secure?"

"And 13, why aren't the alarms going off?" Momo asked as she stepped up.

"That's a good question." 13 said as they put a finger to their helmet. "I'm not sure."

"Is the entire campus under attack?" Todoroki asked as he was one of the few to remain calm despite the situation they were in.

"Oh no! Everyone back at UA could be in danger!" Ruby shouted in worry as Yang put a hand on her shoulder while glaring at the villains coming in.

"Don't worry sis, they can handle themselves. Plus, the rest of the teachers are there as well." Yang reassured her young half-sister while at the same time preparing to fight.

"Yes. We should be more worried about ourselves right now." Weiss said as she gripped her weapon. "If the alarms aren't going off its possibly one of the villains has a quirk that's causing some sort of interference."

"So, it's obvious they planned this out." Blake said in addition to what Weiss said. "It may seem stupid that they attack such a secure place, but they've clearly thought everything through. So they must of a certain objective to achieve."

Everyone flinched at those words as Aizawa and Glynda stepped forward with the former telling 13, "Get them out of here and alert the main campus."

"And it's likely there jamming our normal communications if they can jam the alarms." Glynda said as she turned to Kaminari. "Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes ma'am." Kaminari instantly replied as he tried to use his earpiece that he included with his hero costume.

The two UA teachers then glanced at each other as Glynda couldn't help but give a tiny smirk as she said. "Just like old times huh?"

Aizawa grunted, but then gave a small smirk of his own. "Just like old times." And with that, both pro heroes and UA teachers jumped up high and towards all the action.

Meanwhile all the villains readied themselves as they all wore confident/cocky smirks thinking they had this in the bag due to only facing two heroes as opposed to dozens and dozens of villains. But right as a few fingers with shooting quirks were about to fire at the two heroes, Aizawa activated his quirk with the villains being unable to see due to his googles.

Right as they realized their quirks weren't working, Aizawa quickly wrapped his scarf around the three of them and lifted them up and based their heads together and knocked them out.

"Wait a second, that scruffy guy is Eraser Head! He can cancel your quirk just by looking at you!" One of the villain pointed out as he recognized Aizawa.

"Cancellation huh?" A masked villain with four arms and rock-like skin said as he charged at the blacked haired pro. "I bet you can't cancel a mutant type like me!"

The villain then tried to jump at Aizawa but he was suddenly caught in midair by a purple aura. "He-hey! What's going on?!" The villain yelled as he tried to struggle around but couldn't.

"You're right." Glynda said as she was pointed her riding crop at the villain suspended in midair with it glowing yellow. "But that's what he has me for."

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Her Quirk: Telekinesis**

 **She's able to manipulate objects around her by lifting them up in the air and moving them around as she pleases. She can even repair broken objects with this power.**

Glynda then whipped her crop and picked up even more villains with her quirk and used them to throw at other villains taking a bunch down in one go.

Just then a villain tried to sneak behind Glynda and punch her in the back of the head, but Aizawa scarf suddenly wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled towards the eraser quirk user and was quickly kicked in the stomach and sent flying back.

"Which one of you gutter punks is next?" Aizawa asked in a threatening tone as he and Glynda got ready to fight.

"There they go, trying to intimidate us." The hand villain commented as he, the wrapper, the giant bird, and the ice cream lady simply watched everything go on. "Eraser Head is strong and since he's hiding behind those goggles it's impossible to tell who's quirk he's erasing. And with The Goodwitch of the East on his side, it's extremely difficult to get the jump on him even with a mutant type quirk. They're making for us to work together and rely on each other's powers and even move around probably due to her telekinesis."

One could then see the hand villains' pupils dilate as he said. "How annoying."

Just then the ice cream lady twirled around her umbrella as she started to walk forward towards the action, but a misty hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Not now _Neo_. Wait for the right moment." The mist villain said.

The girl now known as Neo simply puffed her cheeks and pouted while crossing her arms. The mist villain then turned his glowing yellow eyes towards the hand villain. " _Tomura Shigiraki."_ The mist villain called out getting the attention of the hand villain. "Should I proceed with the plan with the students?"

"Yeah." The villain now known as Shigiraki said. "Show those brats why the League of Villains is a name to be feared _Kurogiri_."

Back on the upper level of the USJ, 13 was quickly leading the students out the door so they could evacuate the villain invaded facility. They were half-a-way there when suddenly a purple void appeared in front of them causing them all to stop.

The wrap quirk user now known as Kurogiri then formed himself as a tall intimidating show as he glowing yellow eyes glared at the students causing most of them to freeze in fear.

Aizawa and Glynda looked back and cursed themselves at seeing the wrap quirk user over there. ' _Damnit! I blinked and the one who looked like the most trouble got away!'_ Aizawa mentally said.

"Aizawa, do you think you can handle things down here by yourself?" Glynda asked as she turned around.

"Yeah. Quick, go help 13 and the students!" Aizawa ordered as he wrapped another villain in his scarf.

Glynda then pushed a group of villains back with her telekinesis and prayed that she made it there in time.

* * *

Back with the students, Kurogiri began speaking to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains." Kurogiri introduced as some of the students started backing up while others stood their ground and got ready to attack. "I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello."

13 stood in front of the students as they stood their ground against the warper as he continued to speak. "And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?" He said making a few students gasp and even more scared. "I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must've been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah, well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play."

13 was then prepared to use their quirk on Kurogiri as they pointed a finger at the mist villain, but before she could suddenly Bakugo, Kirishima, and Yang charged right at the villain with Yang and Kirishima attempting a punch and Bakugo creating a large explosion.

When the smoke began to clear, the three who charged could be seen grinning as Kirishima said. "You think we were just gonna stand there and let you tear this place to shreds?" The hardening quirk user stated with his arms raised, ready for anything.

"Yeah! You messed with the wrong heroes in training!" Yang boasted as she cracked her knuckles.

But, when the smoke began to fully clear, they saw that Kuorgiri didn't even seemed fazed by their attacks. "You live up to your school's reputation." The villain complimented as a metal brace could be seen around his neck area. "But you should be more careful children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt."

"You three, get out of the way! Right now!" 13 ordered as they couldn't use their quirk with the students in front of them.

But it was two late as Kurogiri quickly started to spread his mist around the area, trapping everyone as he said. "I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades, and your deaths!" The wrap quirk user yelled as the students were suddenly being covered and submerged in the black and purple mist.

"Crap! What is this?!" Kirishima yelled as most of the students were completely covered in the mist. Some were lucky to escape however as Iida quickly scooped up Ochako and Sato with Shoji covering Mina and Sero.

The others, however, weren't so lucky. Glynda had finally made it to the top, but was to late as when the mist cleared, it showed that the students that had gotten trapped in it…were gone.

"You!" Glynda yelled as Kurogiri reformed himself. "What did you do with them?!"

Kurogiri simply chuckled as he told the telekinesis quirk user. "I sent them to their demise."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Izuku screamed as he suddenly went from being covered by mist to falling from high above. He tried to turn around in midair and look where he was landing but wasn't able to when…

 _POOF!_

He fell into a pile of snow.

After a few seconds suddenly Izuku quickly emerged from the snow pile shivering. "COLD!" The greenette screamed as he hugged himself for warmth. Looking around the area, he saw plenty of now and rocks around as well as a steep incline ahead. It was easy to tell where he was.

"The avalanche zone." Izuku muttered to himself as he fully emerged from the snow and brushed it all off him. "The zone meant to train future heroes to rescue people from mountain avalanches." Izuku would have been excited to be at a training area like this if he wasn't terrified out of his mind that villains were in the USJ.

He looked around to see if more of his classmates teleported around him. However, he didn't seem to find anyone. "Oh no," The teen let out. "I hope everyone's all right."

But just then, he heard some ruffling in the snow. He quickly looked in the direction of where the snow moved. But just then someone emerged from it. A villain. Izuku let out a scream as he saw the villain resembled a yeti with white fur over his muscular body and two sharp canine teeth.

"Ah, so your one of the brats Shigiraki told us to smash huh?" The yeti villain said followed up by some monkey noises.

Izuku quickly stood his ground and despite the fear in him and his shaking which was less from shivering now and tightened his fist and looked the villain in the eyes. However, all the yeti villain did was laugh and say. "So, not just giving up huh? Good, I like that. It'd be no fun for us if you just started balling your eyes out."

Izuku gasped as he asked. "U-us?"

The Yeti villain chuckled as suddenly more villains emerged from the snow resembling creatures, you'd see in snowy weather like white wolves, penguins, a few bear-like villains, and some that looked like normal humans but with some features that fit the snowy landscape like some fur.

Izuku was internally panicking as it took every bit off willpower, he had to keep himself from completely freaking out. There was no way he could take on all of these villains at once! Even with Full Cowling the most he could use without risk was 5% and that just wasn't enough to take on over a dozen villains who most likely have a terrain advantage.

All the villains surrounding him chuckled as the yeti villain spoke up again. "Well kid, what's it gonna be? You gonna fight us like a man or expect your death like a coward."

' _What do I do?'_ Izuku said mentally as his mind went into full analysis mode as he tried to think of every possible thing he could do to escape. ' _They have me completely surrounded. I can't try and run pass them, one of them is sure to catch me. Plus, I have no idea what their quirks are, so that leaves me at a complete disadvantage. I can't hope to fight them all and overpower them. If it was just a few I might have had a chance but a large group like this, my only option is running. But how?'_

Izuku then glanced around at all the villains again and his mind took note of one detail about all of them. Their heads. Specifically, how big they were, literally. He then looked past them and saw that it was nothing but snow past them. Izuku quickly formed a plan as he thought. ' _If this works, I should easily be able to find a place to shake them off and hopefully regrouped with everyone.'_

Izuku then gave the best smirk he could as he raised his fist and got into a fighting position. The Yeti villain let out a hearty laugh as he said. "So, choosing to fight huh? Well this'll be fun at least."

' _Come on Izuku, just do what Kacchan would do!_ ' Izuku told himself as he gritted his teeth, activated Full Cowling at 5% and yelled. "Now die!" Izuku then rose his fist and made a punching motion which the Yeti villain grinned at as he prepared to catch Izuku's arm.

However, Izuku then lowered his arms and bent his legs down as he suddenly changed his position entirely and jumped up. All the villains looked at the greenette in surprise as suddenly Izuku landed right onto of the yeti villains head and used his head as a foot stool to boost his jump and burying his face in the snow.

Before any of the villains could react Izuku started to jump on the other villains' heads knocking them down and gaining some distance. Just then, after jumping on a wolf villains head, Izuku was now outside of the ring of villains and quickly started to run away. "Hey! Don't let that brat get away!" He heard a villain yelled as he started to hear numerous footprints in the snow. Izuku didn't stop running however as he was frantically looking around for either his classmates or a place to hide.

But just then, he spotted something. A cave. Not seeing any other option, Izuku changed direction and bolted over and into the cave. Once he was inside, he deactivated Full Cowling and hid behind the wall and peaked his head out and saw the villains looking around. "Hey! Where'd he go?!" One of them yelled.

"He couldn't have gotten far, keep looking!" Another one yelled as they all spread out.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he saw none of them were approaching his hiding place. He then walked deeper into the cave as he put a hand to his chin. "Alright, I doubt I was the only one to be wrapped somewhere in the facility, so it's likely my classmates are spread through the various zones. The villains seemed surprised when I used Full Cowling to jump on them so it's likely they don't know my quirk or my classmates. So that's one advantage we have at least. It's possible I'm not the only hear since the avalanche Zone likely has plenty of places where someone could hide from sight. I just have to hope I can group up with everyone so that we'll have strength in numbers."

But just then, Izuku's spine shivered when he remembered what the wrap villain said. "But…are they really planning to kill All Might? I read about the hero work he did this morning and 13 held up 3 fingers when talking about him, so it's most likely he used up most of his time and his recovering at UA. But they aren't aware of that? So how do they plan to kill him? They obviously wouldn't do this unless they had a sure-fire way of achieving their goal, but how?" Izuku then recalled when all the villains were stepping out of the wrap gate. While most of the villains looked like common street thugs, the last three truly looked like something more. That one villain with the hands seemed like the leader, so he probably has some tricks up his sleeve. That ice cream lady…something about her seemed really _off_. But that last villain. The bird one. That one completely terrified him. It's blacker than night skin, it's piercing blood red eyes and the bone armor all over his body. It looked like something straight out of Hell.

"It's possible that villain or…whatever it is, is what they plan on using to take on All Might. It definitely looks strong." Izuku told himself as he started to sweat nervously. "And Mr. Aizawa and Mrs. Goodwitch are in the very middle fighting all of them now. I just hope they can handle everything that's going on. Even if they are pro's anyone would slowly start to get overwhelmed and tired at fighting so many villains at once."

As Izuku was at the end off the cave, he flinched when he suddenly heard footsteps and quickly looked behind him…and found no one. He breathed a sigh of relief and figured maybe it was just the wind or his imagination. He then turned around again and-

 _Step…step…_

He heard more footsteps. He knew he did! And they sound closer! Izuku quickly turned around again…and nothing. He frantically looked around and quietly yelled. "Wh-who's there?!" He asked but was given no response.

He was afraid to turn around. He thought if he did, and there was someone in there with him. He would take the opportunity to strike Izuku when his back was turned. Despite this, Izuku slowly started to turn. He figured that the person would only show themselves once they got in close. If Izuku could react quick enough, maybe he could knock them out before they had the change to do anything. And so Izuku turned.

 _Step…step._

The footsteps stopped. They were right behind him. Izuku froze and was about to try and turn around and hit the person with a smash, but before he could, they spoke. " _Hey kid…don't you know how to greet a new pal…"_ It was a male. They spoke in a haunting voice that sent a chill throughout the greenette's entire body. And then, he spoke again…

" _Turn around…and shake my hand."_

* * *

 _ **SHIP WRECKED ZONE**_

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting for this to happen when I woke up this morning." Ruby said as currently she, Asui and Todoroki were currently stuck on a ship while a bunch of underwater villains surrounded the ship. Needless to say, things certainly could have gotten a lot better.

"Ribbit, Todoroki, can't you just freeze all the villains in the water?" Tsuyu asked the half cold half hot quirk user while putting a finger to her lip.

Todoroki turned to the frog girl with his usual monotone expression and said. "If I tried to do that from here, I'd mostly likely end up freezing and sinking the ship were on as well. And we don't know if they have some reinforcements underwater. It's to big of a risk." The dual haired teen explained with Tsuyu nodding and ribbiting in understanding.

"Oooh! I have an idea!" Ruby said as she unsheathed Crescent Rose into sniper mode just as the villains were discussing something, one of them was suddenly shot right in the head with a plasma shot. "Woohoo! Headshot!" Ruby cheered as the villain she shot now was floating in the water unconscious with swirls in his eyes.

But just then all the villains around them glared right at Ruby as the rose themed girl chuckled sheepishly and asked the two in the boat with her. "I just made them mad, didn't I?"

Just then a giant wave of water came in and sliced the boat in half, causing it to sink. Despite that, Todoroki and Tsuyu had the same expression on their face as they said to Ruby. "Yes."

* * *

 _ **THE ENTRANCE**_

Back the entrance, the remaining students which consisted of Iida, Shoji, Ochako, Mina, Sato, and Sero along with 13 and Glynda were standing in front of Kurogiri after he warpped around most of the students.

Luckily Shoji was able to use his quirk to see and hear that everyone was still in the USJ. Kurogiri had wrapped them to the various zones around the USJ.

However, 13 then dropped a bit of a bomb on Iida as they requested that Iida escape the USJ and run to UA as fast as he could to warn the facility. At first Iida protested, stating that he couldn't just leave everyone behind like that. But it was then his fellow classmates spoke up.

"Go emergency exit." Sato encouraged as he took a fighting position. "There are lots of alarms outside, that's why they're keeping all of us trapped inside the USJ right?"

That's when Sero stood his ground next to Sato and followed up with. "That's why if you can get out they won't follow." The tape-quirk user explained as he took a fighting position. "Blow this bastard mist away with those engine legs!"

"Use your quirk to save others." Glynda told her student as she stood next to 13. "Be a real hero. That's an order."

Shoji then started to walk forward as Ochako spoke up with Mina at her side. "I can help you!" She told her glasses wearing friend. "Just like I did when I floated you in the cafeteria! Okay? No prob!"

"Please class rep. Do it!" Mina encouraged.

Iida was speechless. He took in all his teachers, classmates, and friend encouragement. And then he looked at the exit with a determined glare as he revved up his engines.

Meanwhile Kurogiri looked his glowing eyes at Iida. "Even if this is your only option are you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy?" He yelled as he started to send his mist out at everyone again.

"It won't matter if you know what we're planning or not when I'm done with you!" 13 yelled as one of the cups on their fingers opened up and they started to use their quirk on the wrap quirk user.

Just then a powerful force coming from 13's finger started to suck in all the mist Kurogiri was sending out and reducing it to dust. "Black Hole!" The rescue hero called out as they effortless sucked up Kurogiri's mist.

* * *

" _Turn around…and shake my hand."_

Izuku didn't know how to respond to the request as he was frozen in fear. Why did they want him to shake his hand? Did they have some sort of quirk activated by touch? No, otherwise they could have simply touched Izuku anywhere. Izuku couldn't find any logical reason why they wanted to do this.

A trick? Some sort of trap? Maybe, but Izuku didn't have much of an option. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. If he grabbed their hand, he could possibly toss them over his shoulder and maybe overpower them and interrogate them for answers…if he was good at interrogation but he could at least try.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Izuku quickly took around and took the mystery man's hand and-

 _PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!_

…A loud farting sound was heard.

Izuku paled out as he was now frozen in embarrassment/surprise when suddenly he heard the mystery man speak but in a lot more of a casual tone then a haunting one. "Hahaha! The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny."

Izuku now saw that this man was a little bit shorter than him by a few centimeters. He had a seemingly permanent toothy smile on his face which lacked a nose as well as hair on his head. His skin was lightly pale, and he had black eyes with white dot pupils. He was wearing a dark red coat with fur trimming around the neck and a white shirt underneath. His mouth didn't seem to move when he spoke.

"Uuuuuuuh." Izuku…didn't know how to respond.

"What's wrong kid?" The man asked with a wink. "You've look like you've seen a ghost."

"…What's going on right now?" Izuku managed to squeak out while still frozen.

"You just got pranked kid." The man answered. "Man, you catch on slow."

"I, um, uh, well, what, I don't." Izuku had no idea what to say. This man was supposed to be a villain, right? So…why was he pranking him with whoopie cushions and not trying to kill him?

"Oh right, where are my manners." The man said as decided to properly introduce himself. "Names Tempus."

"Uuuum…Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduced himself while still feeling possibly more awkward now then ever before…he didn't even think that was possible.

"So Midoriya, you're a hero in training, right?" Tempus asked only receiving a silent nod from the greenette in front of him. "Hehe, that's hilarious. I'm honestly not one for the hero life, but good on you for working so hard kid."

"Uuuuh…thanks." Izuku said slowly as he looked Tempus in the eyes as he was still trying to get his bearings. "Uuuuh, excuse me but, you're with the villains, right? Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" That was a question Izuku thought he would never ask but everything that was happening now made absolutely no sense, he felt like he had to get some answers.

"Oh yeah, that?" Tempus said as his pupils looked to the left. "Honestly, I really don't care about any of that. Heck, I'm not really a villain." He revealed making Izuku gain a surprised expression. "I was just in the alley one day taking a short cut to my favorite sports bar, when suddenly this mist guy shows up and makes an offer to me. Bet he thought I was some street thug since I has hanging out in the alley. But the dough he offered me. Who would past that up? And the jokes on them, they payed in advanced. So that's six months of rent covered.

"Ok…so you're not a villain?" Izuku asked slowly, making sure he either didn't misheard…or was going crazy.

"Nah, I couldn't harm ya even if I wanted to." Tempus explained as he threw Izuku another wink. "I'm as harmless as they come. I just wanted the money. Just been hanging out here by myself till you showed up."

"Alright then." Izuku said as he calmed down a bit. Surely this guy would have attacked already if he was trying to hurt him. Plus, he didn't really seem malicious in anyway. Maybe Izuku could trust this guy. "So hey, have you seen any of my classmates around here? We've been separate into the various zones here."

"Hmmm," Tempus closed his eyes in thought before opening them and giving his answer. "Nope."

Izuku sighed at the answer and leaned down in dismay as he said. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Hey, come on kid, no need to frown." Tempus encouraged as his smile next left his face and his mouth still unmoving despite speaking. "I'll help you find em."

Izuku gave a little gasp as he looked Tempus in the eyes. "Y-you will?"

"Yeah. It's not like I have anything else to do." Tempus said as Izuku sweat dropped at his reasoning to help. "Come on. Let's go."

Izuku's expression turned serious as he nodded. Tempus then turned around as he started to walk out with Izuku following close behind. But just then they heard some voices. "Hey! I think I heard something from in there!"

Izuku paled out as he heard the voices and the sound of running coming closer. "Oh no! What do we do?" Izuku panickily asked as he heard the villains coming.

Tempus however remained level head as he looked to the right and gestured Izuku to something. "Quick. Behind that conveniently shaped rock." Tempus told the greenette.

Izuku looked…and his jaw dropped as he saw a rock that was shaped exactly like him. ' _How is that even possible?!'_ Izuku mentally screamed as he looked over the entire rock and saw that it pretty much was like someone carved a rock into his shape.

However, Izuku heard the footsteps outside coming closer and simply decided to roll with it and quickly ran behind the rock. He did this just in time for a villain to come in. Luckily, it was just one. This villain resembled an albino wolf with a muzzle with sharp teeth, pink eyes, and white pure and a wolf tail and claws.

The wolf villain groaned when he saw Tempus and said. "What are you going here Tempus? Shouldn't you be on the look for those little UA brats?"

"I was just sitting here admiring this rock." Tempus answered with a wink. "It's pretty cool huh?"

"Why would I care about a dumb rock?" The villain yelled followed by a wolf like growl.

"I just figured you were a fan of _rock and roll_!" Tumpus punned while chuckling to himself as the wolf villain growled more viciously.

"Aaaarrgh! I can't take any more of your stupid puns!" The villain yelled as it took everything in him to not rip Tempus to shreds.

"Hmm, maybe this rock will help you." Tempus said while aiming his gaze to the conveniently shaped rock.

"Oh my God! Will you just get back to work on finding those kids already!" The villain ordered as he squeezed his temples with his claws.

"Why the rush?" Tempus asked while shrugging his shoulders. "Hoping to _wolf_ them down?"

"That's it. I'm down with you." The wolf villain stated as he turned around and left the cave, refusing to deal with Tempus for a second longer.

A minute after the villain left, Tempus looked towards the rock again and said. "Alright kid, your good. He's gone." Tempus reassured with his tone not changing from his casual and chilled out tone.

Izuku then poked his head from behind the Izuku-shaped rock and yelled out Tempus. "Why were you talking about the rock I was hiding behind so much?! Are you trying to get me caught?!"

Tempus simply winked at Izuku again and said. "Hey, chill out kid, everything worked out in the end didn't it?" Tempus said as Izuku simply sighed and got out from behind the rock. "Now come on, we should go before anyone else comes in. Otherwise…you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

Izuku silently groaned but couldn't help but smile as the puns Tempus made reminded him of Yang and her love for puns. So, he simply went along and followed Tempus outside the cave, in search for his classmates.

* * *

 _ **LANDSLIDE ZONE**_

The landslide zone was exactly what you would think it was. An area dedicated to training future heroes to save people from landslides. The area had tones have rocks, rubble, damages pieces of house and buildings and unstable terrain.

However, this terrain was perfect if you had good mobility and parkour skills. Which Blake Belladonna was an expert in both fields. Despite the villains that tried to swarm her, Blake expertly handled them as she was able to jump from place to place with ease due to all the obstacles that would normally be considered hazardous.

And with Gambol Shroud it was a match made in heaven.

She would use the grappling function of the weapon to easily tie up villains before taking them down with swift, hard, and precise strikes. And every time the villains tried to get close, she would simply create shadow clones of herself to throw the villains of their game by confusing them and hitting the wrong Blake.

Currently, Blake tied up another villain with her weapon before chopping the back of his neck and knocking him out. She retracted her weapon from him and then locked her cat like eyes with a single villain. The last villain in the landslide zone that was still conscious.

The villain looked at Blake with fear in his eyes as he fell to his butt and cried crawling away from the cat lady as she slowly walked towards him. "G-get away from me!" The villain yelled as he tried to get away.

Blake simply glared at him as she said one thing. "Tell me everything I want to know, and I won't have to hurt you.

* * *

 _ **THE MOUNTAIN ZONE**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kaminari screamed as he ran away from a villain that tried to punch him into the rocky terrain of The Mountain Zone.

Currently he, Jiro, and Momo were fighting off hoards of villains. Well, Momo and Jiro were fighting while Kaminari was just trying to stay alive. Momo had used her quirk to make herself and Jiro some weapons while Momo didn't hand Kaminari anything since she figured he could just use his quirk to fight.

He wasn't.

"This terrifying! My life just flash before my eyes! I think I saw the Grim Reaper! What's going on?" The yellow haired teen panicked as he ran for his life.

"Could you maybe take it down a few notches?" Jiro said in an annoyed tone as she focused more on defeating the villains in front of them and not her friend's outburst.

"Right now, we need to focus on getting away from these enemies." Momo added in as she gripped her staff tightly.

"Then can you pull out a weapon for me to?" Kaminari asked as he turned to the creation quirk user.

"You're the one with electrical powers." Jiro pointed out. "Can't you just zap'em so we can run?"

"Were you not paying attention during combat training? Some partner you were!" Kaminari snapped as he started explaining how his quirk actually worked. "I can cover my body with electricity. But if I try to shoot it out it'll go everywhere! I'd take you guys down along with them! Or did you want shock treatment today?"

Kaminari then grabbed the earpiece he had and said. "I can't even call for help because there's still interference jamming the signal." He explained before giving them a thumbs up. "I'm counting on you two. I'm no help in this situation. You gotta get us outta here. Please!"

"You're a real damsel in distress, aren't you?" Jiro told Kaminari sarcastically. Just then she saw Kaminari dodged another punch from a villain as an idea came to her head. She then kicked Kaminari right into the villain and said. "You're my human stun gun!"

Before Kaminari had the chance to protest he suddenly grabbed the villain's chest and let out his electricity, only for it to conduct only through him and the villain, with Kaminari being unharmed by it. "Woah! Hey, this is working! I'm super strong!" Kaminari said as he turned to Jiro and Momo and gave them a more confident thumbs up. "Sit back you two, you can count on me!"

"You are exhausting." Jiro muttered as she simply went back to fighting while directing villains into her 'Human Stun Gun.'

* * *

"You know, you could have warned us before you did that?" Tsuyu said with her usual expression but with a noticeable tick mark on her head while also carrying a shivering Ruby on her back.

"Sorry." Todoroki apologized in his usual tone. "I just had to act fast."

Currently, the three were walking away from the shipwreck Zone in shallow water. Once the ship started to sink, Todoroki quickly thought of a plan. He would wait for the villains to draw closer once the ship was fully submerged and freeze the area around him to freeze all the villains surrounding them.

Tsuyu was quick enough to react and jump out of the way. Ruby however…wasn't so lucky.

"Are either of you hurt?" Todoroki asked the girls as he turned to face them.

"J-J-J-Just a l-l-l-little c-co-cold i-is all." Ruby shivered as she wrapped her hood around her body.

"Here. Let me help." Todoroki then laid his left hand on Ruby's shoulder and released a little heat from it. It wasn't enough to make fire, but it was enough to start warming up Ruby and quickly dry her cloths.

Ruby sighed in comfort from the touch. It was like standing next to a heater. Before she knew it, she was completely dry. She then felt the touch leave her and looked to Todoroki with a bit of pink on her cheeks. He looked at her and asked. "Is that better?"

"U-uh, yeah. Thanks for that." Ruby quietly said as she faced away from Todoroki. The half-cold half-hot quirk user accepted the answer and nodded as they all continued to move forward.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu croaked as she looked up and saw Ruby's blush was still there but decided not to say anything.

"Hey, I think I can see the center plaza." Ruby called out as she pointed forward.

The other two looked at the direction she was pointing at and sure enough were able to see it. They then started moving a little faster so they could get there quicker as well as see more clearly what was going on.

And when they reached the ledge leading to the plaza…they were all shocked at what they saw.

* * *

Back at the entrance, 13 was still sucking up Kurogiri mist with her Black Hole quirk. However, the mist villain seemed unfazed as he said. "Ah, Black Hole. The quirk that sucks up matter and turns it into dust. Such and astounding power." He said before talking to 13 directly. "However, you're a rescue hero, 13. Skilled at saving people from disasters. Consequently, that means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness."

Just then Kurogiri opened a warp gate in the area 13 was sucking up…as well as on behind her back. 13 gasped as suddenly Black Hole was being used against her through the warp gate.

But luckily, 13 was lucky enough that Glynda was there as the latter used her telekinesis to grab 13 and quickly pulled them out of there, deactivating their quirk in the process before any serious damage could be done.

13 took a few deep breathes to recover before turning to Glynda and saying. "Guess I owe you one."

Glynda gave a smile and nod to the rescue hero before turning to Iida and giving him a firm look and saying. "Iida, go. Now!"

Iida flinched a bit, but quickly nodded as he started his engines up and started running towards the exit as fast as he could. "Engine!" Iida yelled loudly as he ran past Kurogiri.

The wrap villain growled a bit at his failed attempts to try and subdue 13, but quickly turned to Iida and started to open another wrap gate. "A sheep trying to escape form the wolves. I simply can't allow that." Just then Iida gasped as a wrap gate opened right in front of him while he was still running. "If other heroes arrive, it'll be harder for us to put an end to All Might."

Right before Iida could be sucked in the portal however, Shoji came in a tackled Kurogiri, trapping him in all of his arms as the dupli-arms quirk user told his class rep. "Run! I've got him!"

Iida then went into full speed again towards the exit as he thought. ' _I'll be back in a flash!'_

"You impertinent child!" Kurogiri yelled as he freed himself from Shoji's grip as he sent his mist after the engine quirk user. But as he did this, Ochako looked forward at him and noticed metal neck armor.

"Mrs. Goodwitch! Look!" Ochako said, getting the attention of her teacher and pointing her finger towards the armor.

Goodwitch quickly spotted it and narrowed her eyes at the armor. If he needed that, the he _does_ have a physical body. Adjusting her glasses, she told Ochako, "Good eye miss Uraraka." Before whipping her crop and grabbing the armor in a telekinetic grip.

As Iida kept running, Kurogiri was slowly catching up, attempting to catch Iida in his mist, but just then he found himself forced to stopped. He struggled to go further as he watched Iida quickly approach the doors. Kurogiri looked back to see what was keeping him from moving forward and he looked to see Glynda glaring right into his eyes while holding him in place with her telekinesis.

This allowed Iida to reach the doors and quickly pry them open before escaping outside and running as fast as he could towards UA. ' _Don't worry everyone. Help is on the way!'_ Iida thought as he ran to get the other teachers.

As Iida was running, he ended up quickly passing an old man in his 90's wearing sunglasses, a tan coat, jeans, and a black shirt. "A kid with engines in his legs. Now I've seen everything." The old man said before walking away.

* * *

 _ **The Collapse Zone**_

The collapse zone truly looked like a disaster. It was a zone that pretty much looked like a destroyed city. Fallen and broken buildings and structure. Hazardous objects and cracks in the ground and even large and deep pits.

Overall, a completely devastated city.

And currently, some of Class 1-A's most destructive students were there.

"DIE!" Bakugo yelled as he exploded a villain right into the wall.

Kirishima had his arms hardened and just destroyed a villain's sword and quickly knocking him out with a hard punch to the villain's nose.

Yang grabbed a third villains head and slammed it into her knee before nailing him in the gut and then sending him launching with an uppercut.

"Think that's the last of these guys." Bakugo said as he and Kirishima took some deep breaths with Yang cracking her neck. "Buncha weaklings."

"Alright, let's hurry and find the rest of our class." Kirishima said as he unhardened his hands. "If we're both still in the USJ then everyone else probably is too. And not all of them have the offensive skills we do. We gotta make sure they're safe. Especially since we screwed things up when we got in the way earlier. If 13 had been able to suck up that villain, then we never would've been separated like that. We have to make it up to the others."

"I'm with you on that." Yang quickly agreed as she started to walk towards the door. "If something happens to my sister or any of my friends that I could've stopped, I could never live with myself."

"You two wanna track everyone down, have fun." Bakugo said as Yang stopped and looked at him. "But I'm gonna go destroy that warpy bastard!"

Kirishima gasped in surprised as Yang started glaring at the blond with red eyes with the former saying. "Our physical attacks didn't hurt that guy. C'mon, don't be an idiot man."

"Shut up!" Bakugo snapped at the red head as he said. "He's their way in and out. If I cut off their escape route, they'll be stuck here and have to pay for what they've done. We'll just have to figure it out."

"Well have fun getting your petty revenge." Yang told him as both boys snapped their heads toward the blond as she suddenly reached her hand out a grabbed something. Suddenly choking sounds could be heard as a chameleon villain became visible with his neck in Yang's grasp.

Yang quickly disposed of the villain with a strong punch to his head and sending him into the wall. "Meanwhile I'm going to protect our classmates after _our_ screw up. Sure, most of these villains are weak thugs, but those last few who entered are trouble. And I'm gonna do what I can to help our class take them down."

Yang then started to walk out before turning her head back to them and saying. "Try to avenge your pride if you want but I'm gonna be a hero and save my classmates."

After she left, Kirishima looked towards Bakugo but flinched when he saw the ash-blond had an extremely ticked off look on his face. Her then smiled nervously as he pointed his thumbs towards the exit. "I'm just…gonna follow her."

Kirishima then quickly followed Yang out. Bakugo stood there for a second before clicking his tongue and ultimately following as well.

* * *

"So, do you see any of them?" Izuku asked as he put his hand over his eyes to try and see farther over the zone filled with snow, rocks, and Pinetree's.

"Nah, nothing but white powder kid." Tempus answered as he looked around with his hands in his coat pockets.

Izuku sighed in worry as it's been a while and they have still yet to find any of his classmates in the zone with him. Hiding from the villain was rather easy as Tempus could simply hide in plain sight as the villains thought he was with them, while Izuku simply dived into the snow. "Maybe I am the only one here." The greenette muttered to himself before looking down in worry. "I just hope everyone else is alright."

Tempus took a glance at the kids worried expression before looking over to a field of Pinetree's the zone had before saying to Izuku. "Hey, a couple of your classmates wouldn't happen to be a girl with white hair and a grape headed kid, right?"

Izuku quickly shot up and started frantically looking around. He was talking about Weiss and Mineta! "Yeah! Do you see them around somewhere?"

"Nah. Just a rock." Tempus stated with his usual tone and expression making Izuku comedically pale and fall down. Just then, Tempus spoke again. "Hey, who are those guys behind the rock?"

Izuku sighed a bit in annoyance as he looked up and at the direction Tempus was looking at. Just then his eyes widened as he saw, behind a rock, were indeed Weiss and Mineta…with the former currently strangling the latter.

Izuku quickly got up and without even checking for Villains ran towards them and called out their names. "SCHNEE! MINETA!" The greenette yelled as he continued running towards them with Tempus simply walking.

Weiss stopped her strangling of the short boy and looked to see Izuku running towards them and smiled as she threw Mineta roughly onto the snow and stood up as Izuku stopped once he was in front of her with Tempus soon coming in from behind.

"Schnee, I'm so glad to see your alright." Izuku said as he felt a massive weight lifted off his chest at seeing the heiress completely unharmed.

"Same to you." Weiss returned the gesture as she said. "Guess I was right with assuming everyone getting split up then?"

"Yeah." Izuku said with a nod. "If were here everyone else probably is to, just scattered around."

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt this little reunion but…" Tempus suddenly came into the conversation while looking at the coughing Mineta. "Why were you strangling your classmate."

Weiss then gave Mineta a death glare causing the pop-off quirk user to completely pale out and cower under the Schnee's presence. "Well, while I was hiding this little pervert thought it would be funny to try and look up my skirt!" She said through her teeth.

Izuku then felt a burning feeling in his chest as he was using all his will power to try and not to deck Mineta in the face. His fist tightened and shook as green sparks suddenly started to come off him. Tempus seemed to notice this, and he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder which seemed to do the trick in calming him down.

Mineta, desperate to try and get attention off him pointed to Tempus and said in a scared voice. "What's he doing here?! Isn't he one of the villains?!"

It was then that Weiss finally noticed Tempus standing next to Izuku, and before she could do or say anything Izuku spoke up in his defense. "Actually, he's been helping me. Don't worry he's on our side."

"Yeah, don't mind me kids." Tempus said causally as he stated. "I'm just a guy who's to lazy to do the job he was mistakenly paid for."

Weiss and Mineta were confused at this statement, but ultimately just went with this. If Izuku said he was good, then he should hopefully be fine. Weiss then decided to speak up. "So, I'm guessing were the only three in the zone. I doubt they would send to many of us to one zone."

"Yeah." Izuku agreed with a nod. "I'm sure with all the zones here they'd only send 3 of us at most to one."

"But how are we gonna get down!" Mineta yelled while stomping his feet in the snow. "Villains are wondering all over the place and who know how many more there are."

"Yeah. I know a few of them are hiding around waiting for any of you to pop up." Tempus stated as he knew some villains were still hiding the snow. Acting like predators using camouflage to catch unsuspecting prey.

"Then getting down is gonna be tricky." Weiss said as she suddenly gripped her weapon.

Mineta flinched as he saw Weiss preparing to fight as he yelled. "Hold on your not saying we should fight them all are you?!"

"It's not like we have much of a choice." Izuku said as he looked down and saw a few villains walking around. "We can't hide with a big group like this and we don't know where all the villains are. Our best hope is rush through and try using hit and run tatics."

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?!" Mineta yelled at Izuku like he was a crazy person. "THE BEST THING WE CAN DO IS STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR THE PRO'S TO COME SAVE US!"

"Wow. You're a real coward kid." Tempus said as Mineta practically had rivers coming out of his eyes. He then looked to everyone and gave them a wink and said. "Don't worry kids, your old pal Tempus has got this."

Suddenly Tempus walked past the students and gestured his head over to the little pine tree field. "Follow me. I know a short cut."

They all then watched as Tempus walked into the field and disappeared behind the Pinetree's. They all looked to each other unsure of what do to, but Izuku decided to go with it and start following Tempus.

However, Weiss suddenly grabbed his wrist and stopped. "Hold on Midoriya, are you sure we should trust him?"

Izuku simply shrugged as he said. "Well, he's helped me so far. Plus, it's either that or try fighting our way through."

"DON'T BE CRAZY MIDORIYA!" Mineta yelled while waving around his fist. "THE SECOND WE TURN OUR BACKS TO HIM HE'LL PROBABLY LITERALLY STAB US IN THE BACK!"

Izuku looked at his fellow classmates for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying. "I trust him.  
Before going into the Pinetree's.

Weiss simply looked on and sighed before following as well. Mineta looked at them like they were completely insane before growling and yelling. "FINE! JUST WAIT FOR ME!" The little pervert said before ultimately following the two.

As the three walked through the Pinetree's, it suddenly got dark, and dark, and even darker. Everyone started to feel unease at the pitch blackness surrounding them. Suddenly, they saw a light and quickly ran after it, and when everything got bright again…

"And were here." Tempus said as suddenly, before the UA students even knew it, they were at the bottom of the Avalanche Zone, with a clear path to the central plaza in front of them.

"What the, how did we…" Weiss questioned as she looked around, trying to figure out how they got down.

"How did we get all the way down here from up there?" Mineta asked as he looked up and saw the Pinetree area they were at was pretty high up and they just got down after about 12 seconds of walking.

Izuku then looked towards Tempus as a single thought crossed his minds. ' _Was that his quirk?'_

Tempus briefly gazed at Izuku before saying. "See, told ya I knew a short cut." Tempus reassured them as he said. "Well, I'm guessing you better meet up with ya friend quickly."

Izuku, Weiss, and Mineta looked to each other before nodding at Tempus words with Izuku turning to said man and saying. "Are you coming with us."

"Nah. Like I told ya, fighting's not my specialty." Tempus said with a wink before telling the students. "But I'm rootin for ya kid. I think I'm just gonna head out. I'm sure I can find my way. I'm sure we'll meet each other again though." And with that, Tempus once again put his hands in his coat pockets and walking away.

The three of them once again looked towards each other before shrugging and quickly running long to path to the plaza and when they got there…they froze in horror at what they saw.

* * *

Aizawa had wished Glynda never had left him to fight alone. He was currently in one of the worst positions in his life. His eyes were beyond exhausted and blood shot, his left arm was completely out of commission due to Shigiraki destroying his elbow with some sort of disintegrating quirk.

But that was only the tip of the iceberg of pain.

The bird creature. Apparently, its name was Nomu. Shigiraki bragged about how it was bioengineered anti-symbol of peace specifically made to kill All Might. And it probably could. Its strength was immense as even when Aizawa erased its quirk, it broke his bones like they were nothing more then toothpicks.

The erasure hero was currently under the Nomu's grip. He was bleeding all over and numerous bones in his body were completely broke.

Meanwhile Shigiraki and Neo were simply standing by watching. Kurogiri had managed to meet up with them after escaping Goodwitch grasp and told Shigiraki that one of the students managed to escape and was probably calling for back up.

Needless to say, Shigiraki was not happy. Neo simply watched everything without saying a word as Shigiraki started to lose his temper and roughly scratch his neck.

When suddenly…

 _BANG!_

Suddenly a gun shot was heard as a plasma shot came in and shot Nomu right in the eye. The creature roared in discomfort as it held it's shot eye and while it was fine, it definitely didn't tickle.

"Hey!" The villain's looked to the side to see Ruby with Crescent Rose aimed right at them with Todoroki and Tsuyu by her side. "Leave him alone!"

"Hey Misty bastard! Remember me!" The villains then saw Bakugo, Yang, and Kirishima running into the scene. Ruby and Yang looked at each other and smiled when they saw the other was unharmed.

"Don't count me out either." Another voice said as suddenly Blake jumped onto the scene.

"And we're here to!" Weiss yelled as she and Izuku came running as well. Meanwhile Mineta was completely panicking and quickly hid behind everyone as the UA students all group up together and faced the villain.

While the Nomu was recovering from it's eye being shot, Tyusu quickly shot out her tongue towards Aizawa and wrapped him up in it and got her teacher the hell outta dodge.

Yang that decided to add some humor into the situation and said. "Great. The gangs all here. Now we can die together!"

"Not only watch!" Ruby said as she switched Crescent to scythe mode as she turned to Tsu and said. "You and Mineta get Mr Aizawa outta here. We got this!"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu croaked and nodded as she and Mineta began to carrying Aizawa to safety.

Meanwhile, Shigiraki looked to the UA students and saw that the 4 females were on the left and the 4 males were on the right. And then…he started chuckling. "Well, well, well. Things just got interesting." The villain said in a psychotic tone. "I guess we got awhile before the pro's get here. And killing some kids will surely destroy UA's reputation and spirit."

The leader then gave his orders. "Neo, you take the 4 on the right, Nomu, you get the left. Kurogiri, stay with me. I wanna watch this peacefully."

The Nomu roared as it stared down Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang as the four girls readied their weapons and got ready to fight. The four girls couldn't explain why, but fighting this thing filled them with a strong sense of Déjà vu. Hopefully this familiar sense would help them in the coming battle.

Meanwhile Neo twirled around her Umbrella as she walked up to the Izuku, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Todoroki and gave a confident smirk as she looked all of them down.

"Alright guys, even if she is our age, we can't underestimate her." Kirishima said as he and the other guys got ready to fight with Kirishima hardening his arms, Bakugo making small explosion in his palms, mist coming off Todoroki's right side, and Izuku activating Full Cowling.

But as Neo was looking over the guys, her gaze suddenly turned towards Izuku. She looked at his every detail from his messy air to his muscles. She then looked the greenette in the eyes…and gaze him a seductive smirk and licked her lips.

Izuku paled a bit as his face went face red. "Uuuuuh…" The One for All user said, now feeling incredibly tense and nervous.

But he had to brush aside those feelings. Cause for now…

They had villains to fight.

* * *

 _ **And done! I'm guessing there will be 1 or 2 more chapters to this arc so we'll see what happens. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter though since it has something I've decided to do for a while now and I am hyped for it. So look forward to that and don't forget to fav, follow, and leave a review.**_

 _ **Oh, and props if you can tell who Tempus is based on ;)**_


	12. Neo, Nomu, and Full Power Rage

_**Hey everyone! Sorry its been awhile but I've been focusing on my other stories a bit ya know? But I just finished this chapter and I can't wait for you all to read it. It involves something I've been planning for a quite awhile and was really excited to write it and now I have. So I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Mineta and Tsuyu were currently carrying the horribly beaten up body of Shota Aizawa away from the battle site. It was for the best anyway. Someone needed to get Aizawa the hell outta dodge as the class 1-A teacher has taken heavy damage with both of his arms broken, his elbow all but destroyed, and his eyes an incredibly ugly shade of red no eye should be.

"Ribbit, geez how strong are those guys." Tsuyu said in a worried tone as she looked over her teachers' injuries again. Thankfully they could see he was twitching and breathing so he was still alive.

"I rather not think about it." Mineta said as he couldn't be more thankful for being chosen to help take their teacher away and not stay and help fight the bad guys. "I still can't believe their taking them all on. Even if it is 8 against 4."

"Yeah, I'm worried to. Ribbit." Tsuyu said with a croak. "But we just have to hope they can hold them back until the pro's get here."

Mineta simply gulped and nodded, not able to think of an argument due to how scared he was. Just then they approached the stairs that led up to the exit of the USJ and looked to see their classmates, Glynda, and 13 looking down at them. "Hey! Tsu! Mineta! Up here!" Ochako called out to them while waving her hands in the air.

"We're coming up!" Mineta said as he and Tsu picked up the pace with going up the stairs.

"Mr. Aizawa's in bad shape!" Tsuyu announced to them as some of the students flinched at the sight of their homeroom teacher.

Glynda's eyes widened in horror when she saw the state Aizawa was in. She took a very deep breath to get a hold of herself before looking at the scene of her students and villains facing each other. "13, you take care of Aizawa, I'm gonna go help our students until All Might and the others arrive."

"Right." 13 instantly agreed with a nod.

"We'll go help carry Mr. Aizawa up." Sato said with Mina next to him. Glynda nodded at the two and the three prepared to go down the stairs when…

 _BOOM!_

Suddenly, causing everyone to flinch and back up, a tall pillar of pure fire suddenly erupted right in front of Glynda, Sato, and Mina. Mineta and Tsuyu also stopped going up the stairs when they saw the fire emerge.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, suddenly more pillars erupting all around the group that was up the stairs, trapping them in a circle of fire. "Wh-What's going on?!" Mineta shouted as he and Tsuyu were forced to back up due to the heat of the flames.

"We don't know!" Mina shouted back as she and everyone else were forced to come together in the center.

"It must be a villains quirk." Shoji assumed as that was the only possible explanation for this happening.

"Just leave it to be." Glynda said as she activated her telekinesis and wiped her crop against the flames to part the flames away. However, much to Glynda's surprise, the flames didn't move at all in response to her powers. She wiped her crop a few times but like the first time, there was no response. "What?"

"Leave this to me." 13 said as they aimed their hand forward and the cups on their fingers opened up. " **Black Hole**!" The rescue hero called out their quirk and started sucking up the fire successfully…but it made no difference.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that the flame pillars surrounding them didn't shrink or let up a bit despite 13's Black Hole quirk. 13 ceased their sucking up of the flames when they saw that it was having no effect.

"13, what's going on?" Ochako asked in a worried tone.

"I…I don't know." 13 answered back as they had no explanation for this either. "I've never seen flames like this before."

"Wh-What do we do?" Mina asked in a fearful tone.

"I don't know. We can't get through these flames, they're to hot." Sato answered as despite being as far away from them as they can be, the heat of the flames was intense that attempting to go through them would no doubt cause some serious damage.

' _D…Damn it.'_ Glynda cursed mentally as her grip on her riding crop tightened. ' _Please students, be safe.'_

"Mrs. Goodwitch!" She heard Tsuyu calling out from the other side of the flames. "What do we do?"

"Just find somewhere safe to hide!" Glynda yelled back to them. "Find somewhere to hide and treat Aizawa the best you can!"

"A-Alright!" Mineta stuttered. "Come on, I think I saw a big bush at the bottom of the stairs."

* * *

Back at the center of the USJ, Izuku, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kirishima were staring down their opponent, the ice cream girl known as Neo. However, Neo only had her eyes on one of her opponents, Izuku Midoriya. Izuku felt an awful chill down his spine as the ice cream girl looked at him with…hearts in her eyes?

"Uuuuh, guys…why's she looking at me like that?" Izuku asked with a shaky tone as he only got more and more uncomfortable every second Neo looked at him.

"Would you shut up and grow a pair ya damn nerd!" Bakugo yelled at him, causing Izuku to flinch and back up a bit from the ash blond. "Just stay outta my way and let me roast this bitch so we can move on to the big boss!"

Neo looked to Bakugo after he said that. But she didn't seem to respond to being called a bitch. She seemed to be glaring hard at him in response to the ash blond yelling and insult Izuku. Neo twirled her umbrella a little bit before pressing a small button on the handle and making a small but sharp blade pop up from the tip of the umbrella. Once the blade was out, she pointed the tip of it right at Bakugo's neck.

Todoroki noticed this and looked towards Bakugo. "Seems like she has it out for you Bakugo." The dual quirk user told the explosion quirk user.

Bakugo simply scoffed in response as he rose his hands with smoking coming out of them. "Like I'm worried about facing some stupid ice cream chick." Bakugo said as they watched him bend down. "I'll her down in one hit!"

"Bakugo wait!" Kirishima called out to the ash blond. However, his call was in vain was Bakugo created explosion with his hands and launched himself towards Neo.

Neo simply smirked as she watched Bakugo coming in at high speeds. Then at the last second, Neo twirled to the side with a ballerina when Bakugo got close and proceeded to grab the explosion quirk users arm and started spinning him around.

Just then Bakugo was delivered a painful dose of déjà vu when Neo, after gaining some momentum by spinning, slammed Bakugo down on the ground hard. This knocked the wind out of Bakugo and making him grunt him pain.

Neo wasn't done though as he then grabbed Bakugo by leg and proceeded to knee him right in the gut making him cough up spit. Neo then finished it off as Neo threw him up in the air and held her umbrella like a baseball bat before swing right in the middle of Bakugo's back and sending him back towards the other boys she was facing.

Kirishima managed to catch Bakugo as the ash blond winced in pain from the brutal attacks Neo just unleashed on him as well as trying to regain his lost breath. "Geez, did you so those reflexes?" Kirishima said in amazement at seeing the ice cream girls' reflexes and reaction time.

"Guess she's more than meets the eye." Todoroki said as he got into a fighting position. He off all people should know personally that the quieter you are, the more your hiding about yourself and what your capable of.

"We can't underestimate her." Izuku said seriously as he looked over Neo. "She obviously wouldn't fight us all at once if she wasn't sure she could do it. It's obvious she has good reflexes and reaction time. And that umbrella of hers looks special so its probably some sort of weapon. And of course, theres her quirk. We have no idea what it could be, so she definitely has the element of surprise of her side." Izuku explained as he went into analysis mode, trying to take in every detail about Neo and what she had on her hand to try and find out what her fighting style is as well as what her quirk could possibly be.

Neo blushed a bit when she heard Izuku's words about her and looked to the greenette with a flirty look and smirk as she puffed out her chest to him.

Izuku was snapped out of his analysis mode as he witnessed the villain showing off her chest to him and proceeded to go beet red in the face and back up. "…But please don't make me fight her alone."

Currently, Ruby, Weiss, Black, and Yang were all standing in front of the terrifying beast that broke their teacher like a toothpick. Nomu. The black bone armored creature simply let out heavy breaths as it stood still in front of the girls, awaiting orders.

Shigiraki and Kurogiri were standing a bit away from the scene as they watched Nomu and the girls face each other down. Well…Kurogiri was watching the scene, Shigiraki had his eyes on something else. The barrier of fire that surrounded the group near the exit of the USJ. His eyes narrowed angrily at the fire wall as he said. "What's _she_ doing her?" Shigiraki asked with annoyance in his voice as Kurogiri turned to him. "I thought she said she wasn't interested in participating."

"I'm not sure. I didn't warp her here." Kurogiri answered as he started looking through the facility to see if he could find the _she_ in question. Just then Kurogiri spotted something on a part of the dome of the USJ that was opened up. "Look."

Shigiraki looked in the direction Kurogiri was looking at and saw them that made him growl in annoyance. Sitting on the very bottom of the dome of the USJ on a part that was opened up was a shadowy figure whose appearance couldn't be completely made out. However, they had a feminine body showing the girl was a girl.

She had amber eyes that were glowing an aimed right at Shigiraki. Her palm was open with a small flame hovering right over it. The shadowy female then gestured their other hand towards Shigiraki as if saying 'Well, got on with it.'

Shigiraki's eyes narrowed at her as he said. "I didn't need you help." The shadowy figured simply rolled their eyes before holding out the hand that had the flame over it and proceeded to combust the flame around them and disappearing among the fire.

"Show off." Shigiraki clicked his tongue in annoyance before looking towards his Nomu again. "Whatever, let's just get on with this."

Ruby noticed that Shigiraki had started paying attention to them again and would probably start throwing orders at Nomu to start killing them. Ruby looked over the monster and could _feel_ how strong and tough it was. She knew this thing was no joke.

"Girls." Ruby said in a surprisingly serious tone as they turned to her in response. "Turn your weapons safety off."

They silently gasped in response as they watched Ruby started doing something with Crescent Rose. "Ruby, are you crazy?!" Weiss silently shouted to Ruby while giving her a disbelieving look. "There's a reason we have them on our weapons in the first place!"

"So, we don't brutally harm or kill anyone." Blake finished for Weiss.

"I don't know guys; I think Ruby's got a point." Yang said as Blake and Weiss looked to her. "Look at that thing. No way that thing is human. And we can all see that it can probably take and dish out a large beating. If we're gonna fight this thing, we gotta go all out. Or we die."

Despite the grim nature of Yang's words and tone, Weiss and Blake had to agree. The villains said they were here to kill All Might. And something told them that the black bird-like creature in front of them was what they brought to do the job.

Just then they heard a clicking sound and looked to the source and saw the blade part of Ruby's scythe start to morph a bit with the end of it going from a non-lethal club to an incredibly sharp blade you'd normally see on a scythe.

Weiss and Blake sighed…but they agreed. Safety off it is. Weiss pulled out her rapier and proceeded to remove the special rubber piece that was near invisible at the tip of the rapier that was meant to keep the sharp part at bay. Once free, the tip of the rapier shined a bit to show off the sharpness of it.

Blake took out Gambol Shroud and unsheathed his blade and slide off the strong plastic piece that was covering the blade of the weapon.

Finally, Yang activated Ember Celica. But something else happened as well. The Gauntlet's went out further down Yang's arm to reveal bright red pellets inside the gauntlets as well as small holes opening up at the part of the gauntlet that was over Yang's fist.

Blake noticed this about Yang's weapon and asked the blond. "What are those?" Referring to the red pellets inside of Yang's gauntlet.

Yang simply smirked in response and said. "Well let's just say Bakugo isn't the only one with an _explosive_ personality." Yang chuckled at her own pun as Blake simply rose an eyebrow and simply looked forward and got ready for a fight.

"Ah, deciding to use lethal weapons to fight us huh?" Shigiraki commented as he looked over each of the girl's weapons. "Should have known UA would be teaching you to prioritize violence and fighting over all else. Oh well, guess that's just the world we live in. Nomu." Nomu glanced over to Shigiraki at hearing his master call out his name. "Take care of them. But…don't kill them. Just beat them to near death, if All Might's coming, I rather wait till he gets here and kill them right in front of his face."

The Nomu roared in response as it started charging at the girls, quickly ready to carry out its orders.

Ruby was quick to respond was she back flipped a good distance away and proceeded to fire a sniper shot right at Nomu's eye just like before. Also like before, the shot in the eye made Nomu stop and grunt in pain as it held its eye in pain.

"Its eyes are vulnerable." Ruby stated as she reloaded. "I'll keep at a distance and shoot at them to slow it down and get in hits while I can, you three get in close and try to hold it off until All Might gets here!"

"Who put you in charge?" Weiss asked as she turned to Ruby.

"Who cares?! It's a good plan now let's go!" Blake shouted as she and Blake quickly moved forward.

As Nomu was recovering from the shot in the eye, Yang managed to get in close and started to unleashed a barrage of punches to Nomu's body. The red pellets inside Yang gauntlets were fired out with every punch and creating explosions.

But to the blond surprising, her punches were doing little to nothing to the bird-like creature in front of her making her gasp in surprise. "What?" Yang questioned.

Shigiraki chuckled in response as he went on to explain. "Sorry, but Nomu has shock absorption. So, go ahead and punch him all you want, it won't do a thing." The villain stated in a cocky tone.

It was then that Nomu recovered from the shot in the eye and looked down at Yang and roared. "Uh-oh." Yang said as Nomu rose both of his arms and was about to grab Yang. But before he could, suddenly Gambol shroud came in and wrapped itself around Yang's waist with Blake quickly pulling it back and dragging Yang away before Nomu could grabbed her.

"Watch out Yang!" Ruby said as she suddenly sped by Blake as she pulled in Yang and swung her scythe at Nomu with the built-up momentum she had with her speed and left a large gash across the Nomu's chest and even caused it to slide back a tiny bit.

Just then Weiss came in on one of her glyphs and slash her weapon at Nomu's right elbow before thrusting and impaling right through Nomu's arm before using a Glyph to push herself back. Weiss smirked as she watched the blood leak out of the wounds, she and Ruby left on Nomu and said. "Not as invincible as you thought uh?"

"Wanna take another look their ice queen?" Shigiraki said in a mocking tone.

Weiss looked at Nomu again only to gasp in surprise as the bird creature started to regenerate with all the damage she and Ruby left healing up and looking like nothing had happened to it. "What?!" Weiss yelled in surprise.

"Regeneration?" Blake questioned in surprise. "But I thought you said its quirk was shock absorption."

"I didn't say that was his _only_ quirk." Shigiraki pointed out as he pointed to his ears. "Maybe you should pay attention more kitty."

Blake silently hissed at what Shigiraki called her as Yang spoke up from behind her. "Seriously? Multiple quirks? How's that even possible?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Shigiraki responded in a mocking tone. "Now, shouldn't you focus more on the battle? I'm afraid theres no pause button available."

Thankfully Blake and Yang were able to react quirk enough and jumped away before Nomu could slam its fist down on them. The black and yellow themed girls grouped up with Weiss as Ruby stood a little away from them with Crescent Rose aimed and ready to fire. "Well, we knew this wasn't going to be easy." Weiss muttered as she gripped her rapier tightly

"No one said being a hero was easy." Yang said as she wiped some sweat of her head. She would admit, she was excited. Yeah, this certainly would be a hard battle, but she loved the rush and she's the type that would never let up.

"Guess we're already here. No use trying to back away or run." Blake said as she stared right into the Nomu's eyes and tightened the ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud.

"Come on guys." Ruby encouraged as, despite the danger they were obviously in, gave a small smile and said. "Let's show them what we're really capable of."

The rest of the girls couldn't help but smile and nodded as they all got ready to fight as the Nomu roared in response and started to charge at them.

* * *

"SMASH!" Izuku yelled as he was in Full Cowling and tried landing a punch on Neo. But like with all their attacks, Neo was easily able to dodge and retaliate. And the way Neo retaliated was…grabbing Izuku's hand and twirling him around a little bit before dipping him like a tango dance.

Izuku blushed bright red and as freed himself from Neo's dancing grasp and backed away from the ice cream women. "What's your deal with me?!" Izuku asked in a panicked voice.

As they were fighting Neo, the girl had to problem causing harm towards Kirishima, Todoroki, and especially Bakugo. But with Izuku, Neo was more or less _playing_ with him and wasn't actually causing him physical harm.

Neo's response to what Izuku said was simply covering her mouth with her free hand and silently chuckling with giving him a flirty look.

Izuku's face went even redder and suddenly Kirishima came up running at Neo from behind with his fist hardened. "Forgot about me huh!" Kirishima yelled as he got ready to punch Neo.

The ice cream women simply smirked as she suddenly turned around in the blink of an eye and ducked down as far as she could making Kirishima's harden punch miss high above her head. Before Kirishima could respond Neo shot back up and head butting Kirishima right in the gut.

The red head yelled in pain as he backed up and clenched his gut in pain as he started coughing off spit. "Get out of the way!" They heard Todoroki say as the dual quirk user was currently covered in frost, cuts, and bruise. Izuku and Kirishima quickly jumped out of the way as Todoroki slammed his foot forward and sent a barrage of ice right at Neo.

The ice cream girl simply smirked as she started to use the sharp blade on her umbrella and rapidly slashed at the ice cutting it up into sharps as it came at her. Todoroki was forced to stop as Neo suddenly jumped up and used the remaining ice as leverage to preform another jump to came to Todoroki and smack the fire and ice quirk user in the face with her umbrella.

Todoroki grunted in pain from the impact before Neo kneed him in the gut. He didn't even get a chance to respond to that as Neo grabbed Todoroki's head and brought it down to knee him in the forehead.

The normally deadpanned teen screamed in pain as blood started to leak down his head from the impact. Neo then brought her foot upped and kicked Todoroki away with her high-heeled covered foot.

Just then Izuku came back in and tried to land another smash on Neo's back, but she simply back flipped to dodge and landed right behind Izuku and leaned close to his head and proceeded to stick out her tongue and lick the inside of his ear.

Izuku froze as his whole face went red like a tomato as Neo simply silently giggled at his reaction. Izuku shakily moved his hand to the ear Neo and licked and said in a trembling voice. "Why do you keep violating me…"

Neo silently giggled again before hearing a familiar explosion coming from behind her causing Neo to roll her eyes and put on an annoyed expression. "JUST DIE YOU ICE CREAM BITCH!" Bakugo yelled as he used an explosion to propel himself towards Neo.

He then reached an arm out to fire an explosion right as Neo, but the ice cream women reacted quickly as she turned around opened up her umbrella right as Bakugo fired off an explosion from his hand. The umbrella easily stood up to the explosion with Neo not budging an inch.

Bakugo growled in response before wincing at all his injuries. Neo certainly had her 'fun' with him as Bakugo's body was covered with big black bruise as well as cuts with his hero costume all torn up and definitely needing repairing after this.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down!" Kirishima said as he suddenly appeared behind Neo and punched her back with a harden first. Only for Neo's body to crack before breaking apart into glass shards.

"What the?" Kirishima and Bakugo said in unison.

"That must…that must be here quirk." Todoroki said weakly as he struggled to stand up both from the frost covering his body and the injuries over him.

"Where'd she goes." Izuku said as he looked around for any signs of the ice cream women…only to freeze and his entire body go red and release steam as he felt someone pinch his butt.

Just then they witness Neo come in from right behind Izuku with her cheeks a pink color. Izuku let out a scream as he quickly ran away from the ice cream women. Kirishima sighed in response as he said. "This is just embarrassing."

"She's just toying with us." Todoroki said as he used his ice to seal up the wound in his head. Here they were, 4 UA students with 3 of them getting easily beaten up by a 14-year-old girl with the last one getting violated by here. Needless to say, not their best day."

"A-A-A-At l-l-least w-we k-kn-know she h-h-has s-some sort of g-glass q-q-q-quirk…" Izuku stuttered as he tried to recover from Neo pinching his rear end.

"Meaning it'll be even harder to it her…great." Kirishima said in an incredibly annoyed tone. How can he call himself a man if he's getting his butt handed to him by some ice cream women.

Bakugo himself was at his limit in terms off temper as his face went bright red with pure rage as he let out a scream everyone in the USJ could hear as he aimed his gauntlet at Neo. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD FUCKING ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKING BITCH! DIE YOU PIECE OF ICE CREAM SHIT!" The others didn't have a chance to say anything as Bakugo pulled the pin on his grenade and unleashed and giant explosion right at Neo.

This one was a lot bigger and more powerful then the one used against Izuku in combat training due to him getting a lot sweatier from fighting Neo. The ground shook as a result of the attack as Todoroki, Izuku, and Kirishima were forced to cover their eyes from the attack.

When they uncovered their eyes and the smoke from the attack cleared, the area in front of them was completely devastated with the explosion reaching at least 100 meters away. "HOLY CRAP!" Kirishima yelled as he surveyed the damage.

Izuku and Todoroki were speechless as Bakugo grinned psychotically and started laughing like a mad man. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU ICE CREAM BITCH!"

Suddenly Bakugo got a kick to the head in response as everyone looked to see that Neo was somehow behind them and not affected by the explosion at all. Bakugo was sent flying from the kick but Neo quickly ran after him and grabbed his leg while he was still in midair.

Instead of throwing him around like before, she instead raised him up and turned Bakugo around so that his butt as facing her, grabbed her umbrella…and started using it to spank him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Bakugo screamed in pain as Neo used her umbrella to spank Bakugo and rather hard as each time Neo spanked him it created an audible smacking sound.

The three other males watching winced as they watched Neo practically torture Bakugo as Todoroki muttered. "What is she, a sadist?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kirishima said in quiet tone as this ice cream chick just seemed to get worse and worse.

Izuku was just glad it wasn't him.

When Neo was finally done, she dropped Bakugo on the ground as the ash-blond weakly groaned and slowly turned his head to glare up at Neo. "You…you're dead…you-OMF!"

Bakugo was interrupted by Neo stomping her foot on Bakugo's chest, knocking the air out of Bakugo causing him to cough up spit and even a little blood. Just then Bakugo looked up and actually froze in fear as Neo's pupils suddenly dilated into ¼ there normal size and gave Bakugo what could only be described as a completely sadistic smile as she held her umbrella in both her handles.

Just then she gripped the handle of it tightly and started to slide it out of the top part of the umbrella and unsheathed a blade a thin but extremely sharp blade that put the sharpness of the one on the umbrella part to shame and looked like it could puncture just about anything.

Bakugo screamed in pain as Neo grinded her foot into foot into Bakugo and aimed the blade right where Bakugo's heart was. She then raised up the blade and got ready to end the life of the explosion quirk user when-

"LET HIM GO!" Suddenly Neo was tackled and forced off of Bakugo by none other then Izuku Midoriya. Neo dropped both part of her weapon.

Izuku managed to pin Neo to the ground and glared right at her while in 5% Full Cowling. "Don't try anything else!" Izuku yelled as he kept a tight grip on Neo to keep her from escaping.

Neo didn't resist and simply made a pouty face at Izuku as she blushed from how close they were and Izuku's strong tight grip. Izuku flinched a bit as his face went red but shook it off as he looked back to Todoroki while Kirishima was helping Bakugo up.

"Do you think you can freeze her to keep her from getting away?" Izuku asked the dual quirk user.

Todoroki nodded as he walked towards the two. "Yeah, I can." Todoroki answered simply as he went over to Neo and started freezing her in place. Izuku quickly got out of the way as the ice froze over Neo and left everything but her head trapped.

Neo tried to struggle free, but the ice proved to thick for her to break through. Good thing she wasn't bother by the cold. All she could do was make an angry pouty face and silently sigh.

"Thank God that's finally over." Kirishima said with nothing but relief in his voice.

Izuku nodded as well with a sigh. He then looked to Bakugo and saw all of his injuries and asked. "Hey Kacchan are you ok?"

"Eat a dick." Bakugo immediately responded.

"Ah ok he's fine." Izuku muttered with a lowered head.

Todoroki then glanced back to Neo as he heated himself up a bit with his left side and melting all the frost of him. He then re-iced a few specific places to reseal a few wounds before turning to everyone else and saying. "We should probably go help the girls."

Izuku didn't need to think twice as he nodded. "Yeah, they're up against that bird creature that took down Mr. Aizawa. I just hope there ok."

"Well, only one way to find out." Kirishima said as he help supported Bakugo despite the ash-blonds protest against it.

They then all looked to where the girls were having their battle…and Izuku's eyes widened in horror.

"SCHNEE LOOK OUT!"

* * *

With the battle between Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang vs Nomu, currently, the former 4 were breathing heavily while looking quite beat up. They were able to avoid serious hits due to either quirk speed, reflexes, or Ruby shooting Nomu in the eye at the right time, but it was still an intense fight.

The girls were having a hard time doing any note worthy damage on Nomu on any damage they did manage to leave on it was healed up seconds later. And Nomu didn't seem to run out of stamina at all.

Shigiraki laughed in amusement as he taunted the girls. "It's honestly impressive that you're all lasting so long. But how long will that last? How long can you keep at it before your body gives out? I'm curious to see." Shigiraki said with a sadistic chuckle.

All the girls growled in response as Nomu stomped its foot on the ground and created a small earthquake. "Great. Our attacks aren't doing a think to this guy." Blake said after taking a heavy breath.

"Some team we are huh?" Weiss said sarcastically as he knees trembled.

Ruby's eyes widened. "A team?" Ruby said quietly making Yang turn to her.

"What was that sis?" Yang asked her half sister.

"Guys, we need to start acting like a team!" Ruby quietly yelled to everyone as they turned towards her. "Maybe our attacks alone can't harm it, but what if we combine our powers and quirks."

"I'm not sure…" Blake said with uncertainly. Other than the combat exercise, other then probably Ruby and Yang, none of them have really worked together. Especially in a serious situation like this.

"Well it's either try that or get killed by the villains." Yang said in a casual tone as Blake and Weiss's eyes widened.

"She's…got a good point." Weiss relented when suddenly Ruby aimed her gun-scythe right as Nomu.

"Schnee, create an ice glyph in front of Crescent Rose." Ruby whispered to the Schnee heiress. Weiss rose an eyebrow but did as told. Ruby then fired right through the glyph and what resulted was the shot Ruby sent out being surrounded by the power of the glyph and when it struck Nomu suddenly ice was spread out all over the bird-like creature, completely incasing it in ice.

Shigiraki and Kurogiri's eyes widened at the sight of Nomu getting completely frozen. "What?!" The former yelled as the girls all looked surprised at the result as well.

"Ok…this might work." Weiss admitted with a small smirk.

"Then let's keep it up!" Yang said as she punched her fist together. They then heard the sound of ice cracking and saw the ice containing Nomu start to crack and break apart. Nomu then completely broke out of the ice and roared in response as the girls, with renewed confidence, all got ready for round two.

 **Cue: I May Fall**

"Schnee! Cover the floor with ice! Yang break it apart with a punch!" Ruby ordered as she and Blake jumped back.

Weiss then stabbed her rapier into the ground as Yang jumped up into the air. Weiss's glyph then covered the ground around them in ice, causing the charging Nomu to start slipping and lose its ground. Yang then down and delivered a hard punch to the ice-covered ground causing mist to completely cover the area.

What resulted was the Nomu's vision being covered by the miss, causing it to no longer spot its targets. Nomu stomped and looked around, trying to find where the UA students were. Just then it heard the sound of running and quickly looked towards the source but could see nothing due to the mist.

Just then Ruby sped right in front of the Nomu and slash it across the chest and then unleashed a shot point blank in the eye. Ruby pulled back as Nomu roared in pain and yelled. "Schnee! Belladona! Go for its legs!"

Weiss and Black then emerged from the mist and started to assault Nomu's legs with lightning fast slashes and stabs causing the beast to lose mobility and for its legs to start leaking blood.

"You little brats." Kurogiri said as he prepared to step in.

But suddenly, Shigiraki's hand came in front of him and stopped him from interfering. "No. Let's watch." Shigiraki ordered. "I wanna see how this ends." Kurogiri simply did what Shigiraki said and stayed put.

When the assault on Nomu's legs ended, Wiess used a glyph to jump back as Ruby appeared next to Blake and the two started running towards Nomu. "Belladonna! The arms!" Ruby ordered as she and Blake quickly got to speeding around Nomu and attacking its upper set of limps.

Nomu tried to grab them, but the girls surprising speed and its injured legs which were still regenerating were preventing it from doing so.

When Ruby and Blake got down with their slashes, Ruby held Crescent Rose the opposite away and proceeded to stabbed the scythe part into Nomu's elbow and then fired a sniper shot.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!: Nomu roared as the result was Crescent Rose completely slicing off Nomu's arm, leading the limb to fall motionless on the floor.

"Yang! You're up!" Ruby shouted as her older sister came in and jumped right onto Nomu. She then did the unbelievable and started to sending punches down Nomu's never closing mouth. "I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUN-GRY!" The blond shouted as she punched down Nomu's throat.

Nomu then violently shook its head to get Yang off before using his remaining right arm to punch Yang away, leading to the blond being launched away and going through a nearby rock.

"Yang!" Blake called out in worry.

"Don't worry." Ruby reassured her as she looked at the spot where Yang was sent. "With each hit she gets stronger. And she uses that energy to fight back."

Right after Ruby said that, Yang emerged from the dust with some blood leaking down her forehead. Her hair was glowing brightly and when Yang punched her fist together making her hair erupt into golden flames.

The Power-up Quirk user then jumped right up to Nomu with enough force to create massive backlash and sent an insanely powerful punched to Nomu's exposed brain. Despite the shock absorption quirk, the punch was powerful enough to send Nomu sliding back a great distance and roaring in pain at its sensitive organ being struck.

"Yang! Outta the way!" Yang heard Ruby yelled as she looked to see her sister holding Weiss by her legs while Weiss herself was holding her rapier tight in a thrusting motion with a black glyph under her feet. Yang quickly got out of the way and once she did, Ruby called out. "Fire!"

Weiss, with Ruby's added help, used the glyph to launch herself right towards Nomu at blinding speeds at thrusted her rapier right into Nomu…and impaled the creature right in its heart.

The creature didn't react. Weiss held her rapier into Nomu's heart for a few more moments before pulling it out and jumping back with the other girls running to her side.

They looked at the Nomu and saw as it fell to his knees. The light then faded from its red eyes and it fell to the ground with a thud.

 **End Music**

The other girls looked at each other and smiled. "You know, we make a pretty good team." Ruby said as Yang ruffled her hair.

"Heh…Haha…Hahahahaha!" They heard laughter and looked to see Shigiraki laughing and slow clapping at them.

"What are you laughing at?!" Yang yelled to Shigiraki with red eyes as she gestured to the fallen Nomu. "Your little monster or whatever the hell that _thing_ is, is dead."

"Oh? Is that so?" Shigiraki questioned with a snarky tone before gesturing his hand towards Nomu. "Why don't you ask _him_ about it?"

The girls looked to the supposedly dead Nomu…and they froze when they saw it twitching. Just then its severed arm started to rapidly grow back as its body twitched more. Just then the stab to the heart Weiss left repaired itself as Nomu's red eyes started to glow again.

The UA girls all back up in horror as Nomu got right back up and let out a might roar. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

"Oh yeah, to bad, so sad." Shigiraki said in a mocking tone. "It's a good thing we brought some phoenix down's with us."

"B-B-But h-how is that possible?" Ruby stuttered as Nomu stared them down. "How can you regenerate from something like that?"

"Oh, it's something we've been working on for a while, and it looks like it worked." Shigiraki explained as he looked towards the girls. "I'll admit though, I'm impressed. When designing Nomu, we had it mostly to it would be immune to All Might's smash attacks. But with blades, well, you've seen that they're surprisingly effective. But still, Nomu was meant to kill All Might, the Anti-Symbol of piece. And yet four high school brats managed to down him for a short time. Color me impressed."

Before anyone could say anything, suddenly Shigiraki came running at them at surprising speeds. "ALLOW ME TO THANK YOU PERSONALLY!" And the girl Shigiraki was charging at was none other then Weiss Schnee.

"WEISS LOOK OUT!" She heard the voice of Izuku Midoriya call out to her from a bit away.

But she couldn't react in time as Shigiraki placed all 5 of his fingers on her face. Weiss froze as her life flashed before her eyes. She thought the second those fingers touched her, her life would have ended then and there. Her face disintegrated.

…but nothing happened.

"What?" Shigiraki said in confusion of his quirk not working. "I'm touching you so why…wait a second." Shigiraki then looked over to the stairs leading to the exit of the USJ. And a little bit in front of the stairs was a bush…a bush that head Shouta Aizawa's head poking out and using his quirk, despite his injuries and overuse of his ability, to cancel Shigiraki's quirk.

"Despite your injuries, your still conscious. Your still able to use your quirk just to save your student. Heh, you pros really are so cool." However, Shigiraki kept his fingers securely on Weiss's face. "But how long can you keep it up? The second your quirk deactivates ice queen her di-

" _ **SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**_ "

Suddenly Shigiraki was interrupted and completely blown away when Izuku suddenly came in and delivered possibly one of his most powerful smashes ever. The look Izuku had said one thing. He was completely enraged.

Shigiraki screamed in pain as the smash sent him flying, but lucky for him, Nomu jumped over to him and caught him. Shigiraki grunted and growled in pain as he clenched the spot Izuku struck with four of his fingers as he said. "What…what the hell?" The decay quirk user said ash didn't even see the attack coming.

 **Cue: Broly's Rage and Sorrow**

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Suddenly, a roar caught everyone's attention, Including Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima who had just arrived right behind Izuku.

But the roar didn't come from Nomu…it came from Izuku.

Everyone watched the greenette clenched his head with both of his hands as a wild and uncontrollable green aura erupted out of his, cracking the ground and sending everyone close to him back.

"Woah! Midoriya what's going on?!" Kirishima yelled as he hardened his body to help keep himself and Bakugo from being blown away.

" **RO-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Izuku could only roar in response as the power of One for All suddenly flowed throughout his body and even out of it much, much stronger than it ever had before. The only thing Izuku could see in his head was the imagine of Weiss Schnee being turned to dust by Tomura Shigiraki.

Izuku tried to get his powers under control, but the rage and sorrow that was within him from the image of his head was to great leading to his power flowing out of control.

Another eruption of green aura come from Izuku that caused the ground to tear itself apart as everyone backed up and could only watch.

"Midoriya! What's happening to you?!" Ruby yelled as she held on tight to Crescent Rose and used it to cover her eyes.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he saw the sight. "It's just like with Bakugo." The dual quirk user said quietly as the sight before him was very similar to when Izuku suddenly freaked out against Bakugo.

Only this was amped up 1000-fold, if not more.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Izuku let out again as his power kept rising and rising. Just then his muscle started bulking out in great proportions as his PE pants started stretching out and his shirt was outright ripped apart leaving him bare chested.

His muscle kept bulking out causing his height to increase as well to help match his suddenly bulk. His eyes were now pupiless and a permanent face of rage was on his face. His hair rose up and was now standing on its own as another burst of green aura from One for All caused his hair to turn into a bright electric green color as well as green electricity sparking through it.

Finally, it stopped. The shaking of the earth ceased and everyone looked in shock at what they saw. If you saw Izuku for the first time in the way he was now, you would never have believed he was normally a shy and socially awkward teenager.

Izuku was now as tall as the Nomu with insanely bulked out muscles that could seen due to him now being shirtless. His pants were able to stretch out to hit his new size and bulk, but his respirator, knee and shoulder pads were all discarded due to the sudden transformation. He still had the wild green aura of One for All flowing without him and his expression was permanently rage filled with his white pupiless eyes sending chills down everyones spines.

"…Mi…Midoriya…" Weiss called out to quietly.

Izuku didn't response. In his now berserker state, he simply turned to Shigiraki and Nomu and let out a powerful roar. " **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!** "

 **End Music**

The roar caused everyone to cover their ears and even get pushed back by the force the power roar let out. Izuku simply glared ferociously at Nomu and Shigiraki.

Shigiraki flinched violently and back up. Was he…scared? "No…No…I'm not scared of some UA brat having a tantrum! Nomu! Kill this brat!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOAR!" Nomu roared in response. However, the Nomu's roar was nothing in comparison to the pure raged fueled ones of Izuku.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!** " Izuku roared back as both powerhouses charged at each other at full speed and proceeded to rear back a fist for a punch. When they pulled, their fist collided created an immense amount of backlash that completely blew everyone back as simply a result of their power.

The fight between Berserker Izuku and the Anti-Symbol of Peace Nomu had begun.

* * *

 ** _Nearing the end of the USJ arc and I can not wait for the next chapter! Like I said I've been planning this for a while so getting to finally write it is awesome. So remember to fav and follow so you don't miss the next chapter and also to leave a review!_**

 _ **Oh, but one thing I do want to point out is that the Berserker State and the Vengeful State are two desperate things. They're are definitely similar but have key differences, I'll go into this more in the next chapter.**_


	13. Izuku vs Nomu, and Izuku vs All Might

_**Alright, a chapter I've been planning and looking forward to since I thought of this. I spent a lot of time on this to make it right and I think I nailed it. So I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Oh, and winddemon199, I hear your complaints and to here's what I have to say about them...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Lick my frozen metal ass!"**_

 _ **No one likes a hater or a buzz kill dude. Just saying.**_

* * *

Finally, it stopped. The shaking of the earth ceased, and everyone looked in shock at what they saw. If you saw Izuku for the first time in the way he was now, you would never have believed he was normally a shy and socially awkward teenager.

Izuku was now as tall as the Nomu with insanely bulked out muscles that could be seen due to him now being shirtless. His pants were able to stretch out to hit his new size and bulk, but his respirator, knee and shoulder pads were all discarded due to the sudden transformation. He still had the wild green aura of One for All flowing without him and his expression was permanently rage filled with his white pupiless eyes sending chills down everyones spines.

"…Mi…Midoriya…" Weiss called out to quietly.

Izuku didn't response. In his now berserker state, he simply turned to Shigiraki and Nomu and let out a powerful roar. " **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!** "

The roar caused everyone to cover their ears and even get pushed back by the force the power roar let out. Izuku simply glared ferociously at Nomu and Shigiraki.

Shigiraki flinched violently and back up. Was he…scared? "No…No…I'm not scared of some UA brat having a tantrum! Nomu! Kill this brat!"

" **ROOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Nomu roared in response. However, the Nomu's roar was nothing in comparison to the pure raged fueled ones of Izuku.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!** " Izuku roared back as both powerhouses charged at each other at full speed and proceeded to rear back a fist for a punch. When they pulled, their fist collided created an immense amount of backlash that completely blew everyone back as simply a result of their power.

The fight between Berserker Izuku and the Anti-Symbol of Peace Nomu had begun.

* * *

Back at the entrance, the group was still surrounded by the impassible flames. They had tried everything to get out of them, but nothing worked. Ochako tried floating herself and other across, Sero tried to use his tape and shoot it at the ceiling, but whatever they did the flames seemed to adapt to them and keep them inside. Like someone was controlling them.

And currently, all of them were on the floor and getting up. They heard and felt everything going on outside and currently they were working on the double to at least see through the flames. "Geez! What the hell was that?!" Sero yelled as he stood back up with some help from Sato.

"I don't know." 13 answered as Glynda helped her up. "It felt like an earthquake."

"And don't forgot that roar." Sato said as he rubbed his head.

"My ears are still ringing from it." Mina said as she rubbed her ears which were currently hearing bells.

"Do you think it was that bird villain?" Shoji asked as he remembered that giant tar black bird villain that came in last after all the other thugs.

"I don't know." Glynda said, worry evident in her voice as she could only imagine what was happening right now behind these flames. And they couldn't do anything about it. She felt so…helpless right now. She should be there for her students, but she couldn't do anything right now besides hope.

"Deku…" Uraraka said in a quiet and scared tone. "Please be ok."

* * *

Everyone was frozen in complete shock at the sight before them. They had just witness Izuku completely snap and freak out. Seemingly endless energy radiated through him as he transformed into a big muscular behemoth on par with the Nomu itself. The pupils were gone from Izuku's eyes and they only showed nothing but complete unbridled rage.

The shockwave from the connecting punch between Izuku and Nomu launched everyone, friend or foe, back leading them to falling either on their butt or back. Ruby was the first to look up as she started freaking out a bit. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Kirishima was the first to respond as he looked up and at Izuku. "Midoriya! What happened to ya!" Kirishima yelled to his berserk classmate. However, Izuku gave no response as he the green head looked at Nomu's blood red eyes with his rage filled ones and simply continued their power struggle.

' _WHAT THE HELL!'_ Bakugo yelled mentally as he looked at the struggle in front of him. ' _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH THAT DAMN NERD! SINCE WHEN COULD HE DO THAT?!'_

"…Midoriya." Weiss said quietly as she starred at Izuku and his visible green aura of power. Midoriya transformed into that… _form_ because of her. When she thought out it, Izuku started freaking out and transforming when Shigiraki grabbed her face. If it wasn't for Aizawa…she would be…it couldn't just be a coincidence with Izuku. Right?

With Shigiraki, he groaned as he sat up and his eyes widened when he saw Nomu struggling to gain an edge against that UA brat. How was that possible?! Nomu was genetically engineered to defeat All Might when he was in his prime. There's no way some high school brat having a temper tantrum could even hope to match him in power!

"Nomu!" Shigiraki snapped as he stood back up and barked orders at the bird-like creature. "STOP STALLING AND KILL THIS BRAT ALREADY!"

The Nomu screeched in response as it rose its other first high and tried to slam it down on Izuku's face, but to everyones surprise Izuku caught the fist before it could hit him and started twisting the Nomu's wrist causing a cracking sound to be heard.

Izuku growled viciously as he put pressure onto Nomu's fist and completely crushed it. Nomu roared in pain as he back away from Izuku and held its broken fist in pain as it tried to regenerate it. Izuku growled at the Nomu letting out another roar that made everyone cover their ears.

"WOOOOOO! GO MIDORIYA!" Yang cheered as although she was surprised by the turn of events, if it meant Izuku kicking the villain's ass then she certainly wasn't gonna question anything.

"Not sure if you should be cheering." Blake said uncertainty as she watched Nomu's fist heal and then looked back at Izuku. She wouldn't necessary say that Izuku's transformation was a…good thing.

"She's right." Todoroki said in agreement with Blake. Izuku's transformation in this berserker state wasn't normal. Those eyes and that intense energy radiating from him. He wasn't sure if Izuku was either aware of the rest of them now.

"WHAT THE?!" Shigiraki and Kurogiri yelled as they saw Nomu's hand started to regenerate. That should be impossible! Nomu was stronger than All Might! This kid…what the hell was he!

"NOMU!" Shigiraki yelled in rage and…fear? "KILL HIM ALREADY!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!" Nomu roared as his hand fully healed. The Nomu then stomped its foot onto the ground and charged at Izuku full throttle.

Izuku mimicked Nomu as he charged at the bird creature as well as the battle between them had begun.

 **Cue: Broly Begins to Battle**

When the two were in close proximity of each other, Nomu tried to go in for a punch on Izuku's face, but the berserk teen ducked under the punch and proceeded to uppercut Nomu's lower beak. A loud cracking sound was heard as a few shards of Nomu's bone armor was broken off as a result to the punch.

Izuku then followed up with a roundhouse to Nomu's face and then a punch to the shoulder that sent Nomu flying back. Despite the bird creatures shock absorption quirk, that ability seemed to be null and void against the Nomu's opponent. Izuku ran after where the Nomu was going to land, but the bird creature was prepared as it spun around in the air and kicked Izuku right in the center of his face.

Izuku was push back as Nomu landed and started to land some punches on Izuku's body making the raged fueled teen cough of some spit. To put an end to the fist barrage reared his head back and proceeded to headbutt Nomu's face causing the genetic monstrosity to stop and be pushed into the ground.

Izuku then grabbed Nomu's left arm and bent it in the wrong direction creating a loud snapping sound. The berserk teen then started to spin Nomu around and build up moment. Once enough was created Izuku lifted Nomu into the air and slammed him down onto the ground, breaking apart the ground around them and creating a small earthquake.

But was Nomu was on the dirt, he used to free arm to grab Izuku's face and put pressure on it making Izuku roar in pain as the Nomu lifted Izuku up and flipped into the ground in front of the Nomu and onto his back. Nomu quickly stood up as its broken arm healed and started to stomp on Izuku's body.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Izuku roared as he grabbed Nomu's foot before it could stopped again and threw the Nomu off him harshly and into a pile of rocks near the edge of the area they were at, almost landed in the water.

Izuku stood back up and reared his legs back and proceeded to jump up high into the air and heading to the where Nomu landed. Before it had time to react, Nomu roared in pain as Izuku landed right on top of him. The berserk teen then slammed his open hands into the ground and griped the floor and proceeded to rip it apart and take two large chunks of earth into his hands.

Izuku then rose the pieces of ground above him and slammed then down onto Nomu's face with enough force to create shocks waves that further ripped the ground apart. Izuku growled before a hand came through the dust and grabbed his neck with another fist brutally a punching him in face.

" _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"_ The Nomu mightily roar as it lifted Izuku into the air by his neck as the bird creature got back on his feet. The Nomu roared again in Izuku's face as he punched the green heard in the face while also letting Izuku go and sending him flying away from Nomu.

But before Izuku could land, Nomu speed to where Izuku was gonna landed and caught Izuku by his face and slammed Izuku down into the ground and rocks. Nomu then lift up Izuku again and started landing punches on Izuku's stomach making the UA student roar in pain and cough up spit.

Once Nomu finished punching Izuku's gut, the Nomu tossed him up into the air and caught Izuku again with his back now facing Nomu. Nomu then land a devasting knee to Izuku's back making the 15-year-old roar as he was sent right into the water with a big splash.

 **End Music**

Once the Nomu saw the splash Izuku, it rose it head up high and released a loud roar of victory. " _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"_

"MIDORIYA!" Blake, Yang, Kirishima, and Todoroki yelled out in concern for their classmate.

"NO!" Ruby yelled out as her eyes widened in horror.

"…No." Weiss said quietly as she started trembling and put her hands over her mouth.

"Hahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shigiraki laughed like a madman with a smile to back it up. "And to think, I was worried there for a second." Shigiraki then turned to the rest of the students and said. "Did your really think that some brat throwing a temper tantrum could stand up to the Anti-Symbol of peace?"

Shigiraki then snapped his fingers, making Nomu turn to his master. "Nomu, take care of the rest of these brats. And try not to take so long this time." Nomu then faced the kids and started walking towards them when-

"You really think its over?" Bakugo said as everyone turned to him.

Shigiraki laughed and looked towards Bakugo. "Oh? And what makes you so sure."

"Because I know that damn nerd, and one thing I know about him is that he's too stubborn to give up on anything that easily." Bakugo explained in a serious tone as he pointed behind Nomu. "Just take a look for yourself."

Shigiraki, Kurogiri, and Nomu looked to where Nomu had thrown Izuku and-

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** "

Suddenly a beacon of green energy shot up from the water and high enough to blow a hole in the roof of the USJ as the ground started to violently shake.

 **Cue: Awakened Power**

"What's going on?!" Kurogiri yelled as he struggled to not be blown away from the shockwaves. It was the same case for everyone else as they struggled to stay on their feet from the shaking and cracking ground.

Those who did managed to open their eyes and see saw the sight of Izuku raising from the beacon of green energy and his complete rage filled eyes dead set on Nomu as the water around him started spiraling around into a whirlpool.

Once Izuku complete rose above the spiraling water, the beacon of energy exploded and disappeared with a shock wave that was heading towards everyone.

"Uh, don't you think we should-" Ruby was saying before Yang grabbed her hood.

"DOOOOOOODGE!" The golden blond said as she took her sister and quickly started running out of the way with everyone else following suit, not wanted to get into the crossfire.

The aura that was around Izuku intensified even further and flowed around him more wildly then before. His body bulked up even more with veins being visible on his neck and biceps.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Izuku let out with his roar alone stopping the whirlpool below him and shattering the ground in front of him even more then it already was. The fountain in the center was completely destroyed and the ground could hardly be called ground as it was completely torn up with giant cracks all around it with each piece hardly being held together.

Before anyone could even react, suddenly Izuku appeared right in front of Nomu and slammed his first down on the bird creatures head and staking him into the ground up to its waist. Nomu roared in pain as it tried itself out.

But before Nomu could even begin to get out, suddenly Izuku stomped his foot onto Nomu's head burying him further in and making blood leak down its head as Izuku kept mercilessly stomping on Nomu.

When Izuku stomped, Nomu was up to its arms in the ground. Izuku then grabbed Nomu's head and pulled the bird creature out of the ground and drove his fist deep into the Nomu's chest. Nomu actually squealed in pain as Izuku twisted his first while it was embedded into the Nomu's chest causing blood to leak out similar to its head.

Nomu weakly grabbed Izuku's arm and tried to push the berserk teen off of him, but Izuku's strength proved too much for the genetic monster as Izuku started kneeing Nomu in the stomach.

Izuku threw Nomu into the air and caught it by its legs and slammed him into the ground before he started to send punches all over Nomu's body rapid fire and all at full force. Each one left a mark on Nomu and caused blood to leak out, the shock absorption long forgotten, as Izuku brutally beat down on Nomu.

Once Izuku finally stopped his brutal beat down…Nomu looked at the berserk teen in…fear? The genetic bird monster was feeling fear. It desperately tried to crawl away, but before it could get far, Izuku grabbed Nomu by its head and lifted it up to where Nomu was facing Izuku and looking him right in the eye.

"Wh-What's M-Midoriya doing…" Ruby quietly asked as she and everyone else watched the scene from behind a large pile of rubble that was created during the fight.

 **End Music**

They then watched as Izuku used his other hand to grip Nomu's shoulder tightly and creating a cracking sound. Izuku then used the hand that was holding Nomu's head and used it to grab Nomu's entire face. Izuku then started bending Nomu's face and neck. Nomu's glowing blood red eyes started flickering as Izuku bent it more, and more, and more, when-

 _SNAP!_

Everyone watching froze when they heard a very audible snapping sound…from Nomu's neck. "…No…" Shigiraki quietly said as he and Kurogiri watched in completely disbelief.

"Holy shit…" Kirishima said as he and everyone else, including Todoroki and Bakugo, had a shocked expression.

Izuku had snapped Nomu's neck.

The lights in Nomu's eye faded similar to earlier. But Izuku didn't stop there. Izuku gripped Nomu's head tighter as the started pulling on Nomu's head. And-

 _RIP!_

If everyone wasn't shocked before, they certainly were now as they watched Izuku completely rip off Nomu's head. Some had to cover their mouths to keep from puking at the sight.

"Impossible…" Kurogiri managed to say.

Izuku didn't hold onto either parts of the body and proceeded to throw both the body and head as hard as he could into the air. Both parts managed to go through the dome of the USJ and were sent high into the sky, going through clouds, before disappearing into the sky with a twinkle.

Once that was done…

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Izuku let out an echoing roar of victory that pierced everyones ears as the berserk teen started pounding his chest in victory.

"He…He killed it…" Blake said as she stared at the scene with an expression of shock.

Everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say. That was until Yang stepped in and spoke with a shaky smile. "Hey…it's not like he killed an actual person, right?" Yang said as everyone looked to her. "It was just a mindless monster. It's no different than killing a robot. I mean, me and the girls tried to kill it earlier and if it wasn't for its regeneration we would've."

"H-Hey…yeah…you're right." Kirishima agreed as he gained a smile similar to Yangs. "Its just like defeating a big boss monster in a video game."

"Yeah…yeah, yeah! Izuku's no _real_ killer." Ruby said as her normal enthusiasm and child-like personality quickly returned. "And hey, look on the bright side, Izuku beat the monster the villains made to try and kill All Might. Now they definitely can't kill him. Heck, it probably couldn't kill All Might if Izuku was able to beat it after letting loose!"

"I…guess so…" Blake said in an unsure tone. She still wasn't sure of everything but going along with what Ruby was saying was better than what they were just doing. Plus…they were kinda right. It wasn't like it was a human or anything.

"No…no…no, no, no, no!" Shigiraki yelled as he started violently scratching his neck as he stared hard at Izuku who was simply standing there heavily breathing. "How…How did he kill me Nomu?! You're not brat! You're a monster!"

Izuku snapped his head over to Kurogiri and Shigiraki. The two villains flinched as Izuku stared at them with his pupilless eyes that were nothing, but rage and anger filled. Izuku then started to stomp over to them with each step he took quaking the ground as his green aura intensified.

"We need to leave." Kurogiri said quietly as he was already working on opening up a warp gate to get the hell outta dodge.

But right as Kurogiri was about to open the portal…

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**!" Izuku roared as he charged at the villains and-

" **That's enough Young Midoriya!** "

Izuku stopped.

Everyone stopped.

And then they looked to the top of the stairs of the USJ and saw none other then the number one hero All Might standing before all of them. And it wasn't just All Might. Most of the U.A. teachers were there as well! Vlad King, Midnight, Cementoss, Present Mic, Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Principle Nezu were all there with the principle sitting on Vlads shoulder.

And also with them was the class 1-A representative Tenya Iida.

While they had just arrived and has missed Izuku's killing of Nomu, they were witnessing Izuku's berserk state for themselves and most were in complete shock at the sight.

' _Mi-Midoriya?! Whats…whats happened to you?!'_ Iida thought as he was frozen starring at the insanely bulked out Izuku Midoriya and his wild green aura.

"All Might…" Shigiraki growled with pure venom in his voice.

Most the teachers were also in a similar state to Iida as they were more focused on the state one of their students were in and less on the villains in the area. However, Nezu was able to remain calm and keep that usual smile he had on his face.

"Oh dear, isn't this quite the predicament." The school principle said as he looked around the surrounding area. "Looks like this might be harder to deal with then we thought. I say our best course of action would be to split up. Vlad, Iida, you two and me will help free the teachers and students trapped in the fire. Snipe, you go around the areas and gather the students still stuck in them. All Might, you and the rest of the teachers head down there and see whats up with Midoriya and help the rest of the students."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said in unison as they went out to carry out Nezu's orders.

"Ribbit! Down here!" Nezu, Vlad, and Iida looked down at the side of the bottom of the stairs to see Tsuyu, Mineta, and a horribly injured Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Iida gasped as he quickly went down to help the two of them quickly carry Aizawa up.

"Oh no…" Vlad said as he and Nezu went down as well.

"He needs treatment fast." Nezu said seriously as Vlad and Iida picked up Aizawa with Tsuyu still managing to keep her usual expression and Mineta showing to be absolutely freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON WITH MIDORIYA?!" The grape headed boy shouted as loud as he could while waving his arms around.

"I wish I knew myself." Iida said as he looked back at the main area where Izuku was.

"Somethings clearly not right." Vlad said with seriousness in his voice as they all walked up the stairs. "First the villains attack and now with whatever the hell is going on with Aizawa's student."

"Ribbit, we managed to avoid the crossfire…somehow." Tsuyu said as she was convinced it was pure luck that they didn't end up being caught up in the Izuku's fight with Nomu.

"Not much we can figure out about it now." Nezu stated while still staying on Vlad's shoulder. "What we should focus on know is gathering up and freeing the students and teachers and making sure no one else gets hurt.

With All Might, Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm, they were currently facing the berserk Izuku. Despite being teachers and long-time pros, they couldn't help but be unsettled and even intimidated by the pupilless stare Izuku was giving them. But no one was more taken aback by All Might.

' _ **Young Midoriya…**_ " All Might thought as his eyes met Izuku's. ' _ **What…what's happening to you.**_ '

"Those must be the head villains behind him." Cementoss said as he looked at Shigiraki, and Kurogiri that were several yards away behind Izuku.

"And I can see the students behind the rubble." Ectoplasm said to the group as he saw Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugo looking at them from their hiding spot. However, Weiss was the only not looking at the heroes/teachers and kept her eyes focused on Izuku.

"We're saved!" Ruby cheered as she jumped from her hiding spot. Ruby then looked over to Izuku and called out to him. "Hey Midoriya! You can calm down! Lets just go home!"

"That's not gonna work." Todoroki said seriously while keeping his eyes locked on Izuku. "Look at him. His states only gotten worse. I don't he even recognizes us right now."

Ruby gulped audibly as she stuttered. "R-Really?"

Yang then stepped in as she called out to Izuku. "HEY MIDORIYA! YA DID A GOOD JOB SO WHY DON'T YA JUST-"

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**!" Interrupting Yang was Izuku letting out another piercing roar that actually sent out shockwaves that sent everyone, even All Might, back a little.

"HOLY COW!" Present Mic yelled as he regained his footing. "That's just as loud as me!"

" **Young Midoriya!** " All Might yelled as he stepped forward towards his successor. " **You need to get ahold of yourself! You need to regain control!** "

"All Might…" Midnight said as she started shaking and hid behind the number one hero. "I really don't like the way he's looking at us."

With Kurogiri and Shigiraki, the latter was watching the scene unfold with interested as the former turned to him. "We need to leave Shigiraki! With the pros here and Nomu out of commissions we can't-"

"Hold on." Shigiraki said as he held his hand in front of Kurogiri's face. "Look at what's happening. That UA monster is looking at All Might the rest of his teachers the same way he looked at Nomu before he killed it…I wanna see what happens."

" **Young Midoriya, please listen you need to-** " but before All Might could finished, suddenly Izuku launched towards the heroes, creating multiple sonic booms in the process, and was suddenly right in front of All Might with his fist reared back.

 _SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

All Might was quick enough to react as he and Izuku connected fist similar to how Izuku and Nomu's fist first connected. Multiple gigantic shockwaves were created that blew the UA teachers away as All Might was actually _struggling_ to hold back Izuku's fist. All Might grunted as he reared his other fist back and, " **Detroit Smash!** " All Might landed one of his signature's smash attacks on Izuku's face and sent the berserk teen flying back and landing on his feet.

"Hehehe, well what do you know." Shigiraki said as he watched everything occur with a chuckle. "Imagine one of UA's own actually fighting and even _killing_ All Might…that's better than anything we could do." Shigiraki then turned to the warp quirk user. "Come on, lets hide and watch the fireworks. We'll bail if things start getting boring if we get caught."

Kurogiri hummed in response, unsure about Shigiraki's choice. But ultimately, went along with the decay quirk user and followed him.

Once Izuku recovered from the smash attack, his head snapped over towards All Might and he let out a powerful roar. " **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**!"

The roar pushed All Might back a bit while making the UA teachers cover their ears while already on the floor. All Might grunted as he turned to the teachers around him. " **Present Mic, Ectoplasm, go to the students and get them out here. Midnight, Cementoss, stay with me. I might you need two for backup if things start getting really rough.** "

"Right!" Ectoplasm and Present Mic said in unison as they stood up. With Ectoplasm, he breathed in and proceeded to release a strange mist from his mouth. The mist split into three clouds that went behind Ecotoplasm and suddenly formed themselves into three clones of the pro hero.

All Might watched as Present Mic and Ectoplasm and his 3 clones went off to help the students as Cementoss and Midnight went to All Mights side as the Number One Hero looked at his berserk successor in his pupilless rage fueled eyes. " **Sorry in advanced for his young Midoriya, but it looks like if I'm going to calm you down I'll have to do it the old fashioned way!** "

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**!" Izuku roared as he charged at the Number One Hero once again.

All Might was prepared to counter with a smash similar to before, but he was taken off guard as Izuku dodged by ducking under the punch and giving All Might an uppercut that sent the Number One hero back with him managing to not get sent flying by digging his feet into the ground.

Cementoss and Midnight gasped in surprise as All Might grunted and rubbed his chin and looked back at Izuku. ' _ **Even in this state…he's learning and adapting as he fights. Heh, guess he's still young Midoriya even in this state.**_ ' All Might thought as he stood up straight and cracked his neck. " **Guess there's no reason to hold back. Alright young Midoriya, here I come!** "

 **Cue: Blizzard (Broly Vs. Gogeta) Friedrich Habetler Music**

And just then at the same time, Izuku and All Might charged at each other and collide punches that created yet another massive shockwave that completely blew any rubble or any person nearby away effortless.

Izuku and All Might clashed with each other as they tried to land hits on the other with both delivering powerful punches but more often then not the other would dodge in time to avoid the attack. It was near impossible to keep up with as both were moving at high enough speeds that they just became blurs at best.

As All Might dodged a punch to the face by Izuku, he crossed his arms into an x shape. " **Carolina Smash!** " All Might said as he preformed a downward chop with his arms on Izuku chest sending the green haired teen back and rolling on the ground.

But Izuku quickly recovered and landed on his hands and feet and proceeded to grip the ground tightly and raised the ground up before slamming it back down and creating a massive shockwave that caused an earthquake around the air and launched All Might into the air. Izuku then leapt towards All Might and preformed a karate chop on the Number Ones Heroes head that sent him crashing down to the ground.

Izuku then started to fall down to where All Might landed to try and land right on top of the hero, but All Might was ready as, while still on the ground, All Might reared back and rotated his arm. " **Nebraska Smash!** " All Might's punch created a mini tornado that sent Izuku back away from All Might.

The Number One Hero then quickly got back on his feet and started running to where Izuku would land and rose up his fist. " **New Hampshire Smash!** " Using the shockwaves from his fist, he launched himself at Izuku and rammed the berserk teenager with his body.

However, Izuku reacted right on time as he caught the Number One Hero by his shoulders and head bashed All Might making the Number One Hero shout in pain as a stream of blood started going down his head. Izuku then threw All Might towards a rock, but suddenly the ground around the rock morphed into a hand that safely caught All Might.

Once All Might was on his feet, he looked to Cementoss and saw that the cement heroes' hands were on the ground and it was easy to tell he was the one who manipulated the ground. " **Thanks Cementoss.** " All Might thanked as Cementoss nodded.

All Might then turned to Midnight, who was hiding behind Cementoss, and told the 18+ hero. " **Midnight, I need you to put young Midoriya to sleep once I restrain him. That will be the only way to calm him down.** "

Midnight flinched a bit. All Might was pretty much asking her to get close once he had restained Izuku. She obviously couldn't use it when Izuku was moving as all the shockwaves he was creating with his fight with All Might would completely blow away her gas. But that was the thing. Izuku was putting up a fight with All Might and was actually damaging him!

But still, she was a hero and a teacher, and her job was to save people and look after her students. And with this scenario, she would be saving her student from himself. So, despite everything, she gave All Might a nod.

All Might gave Midnight a thumbs up as the number one hero locked his eyes with Izuku again. Izuku let out another roar as he charged at All Might. All might reared his fist back and prepared for a smash, but suddenly Izuku stopped midway to All Might and clapped his hands together and released a shockwave towards All Might that pushed the Number One Hero back a great deal.

Before All Might could get his bearings and react, Izuku was suddenly right in front of him and the berserk teen grabbed the hero's leg and lifted him up high before slamming him down on his back into the ground.

All Might shouted in pain as blood leaked out of his mouth. He was already exhausted from doing to much hero work this morning on the way to school. But when Iida came and told him and the rest of the teachers about villains invading the USJ he knew he would have to force himself to be in his hero form.

But he never suspected anything like this. He knew this must have some connection to when Izuku snapped against Bakugo in training, just on a much grander scale. Hopefully when this was over he would be able to find out some answers.

But first we would have to get Izuku to calm down and turn back to normal. And hopefully keep his hero form through the whole thing.

Just then Izuku lifted All Might back up and tossed him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground again. Izuku then took All Mights other leg and started spinning around at a sickeningly fast rate before throwing All Might.

All Might didn't get any chance to recover as Izuku sped to where All Might was heading and preformed a downward cross punch to All Might upper chest. All Might was sent getting indented into the ground again and looked to see Izuku raising his foot right above All Might's face.

All Might was barley able to react in time as he rolled out of the way of Izuku trying to stomp on him. But Izuku kept it up and kept trying to stomp on All Might as the Number One Hero continued rolling out of the way. Right as Izuku was about to try another stomp All Might, instead of dodging, caught his successor's foot and held onto it as the Number One Hero got back up and started spinning around. " **Oklahoma Smash!** " All Might then threw Izuku to the ground.

But Izuku didn't seem to take damage from the attack. Izuku simply growled as he stood up with All Might getting into a fighting position as the berserk teen walked towards him. " **Texas Smash!** " All Might sent the smash attack right as Izuku's right cheek…but gasped at the result.

 **End Music**

Izuku wasn't sent back an inch. He didn't even take any damage. The most that was done was Izuku's head being turned a bit from the punch. " **Wh-What the?!** " All Might in so much shock that he failed to react Izuku grabbed All Might's wrist tightly and causing a crack sound that made All Might shout in pain.

Izuku then rose up his other first and started brutally punching All Might in the face over and over again. Izuku then continued as he rose All Might up and started back handing All Might across the face. He then slammed All Might feet fist into the ground and started digging All Might into the concrete as the Number One Hero struggled to try and break free from the berserk teens grip.

On the upper level of the USJ, Nezu, Iida, and Vlad were still busy trying to free Glynda, 13, and the others from the flame barrier with Mineta and Tsuyu watching over Aizawa and used the Eraser Hero's own scarf to try and seal up some of his wounds.

But Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were bearing witness to the fight between Izuku and All Might and were in complete shock.

Even Present Mic was silent, for once, as they watched Izuku match, hurt, and now even start to completely overpower All Might. "N…No way…this has got to be some kinda crazy dream right." Kirishima said in disbelief as he watched Izuku push All Might into the ground. "Someone pinch me."

Not even Bakugo could say anything about the scene. No rage, no yelling, he was to stunned at the fight to say anything.

"Impossible…" Todoroki said as he watched his fellow classmate and someone just as old as him overpower the Number One Hero.

"Ok…this isn't so much fun to watch anymore." Yang admitted as even though she loved watching fights and beat down, seeing Izuku beating up All Might like this…was about her limit for enjoyment.

Weiss was covering her mouth with her hands. She was blaming herself for this. Had she'd been on guard and ready, she could have dodged Shigiraki trying to grab her face. She could have kept Aizawa from extremely overexerting himself.

…and she could have prevented Izuku from going berserk because she ended up in a life-threatening situation.

She didn't know why she was feeling these things. Normally she wouldn't be blaming herself for such things occurring…but she was. But why? Was it…because of Izuku? She didn't know him that long, but she honestly already had a lot of respect for him.

He was someone that seemed to have little confidence in himself but showed to be capable of great and smart things. He admits his weakness's and even called out her own flaws which led her to apologizing for snapping at Ruby. Something she never even considered doing.

Izuku Midoriya just…brought out something in her.

Suddenly, Weiss legs moved a bit…before the white-haired girl took off running towards the scene as fast as she can.

Everyone gasped as they saw Weiss run down as they called out to her. "Schnee! What are you doing?!" Ectoplasm yelled to his student.

"Girl! Get back here! You crazy!" Present Mic followed up with his voice echoing from his headache.

"Schnee! Stop!" Ruby called out to her classmate as she didn't want to see Weiss in any sort of crossfire.

"You'll get killed! Come back!" Blake called out to the Schnee heiress.

But Weiss didn't hear them. She simply kept running as one thing went through her mind…

' _What am I doing?! I can't stop! My feet…they're moving on their own!'_

Weiss then passed by Cementoss and Midnight, who both urged her to go back. Cementoss would have stepped in to try and block her path, but the ground was so broken up it wouldn't have worked and also due to him using his energy to keep a shield up in front of himself and Midnight.

Weiss then approached the berserk Izuku and the struggling All Might and…

"IZUKU THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Unknowingly using his first name, Weiss called out to the greenette. And it worked as Izuku snapped his head over towards Weiss with his pupilless eyes. All Might's eyes widened when he saw Weiss and grunted as he tried harder to break free from Izuku's grip. " **Schnee…what are you doing…get away…now!** "

Weiss didn't listen to the Number One Hero. She was incredibly taken aback by the rage filled stare Izuku gave her but kept her ground as she looked into Izuku's eyes and gave him the sternness expression she could. "Are you listening to me you dolt!? I said that's enough!"

Suddenly, Izuku let go of All Might, leading to the Number One Hero falling on his knees and breathing heavily trying to cover. Izuku then started stomping over towards Weiss with the heiress not moving a bit. As Izuku got closer, Weiss spoke up again. "Listen to me! You can stop! The heroes are here! The villains are being taken care of! Everyones ok! You have to stop!"

Izuku's only response was growling at Weiss as he got closer and closer. All Might grabbed his injured spot hidden under his suit as he tried to get up and leap over to Weiss to keep the berserk Izuku from hurt here.

Weiss, after seeing Izuku not let up, gritted her teeth and shouted. "YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE BEING A HERO RIGHT NOW?!"

Izuku stopped.

Weiss's eyes widened at that. She's getting to him.

Weiss took a deep breath as she continued talking. "You really think you're being a hero right now with what you doing? Your hurting All Might…and your scarring everyone…your scaring me." If one paid close attention, they could see the aura around Izuku start to calm down and become less wild.

Seeing that it was working, Weiss kept trying to get through to Izuku. "Look…I get it…you're scared, and you freaked out and you're having trouble controlling yourself. I was scared to honestly. I think we all were…expect maybe Bakugo and Yang, but that's beside the point. But everything's over. We're ok. _I'm_ ok. And you know you freaked out because I was in danger but everything's ok."

Izuku started heavily breathing as his aura weakened even more as Weiss slowly walked towards Izuku and held her open palm out. "So why don't you just calm down…and we can talk about this. Alright?"

The green aura around Izuku went down even more as his breathing calmed down as he slowly reached his own open palm towards Weiss. Weiss smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief as her plan seemed to be working. And then-

" **Gotcha!** " Suddenly All Might came from behind and wrapped Izuku up into a full nelson.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " Izuku roared as his wild aura returned as the efforts Weiss made to calm him down were erased.

"No! Stop!" Weiss said as she fell down onto her butt.

" **Midnight! Now!** " All Might yelled as the 18+ hero ripped off both of the sleeves of her costumes and released a pink mist from both her arms.

All Might held his breathe as Izuku struggled to get out of All Might's grip. However, Izuku completely breathed in the gas and suddenly his struggles began weakening with his aura going back down before he completely went limb and fell into slumber.

While still in All Might's arms, Izuku's body started to go back to normal. His hair went back down and went back to its normal color as his muscles went back to normal and soon enough, Izuku was back to his original state.

Everyone present let out a sigh of relief as Izuku was back to normal and was fast asleep in All Might's arm. The Number One Hero looked to his successor and whispered to himself. " **Don't worry my boy, I got you.** "

* * *

 _ **ONE HOUR LATER**_

One hour later after Izuku was out of his beserker state, everyone was out of the USJ. The police arrived and arrested all the invading villains. However, in all the chaos it seemed that Shigiraki, Kurogiri, and even Neo had escaped.

All Might was able to free 13, Glydna, Uraraka, Shoji, Sero, Sato, and Mina from the flames with one of his smashes completely blowing the flames out.

And also, an ambulance had arrived to take Aizawa to the hospital for serious treatment. When the students all reunited, with those who witnessed Izuku's berserker state telling about it to their classmates and Glynda and 13.

To say they were shocked was an understatement. They couldn't believe that Izuku had _that_ much power and could freak out like that. True, they all bore witness to Izuku snapping on Bakugo, but after Glynda's explanation of it probably being repressed anger, they all thought that was probably that. But after this, it had to be so much more.

And Izuku himself was still fast asleep with Midnight and All Might offering to take him back to UA and to Recovery Girl. He appeared uninjured other then a few scraps, but they wanted to both make sure and to see if Recovery Girl could find out anything about that berserk state.

Once tensions were down a little, all the students talked about where they ended up and their fights with villains from Tokoyami and Koda ending up in the storm zone, to Aoyama…keeping where he ended up a secret.

And with the police, a detective named Tsukauchi was going over a few things. The state of the students and teacher, how many criminals were arrested, the criminals that escaped, etc. As he was going over this, he heard a ribbit and looked to see Tsuyu hopping up to him. "Detective, how's Mr. Aizawa?"

Tsukauchi hummed before pulling out a phone and dialing a number. He put it on speaker and asked about the condition of Aizwa as it was revealed to be a doctor from a special hero hospital that Aizawa had been rushed to. " _The bones in his arms are splintered and he's got facial fracturing. Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any serio us brain damage. But his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he's healed up."_

Once the doctor finished speaking, Tsukauchi looked back towards the students with a small frown. "Well you heard the man."

All the students grimaced at the news as Tsuyu let out a sad, "Ribbit…"

"Not his eyes…" Mineta said with tears building up in his eyes.

Just then a concerned looking Weiss came up from behind the detective and asked in a quiet tone. "Um, sir. Is Izuku Midoriya gonna be ok?"

Tsukauchi looked towards Weiss with a small smile and nodded. "Yes, he should be. He seemed relatively uninjured and just seemed to be over exerted. He just needs some rest and Recovery Girl can handle the rest."

While Weiss wasn't put at complete ease from this answer, she did give a nod and thanked the man. When Weiss turned around and started walking away, she was suddenly faced by Yang, Blake, and Ruby with the former giving her a cheeky smirk. "What?" Weiss asked a little irritably.

"Concerned for Midoriya huh?" Yang asked as she put her hands to her hips. "Something you ain't telling us ice queen?"

Weiss simply huffed and looked away from Yang while crossing her arms. "Well of course I'm concerned. I'm a human being after all so excuse me for being a little afraid if on of our classmates was harmed."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Yang said while slowly rolling her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

Weiss growled at Yang a bit before Blake stepped in between the two and decided to try and calm things down. The last thing they needed was _more_ conflict. "Look, we're all tired and obviously concerned for everyone alright? No need to start any senseless arguments. We're all worried about Midoriya."

"Yeah." Ruby said in a saddened tone. "Midoriya's…went through a lot today."

That was something everyone could agree on. They all believed it when Izuku told them that Glynda told him that his snapping at Bakugo was repressed rage over years of bullying but after seeing his berserker state, they knew that couldn't be the case.

Right now, all they could do was wait to here from Izuku and hopefully ask him themselves.

Bakugo ended up hearing their conversation. When his brain flashed memories of Izuku's berserker state into his head, he growled a bit and clenched his fist. Eventually the kids him and his classmates were escorted on a bus to go back to UA.

There were still some teachers such as Oobleck and Port there defending the school and they needed to hear about this as well. As well as the other students.

* * *

 _ **THAT NIGHT**_

"…"

"…Ugh…"

"Wait! I think he's waking up!"

"…w-who's there…"

"Come on young Midoriya! Wake up!"

"All…Might."

"Yes, it's me my boy! Wake up!"

Izuku groaned again as he struggled to open his eyes. His entire body felt sore and aching. Plus, his head was killing him. After a minute, Izuku was able to open his eyes. He winced as a bright light shined on them.

Once his eye's adjusted, he found both All Might in his normal form and Recovery Girl looking at him from above. Once Izuku was fully awake, he saw he was in the nurse's office at UA and laying down on one of the beds.

"Wh-What happened?" Izuku asked as he looked between All Might and Recovery Girl.

"You've been out for a while sonny." Recovery Girl told him with a straight face and tone. "Its past sundown now."

"What?!" Izuku asked as he shot up in bed, only to wince and lie back down as All Might put a hand to his shoulder.

"Easy young Midoriya." All Might told Izuku in a concerned tone. "You've been through a lot."

"I guess…I didn't think my fight with that girl would take that much out of me." Izuku said as he took a deep breathes. However, All Might and Recovery Girl looked to each other with confused expressions.

They then turn back to Izuku with a All Might speaking up. "Girl? Young Midoriya, what's the last thing you remember?" All Might asked with serious tone.

"Last remembered?" Izuku repeated as he looked down at his lap and tried to recall previous events. Despite his headache making it hurt to remember things, we did manage to find an answer. "The last thing I remember was…fighting that creepy girl, Todoroki freezing her…and then reaching the center and face the villains…and…and…" Just then Izuku's eyes widened as he remembered the image of Shigiraki's hand on Weiss's face.

Izuku snapped back up again and looked at All Might. "Is Schnee all right?!" Izuku asked in a panicked and concerned tone.

All Might gestured for Izuku to calm down as he reassured his successor. "Relax, relax, she's fine. Everyone is…well, Aizawa's receiving heavy treatment at the hero hospital but other than that everyones fine."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief and calmed down. "Thank Oum." Izuku muttered before Recovery Girl cleared her throat and got Izuku's and All Might's attention.

"You don't remember anything after that?" Recovery Girl asked as she had some suspicions but wanted to make absolute sure of everything.

"I…I…I don't know." Izuku said as he rubbed his head with Recovery Girl nodded and All Might's eyes widening in surprise. "After that everything just goes black."

"So…you don't remember?" All Might slowly asked.

Izuku nodded his head and continued talking. "Although…for some reason I felt like I could hear Schnee's voice somehow." Izuku revealed making All Might remember when Weiss managed to calm down Izuku and making Recovery Girl smirk and silently snicker. "All Might, do you know what happened?"

"Er, um, well…you-" All Might was saying before being interrupted.

"You were knocked out." Recovery Girl said as All Might looked to the nurse with widened eyes and Izuku raising an eyebrow. "You helped fight off the villains but ended up getting knocked out. Luckily All Might showed up in time and defeated them."

"Well that's a relief." Izuku said with a small smile of relief on his face. All Might was about to speak up but Recovery Girl looked at him with a serious expression and nodded her head.

Understanding what the nurse meant, All Might nervously smiled and nodded. "Uh, y-yeah! Just…doing what I do best." All Might stuttered with a nervous tone. He understood what Recovery Girl meant. It was probably best for Izuku not to know about that berserker state he entered.

"Well, you better get home young man. Its rather late." Recovery Girl said to Izuku. "Can you get up?" Izuku grunted a bit but managed to slid off the bed with All Might helping a bit. Recovery Girl nodded before digging in her pocket. "Good, now before you go your blond friend left a note for when you woke up.

"Jaune?" Izuku questioned as he took the note Recovery Girl got from her pocket and opened it up and read it.

 _Hey Izuku, I'm so glad to hear that your alright. I was worried sick when I heard about what going on at the USJ. I wanted to go with the teachers to help save ya guys, but they said it was better to stay in the school. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for ya. I hope you wake up soon. I'll stop by your place tomorrow to check up on you._

 _Your Best Friend – Jaune_

Izuku smiled at the note from his friend before putting it in his pocket. All Might then put a hand to Izuku's shoulder and said. "Come on, I'll take ya home."

"Thanks All Might." Izuku said as he and the Number One Hero left the nurses office.

Once they left, Recovery Girl put on a serious expression and said to no one. "It's best that he doesn't remember. No telling how that would affect him." Recovery Girl then got onto the computer in the nurse's office and was ready to send a message to Nezu for him to email the students to keep Izuku's berserker state a secret. Especially from Izuku.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride All Might." Izuku said as he stepped out of All Mights trunk and in front of the apartment building he and his mom lived in.

"Anytime my boy." All Might told his successor with a smile. "I'll call ya tomorrow. You have a good night."

"You to." Izuku said before All Might started driving away. Once he was gone, Izuku turned around and started heading to his apartment.

Once Izuku reached his apartment, all the lights were off aside from the lives above the stove giving a little bit of illumination to the room. He quietly closed the door, assuming his mother was asleep and once inside, he saw a piece of paper on the table and read it.

 _Izuku! I was so worried about you! I nearly had a panic attack and flooded the apartment when I got the call. I was relieved to here that you were perfectly ok, but I was still worried! You better tell me everything when you wake up tomorrow! Btw, I left you some food in the microwave, you just had to heat it up. Also, could you take out the trash before you go to sleep please sweetie?_

 _I love you._

Izuku grunted as he dragged out a garbage bag to the side of the apartment building where the dumpster was. After heating up and eating the delicious dinner his mother cooked for him, he decided to take the garbage out before getting some more rest.

Once Izuku reached the dumpster, he opened it up and threw the trash bag inside.

"Ow!"

Izuku's eyes widened when he heard that. It came from inside the dumpster and sounded like the voice of a young girl. "What the?" Izuku said quietly as he pulled out his phone and turned on the flash light feature and proceeded to look inside the dumpster.

He saw trash, trash bags, some bugs, a mop with red eyes, more bugs…

"What?!" Izuku gasped as he shined the light on the mop with red eyes, But this 'mop' turned out to be hair covered in grim. The hair that person this was connected to turned out to be a young girl with red eyes, about 5 years old, and a single large horn on her head and wearing nothing but a smoke that covered her whole body that was covered in dirt and grime.

The girl herself looked at him with her body trembling and tears filling up her eyes.

Izuku put on a concerned expression as he climbied into the dumpster, not caring about needing to wash is shoes later and got to the girl's level. However, the girl violently flinched and tried to shift back into the filth, as if trying to camouflage in it.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." Izuku said in a quiet gentle tone while looking into the girls eyes. "I'm a UA student. I'm training to becoming a hero. I wanna help you."

The girl continued shaking in fear but spoke up. "A-A-A-A-A…h-h-h-hero…" The girl asked in a scared tone that twisted Izuku's heart.

"Yeah, if you're scared, I promise I'll protect you." Izuku said with nothing but sincerity as he placed a hand on her head softly. The girl flinched again…but seemed surprised after a moment as Izuku light and softly rubbed her head. It felt…nice.

Izuku smiled as she suddenly leaned into his hand with more tears building up in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not gonna hurt you." Izuku said as he slowly removed his hand. But just then the girl gasp and quickly grabbed Izuku's hand and place it on her cheek. It was as if she wanted to hold it for comfort. She never smiled, but her lips dud tug up ever so slightly.

Izuku was a little surprise at this but smile and let the girl do what she wanted. "My names Izuku Midoriya." The 15-year-old introduced himself. "Do wanna tell me your name?"

"… _Eri_." She whispered loud enough for Izuku to barely hear. She clutched tightly to his hand, as if afraid he'll disappear if she let go.

"It's nice to meet you Eri." Izuku said as he slowly reached his other hand to wipe away some of her tears. "Hey, don't cry. Everything's gonna be ok…do you know why?"

"W…Why?" The girl asked in frightened but curious tone.

…

" _Because I am here."_

* * *

 _ **And with that, the USJ arc is complete. I'm sure the ending had left you all EXTREMELY curious about whats to come and don't worry, I'm sure you'll all love it. And also, some things coming up, especially involving the ending of this chapter is inspired by the MHA Fanfic Heaven's Eye by Trainer Jayden. Its really good and you should check it out, and yes, I got the author's permission for this. So, remember to fav, follow, and leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	14. Eri, Bedtime Stories, and a New Family

**_Things to expect in this chapter. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Trust me, I amped it up on this one. Also, once again, this chapter and the idea for Eri coming in at this point were inspired by the Heaven's Eye fic by Trainer Jayden. Its really good and you should check it. I did get permission for him to use his idea and this chapter is heavily inspired by chapter 7 of that story. So I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

"Alright Eri, my moms asleep so be quiet." Izuku whispered to the child in his arms as he quietly went inside him and is mom's apartment. He knew his mother must be exhausted today from worrying to death about him so the last thing we wanted to do was to wake her up. He was sure that she'd be ok with him helping out this child that was probably in the dumpster for days, if not weeks. He'll explain everything to her tomorrow.

Eri simply nodded as she clung on to Izuku, afraid of letting him go. Once Izuku took her out of the dumpster, he saw that Eri's arms were covered in extremely dirty and loose bandages. They were probably on her for weeks, probably even a month. They needed to be changed.

Just then Eri let out a yawn. It was high pitched and honestly sounded adorable. But there was one very noticeable thing that kept Izuku from admiring how cute it was. _The smell._

Eri's breath was rancid and made Izuku's face scrunch up and his cheeks go green a little. It just caught up with him how bad Eri and her cloths and hair smelled. He really shouldn't be surprised, who knows how long she was in the dumpster for. "Ok. We better get you cleaned up." Izuku said as he managed to give the girl a small smile despite the assault on his nostrils.

"Ok." Eri said quietly while looking at Izuku and holding onto his shirt tighter.

Izuku then headed into the hallway that lead to his and his mother's bedroom as well as the bathroom. As he walked into the hall with Eri in tow, the 5-year-old girl looked towards a door and pointed at it. "It says your name Izuku."

Izuku hummed a bit before looking to where Eri was pointing and saw it was the door into his room which had an All Might decorative sign on the front of it with his name on it. Izuku smiled a bit before nodding to Eri. "Yeah, that's my room. But were heading to the bathroom to give you a bath alright?"

Eri nodded again as Izuku headed towards the last door in the hallway. Opening it up and heading inside. Turning on the light, Eri looked around and saw a simple bathroom. Nothing to special about it. A cabinet with a few drawers and a sink attached. Next to the sink was a small soap dispenser with pink soap inside. Two toothbrushes, one pink and one red, white, and blue with the name All Might across it, guess whose toothbrush is who's. As well as toilet and a bath and shower combo with curtain that had cherry blossom patterns on it.

"Alright, let's get this going." Izuku muttered to himself as he set Eri down on the floor. However, Eri still held on tight to Izuku's hand and refused to let go. Izuku then went over to the bath and turned the water on warm. Good enough so it would be nice and could clean Eri well, but not hot enough to boil the young girl.

Once the water hit the middle of tub Izuku smiled as he tested the temperature with his finger and nodded when he decided that was perfect. "Alright Eri, just climb in the tub and I'll get some stuff to wash you with and cloths for when you get out."

"Ok." Eri said while looking to Izuku…and still refusing to let go of his hand.

"…"

"…"

"Eri…" Izuku began with a small sweat drop. "You have to let go of my hand to take a bath."

However, Eri was not prepared for this as she flinched. "W-W...What…" Eri let out in a trembling tone. Just then tears started to build up in the 5-year-olds eyes and her lip started to quiver. She then completely latched onto Izuku's arm and held it tightly like it was her lifeline. "But I don't wanna let go!"

Protective instincts quickly came over Izuku and he knelt down and held the little girl close and reassured her, "Its ok Eri. It's ok." Izuku said as he lightly patted Eri's head with one arm and hugged her with the other. "You don't have to let go if you don't want to."

This seem to calm Eri down a bit, but she still clung tightly to Izuku's arm. But Izuku's eyes widened as he mentally face-palmed. ' _Stupid! Why would you say that! She needs to take a bath!'_ Izuku thought to himself before he realized what he had to do. _He_ had to give her a bath. ' _Ok Izuku, just calm down. You can do you this, you've helped Jaune and his family wash his little sisters when you were over and helping babysit.'_

With Eri still holding his hand, Izuku opened the drawer on the sink-cabinet and took out a few bath bombs so he could make the bath a bubble bath. Jaune's sisters, especially Emi, loved bubble baths so Eri should to, right? Well regardless we dropped 2 bombs into the water and almost instantly they started disintegrating and filling the bath with a huge bubble storm. ' _Perfect.'_ Izuku though before closing his eyes shut and lifting the smock Eri was wearing and took it off her before tossing it to the side. He then lifted the girl and gently set her down into the tub. He felt Eri flinch a bit when lowered into the water but quickly ease into it.

Once he knew Eri was completely submerged into the water and bubble he peaked an eye open and sighed in relief as he could only see Eri's head and arms through the bubbles. However, when looking at her arms, he saw the dirty bandages still on her arms. He needed to take those off to clean her completely. But when he reached to take them off her, Eri recoiled a bit and pulled her arms back. Izuku gave Eri a gentle look and told her in a calm tone. "Eri, its ok, I need to take your bandaged off to clean you completely. I promise I'll replace then with new ones, alright?"

Eri gulped but nodded and shakily held her arms out to the greenette. Izuku smiled at Eri as he started to unwrap the bandages from both arms and-

"What the-?!" Izuku nearly vomited at what he saw. Eri's arms were covered in scratches, scars, and even incision lines on both of her forearms.

' _What…what…what happened to her?!'_ Izuku screamed in his mind as he looked over her arms. But just then, Izuku gritted his teeth as realization came to him. ' _Someone…did_ _ **this**_ _to her!'_ Just then Izuku's hair slowly started to raise on end as his pupils dilated. A faint green glow came over his body when-

"Izuku." Izuku lightly gasped as his hair went back down and his eyes turned to normal with the glow disappearing. Izuku looked to see Eri giving him a confused expression. "Is everything alright."

Gulping, Izuku forced a smile and nodded at the child. "Yeah, thanks Eri. That's much better." Izuku said as he quickly tossed the bandages in the garbage.

Izuku then got to cleaning the girl. It took some effort, but Izuku managed to scrub the dirt and grim off her, but when he did, he was able to see that she had light peach color skin. Thanks to some scrubbing and a lot of shampoo he was able to see that her hair, which had previously looked like a used mop, was a glorious white color and her horn was a yellow-brown color.

"Ok, all down." Izuku said with a relieved sigh before draining the water in the tub. He then wrapped Eri up in the biggest and fluffiest towel he could find inside the cabinet and completely wrapped Eri's body around it and covering everything but her head.

Once that was done, he took out a bottle of mouth wash and one of his moms un-opened spare toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste. Then, for the next 15 minutes, he got to work on washing Eri's mouth. Eri completely cooperated with Izuku brushing her teeth and washing her mouth with the mouthwash until Izuku smelt her breath and decided she was perfectly clean inside and out.

"Now what for you to wear…" Izuku began as he looked back at the dirty smock and quickly shook his head. He would probably have to burn that thing to clean it so that was a no go. He gave most, if not all, of his old cloths to Jaune's little sisters so he didn't have anything that would fit.

It looks like he didn't have much choice on what do to. So, he picked up Eri and headed to his room where he opened his draw and took out the smallest shirt he had. It was a simple blue shirt with All Might's face on the front and #1 on the back. He put it on Eri and despite it being his smallest shirt, it fit loosely over her like a dress. But _damn_ if it wasn't one of the cutest things Izuku has ever seen.

"Um…Izuku." Eri said in an uncomfortable tone. Izuku hummed a bit as Eri held her arms out making Izuku's eyes widen a bit at what the 5-year-old girl meant by that.

"Oh! Right! You're bandages. I'll be right back." But despite Izuku's words, Eri had other plans on the 15-year-old boy ended up carrying the young girl to the kitchen. Izuku reached to the top of the fridge and got the first-aid kit his mother kept there and opened it up and took out the bandages inside. Izuku then quickly wrapped up both of Eri's arm in the fresh bandages, much to the young girls relief.

Once Izuku was done, he put the first-aid kit back and as he did so, he heard Eri let out another cute yawn. Without the draw back of dumpster breath, Izuku couldn't help but smile at how cute it was and picked up Eri again. "Come on, we should both be heading to bed." Izuku said as Eri rubbed her eyes and gave a lazy nod.

Giving a chuckle in response, Izuku head back into his room and set Eri down on his bed. But despite this, Eri still refused to let go of his hand. Izuku looked at Eri and asked, "Do you want me to hold your hand in while you sleep?"

Eri quickly nodded in response as Izuku gave her a soft smile and brought up his chair and sat down and did his best to get comfy while still holding the young girls hand. "Alright Eri, good night."

Eri, however gulped in response and nodded at Izuku's words. After a few moments, Izuku rose a brow as Eri didn't close her eyes and kept looking at him. Chuckling sheepishly, Izuku told the girl. "Eri…you know you have to close your eyes to sleep right?" Eri flinch in response and Izuku saw her lips move but couldn't hear what Eri was saying. "What was that?"

"…I'm scared." Eri quietly said as she started shaking.

Izuku quickly gained a concerned look as Eri held his hand tightly. "Scared of what?" Izuku asked as he put his other hand on Eri's head.

"Scared that…if I go to sleep and wake up…that you'll be gone." Eri explained in a trembling tone as she held onto Izuku's hand as tight as she could. "That this will all be a dream."

Izuku lightly rubbed Eri's head as he continued to look at her with a worried expression. But just then Izuku gained a small smile as an idea came to him. "Hey, wanna hear a bedtime story?" Izuku offered the young girl.

"Huh?" Eri asked with a curious look. "A bedtime story."

"Uh-huh." Izuku said before getting up from his chair. "Hold on one sec." While still holding onto Eri's hand, he reached over to his desk and opened the lowest left drawer and pulled out the only thing that the drawer held. A story book. "This book was and is still one of my favorites. Mom used to read to me all the time before bed and I still like to read it every now and then for nostalgia."

Eri looked at the book and saw the cover was a picture of four girls colored blue, pink, green, and orangish-brown respectively. The four girls were in front of a cabin and the story was titled…

 _ **THE FOUR MAIDENS**_

"You wanna hear it?" Izuku asked. Eri gave a small nod in response making Izuku brighten up a bit as he sat back in the chair and used his free arm to open the book and started reading. "Alright…"

 _Once upon a time, in a faraway land beside a great and might river, stood the small, fragile home of a cold frail man. A lone wizard._

 _Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the wizard seldom had visitors. But on this day as he peered out of his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden._

 _Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation the maiden simply replied, "My name is Winter, I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters." With that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence._

 _The wizard told himself the girl was a fool, but the longer she saw, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament._

 _Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden has appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers._

 _When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied, "My name is spring, I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters." To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard's garden._

 _The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes, as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden from which life would surely blossom. It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree._

 _A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens. The wizard begged her to introduce herself to which she happily responded, "My name is Summer, I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sister."_

" _Of course!" Thought the wizard._

 _But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed. What In the world was so funny? As it turned out, it was him! The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing. Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side?_

 _It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home…and stepped outside._

 _The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore._

 _He was feeling much better!_

 _As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table, Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages._

 _But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree. He smiled and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name._

" _My name is Fall." She replied softly. "I am on a journey and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?"_

" _Me?" The wizard wondered. "Well I am but an old hermit. I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting. As I have no one to love and nothing to my name…"_

 _The eldest sister looked up at all that surrounded them. "But sir. Do you not see? You have so much."_

 _It was true, with their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind. "Why me?" He asked. "Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?"_

 _The four sisters looked to one another perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke. "I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able."_

 _The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment he knew what should be done. The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster and bestowed it upon the sisters._

 _He smiled. "Take this gift and know now that you are able to do so much more."_

 _Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, promised to carry onward with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they had aided him._

 _One by one the sisters left. Before they did, they made on final promise. They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend._

"The end." Izuku finished as he closed the book. He looked at the book with a warm smile. He loved the story and reading it always warmed his heart even on his worst days. "How did you like it Eri?"

Instead of a response, Izuku heard quiet breathing. Looking down, he saw that Eri had fell asleep and was still holding on tightly to Izuku's hand. Izuku gave a kind smile to Eri and set the book down on his desk before lightly patting Eri's head.

"Goodnight Eri." The greenette whispered to the 5-year-old before leaning into his chair and closing his eyes.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh…morning already?" Slowly opening her eyes, Inko looked to her alarm clock and saw that it was 10 AM. A little later then when she usually wakes up, but she went to bed exhausted yesterday. She nearly flooded the apartment with tears when she got the phone call last night about the USJ being attacked by villain.

Thankfully they told her that her son made it through the whole thing with little to no injuries so that brought her to some great relief. "Well…time to get up I guess." Started her least favorite part of the day, getting out of bed, Ink groaned as she sat up and eventually forced herself to stand up.

After getting dressed, she went to the bathroom to fix her bed head and brush her teeth. However, when she reached for her toothbrush, she saw the toothbrush she kept as a spare opened up and on the side of the side as well as a bottle of mouth wash half full. "Strange…" Ink told herself. She would have to ask Izuku if he knew anything about this later.

Once Inko was ready for the day, she exited the bathroom and went down the hallway and when she passed her sons room she suddenly stopped when she swore she heard something coming from inside of Izuku's room. Pressing her ear to the door, her eyes widened when she heard the unmistakable sound of her son snoring inside. ' _He's still asleep? He's usually up by 5 for his workout. Then again he must be tired from yesterday, guess there's no issue with him sleeping in today. Still, don't wanna mess up his sleep schedule, better wake him up.'_

Inko then slowly opened her son's door and winced a bit when she saw Izuku sleeping in his chair instead of bed. ' _He didn't even sleep in bed. His neck is gonna kill him when he wakes up.'_ Inko thought before heading over to her son and started to lightly shake him awake. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."

"Mmmmmm," Izuku groaned as he raised his head. Izuku winced a bit as his neck made a cracking sound followed by a sympathetic smile from his mother. "What…what time is it?" The greenette asked as he used a free hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and look at his mom.

"A little past 10." Inko told her son as Izuku let out a morning yawn. "Guess you must have been pretty tired from yesterday huh?"

"No kidding." Izuku said before trying to stand up but was kept from doing so due to a weight he felt on his lap.

"Well, you wake up and get ready, I'll go start on breakfast." Inko said sweetly before started to leave the room. However, Inko soon froze has her eye popped open as she suddenly realized something, or some _one,_ with Izuku.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Inko yelled out causing Izuku to let out a small scream of surprise that completely woke him up. Inko then pointed at Izuku's lap and yelled. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A TODDLER?"

Izuku's eyes widened a tiny bit as he looked to where his mother was pointing and saw that, on his lap, as a sleeping Eri with her hands wrapped around Izuku's waist. ' _Guess she must have moved when I was asleep…then why'd I have to sleep in the chair if she was gonna do this?'_ Izuku thought to himself before looking to his mother. "Um, I found her in the dumpster last night while taking out the trash. I couldn't just leave her there ya know? I took her inside and cleaned her up. Oh uh, I opened up your spare toothbrush and used up a lot of mouth wash last night. Sorry."

Inko took in all of her sons' words and nodded. Of course her son would help anyone in need. It was one of his most admirable traits and traits worthy of an upcoming hero. "Well, its good you helped her. Poor dear." Inko said while looking at the sleeping girl and holding onto her son. Inko couldn't help but gush over how cute it was. "Well, wake her up and I'll make some breakfast for her. I hope she likes rice and grilled fish."

Izuku nodded and started lightly shaking the young child. It worked as Eri's face scrunched about a bit before the 5-year-old slowly started opening her eyes. Eri let out another one of her cute yawns as she started rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Eri. Did you sleep well?"

Eri slowly nodded before her eyes suddenly shot open as she looked up and saw Izuku looked down at her with a soft smile. Just then Eri shot up from Izuku's lap and started frantically looking around the room and taking in every detail.

"Eri? Are you alright?" Izuku asked in a concerned tone with Inko giving the child a concerned look as well.

Eri then looked back at Izuku and examined every part of him before her eyes started welling up with tears. "It wasn't a dream…" Eri squeaked out as Izuku gave her a comforting smile.

Aw, Eri." Izuku said as he wrapped both of his arms around the child protectively with Eri burying her head into Izuku's chest. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you; I promise." Eri let out a few tears in response as she hung on tightly to Izuku.

"Aww." Inko gushed as she walked up to the two of them and knelt down to Eri's level. "Hi there sweetie."

Eri flinched a bit as she looked up from Izuku's chest and saw Inko looking at her with a sweet and comforting look similar to Izuku. However, Eri tried to bury herself into Izuku as she glanced a single eye at Inko and managed to let out a, "H-Hi…"

"It's alright Eri." Izuku said to the white-haired girl in a gentle tone. "That's my mom, she's really nice. You'll like her."

"That's right Eri." Inko said with Eri looking a little more at Inko. "I'm about to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Eri hummed a bit in response before suddenly a growling sound came from her stomach. Izuku and Inko laughed a bit before Inko stood back up straight. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll get cooking."

About 20 minutes later, Inko, Izuku, and Eri were all siting at the dining table together, with Eri still on Izuku's lap and Izuku holding onto her tightly. Inko laid out all the food she made on the table and Eri looked at it all with sparkling eyes. "There's so much!" Eri said before sniffing with the result being some drool coming from her mouth. "And it smells so good!"

"Why thank you Eri." Inko said with a motherly smile. "There's plenty to eat so just choose whatever you like!"

Eri then looked to Inko with eyes still sparkling and her mouth opened wide. "You mean…I can choose?"

Inko was about to laugh a little at Eri's expression, but then she realized the girl's words might have some morbid origins and simply settled with nodding. "Yup! Take whatever looks good!"

"Go on Eri." Izuku told the little girl before lifting the girl up a bit giving her better reach for the food on the table. Eri saw many food items from rice, to fish, to muffins. But there was one thing on the table that caught her eye. A bright red fruit with a small brown stem at the top of it. An apple.

Eri reached out for the fruit and looked at it with fascination. She's seen apples before during her…time with _him_. But they were always brown and mushy. But this one looked so bright and red and completely solid. Opening her mouth, Eri took a big bite of it and her eyes completely lit up. It was so juicy and sweet.

Inko and Izuku laughed a bit as the girl completely lost herself to the apple and happily ate it. "Guess we know she likes apples." Izuku said as Eri took another big bite from the fruit.

For the next 15 minutes, the three of them simply ate breakfast. Eri got to try all the other foods Izuku's mom had made and had enjoyed each and every one of them. Although nothing could beat that apple she ate.

It was then that Inko decided to ask Eri a question that's been bothering the green haired mother since she found her son holding the 5-year-old. "So Eri, where are you from?"

Eri flinched a bit when Inko asked her that question, but with some hesitation, the girl answered. "Underground…" She said quietly.

"Underground?" Inko asked as she and Izuku gave Eri a confused look. "So, your house in underground? Do you know your address? Maybe we can take you there?"

But Eri's eyes widened in horror in response as she quickly clung on tightly to Izuku for dear life. "No! No! Please! Don't take me back to Kai! Please!"

"Eri, its ok. Its ok." Izuku quickly said as he wrapped his arms around the white-haired girl.

"Please…" Eri begged as tears built up in her eyes. "I don't wanna be taken apart again!"

Inko and Izuku froze. Taken apart? What the heck did that mean. They were about to ask but saw Eri looking horrified and shaking violently while holding onto Izuku with an extremely tight group. Inko didn't want to see the child like this and quickly spoke up. "It's ok sweetie. We won't take you back. You can stay here as long as you want."

"R-Really?" Eri asked quietly while glancing to Inko.

"Of course." Inko said while looking to Eri with a motherly smile.

This seemed to do the trick as Eri calmed down a great deal. However, she still was holding onto Izuku like he was her lifeline. Izuku couldn't help but still wonder about a lot of things about her. Where she came from. Who her parents were. But given Eri's reaction to where she was from, something told him she probably didn't want to talk about this.

But he did have an idea. "Hey mom." Izuku said as he stood up from his chair, picking up Eri as well. "I'm gonna-"

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Suddenly Izuku was cut off by a knocking on the door. Izuku and Inko looked each other with confusion with the former asking, "Were you expecting anyone mom?" Inko shook her head in response with Izuku looking to the door afterwards. "Well, I'll go see who it is."

"Thank you sweetie." Inko said as she got up and started taking care of the dishes.

Izuku, while still holding Eri, went to the door and when he opened, he saw none other than his best friend Jaune Arc standing in front of the door. "Oh! Jaune! Its great to see you!" Izuku said while giving his best friend a big smile. Eri looked at Jaune a bit, but Izuku seemed to like him so that must have been a good thing, right?

"Hey Izuku! Just wanted to come over and check on-" However, Jaune suddenly cut himself off as he looked at the little girl in Izuku's hands who seemed to be starring at him. "Uuuuuh, Izuku…why do you have a little girl?"

"Hehe." Izuku chuckled sheepishly with a bit of a sweat drop. "I can explain."

* * *

About 30 minutes later Jaune, after saying hi to Inko, was sitting next to Izuku on his couch with the little girl, that Jaune learned was Eri, sitting on Izuku's lap and munching on another apple. "And that's about what happened." Izuku just finished explaining everything that's happened with Eri since last night with Jaune.

"Alright, guess that explains everything." Jaune said with a nod as Izuku's story seemed believable and he honestly had no reason to think his best friend was lying to him or tricking him or anything like that. "Well its nice to meet ya Eri! I'm Jaune Arc!"

Eri looked away from her apple and looked to Jaune before burying herself into Izuku and letting out a quiet. "H-Hi…"

"Sorry about that Jaune." Izuku said to the blond boy with a sheepish expression. "She's a bit shy."

"Hey, its alright." Jaune reassured him before giving his best friend a little smirk. "I have some experience dealing with shy people." Izuku blushed a bit in embarrassment since he knew who Jaune was referring to. "So, know where she's from?"

"Well…that's what we're trying to find out." Izuku said as Eri seemed to remain oblivious to their conversation since she went back to her apple. "She says she's from a place underground but when we talked about it, she freaked out."

"Geez, must be something pretty bad then." Jaune grimaced a bit. Just then the Arc boy looked to Eri again and saw the bandages on her arms. "What's with the bandages by the way."

Izuku gulped in response as his face turned slightly grim. He remembered seeing what was under those bandages all too well and he refrained for telling his mom about them because of how she might react. But Izuku just couldn't leave Jaune hanging and leaned into his ear and whispered what was going on with the bandages.

Just then Jaune's eyes widened like dinner plates as he shouted. "WHAT THE FU-" But Izuku quickly covered Jaune's mouth before he could finish. He didn't want Eri to hear those kinds of words…

' _Mental note. Keep her away from Kacchan as much as possible.'_ Izuku thought before turning and speaking to Jaune. "Yeah, it's pretty intense."

"That's just messed up." Jaune said as he dug his hands into his legs with a bead of sweat going down his head. He then looked to Izuku with an expression that was a mix of concern, horror, and really freaking pissed. "So, what now?"

"Well…before you got here I was gonna make a call." Izuku told Jaune who tilted his head a bit in response.

" _Hey young Midoriya, glad to hear your doing ok."_

The person Izuku called was, of course, All Might. Who better to turn to then the Number One Hero to deal with a situation like this. Currently Izuku was standing in his room alone while Jaune spent some time with Eri in the living room.

"Yeah, thanks All Might." Izuku said as he scratched the back of his head as he decided to just get the point. "So hey, I have a problem."

Just then Izuku started to go on his usual hard to understand muttering causing All Might to somehow sweat drop through the phone and cut off Izuku. " _Young Midoriya, I can't understand you, take slower."_

Izuku blushed in embarrassment a bit as he nodded. "S-Sorry about that. Anyway, I found this kid in the dumpster. She's got all these scars on her arms. I think she was abused. When we asked about her past she only mentioned being from underground and some guy named Kai."

" _Hmmmm,"_ Izuku heard All Might hum from his end. " _Can't say I know anyone named Kai, but in cases like this its best to leave the child with the police so they can carry out an investigation."_

Izuku was honestly worried All Might would say something like that. He knew Eri had pretty much treated him like a lifeline and, if he was being honest, he didn't really wanna say goodbye to her either. "Um, well…about that-" Izuku was saying before being cut off by a familiar voice.

"Izuku." Izuku looked behind him to see Eri entering his room with Jaune right behind her.

"Sorry Izuku, she started to get anxious and I figured she wanted to be with you again." Jaune explained as he remembered Eri started to freak out a little bit not long after Izuku left to make the call.

"That's ok." Izuku reassured the golden blond before looking down at Eri. "Is something wrong Eri?"

The greenette watched as Eri fiddle with the hem of her t-shirt/dress and speak in a nervous tone. "You were gone…I thought you left." Eri's eyes started to listen causing Izuku's heart to clench and a wave of guilt wash over him making Izuku quickly walk up to the white-headed girl and place a gentle hand on her head while Eri hugged and leaned into Izuku's leg.

"I'm so sorry Eri." Izuku apologized as he held his phone between his ear and neck and used his now free arms to pick up Eri. "I just had to make a phone call."

"Aaaw." Jaune said as Eri leaned her head against Izuku's chest.

Izuku blushed a bit in response before using one arm to support Eri and his other to hold his phone again. "Um, All Might…"

Izuku then heard chuckling on All Might's end as the Number One Hero spoke up. " _Don't worry, I heard. She sounds cute."_

"Heh, yeah." Izuku said as he look down at Eri. "So, about that thing with the police. I don't think I could leave her."

" _Young Midoriya, I assure you the police are the best people to handle this."_ All Might told Izuku in a professional tone.

"Well, yeah, but I mean _she_ might not let me go." Izuku corrected himself and stating how Eri would probably not wanna let him go or be taken away from him. Even by the authorities.

Izuku heard All Might hum again before saying. " _Well, its not uncommon for kidnapped or abused children to fixate on their rescuers. If that's the case separating her from you would be a very bad thing for her mental health. Can you list out her features? I can have a friend on the force who could look into it and possibly find any family she might have."_

"Alright." Izuku said with a nod. Now this was a plan he could get behind. "Alright, her name is Eri, E-R-I, she has light peach skin, white hair, and a single horn on the right side of her head and red eyes. She's 5 or 6 and is about a meter tall, more or less."

" _5…or 6…and…a meter or so tall."_ Izuku heard All Might typing on a computer on his end. " _Alright! I'll have him look for a match. In the meantime why don't you bring her to the Hero Ward in Musutafu General so Recovery Girl can take a look at her and give her an examination."_

"Alright, do you mind if I bring Jaune? He's also here." Izuku stated while looking back at Jaune.

"Yo." The golden blond said.

" _Yeah of course."_ All Might instantly responded. " _He's more than welcome."_

"All right, thanks All Might. We'll see you there." Izuku said before giving All Might a quick goodbye and hanging up the phone. Izuku then turned to Jaune and said, "Jaune, we gotta make a little trip."

* * *

After telling his mom that they'd be taking Eri to a specialist, and convincing Eri that they were going somewhere safe, it only took Izuku and Jaune an hour train ride to get to Musutafu. All the while Eri clung onto Izuku's arm like a lifeline.

Soon enough, Izuku, Eri, and Jaune were standing in front of the Hero Hospital in Musutafu. "Wow, I've never been to a Hero Hospital before." Jaune said as he looked at the building.

Izuku was carrying Eri again and Izuku noticed the girl was lightly shaking. Izuku held the girl closer and reassured her in a soft voice. "It's alright Eri, I promise."

Eri gulped a bit but nodded at Izuku. Seeing the 5-year-old nod, Izuku treated that as signal for him and Jaune to head inside. Once inside, they saw it looked like an average hospital lobby only with more heroes in their costumes their most likely visiting other heroes that were in the hospital.

Before Izuku and Jaune could try and name the heroes-

" **YOUNG MIDORIYA AND ARC ARE HERE!** " Suddenly All Might, in his hero form was upon them causing the 3 in front of the hero to scream a bit in surprise. " **So glad you could make it here today.** "

"Yeah, its good to see you All Might." Jaune said with a sheepish smile and a sweat drop.

"So is Recovery Girl with you?" Izuku asked, getting right to the point, while Eri held on tight to his shirt.

" **She's just finishing up with Aizawa.** " All Might told them while both teens grimaced and nodded their heads. They heard about the state that Aizawa was in and were worried sick for their home room teachers. Just then, snapping them out of their thoughts, was All Might leaning down to Eri's level with the 5-year-old flinching a bit as the Number One Hero faced her. " **Hello there, you must be Eri. My name is All Might.** "

"All Might?" Eri asked with a head tilt as she looked over All Might more and couldn't help but recognize the Number One Hero from all the All Might merch Izuku had in his room. All Might nodded before Eri said. "You're the man Izuku has a bunch of stuff of in his room."

Izuku blushed in embarrassment and covered Eri's mouth. "Eri! You shouldn't just say stuff like that!" Izuku yelled in embarrassment.

Jaune and All Might laughed in response with the latter saying. " **It's alright my boy, I kinda figured anyway.** " All this did for Izuku was make him uncover Eri's mouth and go even redder in embarrassment. " **Come on, I'll take you to where Recovery Girl is.** "

Both boys nodded as Eri clung onto Izuku tighter as they both followed All Might into an elevator. The Number One Hero pushed the button that would take them to the 8th floor and they simply waited as the elevator took them up.

Once they were at the 8th floor, All Might led them to a room labeled " _Immediate treatment."_ Once inside, they saw all saw Mr. Aizawa laying in bed. Izuku and Jaune gasped and Eri's eyes widened when they saw the Eraser hero looking more like a mummy then a Pro Hero with him being covered head to toe in bandages.

"He's out right now." The group then looked to see Recovery Girl approaching them with her syringe cane in hand. "Just finished my check up and gave him a relaxant."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Jaune asked in a concerned tone.

Recovery Girl sighed but nodded her head. "Yes, but I'm afraid he took some serious damage. No telling how is eyes and quirk for that matter are gonna turn out in the end."

"Oh no…" Izuku gasped out as he and Eri gave worried looks to the class 1-A home room teacher.

Recovery Girl hummed a bit before putting a smile back on and looking at the girl in Izuku's arms. "Hello dearie, you must be Eri." Eri looked to Recovery Girl and nodded her head in response while clinging onto Izuku tightly. "If you don't mind, I would like to preform some test on you if that is ok?"

However, Eri's grip on Izuku's tightened as she looked to Izuku with a fearful look. However, Izuku reassured her with a smile. "Don't worry Eri, Recovery Girl is an amazing woman. She helps heal me and other heroes all the time. She'll take good care of you I promise."

"Yeah, and I'll go in with you if you want." Jaune offered as he put a hand on Eri's head. "I hate getting shots to and it always helps to have someone there with me.

Eri was still extremely hesitant but gave a small nod as Izuku set her on the ground. Eri then took Jaune's hand and the two of them followed Recovery Girl into the other room. But as they walked, Eri never took her eyes of Izuku until they went into the other room.

Izuku then let out a sigh as he himself couldn't help but let out a sigh once Eri was gone. He wasn't gonna lie, he was starting to get used to holding Eri and always having her hand. " **I think you might be right about her being attached to you.** " Snapping Izuku out of his thoughts was All Might speaking up and looking at Izuku. " **And it looks like your getting pretty attached yourself.** "

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku answered quietly before hesitantly asking All Might. "Did your friend find anything?"

All Might shook his head solemnly before answering. " **No. No missing child reports were filed about a child that matched that description. In fact, no child matches that description** _ **period**_ **.** "

Izuku's eyes widened in shock as he realized what that meant. "You mean…" Izuku began with a slightly trembling voice. "She doesn't _exist?_ "

" **Not legally, no**." All Might answered while frowning a bit despite being in his hero form. " **Hopefully a blood test from Recovery Girl should reveal something. Anyway, did you find out anything notable about her?** "

"No, not really." Izuku answered while shaking his head. "Whenever we did press the subject, she would always get scared and freaked out. Now that I think about it, I didn't even ask if she had a quirk or not. Guess that must have slipped my mind." But just then Izuku's eyes widened, and his face became a little green, as he remembered something. "Although…she does have…incisions marks on her arms."

" **Holy shit!** " All Might yelled with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth in response. He quickly felt sick at the information. In all of his years as a pro hero violence against children never failed to make him sick to his stomach…or _piss_ him off.

"So, what do we do if we can't find any known relative." Izuku asked as he looked at the door Recovery Girl led Jaune and Eri to. Izuku just didn't feel comfortable leaving that little girl alone with anyone else really.

" **Well…in cases like this the police would take custody of her until they could find her closest relative.** " All Might explained while holding his head following his words with a sigh.

"That might be problem." The two of them then looked to see Recovery Girl entering back into the room with Jaune holding Eri, who was sleeping due to a relaxant similar to Aizawa, in his arms.

"Here you go." Jaune said as he handed the white-haired girl to his best friend. "We…don't have the best news.

Both Izuku and All Might looked to Recovery Girl after Jaune said that and waited for the old woman's explanation. "I finished analyzing her blood sample." Recovery Girl told them, while also remembering how disturbingly calm Eri was during it. "Her sex chromosomes don't match any known karyotypes on record. Her parents don't exist either."

" **WHAT?!** " All Might and Izuku yelled in unison with the news causing All Might to cough up more blood and revert back to his normal form.

" _Three_ people just don't _exist_!" All Might yelled while wiping the blood on his mouth off.

"Well, I think its safe to say the child comes from a not so legal backround." Recovery Girl explained while giving a sympathetic look to Eri, who was cuddling up to Izuku in her sleep. "It's also safe to say she has a wide spectrum of social disorders. The fact that he's attached herself to Midoriya after just a day is nothing short of a miracle."

"So…what do we do? If we separate her from young Midoriya it might just make things worse for her?" All Might asked solemnly. Normally in this rare scenario the child would be put into foster care and could be adopted by a family. But with Eri being so attaches to Izuku…that could be a bad thing.

Izuku himself looked to Eri's sleep face before softly hugging the white haired girl and holding her close. And in his head…

' _I don't think I can say goodbye.'_

"You know…I have an idea." Everyone then looked to Jaune as he spoke up and gave a small smile to his best friend. "Why don't we just leave her with you and your mom Izuku? You guys could be Eri's new family."

Izuku's eyes widened a bit at Jaune's idea. But he was against it. Far from it really. He actually kinda…liked it. All Might put a hand to his chin in thought and nodded. "Well, so long as Young Midoriya's mother is alright with it."

"Yeah!" Izuku immediately responded with a nod. "She'd love having Eri around!"

Recovery Girl nodded with a smile but then spoke up. "Still, it would be better to ask just in case. Now you would need the papers to get her registered as a foster parent."

"I can have Tsukauchi get us the appropriate paperwork." All Might spoke up making Izuku and Jaune smile at the Number One Hero. "All that would be left would you would need to be notarized. Do either of you know any attorneys closely? Family, friends? Its be easier and faster then waiting for a judge at the courthouse.

Just then Jaune smirked as he snapped his fingers, getting all attention on him. "No need to worry All Might, it's Jaune Arc to the rescue." Jaune said getting the two heroes in front of him to raise a brow. "It just so happens my fathers a lawyer!"

"Oh that's right!" Izuku said with a big smile. "I almost forgot!"

"That's fantastic!" All Might said with a smile similar to Izuku's way. "Way to go Young Arc!"

"Its what I do." Jaune said in a 'cool' tone as he pulled out his phone. "Just let me give him a call."

Jaune then pressed a single button on the contact app of his phone and brought the phone up to his ear. After only a few rings, it picked up with Jaune speaking into the phone. "Hey dad…me and Izuku need a favor."

* * *

"OH MY OUM! SHE'S SO CUTE!"

Later into the day, Jaune's mom, Koharu Arc, and his father, Johnathon Arc, were at the Midoriya household. And currently Koharu was gushing over Eri. "Oh I can't believe such an adorable little girl was by herself in the garbage."

Eri hummed a little as she hid behind Izuku's leg while blushing from the compliments Koharu gave her. "Sorry Kaharu," Izuku apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "She's kinda shy."

"Honey, what we'd take about." Johnathon said to his wife while standing next to Inko in front of the dining table and holding a briefcase. "Self-restraint."

"I'm sorry I just can't help it." Kaharu said while face her husband. "When I see a little kid I just can't help it! And Eri is extra adorable!"

Inko sweat dropped at her friend's usual behavior. "Yes well, I think you're scarring her a little Kaharu." Inko told the honey blond women who puffed out her cheeks in response.

"Anyway," Jaune said while sweat dropping at his mother's behavior. "Thank you so much for helping us out dad."

"Oh its no issue at all!" Johnathon said kindly before setting his briefcase on the table. "I'm more then happy to help out!"

"Still," Izuku said as he knelt down and picked up Eri who quickly clung on tightly to Izuku. "We really appreciate it."

"So, how do we exactly do this?" Inko asked while looking at the briefcase Johathon brought and how…full it looked.

"Well its simple." Johnathon said with a chuckle before opening the briefcase and revealing a butt load of paper work. "We simple need to fill out all this and you'll be good to go!"

"…There's so much…" Inko squeaked out while looking at the crap ton of paperwork and determined two things. One, lawyers hate trees. Two, this would take forever!

However, Johnathon simply chuckled as he waggled his finger. "Oh young naïve Inko. With me by your side this will only take an hour at most! They don't call me Flash-Filing Johnathon for nothing!"

"Honey, you know I love you." Kahura said to her husband in comforting tone. "But that nickname wasn't cool in law school and it's not cool."

"…I know…" Johnathon admitted with a lowered head and saddened tone. "But on…lets just get this done quickly." Everyone then watched as Johnathon closed his briefcase and he and Inko went into the other room.

"Oooooo! This is gonna be so good!" Kahura gushed while stomping her legs excitedly. She was acted for like a hyperactive child then an adult right now but hey, that was Jaune's mother for you. "We just have to set up playdates Between Eri and my little girls!"

"Hey yeah." Jaune agreed with a smile as he turned to Eri who was now sitting next to him on Izuku's lap while both 15-year-old boy's sat down on the couch. "You wanna meet all my sisters Eri? I'm sure they'd all love to meet you."

"Hmmmm," Eri hummed in thought a bit as she held on tightly to Izuku.

"Maybe give it some time you two." Izuku told the two Arc's while patting Eri's back gently. "Let's wait till she's more comfortable around people first."

"Right! Right, right, right!" Kahura said while rapidly nodding. "So while your waiting do any of you want anything? Snacks? Drinks?"

Just then Eri raised her hand a bit and Kahura looked at the 5-year-old with a kind smile. "Apples…" Eri said in a quiet and shy tone.

"She really likes apples." Izuku said to Kahura while patting Eri's head.

"Apples coming right up!" Kahura then quickly went into the kitchen and due to coming over so much she knew where everything was kept so she was able to take out a knife and grab and and quickly got to cutting it into slices. The process was very quick due to Kahura doing this many times before with her owns kids.

Once she was down cutting, the Arc mother put the slices into a bowl and went back to where the 3 kids were sitting. "Here ya go sweetie! And if you want more just ask." Eri looked at the apple slices inside the bowl and started drooling a bit.

Eri took the bowl and quickly started eating an apple slice. The childs eye lit up when she ate it and, although she still didn't smile, Eri's lips did tug up a little bit from eating the fruit.

"Hey, she really likes them." Kahura gushed a bit at watching how cute it was to see the child eating the slices of fruit.

For the next hour, Izuku, Jaune, and Kahura simply discussed things about Eri and plans for her. Kahura said she was more then happy to give some of her girls old cloths to Eri for a wardrobe along with helping pick some fresh new stuff out for her.

About when to introducing her to Jaune's little sisters and probably thinking it was best to introduce her only to Emi at first and then work their way up. Afterall, shy or not, who doesn't love baby girls.

And after a while, they saw Johnathon and Inko return into the room with Johnathon having a victorious smirk and looking to his watch. "47 minutes, a new record for me!" Johnathon dragged making his wife roll his eyes.

"I still can't believe how fast you did that." Inko said to Johnathon in an impressed tone. Once she saw the amount of papers in the briefcase, she was sure her evening would be last, but Johnathon took care of almost everything at breakneck speeds.

"I've done a lot of paperwork in my day." Johnathon bragged while adjusting his tie.

"That's great!" Izuku cheered before looking down to a confused Eri. "That's means you can stay here!"

Eri's eyes widened a bit before she looked to Izuku and then to Inko and then back to Kahura. "I don't have to go back?" The red eyed girl asked. "What do you mean?"

Jaune laughed a bit before patting Eri's head. "It means this awesome guy right here is your big brother." Jaune said while pointing a thumb towards Izuku before pointing to Inko. "And she's your mom now."

"You're officially a Midoriya now." Kahura said to Eri in a sweet and gentle tone.

"R-Really…" Eri quietly gasped as her eyes started shimmering with tears quickly building up and threating to be released any second. "That means…that I'm…"

Izuku nodded as his eyes started building up tears as well. "My sister…"

Inko walked up to them and looked at Eri with tears building up in her eyes to. "My daughter…"

It only took a few seconds for the three of them to get into a group hug and cry hard enough to create a tsunami. Jaune quickly jumped out of the splash zone and laughed as he witness the three of them crying together. "Well, looks like she's becoming a Midoriya already." Jaune said in a slightly joking tone. "She's already crying like one."

"Awwww." Kahura gushed while holding her hands together. "Its so adorable." Just then she heard sniffling next to her and looked to her husband with a tiny smirk. "Aw honey, are you crying."

Johnathon was in fact crying a bit as a few tears escaped his eyes. "I can't help it." The Arc dad said while wiping some tears away. "Its contagious."

Just then, all three arcs looked to Eri and saw that the young girl was actually smiling as she was being hugged by her adoptive family. Things were looking much brighter for Eri now that she apart of a nice happy family.

* * *

 ** _Now how'd you all like that :D! I think this chapter came out great and I had so much fun writing it and I have a lot of plans for Eri in the future. Especially brother-sister moments between her and Izuku so look forward to that. So remember to fav, follow, and leave a review._**


	15. Malls, Guys Day, and Workouts

**_Hey everyone! Been a while huh, lol. So long story short, already got this message out in a bunch of other of my fics so just gonna say this, been spending time working on my other stories as well as my new Bakugan x Loud House story, check it out if ya want._**

 ** _Anyway, it was fun to work on this again and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I was orginally gonna have more to this chapter but decided it was gonna be to long if I added EVERYTHING I wanted to into this chapter and figured it would be better to split things up. So with that said, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

It had been two days since the both Izuku and Inko had welcomed a brand-new member of their family. Eri. Or as she was now known as, Eri Midoriya adoptive daughter of Inko Midoriya and little sister of Izuku Midoriya. And so far, things have been working out great for the family of three.

Izuku and Eri were pretty much inseparable. The white-haired girl refusing to go anywhere outside without holding Izuku's hand or being carried by the 15-year-old. Not that Izuku was complaining as even after the short time they had spent together, Izuku had already started looking at Eri like his true blood sister and rarely left her side. Even when Inko offered by Eri her own bed, the little girl choose to sleep next to her big brother on his bed, something Izuku wasn't going to protest to and something that Inko found adorable and may or may not have taken pictures of…

…She did.

But this wasn't to say that Inko and Eri didn't have some mother daughter moments. Even despite Kaharu giving lots of her own daughter's old cloths to Eri, Inko still wanted the girl to have some fresh new store-bought cloths and took the girl shopping for some cloths as well as even shoe. Inko found it absolutely adorable that the shoes she picked out herself were matching versions of Izuku's own shoes. Just Eri sized.

Plus, while Izuku did his morning warm ups in his room, Inko and Eri would watch some morning cartoons together which Eri seemed to have enjoyed quite a bit. Especially while she watched them while munching on her morning apple.

So all in all, Eri was fitting in great in the Midoriya household.

However, today was Sunday. Which meant tomorrow classes for UA would have to start back up. So this meant that Izuku would have to separate from Eri for long periods of time on weekdays. Something he was sure that Eri, and maybe even himself, wouldn't be able to handle.

Maybe he should call All Might and ask him for help about this?

Yeah that seems like a good idea, All Might could maybe watch over Eri while he was in class and All Might was simply sitting in the teachers lounge just waiting for his class to begin.

Eri did seem to like All Might and she did ask a few questions about him later.

It would hurt to at least try and-

"Big brother?" Eri said, gaining Izuku's attention. "You're muttering again."

"O-Oh!" Izuku let out as an embarrassed blush came to his face. Two days was more than enough to realize Izuku had a muttering habit and considering how smart Eri was for her age, she figured that out quick. "Hehe, s-sorry Eri. I guess I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"Hehe, its ok Izuku." Eri giggled as he lips tugged up to, in Izuku's opinion, Eri's best new feature. Her smile. Since the announcement that Eri was now an adoptive Midoriya, Eri finally found it in herself to give a smile. Granted, it was still small and meek, but it was still just plain adorable and Izuku was determined to make sure Eri kept smiling and just improve upon it. "So what are we gonna do today big brother?"

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure." Izuku said with a smile as he turned to Eri who was sitting on his bed working on a coloring book. Izuku was currently at his desk doing something on a note book. But it wasn't one of his school or hero notebooks. And the thing he was working on he would rather keep to himself…

"What's that?" Eri asked as she pointed to the notebook on Izuku's desk.

Well that didn't last long.

"U-Uh i-its n-nothing!" Izuku quickly stuttered as he covered the notebook with his hands as red came to his cheeks. "J-J-Just boring s-school stuff! Yeah that's it! You wouldn't understand it!"

Eri wasn't buying this one bit. Once again, despite the short time she's been living with the Midoriya's, she caught on that Izuku was probably the worst liar on the planet. But she could also tell that he wasn't just gonna show her if she simply asked again. So, she simply had to bring out her secret weapon.

Izuku froze as his heart clenched as Eri pouted her lip out, and gave the saddest puppy dog eyes she could and looked right into Izuku's green eyes and said in an in a tone so cute and sugary, it could give 100 grown men diabetes. " _Pleeeeeeeeeeease…_ "

'… _Damnit.'_ Izuku couldn't hope to even try to resist that look and tone. He had no choice. Sighing, Izuku picked up the notebook and presented it to Eri. "Just don't tell anyone, especially mom."

"Ok!" Eri said as her smile returned a tiny bit bigger than it previously was and looked at the notebook in front of her. "Woooooooow…pretty." Eri let out as he looked what was on the page.

The thing on the notebook that Eri was so impressed with was a beautifully down and detailed drawing of none other than Izuku's classmate Weiss Schnee. The drawing was so good one could mistake it for being done by a proffesional.

Drawing had always been something Izuku was good at. While his drawings in his hero notebooks about the heroes/classmates he wrote about were pretty good, they weren't what Izuku was truly working on as those notebooks were meant to explain the ins and outs of someone's quirk so the drawings of the people in there were meant for reference or to point out specific details that the quirk might affect the body.

But when Izuku really put his mind to it and gave himself time, he could create a real master piece with a pencil.

And Eri just saw how much she was true as every part of Weiss was beautifully done and did the heiress's looks complete justice. Even adding to it by having a few snowflakes around her for an extra detailing, highlighting the drawing even more. "She's so pretty."

"Heh…yeah…she is…" Izuku said with a blush on her cheeks due to the topic of Weiss being spoken. It seemed that whenever Izuku thought about the heiress his face would go red and his heart would start beating faster. But now that feeling as seen to have only gotten more prominent after the USJ incident where Weiss almost died…something that still made him sick to his stomach.

"Who is she?" Eri asked as she looked into her big brothers' eyes.

"O-Oh! Um, her name is Weiss Schnee. She's a classmate of mine." Izuku quickly explained to Eri, trying to get rid of that fuzzy feeling inside him. "We both are taking the Hero Course at UA. Its that school I told you about that I'm going to."

"Oh ok." Eri said as she remembered Izuku telling her that he was a hero in training at UA Highschool. It was one of the reasons she had gotten so comfortable around him at first and later completely attached. "Do you like her?"

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Izuku didn't quite mean to shout. This reaction caused Eri to flinch a bit, but Izuku saw this and quickly reassured the girl. "S-S-S-S-Sorry! What I meant to say was that yes! She is a friend! Granted I don't hang out with her as much as Jaune and a few others but we still spend some time together in class!"

Eri tilted her head at Izuku at first, a gesture he couldn't help but find adorable, before humming and accepting the answer. "Ok." She let out as she handed the notebook back to Izuku.

The greenette gently took the notebook back and looked at the picture he drew of the Schnee girl and sighed. In all honesty he didn't really intend to draw a picture of her. He was just bored with a blank note book in front of him and suddenly his body moved on its own, but not in the heroic way, and before he knew it, he had drawn at outline of the girl that often came his mind.

At first, he kinda had a tiny freak out when he saw what he was doing…he didn't exactly stop and just kept going and got to the point of the drawing where he was now.

Well…no harm in doing so right? Just so long as Weiss herself didn't see it. He would probably die in embarrassment if that happened.

"Izuku, Eri?" Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts for the second time that day by a knocking on the door and his and Eri's mother's voice. "Just wanted to tell you I'm going out to lunch with Mitsuki and Kahura. You sure you two won't be bored while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry mom." Izuku reassured his mother. "We're find something to do. You go have fun with your friends."

"Bye mama!" Eri called out to the woman behind the door.

"Alright! Bye kids!" Inko told the two with a smile on her face. She really loved have both Izuku and Eri around the house.

"So Eri, anything sound fun for today?" Izuku asked his little sister as he saw down next to her on the bed.

"Uuuuuuuum…" Eri looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I don't know."

"Heh, yeah me neither." Izuku said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Looks like they would have to brain storm ideas for a bit. However, before they could start, Izukus phone started vibrating in his pocket.

Eri watched as Izuku took his phone out with the greenette smiling when he saw it was none other then Jaune calling. Hitting the answer button, Izuku held the phone up to his ear and started the conversation with his best friend. "Hey Jaune! What's up?"

" _Hey Izuku!"_ Jaune greeted back. " _I was just wondering if you were busy today?"_

"No actually." Izuku explained to his best friend. "Me and Eri are just sitting on the bed right now. We were actually trying to think of something to do before you called."

" _Oh! Perfect! Because I just thought of something awesome we can all do together!_ " Jaune told Izuku in an excited tone, Izuku could swear he heard Jaune let out a 'Woohoo!' after he said that. " _I was thinking, before we have to go back to school and to help you forget about that whole USJ thing, we could get some of the guys from UA and have a guys day out at the mall!"_

"Really?" Izuku asked as a smile soon came to his face after receiving the news. "Hey that actually sounds fun…wait…" Izuku's smile turned to a frown as he looked at Eri who was simply watching him have his conversation with Jaune with a tiny smile on her face. "What about Eri? My moms not here and even if she was she really can't handle me not being with her…and quite frankly I don't think I wanna leave her side either."

" _Oh, that's no problem at all."_ Jaune instantly reassured his friend. " _I didn't think either of you would want to separate from each other either so she's more than free to tag along! The more the merrier I say!"_

"Well alright then!" Izuku enthusiastically replied. Although he was still a little shy around others, all his time hanging out with others like Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, Tetsu, Pyrrha, Uraraka, and Iida have helped him really improve his social skills. So he was up for going on a guys day out. And he'll have Eri with him! "Where should we meet you?"

" _The food court at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall."_ Jaune informed his best friend who nodded and mentally wrote down the location in his mind. " _Don't worry about anything else, I'll gather everyone else together. You and Eri just show up!"_

"Alright Jaune, we'll see ya there!" Izuku told Jaune before hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket and looking down at Eri with a smile. "Alright Eri, we're heading out."

"Where are we going?" Eri asked with a head tilt.

"Jaune invited to us to hang out with some of our friends from UA at the mall." Izuku told Eri as Izuku put on a dark green hoodie with jean pockets since it was just a tad nippy out. "you remember Jaune right?"

"Uh-huh." Eri told her big brother with a nod as she rose her arms towards him, gesturing to want to be picked up. Izuku didn't need to be told twice as he happily grabbed his little sister and easily lifted her up and held her close.

"Alright, let's go, wouldn't wanna keep them waiting, do we?" Izuku told his little sister with a smile to which he got a nod and a slight smile from Eri in response.

* * *

After a quick train ride to the location, the whole time with Izuku holding Eri close to him to the younger girl's nervousness in being around so many people, the two could now be seen walking close to the mall they had agreed to meet Jaune and the other UA guys at. Like most malls, Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall was an incredibly large building that without a doubt had many stores in it. While Izuku has been here before, it was only a couple of times and it wasn't exactly recently so he wasn't sure how much the building has changed since he was last there. Heck, one change Izuku noticed right off the bat was that there was a basketball court in the front of the mall.

"Its so big." Eri said in fascination as she looked up in awe at the massive building in front of her.

"Yeah, it is." Izuku said with a laugh, finding his adoptive sister's fascination at the building both cute and kinda funny. "Now, Eri, this place is very big and it can be easy to get lost. So, if you're ever not holding my hand, I want you to stay where I can see you, alright?"

"Ok big brother." Eri said as she hugged Izuku tighter, not wanting to even think about getting separate from the greenette. Izuku responded by making sure to hold onto Eri tighter as well. He was confident that he would probably end up having a heart attack if she somehow got lost inside the mall.

Trying to get rid of that thought, Izuku and Eri walked inside and saw that wonders that was the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. Eri quickly buried her head into Izuku's chest once she saw all the different people walking around the mall and quickly grow anxious.

"Its ok Eri, I got you." Izuku whispered into Eri's ear as he lightly patted her back to reassure to girl. Eri simply hummed in response and gripped Izuku's hoodie tightly. Thankfully there was a map of the mall right at the entrance so Izuku was able to use it to easily find where the food court was.

"Second floor, western part of the store." Izuku read to himself as he nodded. "Alright! Hope some of the others are here."

Izuku, while still holding tightly onto Eri, headed to the nearest escalator to head up to the second floor and once there, it was easy to find the food court since it pretty much took up the entire western half of the upper floor. "Well that was easier than I thought." Izuku couldn't help but sheepishly chuckle as he honestly thought it would be harder for him to find his way. He…needs to work on his self-confidence.

Once there, Izuku began looking around at the numerous amount of tables in this particular area of the mall looking for any sign of Jaune or any of his classmates from UA when-

"Yo Midoriya!" A familiar voice called out to him. "Over here!"

Izuku and even Eri looked in the direction the voice calling to him came from and a smile came to his face when he saw not only Jaune, but Iida, Tetsutetsu, and Kirishima sitting at table together with Kirishima having been the one to call out to and was even waving at Izuku.

Iida was currently wearing a simple black long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes.

Kirishima was wearing a dark blue shirt that had a logo of the hero Crimson Riot on it that Izuku, being the hero fanatic he was, quickly recognized. He also had a white head band with the kanji for manly on it, brown shorts, and sleek white and red shoes.

Tetsu was wearing a green jersey that had a big, black, number one on the back along with long black pants and gray basketball shoes.

Jaune was wearing his favorite hoodie, a black hoodie with the mascot of his favorite cereal, Pumpkin Pete, right on the middle, basic blue jeans, and white and black sneakers.

"H-Hey guys!" Izuku greeted as he walked over to the table where all the guys were with Eri slightly peaking her head out of her big brothers' chest to look at the table of UA men.

"Hello Midoriya!" Iida greeted Izuku as the greenette came up to the table he and the others were at with his hand waving robotically at Izuku. "Glad you could join us today!"

"Hehe, yeah me to." Izuku said as he took a seat with Eri sitting on his lap. "Honestly I had no idea what I was going to do today until Jaune called up."

"Uh, yeah, that's cool but…" Kirishima said awkwardly as he noticed an elephant in the room. Or more specifically, the white-haired unicorn in the room.

"Whats with the toddler?" Tetsu finished for Kirishima in a curious tone. "You baby sitting or something?"

"Uuuuuuh…" Izuku awkwardly let out as Eri looked at him with her head tilted. Izuku then looked to Jaune who chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, I _may_ have forgotten to mention you were bringing a guest." Jaune admitted to Izuku who simply sighed in response. "My bad."

"Its fine." Izuku reassured his best friend with a smile. "Anyway guys, I would like you all to meet my little sister Eri."

"H-Hi…" Eri quietly greeted with a tiny and shy smile on her face.

"Aaw, she's really cute." Kirishima gushed as he looked at the 5-year-old clinging onto Izuku. He may be super manly, but he still had a soft spot for super cute things and Eri certainly fit that.

"Sister?" Iida questioned with a confused look. "I don't recall you saying you had a sister Midoriya. Plus, you two share little resemblance."

"Oh! Well that's because Eri's adoptive." Izuku quickly explained to the guys of UA. "Its actually only been a few days so far so that's why you haven't heard about her."

"I see." Iida said as he put a hand to his chin and nodding in understanding. "Forgive me of accusing you of keeping secrets, I should have just let you explain."

' _You didn't really excuse me of anything.'_ Izuku thought with a sweat drop. Leave it to Iida to both jump to conclusions and give over dramatic apologizes when proved otherwise. "Don't worry Iida its fine. Anyway, Eri is really attached to me and frankly same with me to her and she can't really handle being separated from me and Jaune told me it was ok for me to bring her along. I hope you all don't mind."

"No way man." Tetsu reassured Izuku with a grin. "The way you're so dedicated and protective of your sister is super manly dude!"

"Hehe, t-t-thanks." Izuku stuttered as he blushed at the compliment. Something he was still getting used to getting.

"Hey!" Kirishima yelled at Tetsu. "Calling things manly is my thing! Get your own stuff!"

"No way man, you stole that from me!" Tetsu claimed as both he and Kirishima glared hard at each other, creating a literal spark of competitive spirit between them.

"What are they doing Izu?" Eri asked Izuku as she looked as Kirishima and Tetsu collided heads.

"Oh, that's just their way of showing friendship." Izuku told Eri with a sweat drop.

"Enough of that you two!" Iida scolded Kirishima and Tetsu. "We don't need you two setting a bad example for Eri! Think of the first impression you're giving!" Both Kirishima and Tetsu stopped what they were doing and looked to see Eri staring at them. Both of them flinched and moved away from each other, mentally agreeing to keep their arguments and/or competitive spirits away from the little girl.

"So anyway…" Izuku said with another sweat drop. "What are we gonna do first?"

"Well first we gotta wait for one more person to show up." Jaune told his best friend who nodded in understand. Then as if on cue…

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late." Looking to the new voice, everyone looked to see Jaune and Tetsu's fellow 1-B students Lie Ren approaching them. Ren was currently wearing slightly baggy gray pants, pure black shoes, and wore a dark green long shirt that had his emblem on his right sleeve. "Nora wouldn't let me leave until I made her some pancakes."

"Oh, you were hanging out with Valkyrie?" Jaune asked the ninja of class 1-B as Ren took his own seat at the table. "Sorry, we didn't mean to drag you out of your guys own hang out."

"Oh no, its nothing like that." Ren informed everyone with a small wave of his hand. "We simply live together."

…

"…Wow. You two move fast." Tetsu commented as everyone started at Izuku with widened eyes.

"Its not like that." Ren immediately corrected. Though everyone could make out the faintest hit of pink on his cheeks. "We both live together with my aunt Xiu."

"Really?" Iida asked as Ren nodded in response. "Well, that's certainly news to me. Why does she live with you and your aunt? Does her family live to far away from UA?"

"…Its…a long story." Ren slowly answered. Everyone could detect and slight feeling of sadness coming from Ren and quickly decided to drop the subject.

"Hey don't worry about it man." Kirishima reassured Ren with a strong hand on his shoulder. "If you don't wanna talk about it we won't pry so don't worry about it."

"Yeah! We came here to have some good ole fashioned manly fun together!" Tetsu added in with a big grin on his face and thumbs up. "So how about we just do just that and put all the sad stuff behind us."

Ren let out a small laugh and looked at both Kirishima and Tetsu and gave them a nod. "Sounds fun." Ren said before he sensed another unknown presence and looked to see Eri starring at him from Izuku's lap. "Well hello there little one. Who are you?"

"E-Eri." Eri stuttered as she gripped onto Izuku's pants tightly for some extra support.

"She's my little sister." Izuku explained to Ren. "Recently adoptive."

"I see, well its very nice to meet you Eri." Ren, sensing Eri's shyness, said to the girl in a soft and gentle tone. "My name is Lie Ren." While Eri still felt both shy and nervous, felt a little assured due to Ren's kind and gentle demeanor that he was showing right now.

"Alright Eri, what do we say so someone who just introduced themselves?" Izuku asked Eri with a kinda smile and tone.

Eri looked up at her brother and nodded before looking back at Ren with her tiny shy smile. "Its nice to meet you." Eri greeted the ninja back with Ren giving her a small smile and nod.

"I see you taught her proper manners and introductions." Iida said with an impressed tone before looking at Izuku. "Well done Midoriya, I expected nothing less then for you to be a great influence for her."

"Hehe, well I can't take all the credit." Izuku laughed a bit as he scratched his cheek. "My mom mostly responsible for that stuff, plus Eri's really smart for her age and picks up on stuff quick."

"Well still, its cool to see you being such a dedicated brother man." Tetsu stated as he walked up to Izuku and gave him a strong slap on the back. "Way to be a man!"

"T-Thanks…" Izuku stuttered out as Tetsu's slap was a little to strong and knocked some of the wind out of him.

"Anyway, now that introductions are out of the way…" Tetsu said as he walked forward a bit with everyone putting their eyes on him. "Let's get this guys and Eri day out started!"

"Yeah!" All the guys cheered in agreement as they rose up a fist.

"Huh?" Eri let out as she saw what everyone else is doing and proceeded to copy them by raising her fist into the air and letting out her own. "Yeah."

"So gentlemen." Iida said as he made his usual robotic arm and hand movements. "What do you propose we do first?"

Both Kirishima and Tetsu smirked as they both spoke in unison. "I know the perfect start!" However, hearing as they spoke the same thing at the same time both UA students looked each other in the eye and glared.

"No way! My place is way cooler!" Kirishima claimed as he and Tetsu got into each other's face.

"As if!" Tetsu retaliated. "The place I have in mind is way more manly!"

"Uh guys." Jaune interrupted them as Tetsu and Kirishima looked to the blond who pointed to behind him. Tetsu and Kirishima looked and flinched again to see that Eri had stared at them while they argued with Iida sending them a disapproving look.

"How about this guys?" Izuku said, wanting to quickly defuse the conflict, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "I'll flip a coin and whoever's side it lands on we check out that place first and then we check out the others place after, sound good."

"Yeah I can agree to that." Kirishima said as he crossed his arms.

"Alright then." Tetsu agreed with a nod. "I call heads."

"Then Kirishima is tails." Izuku said as he flipped the coin in the air. Everyone watched as the coin flipped about four feet into the air before coming down into Izuku's hand with Izuku slapping the coin on its other side on the back of his other hand. "Heads!"

"Alright!" Tetsu cheered with a pumped-up fist. Meanwhile Kirishima simply sighed and slumped down a bit, but made no protest. Gotta respect the coin after all. "Time to show you all where the best place to hang out in this is."

Everyone then got up, with Izuku picking Eri, and the rest of the group followed Tetsutetsu as he led them to their first location…

* * *

"THE GYM?!"

"Awesome right?" Tetsu asked the group with a grin as the location he has chosen was the malls gym.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kirishima yelled as he looked at the sign of the gym. "This was _my_ idea! You stole it!"

"What?! No way!" Tetsu stated as he stubbornly looked away from Kirishima. "If anything you stole my idea to look cool!"

' _They both had the same idea?'_ Everyone thought in unison as the two hardening quirk users argued once again over who's idea it originally was while everyone was questioning why they were arguing over it as it really didn't matter. It just meant one less trip to make.

"Hey guys come on." Jaune sheepishly said to the two of them as he wrapped on arm around each. "No one stole from anyone; you both had a great idea so lets just forget about who thought of what first and just enjoy ourselves. You were the one who said to just forget about everything else and have fun today right Tetsu?"

"Indeed, it was him, and quite a good idea if I say so myself." Iida stated as he made his usual hand and arm gestures. "I believe a quick work out will do us all good especially considering the training we made to miss due to the school shutting down briefly because of the USJ incident. Don't want to show up tomorrow rusty now do we?"

"I could go for some gym time." Ren told everyone in his usual tone.

"Yeah, the weights I have at home have been feeling a little light lately." Izuku started as he set Eri down while still holding onto his sisters' hand and stretched his free arm out a bit. "Could go for a bit more of a challenge." Izuku then smiled and looked down at Eri and asked. "What about you Eri? Wanna work out with me?"

Eri looked up at Izuku and thought about it for a bit before giving Izuku a small smile and nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah!" The child said in a cute way that made Izuku and a few others of the groups heart clench.

"Alright then its settled." Tetsu said with a strong nod and smirk on his face. "And since its Sunday, we won't need to pay or use a membership to get in. Of course, I myself have a membership but just in case the rest of you don't."

"Well that's convenient." Ren said as they all entered the gym and immediately saw what most people saw when they entered gyms. Exercise equipment from treadmills, to stationary bikes, to weights, yoga balls and more and of course people working out on said equipment.

"Hello there." The group looked to the desk in front and saw the receptionist woman looking at them and smiling. "Are you all hear for the day or would any of you like to start a membership?"

"Oh, I'm already a member." Both Tetsu and Kirishima said in unison, causing them to briefly look at each other with a competitive glare before turning away from each other.

"I'm afraid we're just here for the day ma'am." Iida politely told the women. "But maybe we'll consider some other time but for now we just wish just to use your fine facility to train our bodies if that's ok with you."

"Um, of course." The receptionist said as she sweat job at Iida's words and hand gestures, with everyone else around Iida having similar reactions. "Feel free to use our equipment as much as you want, that is why we're here after all."

"Thank you very much!" Iida said as he did a perfect 90-degree bow, startling the woman a little bit, before he turned back to the group he came here with. "Alright everyone, lets work up a sweat! Remember to give it your all even if this is a work out! You know our school's moto. Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" Iida's fellow UA students yelled in unison as they rose their fist in the air with Eri simply looking at everyone do this before they all went into the actual part of the gym.

"Well…" The receptionist let out with a sheepish smile. "They're certainly a lively group of kids."

* * *

A little later, Izuku and Eri could be seen walking towards the wide-open area of the gym meant for people who were stretching out or doing yoga or something that didn't require any of the fancy equipment. In fact, Eri even had little pink sweatbands on her forehead and wrist. "What are we gonna do first big brother?" Eri asked as she looked up at Izuku.

"Well Eri, the most important thing to do before any work out is stretch your body and muscles out." Izuku informed his little sister as they stood about a few inches away from each other, ready to start their work out.

"How come?" Eri asked once more.

"Because Eri, it helps your muscles become flexible and strong. As well as loosening the joints allowing for easier movements and even blood circulation." Approaching the two Midoirya's and giving the detailed explanation was none other then Iida who came up to them with his hands on his hips.

"Oh hey Iida, whats up." Izuku asked as Eri hid a little bit of herself behind Izuku's leg.

"Well I overheard you two were about to begin stretches and I was hoping I could join you both." Iida told Izuku as he made his robotic arm gestures. "Ren and Jaune decided to work on his stamina with the exercise bikes and Kirishima and Tetsu are working on muscle strength. I figured I could strive to improve my flexibility so that maybe it'll help reduce any potential recoil in my legs when I put my quirk to a faster gear."

"Hey yeah, that's pretty smart Iida!" Izuku complimented the engine quirk user. "That may actually help me to, my quirk can damage my body when I increase its percentage to much so I figured that simply increasing my strength would be the key to being able to use more of my power. But maybe increasing my overall flexibility will help increase my limit."

"Your quirk hurts you?" Suddenly both boys' attention was brought to Eri as they saw her giving Izuku a sad look.

"Uh, yeah." Izuku confirmed to Eri.

"Then…why do you use it?" Eri asked her big brother as she started trembling.

"Well…because I wanna be a hero Eri." Izuku told her little sister as he knelt down to met her at eye level. "Its true my quirk does hurt me, but I'm working hard every day to make sure it doesn't and I'm getting better at it every time. Then one day I'll be able to use my quirk to be a great hero."

"Indeed!" Iida told Eri. "Eri let me tell you your brother is one of the most hard working in our class! He always goes above and beyond and truly does our school name proud!"

"Wow…" Eri let out as she looked up at her big brother with an impressed tone. She knew Izuku was amazing, but now she had even more respect for him. She then looked at both Iida and Izuku and asked. "So how do we start?"

"Just pay attention to us Eri and do what we say." Iida said in a professional tone as he stood perfectly straight before bending down and stretching his arms to touch his toes with Izuku following suit. "For the first exercise, simply reach down and touch the tips of your toes."

"Ok!" Eri said as she copied Izuku and Iida. While it did strain her a bit and cause her to clench of teeth due to the uncomfortable feeling. But its like her big brother said, with lots of hard work, it won't hurt anymore. If he can do it, then so can she!

"By the way, Midoriya. Mind if I ask you something?" Iida said as he turned his head to Izuku, speaking in a suddenly serious tone. Izuku turned his head to Iida and rose an eyebrow as Iida asked. "How had…your mood been? If you don't mind me asking?"

"My mood?" Izuku asked with a confused tone. "What do you mean Iida?"

"Have you felt…angry at all? Have your emotions been stable?" Iida asked as memories of Izuku during the USJ came into his mind. He got the email from his teachers to keep this a secret, especially from Izuku himself, and though he hated keeping secrets and lying, if his principle and teachers asked him to do so, there wasn't much he could do about it. But he at least wanted to know if Izuku was having anymore freak outs or moments of rage.

"Angry? I don't think so." Izuku said as he thought about the days after the USJ incident. "And I think my emotions have been pretty stable. I've actually been really happy ever since Eri become part of our family. How come?"

"O-Oh, its nothing." Iida quickly said as he put a small smile on his face. "After the USJ incident I was just concerned over everyones mental health and just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, alright, I've been doing just fine Iida, really." Izuku reassure his friend with a smile. "Thanks for being concerned."

"What are friends for." Iida told Izulu before standing back up straight. "Alright, time to switch positions."

"Alright!" Izuku and Eri said in unison as they got ready to enter another stretching position.

* * *

"Come on Ren! More weight!"

"Heavier Jaune! Heavier!"

Ren and Jaune sweat dropped. The two had 1-B students had worked on some cardio and stamina training on the treadmill, bikes, and stairs equipment and now the two were assisting Kirishima and Tetsu with their work out. Jaune was acting as a weight spotter for Tetsu while Ren was Kirishima's spotting.

Currently Kirishima and Tetsu were using their work out as a competition and were currently seeing who could lift the most weight. Whenever they felt the other was gaining the upper hand, they would ask their respective spotter to add more weight.

This time however…

"Um, there's no more weight." Ren told Kirishima as the red head was obviously struggling to keep lifting the weights he had.

"Yeah all the weights are either being used by you guys or someone else." Jaune told Tetsu as the steel quirk user also struggled to keep his weights in the air.

"Well…which one of us is lifting more weight?" Kirishima even strained to talk at this point.

"Obviously…me…" Tetsu said in between deep breathes.

"Let me see…" Ren said as he checked how much weight Kirishima was lifting. "450 pounds."

"What about me?" Tetsu asked as Jaune checked Tetsu's weights.

"…450 pounds." Jaune stated with a sweat drop. Kirishima and Tetsu had tied…yet again today.

"WHAT?!" Both UA students yelled in unison as they set the weights back on the bench press with a thud, allowing Ren and Jaune to step back from them as Tetsu and Kirishima sat up breathing heavily and wiping sweat off their foreheads.

"You got be kidding me." Kirishima said as he tightened his fast as manly tears built up in his eyes. "This is the 4th thing we've tied in at this place alone."

"There's gotta be some tie breaker here!" Tetsu said with frustration.

"Why not an arm-wrestling competition?" Ren recommended as everyone looked to him. "There's an arm-wrestling table over there." Everyone looked to where the 1-B ninja was pointing and saw a table near the corner of the gym with a sign saying 'Arm-Wrestling Table' and it looked to be a table at a perfect size to have an arm-wrestling competition.

"Was that there the whole time?" Jaune questioned as he scratched the back of his head. "How come we didn't notice it?"

"That's perfect!" Both self proclaimed manly men of UA said in unison. They then looked to each other and gave a fierce competitive look into each other's eyes.

"Prepare to go down Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" Kirishima claimed.

"In your dreams Ejiro Kirishima." Tetsu said back as they both got up and walked over to the arm-wrestling table with Ren and Jaune following close behind.

The two then got into the opposite chairs on the tables and locked their arms together in the traditional arm-wrestling position, all the while locking themselves into eye contact. "Alright you two," Ren said as he got in front of the table and looked down at both of them. "I want a good clean match. No dirty tricks to gain the advantage, just good old-fashioned arm wrestling."

"Yes sir!" Both Tetsu and Kirishima said in unison.

"Alright then…" Jaune said as he rose his hand up. "Let the arm-wrestling…BEGIN!" Jaune then brought his hand down to signal the start of the match.

Both hardening quirk users didn't waste a single second and quickly began their arm-wrestling match. Using their free arm to hang onto the table for some extra support as they struggled against each other.

Both were in a standstill, when it looked like Tetsu was gaining the advantage, Kirishima quickly evened things up and vice versa. It was impossible to guess who would win just due to how even they seemed to be in every aspect.

"I…won't…lose…" Tetsu said through his teeth.

"I…can't…give up…" Kirishima grunt as in between heavy breaths.

Unaware to both arm-wrestlers and the two spectators, the table soon began to crack under Kirishima's and Tetsu's elbows.

"Hehe…not gonna lie…you got some skills…" Kirishima complimented the steel quirk user.

"I guess…you're pretty manly…as well…" Tetsu responded to Kirishima as both looked into each other's eyes and smirked when-

 _SMASH!_

"AAAAAHHH!" Both Tetsu and Kirishima yelled as the table finally caved in a broke underneath them, sending both arm-wrestlers to the ground.

"Ooooooo!" Ren and Jaune winced as they saw Tetsu and Kirishima fall to the ground on top of the remains on the table. Both 1-B students thought that the two in front of them would be at each other's throats with competition again…

"Hehe…"

"Hahaha…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Both Ren and Jaune tilted their heads in confusion as both Tetsu and Kirishima started laughing heartedly with big smiles on their faces.

"Man Tetsu, I gotta tell you." Kirishima began speaking. "You put up one heck of a fight."

"Heh, so do you man." Tetsu complimented as they both stood up, putting an around their other's shoulder for support. "You're really freaking tough."

Both of them then separated once they were on their feet and looked into each other's eyes and then proceeded to hold their hands out, put them together, and gave each other a firm handshake.

"Soooooo, are they friends now or am I reading this wrong?" Jaune awkwardly whispered to Ren who had his hand on his chin as he watched Kirishima and Tetsu.

"I believe so." Ren stated as a small smile came to his face. "I think they have acknowledges each other's strength and manliness and have decided to come together to improve themselves together."

"You got all that from just them shaking hands?" Jaune asked in a bit of a surprised tone that Ren had gotten all of that information from just one small interactions?"

"I'm very good at reading people." Ren immediately stated.

All they could truly saw for sure was that Jaune and Ren witnessed the blossom of what was without a doubt gonna be a beautiful and manly friendship.

* * *

 ** _And there you have it! Like I said this chapter was originally gonna be longer but I decided it would be better and more convienent split up into two chapters. And let me tell you now something BIG happens at the end of the next chapter so be sure to stick around for that._**

 ** _So remember to fav, follow, and leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter._**


End file.
